


亚尔夫之歌   The Legend of Alfheim

by SanChiCangTai



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, Thor (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 05:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 121,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16528067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SanChiCangTai/pseuds/SanChiCangTai
Summary: 1、 这是一个杂糅了指环王和漫威部分设定的故事，部分人物性格命运和故事情节都有借鉴，雷此设定者慎入，慎入、慎入，重要的事情说三遍（而且注意只是部分，还有一些我自己的原创剧情，所以不要太死磕原著设定）！！！2、 故事最初发生在中古时期，但是时间跨度我还没想好，所以先不立flag3、 小说中设定查尔斯、洛基、莱戈拉斯是亲兄弟，父亲是爱隆王和瑟兰迪尔，雷者慎入、慎入、慎入！！！4、 OOC有，肉也许有。





	1. 王室的分裂1

**Author's Note:**

> 1、 这是一个杂糅了指环王和漫威部分设定的故事，部分人物性格命运和故事情节都有借鉴，雷此设定者慎入，慎入、慎入，重要的事情说三遍（而且注意只是部分，还有一些我自己的原创剧情，所以不要太死磕原著设定）！！！  
> 2、 故事最初发生在中古时期，但是时间跨度我还没想好，所以先不立flag  
> 3、 小说中设定查尔斯、洛基、莱戈拉斯是亲兄弟，父亲是爱隆王和瑟兰迪尔，雷者慎入、慎入、慎入！！！  
> 4、 OOC有，肉也许有。

一切都要从在瑞文戴尔举办的晚宴说起。

那天月光倾泄，披散在充满着笑容的脸上，如传说般华美宫殿中聚集了大陆上几乎所有有头有脸的人物。远处瀑布清越的声音伴着鸟儿的展翅飞上云端，在觥筹交错、欢声笑语之间，这群拥有着高贵身份的人互相碰杯。神族、精灵族、人类王族，很难想象这些人会齐聚一堂。也许他们曾经宿怨多年，但此刻，无论言辞之间如何波涛暗涌，至少表面的谦谦有礼没有人破坏。

这场晚宴的东道主是精灵族，为着他们马上就要即位成为精灵王的埃尔隆德。这毫无疑问是一件大喜事，象征着缠绕精灵王国数百年的动荡终于可以平息。埃尔隆德粉碎了兽人大军和黑暗大帝索伦的阴谋，再度统一了原本四分五裂的精灵部族，这件功勋绝对能刻在浮雕上流传百世。

此刻，晚宴的主人公从大门口缓缓走进来，人们自动为他让开一条道路。埃尔隆德承载着身边人不停的祝福和敬佩之语，慢慢走向大殿正中央的王座。他的身边，跟着一个年岁尚幼，却目光坚定的少年精灵。少年拥有精灵和神族也要艳羡的俊美容颜，宝灯漫下来的光芒在他白金一般的长发上跳跃，明亮的双眸使得空中低垂的繁星也要黯淡三分。殿堂众人也同样向这位少年致敬，因为他是埃尔隆德的智囊，他的将领，也是他的知己。在这场惨烈的战斗中，据说这位看起来弱不禁风的少年和来自北方的巨龙恶斗，最终大胜，为埃尔隆德扫清了北方的顽障。然而严格来说功臣很多，这样走在王的身边未免不妥，但当事二人却都没有自觉，他们并肩走在一起，随后登上阶梯，少年侧身站立在旁，埃尔隆德坐在了王座上。

王者笑得优雅而不失威严，接受着一个一个陆续上来的祝贺者和他们的礼物。神族带来了三枚由树枝编织成的臂环，选取世界树造育万物的枝叶，由爱和美的女神芙蕾雅在初阳曙光跃于大地之时，沐浴更衣之后爬上树梢，将第一片沐浴阳光的枝叶摘下，然后经神族的能工巧匠七天编织而成。

“祝贺您，亲爱的爱隆王”，神界的使者恭敬地表示了敬意与歉意，“很抱歉在这样的场合众神之父奥丁不能到场，神父目前也被战事所缠，实在无法脱身。但他时刻记挂着神族和精灵族的友谊，也记挂着您登基这样的大事。神父特意为您带来了这三枚臂环以表歉意，以及对您和您臣民的祝福。”神界使者将装着臂环的宝盒交于侍从，然后再次向爱隆王行礼。

“感谢神父奥丁的祝福，”爱隆王微笑着，“世界树织成的臂环非常贵重，改日我会亲自向神父道谢。”

一旁的少年精灵转动着灵活的眼珠，细细打量着侍从捧着的宝盒里嵌着的臂环，淡淡的念出了一句话：

“遇风不倒，遇火不焚，遇土不朽，遇水不化，刀剑加之不能伤。”

神使赞同地看着他，“不错，这是世界树的力量，此臂环佩戴者外物皆不能伤。”

爱隆王再次道谢，等到神使退下后，看了一眼身旁紧绷绷站着的少年，笑了出来，“你喜欢这个？”

“不稀罕，”少年精灵毫不犹豫地拒绝了爱隆王的好意，面无表情地说：“如果在我和恶龙战斗时可能会比较需要吧，现在我要这个也没用。”

爱隆王皱了皱眉头，一语不发的看着身边的精灵，直到接下来的使臣走到王座前，才将目光摆正。  
***************************

变故就在一瞬间发生。

在座的不只有人类，还有强大的精灵和神，却无一人警觉。直到一个声音突然响彻大殿。

“精灵王登基，我也要送上一份贺礼。”

可怖的笑声裂开了整片宁静，声音像是从地底传上来，沉闷苍老，像钝器击打在心口，然而这把音色开始变化，像有无数的爪子撕挠石头，指甲生生劈开，染着血也要抠下敌人的眼珠，又像是舌头染了血的杜鹃鸟在眼球翻白的最后瞬间的哀鸣。

大殿顿时安静了下来，精灵护卫鱼贯而入，但谁都没有找到发出声音的人。爱隆王神色严肃，站起身来走到大殿中央，身旁的少年拔出佩剑紧随着他。

“索伦，你还不死心吗。你肉体已经陨灭，你不再有力量，你的出现没有任何能葬送的，除了你残存的一丝意识。”爱隆王的声音浑厚充满力量，把邪恶的声音压得越来越微弱，大厅上的人们觉得内心得到了安抚。

索伦的声音狞笑着，犹如巨蛇吐出蛇信，“嘶嘶”地蜿蜒前行。

“我尚有最后这句话，为你准备的——”那声音突然又变得响亮，震耳欲聋，每一个字都是毒蛇喷出的毒液：

“埃尔隆德，我一时败于你手，但你我都知道，黑暗永远不死。终有一天它会死死地缠绕在你孩子的脖子上，每一个孩子……”

爱隆王发出一声响彻山谷的怒喝，空气一圈一圈荡开，把爱隆王的声音传到无限远，大地收到了震动，宫殿摇摇欲坠。他的脸因愤怒而扭曲，唯剩下撕心裂肺的怒吼。

谁都想不到会发生这样的意外，索伦竟然在肉体毁灭后还能积蓄力量撑到爱隆王登基这天，神鬼不知地潜伏在宫殿，拼尽最后的力气下了一个无比恶毒的诅咒——给爱隆王未来的子嗣。

大殿中一时鸦雀无声，爱隆王脸色铁青，喘着粗气目视前方，他华美的肩饰上下起伏，胸口不停收缩。屋子里的众精灵和神族脸色也都十分不好看，毕竟人类就算了，但是连他们都无人察觉索伦的残魂，实在是令人羞愧愤恨。

谁都没注意到，跟在爱隆王旁边的少年精灵从刚才开始脸色突然变得惨白，像是再也承受不了这样大的压力一样，他晕倒了。

“瑟兰迪尔！”  
**************************************

幽暗的密道萦回曲折，壁灯里的灯油将尽，衰弱的火焰“噼啪”地烧着，从头顶的石头缝隙里时不时落下几滴水，砸在粗糙皲裂的石板地上。爱隆王举着火把走在前面，后面跟着一个佝偻着背，披着长袍，拄着长长法杖的人，虽然密道很长，但是被来人的脚印慢慢填满了。密道的尽头，门开了，爱隆王和长袍子走了进去。

进来便有一种豁然开朗的感觉，很大的寝宫，墙壁上缀满了明亮的月光石，室内焚烧着凝神静气的香料，正中央的大床是象牙白的质料，一个少年盖着被子躺在上面正在闭目养神。他听到有来人后睁开了眼睛，并没有起身而是勉强支起了上身。爱隆王快步上前，为他拿了柔软的靠垫垫在后背。

长袍子掀开了遮挡住他面庞的帽子，他的脸虽然布满了皱纹，目光却丝毫不浑浊，年龄的增长带来的是智慧的增加而非愚钝。他慈爱地看着床上的少年精灵：“瑟兰迪尔殿下，好久不见。”

瑟兰迪尔点了点头，低声说：“甘道夫，请恕我只能这样见你了。”

“殿下不必客气，爱隆王陛下已经向我说明发生的事情，对于这样的遭遇我感到很抱歉。”

瑟兰迪尔摇了摇头，然后对爱隆王说：“到外面守候吧，你知道甘道夫是信得过的，我们不必担心他。”

爱隆王低头在瑟兰迪尔的额头上吻了吻，柔声说：“有事叫我，我就守在殿外。”转身出去的时候，经过甘道夫给了他一个信任的眼神，随后爱隆王走出了寝宫，关上了门。

甘道夫舒展开额头的皱纹，“也只有殿下您能对陛下这样的态度。”

瑟兰迪尔收回跟随着爱隆王的目光，轻笑一声，“什么态度？傲慢无礼，呼来喝去还是直言顶撞？这些态度他遇见的多了，他的敌人都这样。”

“遇见的再多，但能让陛下毫不介意的只有您。而且，您不是他的敌人，您是助他完成统一大业的亲人。”甘道夫特意在“亲人”两个字上咬了重音，含笑看着斜靠在背垫上的精灵因为这两个字有些不自在起来。

“我之前可不知道甘道夫也会戏耍别人，”瑟兰迪尔觉得在这位睿智的老者的注视下，脸颊发烫，但立马他就想起来了什么，脸色沉了下去，“甘道夫，你当知道我们请你来的目的，此事事关重大，对外不能泄露半句，包括你进来的密道，”瑟兰迪尔顿了顿，声音变得像蚊子一样，“别忘了对外，你只是爱隆王请来试图破解诅咒的巫师，所以你进的是爱隆王的寝宫，所以稍后仍会从那里出去。”

“谨遵嘱托，殿下。”甘道夫解开了包裹着法杖的茅草，“请允许我看看您的身体。”

瑟兰迪尔掀开了盖在身上的被子，甘道夫跨上前去，把法杖的顶端轻轻端在瑟兰迪尔的腹部上，法杖发出耀眼的蓝白交错的光芒。瑟兰迪尔感到一股温和的力量慢慢融进自己的小腹，浑身暖洋洋的，前所未有的舒适和放松涌入脑海。他觉得请甘道夫果然没错，最起码他解放了这几天自己崩得快要断了的神经。他小心地观察着面前的老者，古老的咒语环绕着他，从身体里淌出一股力量，几乎让瑟兰迪尔以为起到效果了。但是甘道夫脸色却并没有那么好，他一会儿嘴角泛起微笑，一会儿却又眉头紧锁。过了很久，甘道夫睁开了眼睛，神色复杂地看向床上的少年。

瑟兰迪尔深吸一口气，闭上眼睛又缓缓睁开，看着面前的巫师，“甘道夫，你看到什么了？”

“我想我们还是先把陛下请进来。”

瑟兰迪尔点点头，甘道夫打开了大门，爱隆王从门口进来，快步走到床边，坐到了瑟兰迪尔对面。爱隆王摸了摸瑟兰迪尔略有些红润的脸颊，然后看向甘道夫，“甘道夫，强大的灰袍巫师，中土最厉害的预言者，告诉我，你看到了什么？”

“我接触到了生命的脉搏，”年高睿智的老者说道，“这是陛下与殿下的第一个孩子，但我看到了瑟兰迪尔殿下的树枝上结下了三枚果实，也就是说您今后还会有两个孩子。可是，有两枚果实还未长熟就掉落在地上，分别滚到了不同的地方，只有一枚果子在树枝上成熟。”

“这代表着什么？”瑟兰迪尔顿时紧张起来。

甘道夫有些悲伤地看着眼前脸色又变得苍白的精灵，“殿下，您命中有三个孩子，但最终只有一个能在您身边。”

“为什么？是谁夺走了他们？疾病、战争还是恶毒的阴谋？”

“很抱歉，我无法如此精准。”

瑟兰迪尔捂住了脸，他再也止不住在眼眶里打圈儿的泪水。爱隆王紧紧握住了瑟兰迪尔的手，想要给他一点安慰，可他自己也是眉头紧锁。爱隆王长叹一口气，问甘道夫：“再说说这三个孩子，甘道夫，你还能看到什么？索伦诅咒我的孩子会被黑暗缠身，我相信你还有什么话要告诉我们，关于孩子们的命运的。”

“陛下，他们都将是天之骄子，都会拥有无比尊贵的地位，令人心醉的绝美容颜。”甘道夫忽然哼起了歌，声音轻灵渺远，却让人感到某种庄重和神秘的力量：

“一枚果实湛蓝如海洋；  
一枚果实幽绿如森林；  
一枚果实金褐如大地。  
一个博闻广识，  
一个术法无边，  
一个百步穿杨。  
一位创世者，  
一位灭世者，  
一位建世者。”  
********************************************

直到爱隆王从地道送走甘道夫再回来，瑟兰迪尔仍是那样坐着，双手放在自己的小腹上，眼睛失去了往日的神采，紧紧盯着双手放着的位置，嘴唇紧抿，一向机灵的脸上此刻没什么表情。

爱隆王站在床头，看着瑟兰迪尔这样没精打采的，心里说不上来是什么滋味。精灵王没有安慰过别人，此刻也不知道该如何开口，他只是觉得该让自己的小精灵打起精神来。“瑟兰，孩子们会没事的，你该对自己、也对我放下心。”

瑟兰迪尔抬起头来，脸上挂满了恼怒和一丝若隐若无的愤恨，“你早该听我的，否则索伦怎么还能有机会回来！”

“索伦大势已去，”爱隆王试图让自己的声音再平稳温和一点，“我们的军队伤亡惨重，寒冬侵蚀着烈士们的尸骨。我不认为在那种情况下继续追击会有什么好处。”

“啊，对呀，所以你就这么放走他了，所以他才能回来再给你最后一句‘祝福’！”瑟兰迪尔的眼睛像是蒙上了一层血，他张开嘴巴，想把自己的悲伤和愤怒都一股脑儿吐在对面的人身上。爱隆王平静地看着眼前几乎失去理智的人，心里有一点愧疚，“没那么糟糕，瑟兰。我是阿门洲的国王，也是精灵王，我会保护我们的孩子，不让任何黑暗邪恶有机会接近他们，我向你保证。”爱隆王轻轻抱住了瑟兰迪尔，在他耳边充满柔情地发誓，“等我们把大陆散失的精灵都找到，我们就一起西渡去阿门洲，去精灵的领土。没有任何人可以威胁到我们的三位小王子。”

“也许我们的孩子会毁灭别人，”瑟兰迪尔冷笑着，“你忘了刚才甘道夫说的？他们之中有一个灭世者。”爱隆王笑了，不是那种讽刺的笑容，而是真真正正的，发自内心的笑，“有他的两个伟大的父亲看管，小家伙们会很乖的。”

瑟兰迪尔并没有被安抚到，他的心从刚才开始就不断下沉，一种奇怪的感觉侵入了他的脑海，那个可怖的声音一直狞笑着。他告诉自己事情绝没有这么简单，他张了张嘴，像是要说些什么，但是看着爱隆王温柔的眼神，到底没能说出口。

不久，他们的第一个孩子就降生了。

一个白嫩、健康的男孩，清晨的阳光洒在婴儿初睁开的眼眸上，小家伙好奇的转动眼珠，瑟兰迪尔发誓，天空最漂亮的星星也不如这孩子的眼睛纯真。瞧瞧这双蓝眼睛，能让所有的人醉死在他的迷宫里。而爱隆王也惊喜地发现，瑟兰迪尔不再像之前一样神经兮兮，笑容又重新爬上了他的眼角、嘴角。这个孩子的到来仿佛安慰了他的神经，瑟兰迪尔又变得充满活力。小小的婴儿从此成了支撑着瑟兰迪尔的全部，遗憾的是他太过担心这孩子，无时无刻都会问一句“孩子睡得还好吗”，大概这也是神经兮兮的另一种。不过生活总是会有那么一点美中不足的，再说这小小的不足还让爱隆王甘之如饴。

另外还有一点，他们对外严格保密，无论是两人的关系还是孩子的存在。对于前者，他们二人都十分默契地缄口不言，只有极少数的精灵知道。两人的相识相恋是在精灵国度有史以来最大危机的战场上，这样的战地恋情如果传出去未免会让士兵们恼怒，产生“我们浴血杀敌然而主将却在眉来眼去”的误解，为了避免军心溃散，他们选择让这段关系成为秘密。而关于孩子的问题，是瑟兰迪尔坚持的。

那晚爱隆王一如既往地在就寝时通过密道来到了瑟兰迪尔的寝宫。半夜他正酣甜时，被枕边人推醒了。他睁开眼看到月光透过瑟兰迪尔的发梢，使他整个人都变得冰莹剔透。瑟兰迪尔眼神坚定，还未等他完全从睡梦中清醒过来，便拉着他的手覆在自己的小腹上，“你不能公布孩子的存在。”

“什么？”爱隆王还带着一点迷愣，他皱着眉头也支起了上半身。瑟兰迪尔平视着他的眼睛，十分认真地说：“你不能公告天下你马上就要有个继承人了。想想那天在瑞文戴尔有多少人听到了索伦的诅咒，现在那些话已经插上翅膀飞遍天下了。所以如果你告诉别人你要有个孩子了，在别人听起来就等于说‘嘿，马上就要有个黑暗和邪恶的小恶魔来代表索伦消灭你们了’，那样会引起恐慌。而且不需要我提醒你现在的局势吧，平静只是暂时的表面现象，索伦残余正在汇集，东方不知名的魔怪蠢蠢欲动，人类改朝换代战火重燃，神族和巨人战斗多年死伤惨重……”

“好了好了，我明白你的意思了。”爱隆王揉了揉额头，他睡到一半被人吵醒，醒来就听到一大堆每天在议事厅也能听到的“国情分析”，心里特别厌烦。一种被倚老卖老试图逼迫他听话的元老们训斥的感觉涌上心头，烦躁之下脱口而出：“我不会说我有孩子的，不然别人问起孩子的母亲，你让我说谁？说他们没有母亲，是我捡来的？”

空气一下子安静下来了。爱隆王后知后觉，愧疚感一下子侵袭过来淹没了他，“瑟兰……”然而瑟兰迪尔再没有理他，小精灵拉过被子重新躺下来，这回干脆背对着爱隆王。爱隆王轻轻搭上了瑟兰迪尔的肩膀，他没有甩开，但也没有回应。爱隆王很有默契的也没在说话，他就这么等着。

过了半晌，瑟兰迪尔转过了身，对上爱隆王的眼睛，开了口，“对呀，他们没有母亲。”爱隆王仿佛听见了河流凝结成冰霜的寒冷，然而此时瑟兰迪尔的肩膀却又是温暖的，让他以为自己的感觉都是错误的，告诉自己可能一直睡在梦中没有清醒。床帏被晚风吹开，爱隆王借着偷偷溜进来的月光才发现瑟兰迪尔的枕头湿了一大片，可他的脸上却毫无悲戚，完全没有哭泣的痕迹。

“埃尔，你得答应我这件事，”瑟兰德尔很少露出那种恳求一样的表情，因为他大多数时候都是骄傲又尊贵的，爱隆王本来以为自己永远都不会看到瑟兰迪尔会为了其他的什么人或事恳求自己，但是现在没有尊贵的密林王子了，只有一个怀着孩子的、脆弱的精灵。“埃尔隆德，你一定不能说出去，我真的太害怕了。日复一日，我一直在想着那个关于黑暗灭世的诅咒。你还记得你说你可以聆听万物吗？现在我甚至觉得我也可以，有无数的声音挤到我脑子里面，快把我逼疯了，我大吼让他们闭嘴，但又怕吵到我的孩子。”

爱隆王亲吻了瑟兰迪尔，“我向你发誓，我的爱人，我绝不把孩子的事情说出去。否则就让我失去你和孩子。”在爱隆王的安抚下，瑟兰迪尔终于安稳地睡着了。

那晚过后，谁都没再提发生的那件微不足道的小插曲，但并不说明没有造成任何后果。瑟兰迪尔好几个月都不怎么搭理爱隆王，爱隆王对爱人的小脾气简直又爱又恨。而且爱隆王也注意到了瑟兰迪尔说的关于怀孕期间能听到别人声音的事情，这个能力本来是爱隆王天生具备的，精灵们管这种天赐的能力叫“聆听”，瑟兰迪尔没有，但现在他却说自己也能听到嘈杂的声音，爱隆王本来没往心里去，以为只是瑟兰迪尔初孕过于紧张导致的，然而瑟兰迪尔之后真的开始头痛欲裂，严重的时候甚至滴水不沾，嘴唇发白躺在床上。这个症状让爱隆王相信了他说的，国王陛下不得不抽出大量的时间来陪伴疏导瑟兰迪尔的情绪。他分出来许多国事交给了殿前大臣，例如是否需要救济刚被蝗虫洗劫一空的灾民，是否需要向东方追击半兽人残部。甚至连洞穴里出现的炎魔他都不管了，天晓得怎么还会有炎魔没有在愤怒之战中被消灭！总之这些他统统顾不得了，精灵王陛下像一个最温柔体贴的丈夫一样，照顾着自己怀孕的、神经兮兮的爱人。

然后就是他们第一个孩子出生了。瑟兰迪尔也没有再犯头痛了，爱隆王心里稍稍松了口气。但某天瑟兰迪尔突然想到了什么，他紧紧盯着怀中的小婴儿，接着问爱隆王：“你说那些声音为什么突然出现又突然消失，会不会和我怀上这个孩子有关？他会不会以后也和你一样听见那些痛苦的声音？”爱隆王仔仔细细想了想，点点头，“可能吧，毕竟这是我的孩子，”他揉了揉瑟兰迪尔，“放心，我只有在想听的时候才能听见。如果这个孩子真的有这个天赋，我会好好教导他的。”瑟兰迪尔白了他一眼。

但老天就是喜欢看别人手忙脚乱不是吗？漂亮的蓝眼睛宝贝儿刚断了奶，瑟兰迪尔又怀上了。

第二次爸爸们都有了经验，瑟兰迪尔甚至享受起了被人无微不至照料的生活，常常没事做的时候还会搞些恶作剧，受害者包含了他身边的所有人。爱隆王对他的恶作剧哭笑不得，又不忍心阻止，每次劝说的时候还会拉上孩子当借口，“嘿嘿，可别太过分了，当心孩子以后跟你一样爱捣乱。”在这样嬉闹的生活中，第二个孩子出生了。

第二个漂亮的宝贝儿是绿眼睛，浑身上下都透着一股机灵劲儿，简直让瑟兰迪尔爱不释手，宣布从此之后哥哥的零食玩具都要先让弟弟挑。爱隆王捂着心口装作痛心的样子说，亲爱的你不喜欢我们的小星星了，小星星要哭了。惹得瑟兰迪尔一阵为难，最后还是决定两人平分，以示公允。

那段时间是真真正正的快活日子，两人构建了四口之家，温馨又甜蜜，空气中掺着小小的茉莉花的香气，不浓郁但却足够持久，他俩全身上下都喊着“幸福”两个字。看看这样的家庭，完美尊贵的父亲们，蓝宝石和绿宝石熠熠生辉，这还不足以阐释童话中的幸福结局吗？尤其他们发现大儿子个性沉稳跟国王陛下一样，小儿子活泼好动和瑟兰迪尔无异，于是更加迫不及待希望第三个孩子尽早到来，好成全完美的五口之家。

那段时间他们拥抱着让彼此快乐的源泉，全然忘记了诅咒还在生根发芽。

===================TBC=====================


	2. 王室的分裂2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、 这是一个杂糅了指环王和漫威部分设定的故事，部分人物性格命运和故事情节都有借鉴，雷此设定者慎入，慎入、慎入，重要的事情说三遍（而且注意只是部分，还有一些我自己的原创剧情，所以不要太死磕原著设定）！！！  
> 2、 故事最初发生在中古时期，但是时间跨度我还没想好，所以先不立flag  
> 3、 小说中设定查尔斯、洛基、莱戈拉斯是亲兄弟，父亲是爱隆王和瑟兰迪尔，雷者慎入、慎入、慎入！！！  
> 4、 OOC有，肉也许有。

秋季丰收的气息香甜迷人，花园里长廊的木顶上爬满了葡萄藤，宽大的石桌上整齐地摆满了各色瓜果菜肴。这一年取得了好收成，精灵们按照传统来庆祝丰收节，家家户户做出丰盛的晚餐，合家团聚的美满喜悦流淌在大街小巷。

瑞文戴尔当然也不能错过这样的节日，何况前一阵子王宫刚刚修葺完善，新增的三座宫室迎着阳光向他们摆手。爱隆王站在瞭望台，看着在前殿忙忙碌碌端盘摆碗的精灵们，台下的精灵士兵不小心打翻了酒杯，葡萄酒洒在了侍女的衣裙上，士兵低着头向她道歉，女孩子俯首过去悄悄在年轻的男孩子耳边说了什么，两人都红了脸。国王陛下含笑注视着这一切，想着稍后的盛大宴席脸上露出了微笑。

在忙碌的国事之余能赶上这样的盛会，无疑是让人能心情愉悦的一件事。何况爱隆王出征在即——深埋地底的炎魔凿穿了山体，把他灼热的双角探出地面，矮人向四方发出了呼救的信号。爱隆王早就警告过这些矮人不要向地下拼命挖，但是显然他的话被当成了耳边风。爱隆王转身走向寝宫，他得在晚宴开始之前换一件长袍，最好能有时间再清点一遍明天要带的东西。虽然这样想着，但他的双腿却带着他走到了两个小家伙的秘密寝宫，里面守着的都是他和瑟兰迪尔的心腹——深得信赖的卫兵和侍女。

爱隆王挥退了众人，独自走到了小家伙们的摇篮前。蓝眼睛的宝贝儿还在睡，绿眼睛的小家伙已经醒了，不停地试图往哥哥身上爬，胖嘟嘟的小腿翘在哥哥的肚子上，一见到自己的父亲，露出了个大大的笑容，还有，嘴角流了一行他的口水。

“哦，亲爱的，你要把你的哥哥吵醒了。”爱隆王抱起小家伙轻轻地拍他的后背，要是乳母在这里难免要埋怨自己的姿势会让小王子难受了，爱隆王有些心虚。不过他转念又想到另一个父亲可比自己还不会抱孩子呢！

一说起瑟兰迪尔，爱隆王的胸腔里又泛起那种甜蜜里带着无奈的感觉。他想起就在前两天，当使者一开始带着矮人的求救信呈到殿前时，瑟兰迪尔还冷酷又绝情地让自己拒绝。“你早就警告过那些矮人了，现在倒想让我们出力，哪有这样的好事！”但侍卫读完信件之后，瑟兰迪尔的表情变化之快就像三月的天气，“你说真的？矮人挖到了地心的精灵宝钻？”他几乎是一下子从座位上蹦到了桌子上，要不是还顾及着自己的身份，只怕立马就手舞足蹈了。

在爱隆王送走了使者，大殿上只剩下他们俩之后，瑟兰迪尔一下子跳到他怀里，开心得像个孩子，完全看不出来他竟然是两个孩子的父亲。瑟兰迪尔双手环着爱隆王的脖子，摇着他，“埃尔，你听见了吗？精灵宝钻！”爱隆王托住了他的腰，“我听到了，我又不是聋子。”瑟兰迪尔睁大眼睛，从他身上退下来，拉着他走到窗台，夜幕初临的天空，深蓝和昏黄交错，群星还未登上舞台，却有一颗星星明亮地垂在天幕，像是智者的眼眸注视着大地。瑟兰迪尔伸出手掌，像是要把那颗星星托在掌心一样，“三枚精灵宝钻，一枚沉在深海之中，一枚就镶嵌在你父亲的心口，化成了这颗星星，成为希望之星，指引着所有迷失方向的人。”瑟兰迪尔收回了目光，转而深情地看着爱隆王的双眼，“埃尔隆德，我要为你找到最后的那枚精灵宝钻——既然它已经出现了，就不能落入旁人手中。当是我，亲手把它献给你，戴在你的王冠上。你会是最伟大的精灵王。”爱隆王吻了瑟兰迪尔的额头，“我早就是了，而且，瑟兰，我不是因为精灵宝钻才伟大的，是因为有你。”

瑟兰迪尔扑闪着亮亮的眼睛看着他，随后就开始了他兴奋的计划，按照他的计划，他要先行为爱隆王的大军开路，早一步抵达摩瑞亚。这遭到了爱隆王的反对，“不行，马上就是丰收节，我们过完节再走，正好让大军有整顿的时间。”瑟兰迪尔没吭声，爱隆王正奇怪这小子什么时候这么听话了。结果第二天他就发现，瑟兰迪尔偷偷地带上一只轻骑兵先走了。

爱隆王中断了思绪，无奈地叹了口气，看着怀中的小婴儿，与他四目相对，“等你Ada①回来，我得狠狠地打他的屁股。”绿宝贝“咯咯咯”的笑起来。

夜幕降临，爱隆王降临席间，接受着众精灵的祝福，置身在欢声笑语的浪潮中。国王陛下没有推拒众人的敬酒，一杯又一杯不停地喝着，他可以真实地感受到此刻国民们的喜悦，精灵国度会越来越繁荣，就像天空中永恒不坠的繁星一般。他统一了所有的精灵部族，接下来只要把这些零散的精灵们送往阿门洲，他会在那里建立精灵的天堂，就像神族有阿斯加德一样，他们不必在中土大陆和人类或是矮人魔怪蹉跎。等到他的臣民全部西渡，他就会牵着瑟兰迪尔的手也一起离开。在阿门洲，他就会真正地宣布和瑟兰迪尔的关系，以及他们的孩子。

如果说爱隆王一开始也为索伦的诅咒烦恼不已的话，随着时间的更替，他已经不那么放在心上了，毕竟两个小家伙在两人的严密保护下，何况他们还这么小，也不会出去祸害别人。在他们还没长大的时候——最多两三年，他就会带着他们西渡。阿门洲是永恒之地，不会有任何的罪恶能在那里滋长。再也没什么可以威胁孩子们的。爱隆王觉得一切都这样美好，他身为男儿，创立丰功伟业，驾驭猛将良臣，怀抱知心爱人，现在还有后嗣血脉传承。此生已无憾事了！

他忽然想把这样的喜事和别人一起分享，目光下意识地去寻找瑟兰迪尔，但眼前有点模糊，怎么都找不到常跟在自己左右的少年。他觉得脑袋晕晕的，慢慢坐在了石阶上，嘴里喃喃地叫着“瑟兰”。身边不知是谁粗犷地大笑，“陛下喝多了”“敬陛下！”又有一个酒杯举到他面前。

爱隆王“哈哈”大笑，一把拿过来，他站起身。庭院内安静下来，大家都在等着国王陛下的祝辞。爱隆王大声地说：  
“敬伟大的造物主维拉②，敬……”

***************************

爱隆王到达战场的时候，灰头土脸满脸愤恨的瑟兰迪尔站在队首迎接他。瑟兰迪尔单膝下跪迎接国王，等到爱隆王伸手把他拉起之后，开始了他对矮人的控诉，“可恶的矮人，一群混账侏儒！”他们一边往营帐中走，一边对话。

“根本就没有精灵宝钻。这群矮人是怕我们不肯出手帮助才谎称挖到了。”瑟兰迪尔气不过，一下子拔出了腰间闪闪发光的宝剑，狠狠地往地上砍，顿时扬起一股灰土。爱隆王被呛得咳了两声，夺过了瑟兰迪尔的剑。“好了，事已至此，你生气有何用？”

“等我把炎魔消灭了，我就去找矮人算账。我发誓我要削掉这群矮子的脑袋。”

“别让他们变得更矮了，瑟兰。”爱隆王打趣地说，虽然他心中也恼怒，但国王的身份还是让他压下了火气，把注意力转移到了炎魔身上。

实际上战况自瑟兰迪尔到来就已经好转，炎魔已经被困在山腹中，不过要想消灭这样庞大的恶魔还需要费点功夫，可不管怎样，他们已经胜券在握了。然而第二天，卫兵来报，军营中闯进了一个满脸血污、泪流满面的母精灵。她骑着飞奔的骏马奔向大军，破烂的衣衫飘在身后，不顾有多少利箭正瞄准她的胸膛。她嘶声大喊：“快通报，快让我见陛下，瑞文戴尔有危险了！”

“玛雅！”瑟兰迪尔立马认出了她，这是他从密林王国带来的木精灵，从小陪伴在他身边，对他忠心耿耿。玛雅披散着长发“扑通”一下子跪倒在了爱隆王和瑟兰迪尔面前，痛哭流涕，“陛下，瑞文戴尔有精灵叛乱，他们攻打王宫，想让我们交出两位小王子。皇城守卫挡不了太久，您快回去救救他们吧！”

瑟兰迪尔呆住了，身体一下子脱了力气滑倒在椅子上。爱隆王脸色惨白，死死地盯着跪倒在地的玛雅，“怎么会有旁人知道王子的事情？是谁走漏了风声？”

玛雅咬着嘴唇害怕地抬起头，小心翼翼地看了一眼失魂落魄的瑟兰迪尔，又转向满眼血红的爱隆王。她鼓起勇气，颤抖着说：“陛下，难道您忘记了？丰收节的晚宴，您端起酒杯说‘敬伟大的造物主维拉，敬崇高的先王埃兰迪尔，感谢先人们赠予我两位王子’……”

爱隆王的脑子一下子炸开了，他回想起了酒精的迷乱和晚宴的狂欢，隐隐对那阵惊愕和肃静有了印象。他只觉得寒气从脚底爬上，久违的恐惧感铺天盖地而来。他死死攥着座椅的扶手，几乎要把这块坚硬的木头捏碎。

瑟兰迪尔突然笑了，可紧接着他又哭了，泪水缀满了他的脸庞，他抬起头看着爱隆王，“我们快回去。”爱隆王无声地摇摇头，“瑟兰，大军在前，我不能拿这么多人的生命开玩笑。”瑟兰迪尔伸手抹去了眼泪，嘴角挂上了一丝诡异的笑，“当然了，你除了是父亲之外，首先还是一个国王。”

他站起身，在爱隆王惊诧的目光下跪倒了，双膝跪地，头撞在地上，“那么请您允许我回去，请您让我赶回去，请您批准我回去救他们……”爱隆王连嘴唇都在发抖，他想扶起瑟兰迪尔，可是浑身的力气却好像被抽光了。

瑟兰迪尔抬起头惨笑着，“您不说话，我就当您默许了。”

他站起来，像个要入角斗场的勇士一样，掀开营帐，走了出去。

***********************

爱隆王已无心恋战，炎魔能量耗光之后重新又栽到地心进入长眠。尽管矮人们再三哀求，但是爱隆王还是没有想要斩草除根，因为他不想在摩瑞亚耗下去了。自从瑟兰迪尔走了之后，他的心脏就仿佛停止了跳动，等他缓过神来，瑟兰迪尔早已不见了踪影。他集中注意力让自己的思绪飞到瑞文戴尔，往日的宁静和谐已经没有了，绝望、恸哭和愤怒笼罩着，起初他还能感受到和自己血脉相连的两个孩子，看到宫人抱起他们藏到了不同的地方，但是从四面八方席卷来的声音切断了他，等他重新站在瑞文戴尔的时候，他却感受不到孩子了。爱隆王的心理防线轰然倒塌。

他将大军交给手下，自己带着十几名骁勇善战的精灵士兵急奔向瑞文戴尔。

走前还繁荣的都城，此刻只剩了断壁残垣。

倾塌的山体，烧得焦黑的大理石，满地的尸体……更可怕的是这肃静，瑞文戴尔像是嘶吼出了所有的生命力，在夕阳下濒死，此刻只有风吹叶落的“沙沙”声回应着它残存的喘息。爱隆王踏入这一片死域，双足灌了铅般沉重，他细细地听着，搜寻可能的希望。他捕捉到不远处的山洞里有啜泣声，立刻跑过去，在士兵的帮助下，移开了堵在洞口的石板。洞穴里全部都是精灵，大部分都是女性，少数几个男性执着剑挡在她们面前。爱隆王认出了这几人全是跟随着瑟兰迪尔回来的士兵。

“瑟兰迪尔将军在哪里？”

一个身影从人群中挤出来，爱隆王认出了玛雅。她浑身都在发抖，“陛下，我们回来时发现这次的动乱还有异族参与，瑟兰将军把我们安置在这里，派了几个人保护。然后他就带人杀进王宫了。”

爱隆王奔向王宫深处，在一座一座烧毁的宫殿里寻找瑟兰迪尔和孩子们的踪影。玛雅和士兵跟在他后面。小姑娘忽然失声大哭，她从倒在地上的石柱下拖出了另一个母精灵，一个早已断气的母精灵，死者浑身被血浸染，还少了半张脸。

“我的索修娅，他们太残忍了。”玛雅哭得上气不接下气，“他们捉了你去，向你逼问王子们的下落，还让你说出神秘的王后是谁。你不从，他们就敲碎了你的牙齿……”

爱隆王在回荡这宫殿的哭声中走了出去，然后，他就看到了瑟兰迪尔。

瑟兰迪尔静静地坐在宫殿前的台阶上，夕阳给他的身体打了一半的光芒，另一半隐于黑暗之中。他的脸上没有任何表情，整个人纹丝不动，仿佛他只是一座雕塑，从刻出来开始就没有活过。

爱隆王站在了瑟兰迪尔的身后，他感受着瑟兰迪尔的气息，没有任何话语，他伸出了脑海中的手，轻轻地抚摸着瑟兰迪尔，想要看清楚这几天都发生了什么。这时候一个声音打断了他，“你最好不要进入我的脑海里。”

爱隆王叹口气，“瑟兰，你没事就是万幸。孩子们呢？”

瑟兰迪尔忽然又活了过来，但却是吊着一口气的腐烂尸体一样，他轻轻地笑了，“孩子？你问哪个？”

他一下子站起来，双目中仿佛能喷出火，“我刚到这里的时候，人差不多都死绝了。埃尔隆德，我杀过无数的魔怪，但却没有杀过自己的子民！”他的声音变得那么苍凉悲痛，“我不理解仅仅因为一个莫名其妙的诅咒，一群人就疯了，想把屠刀伸向弱小的婴儿。所以我也疯了，我把闯进视线的所有人都杀了。可是，有一个精灵抱着一个跟我们孩子差不多大的婴儿冲到我面前跪下，他恳求我的慈悲，恳求我交出孩子，恳求我不要让黑暗和邪恶蔓延，恳求我不要害了他的孩子……”

两人面对面站着，看着对方，中间只有萧瑟的风吹过，身后还伴着精灵唱的染血的哀歌。

“埃尔隆德，在那时我忽然清醒了，谁不是为了自己的孩子呢？我为了我的孩子能活下去大开杀戒，他们为了他们的孩子不被诅咒连累而反叛……我再没了杀心，只想赶快飞到两个小家伙身边……可是，一切都太迟了……”

瑟兰迪尔眼神飘向远处埋在山丘上的夕阳，“埃尔，我们的绿宝石丢了，在混乱里不知所踪。我翻遍了瑞文戴尔的每一处，都没有他。”爱隆王走上前去，把爱人搂在怀中。瑟兰迪尔没有挣开，任由他抱着自己，然后继续说道：“我盯着空荡的宫殿，抱着我们的蓝宝石，听着外面的厮杀声，突然意识到，无论自己怎么做，这都是不被祝福的。埃尔隆德，只要你有孩子，只要精灵们知道了，悲剧总会发生的。所以我做了一个决定……”

爱隆王耳边仿佛传来古老的悲歌，像是众神众精灵的大乐章，哀叹着生命的绽放和凋零，循环往复周而复始。他眼前的瑟兰迪尔嘴唇微启，轻轻吐出了对孩子的判词，像一首歌谣飘在他唇边，构成了他孩子的结局。

“绿宝石不知所踪，蓝宝石被我扔下山谷。”

***************************

疲惫的马匹走走停停，这是一支只有二十多人的精灵小队。他们从西方的瑞文戴尔出发，浩浩荡荡地朝着北方幽暗密林行去。为首的精灵一头白金的长发，他勒着缰绳走在队伍的最前方。玛雅从后面赶上来，喊着“瑟兰殿下，我们可以休息了。”

大家生火煮饭，瑟兰迪尔坐在一块大石头上发呆。他已经和爱隆王决裂，无论后者如何挽留，他执意要离开瑞文戴尔。他无法留在那样的伤心地过上一天，爱隆王强忍悲痛，派遣了一支精灵小队给他，让他先西渡到阿门洲，去那里等待。可瑟兰迪尔刚离开瑞文戴尔就决定，他要回到自己的林地王国。他不愿意去见诺多族的精灵，其中原因只有玛雅知道。

小姑娘上前递给他一碗浓浓的梅子汤。瑟兰迪尔一饮而尽，眉头舒展开，“很好喝，谢谢你，玛雅。”

玛雅低声说：“我的荣幸，殿下，能为您和小殿下出一份力。”

瑟兰迪尔摸了摸自己的小腹，轻轻的说：“这没什么的，玛雅。这只是我的孩子，是我瑟兰迪尔的孩子，没有诅咒缠身。”

玛雅叹口气，搓了搓在风中有点冻僵了的手指，“他很坚强，殿下，跟着您走过了这么远的路程。”

“是啊，”瑟兰迪尔笑了，“可怜的小家伙，还未出生他的Ada就这么折腾他。恐怕他以后也要走一段长长的征程了。”

玛雅行了礼离开了。瑟兰迪尔望着西南，那是瑞文戴尔所在地，他所有极致的欢愉和痛苦都在那里品尝到了，巍峨的山岗，神圣的瀑布，雄伟的宫殿，在这样远的距离看来，也同样微小如尘埃。他曾经作为林地国王的王子享尽尊荣，随后又作为埃尔隆德的急先锋奔波于这条路上，但是现在故地重回却只剩下满身的疲累，慌不择路，狼狈不堪。

瑟兰迪尔知道，这样一走，于他名誉有损，后世难免会给他安上“叛国者”的名号，指责他撕裂了好不容易统一的精灵王国。瑟兰迪尔并不在乎这些，他望着远处本可成为家乡的地方，忽然想起了在他临走前，埃尔隆德欲语还休的神情。彼时，伟大的精灵王站在他面前，那样深情地对他说：“瑟兰，我等着你……”仿佛牢不可破的誓言。

原来啊，埃尔隆德什么都知道。

他忽然控制不住自己的眼泪，他听到旁边休整的精灵们在唱着一曲关于爱情的歌：

“当我乘船远去，  
我的爱人还在岸边哭泣；  
当我沉睡在夕阳，  
我的爱人已白发苍苍；  
当我的利刃刺透山峰，  
我的爱人早已不在此生；  
我亲爱的，  
纵使我头戴王冠，  
但仍旧孑然一身。  
……  
我们的命运啊，  
……”

我们的命运……瑟兰迪尔细细咀嚼着这句话，他的声音湮没在风声里。

我们的命运，就像一首永远也唱不尽的歌谣。

================TBC====================

*①Ada：辛达族精灵语，“爸爸/爹地”的意思。  
②维拉：《指环王》中的词语，是精灵们信奉的主神。


	3. 沙漠的暴雪1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1、 这是一个杂糅了指环王和漫威部分设定的故事，部分人物性格命运和故事情节都有借鉴，雷此设定者慎入，慎入、慎入，重要的事情说三遍（而且注意只是部分，还有一些我自己的原创剧情，所以不要太死磕原著设定）！！！  
> 2、 故事最初发生在中古时期，但是时间跨度我还没想好，所以先不立flag  
> 3、 小说中设定查尔斯、洛基、莱戈拉斯是亲兄弟，父亲是爱隆王和瑟兰迪尔，雷者慎入、慎入、慎入！！！  
> 4、 OOC有，肉也许有。

巍峨庄严的林地大殿中，精灵王高居王座之上，他有一头白金般耀眼的长发，头上戴着树枝编织成的王冠，红叶和浆果点缀其间。他英俊的面容曾让盛放的玫瑰都感到羞愧，此时他静静地端坐在王座上，手里捏着一张小纸，双目低垂看着殿中的精灵卫队。

“这么多人竟然连一个人都看不住吗？”

士兵们大气都不敢喘，战战兢兢地生怕遭到王的怒火。好在一个声音很快就拯救了他们。

“毕竟那可不是普通人，我的陛下。那是您的王子，林地王国的Legolas王子。”

慈爱的侍女长端着金柚酿造的美酒走进大殿，Thranduil伸手挥退了众人，接过Maya奉上的酒杯，有些不满地看着她，“Maya，老实告诉我这件事跟你有没有关系。”

“陛下，您可不能这样把罪名强加于我……您的小王子有多机灵您是知道的，他长大以后就不怎么跟Maya阿姆谈心了。”

“什么长大！”Thranduil轻嗤着，“他还是一个小鬼呢，你看看……”他一松手，纸片从空中划过，Maya接了过来。那上面写着一句小小的留言——“我要出去玩玩”。

“噢，”她温柔地笑了，“这可真是孩子才能说出来的话。”侍女长叠好纸，看着座位上的国王，“陛下，请恕我直言，也许王子出走未尝不是一件好事。他可以去见识更广大的世界。”Thranduil打断了她的话，“如果他真的是这样想的，为什么不亲自向他的父亲说明？”

“我猜，这大概是您平日里管他太过严格了。”

Thranduil将酒一饮而尽，随后叹气，“Maya，难道你也不能明白？我的确对他管得太死，一千年了，甚至他连林地都没有走出过。但外面的世界太危险，我生怕他会遭到不测。”他看着空荡的大殿，心里涌起一股悲凉，“我把他养得过于单纯天真，罪恶之事从不忍让他沾染。他在林地是尊贵的王子，到了外面可没人会给他面子。”

“陛下，我倒觉得您无需如此多虑。鸟儿的翅膀长熟总是会向往蓝天的，若您不让他飞去，岂不是违背了鸟儿的天性？况且Legolas殿下出去闯荡一下也好，男儿没有不想见识大千世界，树立丰功伟业的，您当年不也是这样吗？”

“他想见识什么？”Thranduil平静地说：“神族傲慢，巨人野蛮，矮人愚昧，人类贪婪……这就是他能见识到的全部了。”国王有些生气，“不能让他肆意妄为。”他招来精灵卫队，对他们说：“把Legolas带回来，否则你们也不用回来了。”

**************************

Legolas本来兴致高昂，他对自己这次小小的“离家出走”之旅规划了完美的路线。首先他要一直往东走，去看看大陆东岸的海洋，据说海洋浩瀚辽阔，波澜壮阔，美丽得如同蓝天。他从来没有机会见识到。他觉得现在自己就是一匹脱缰的小野马，自由自在，想往哪里奔跑都可以。直到他发现了身后怎么甩也甩不掉的“尾巴”。

好吧，他就知道父王不会让他快快乐乐的，现在他也没心情玩了，光是想办法甩开追踪的人马就已经让他头疼了。

Legolas到了城市后就尽量往人多的地方走，但是身后的追踪者们坚持不懈远远跟着他，甚至好几次就要跟他打个照面了。Legolas借着城镇中弯弯绕绕的道路甩开过他们好几次，但这次他只是在一家兵器铺子前稍微站了会儿，后面的卫队就发现他了。Legolas挤到人群中，后面的人穷追不舍，他拐进一条小道往外跑，谁知最后发现竟是一条死路。

身后杂乱的脚步声渐渐逼近，卫兵们追到了这里，然而却人影全无。几人面面相觑，“殿下呢？”、“我刚刚明明看见他跑进这里的……”有一个精灵拍拍身边的几人，指着堆在墙角的大木桶，几人会意，轻手轻脚地朝木桶走去。

“诶，先生们，能让我把货物送走吗？”几个下人模样打扮的人出现在路口喊住了精灵们，他们驾着几辆货车，几人走过来抬木桶。

“等等，我们在追一个人，也许他藏到你们的桶里了。”

“不可能的，先生们。”人类回答，“这些都是大老爷们订的货物，他们要出海，里面装的全是酒水，就算是神也不能藏在水里不喘气儿吧。”精灵们还是坚持要打开看看，也许是看见他们的士兵装扮，几人都没敢惹他们，勉强掀开了几个木桶的盖子。果然如他们所言，里面盛着满满的水和葡萄酒，“剩下的桶里装着的也是这个，你们要全部看看吗？”

“不了，”精灵们拒绝了，“我们的王子气度不凡，应该不会藏身在这样的地方。”他们转身出了巷子，朝着另一个方向走去。

货夫们把十几个大木桶全部结结实实地封好，然后搬上马车运往不远处的海港——这座城市得以繁荣的原因，也同样是临近地沿海几个城镇中最大的海港，此刻停泊着大大小小十余艘船只。马车行驶到了最大的那艘船面前停下，帮工们开始卸货，把木桶一个一个运上船舱，再有序地摆好。

Legolas缩在木桶里十分难受，他得尽量蜷成一团，否则不足以把他的箭囊和长弓也塞进这样的空间，身后背的两把短刃硌得后背隐隐作痛。好在这只木桶足够大，不然真的不够他藏下来。Legolas本来在卫兵们离开后就想出来，但是货夫们身手太矫健，他们用布条和绳子把木桶封得严严实实，Legolas轻轻向上顶了顶，盖子没开。外面一片嘈杂，他知道自己正在被当成货物运到什么地方。现在人多，他心想，如果他出去了会引起骚乱的，那样就不好了。所以他打算等到身边都没人了再破桶而出。

Legolas仔细听着外面的动静，在经过了一阵疯狂的颠簸之后，他被重重地放在地上，随着杂乱的脚步声和交谈声相叠而去，外面终于归于一片平静。为了确保万无一失，他还决定多等一会儿，谁知大地开始晃动，Legolas受到了一点惊吓，他以为发生了地震。于是他抽出背上的短剑，直接劈开了木桶。

然后他抬头对上了一双同样像是受到了惊吓的蓝眼睛。  
*********************

面前的人一半藏在木架的阴影中，船舱里昏暗的灯火噼啪地跳跃熄灭，照不满一室的光。但即使是在这样让人沮丧的暗室里，Legolas还是捕捉到了这个人的来不及退回阴影中的面庞。不光是他白皙秀美的面孔，还有那双清澈的蓝色双眸，他在父亲的宝箱里看过不少价值连城的蓝宝石，却都没有这双眼睛让人着迷，Legolas简直要怀疑这个人会不会也是一个小精灵了。

惊诧没有在那人的脸上停留太久，他也在同样打量着Legolas，而那双比蓝宝石更迷人的眼睛中露出了赞叹，仿佛他面前的Legolas是一件无与伦比的艺术品一样。

“嘿，小精灵，”蓝眼睛先打招呼了，他的嗓音也很温柔悦耳，“你可真是闪闪发光呢。”

“你……”Legolas还没说出口，一阵剧烈的晃动打断了他，壁灯不停摇晃，有一些陈年积攒的灰尘簌簌地往下掉，Legolas惊呼，“地震了！”

“哈，这可不是地震，小可爱。”蓝眼睛坐在了一个木桶上，背靠着木头架子，十分镇定，“他们刚才开船了。难道你还不知道这是哪里吗？难不成你是被人贩子拐上来的？”

Legolas走到窗子前，透过光看到了底下漂洋的水花，还有不远处的码头。“这不成，我要下船的。”他有些着急了，走到蓝眼睛身前，问他：“船长在哪里？”

蓝眼睛双手一摊，露出了无可奈何的表情，“我不清楚，我不是这条船上的人。嘿嘿嘿，孩子（他叫住了想往外走的Legolas），我劝你最好不要出去，这条船上的人可不怎么讲理，不可能因为一个上错了船的精灵就往回开的，甭管你长得有多可爱。”蓝眼睛指了指对面的木桶，“不如你坐下，我们来聊会儿天，打发打发时间。”

Legolas想了想，收起了短剑，把箭囊和长弓重新背好，坐到了蓝眼睛对面。他的背挺得直直的，紧紧盯着眼前的人，“你是谁？这艘船要去哪？什么时候才能停？”

蓝眼睛眯了起来，笑得很开心，“我叫Charles，我也不知道这艘船要去哪，什么时候才会停。我就是想搞清楚这个才上的船。”

Legolas点了点头，“Legolas，我叫Legolas，是一个精灵。”

Charles笑得更开心了，“欢迎你，孩子，我看你是第一次坐船。不用那么紧张，这艘船应该是要往南方开，不会遇到什么危险的深海巨妖。”

Legolas觉得Charles说话的声音和安慰人的方式都很温和，让人听着心里舒服，但是其中有个字眼被他抓住了，“你叫我‘孩子’吗？我是精灵，我可不觉得人类的年纪会比我还大。”更何况Charles看上去顶多也就二十出头的样子。

“抱歉，你说得对，不过我习惯了这么喊人。”Charles略表歉意，“毕竟你今年都一千岁了，是吧，Legolas殿下，来自林地王国的精灵王子。”

Legolas迅速起身，搭弓上弦，一松手，一支利箭朝着Charles飞去。但是后者早有准备，Charles在Legolas起身的时候就朝旁边的地上一滚，躲开了他的箭。“叮”地一声，一支箭稳稳地扎在刚刚Charles坐的地方，箭头刺穿了木桶，箭尾的羽毛在空气中微微晃动。Legolas伸手去拔第二支箭，身体却突然之间不听使唤了。他的身体停住了，浑身上下都动不了，这让他以为自己中了什么法术，一阵恐惧感从他身体里蔓延出来。而Charles慢慢站起身，两根手指搭在自己的太阳穴前，仍然冲着他露出刚刚那样温和无害的笑容，但是再也不能让Legolas觉得他很善良了。

“你是怎么知道的？你究竟是什么人？” Legolas庆幸自己还能说话。

“镇定点，Legolas。我不是坏人，如果我想要害你没必要用这种方式特意提醒你，对吧。冷静一下，我对你并无恶意。” Legolas惊异地发现对面的Charles并没有开口，只是在冲着自己微笑，但是他那个独特的、充满了温暖的声音却直接钻进自己的脑子，向湖水一样包裹住了自己，恐惧感一点一滴地消融了。在确认Legolas的表情不那么狰狞之后，Charles放开了他。

Charles双手高举，以示自己绝无恶意，慢慢后退了两步，他开口：“我不完全是一个人类，我是一个变种人——就是一些天生有特异功能的人，我的天赋是心灵感应，就是可以进入别人的意识中。”

“所以你刚刚进入了我的意识里？” Legolas握着弓的手又有点痒痒的。

“不，我没有，我也没有冒犯你的意思。我的能力可以听到别人的心里话，即便有时我并不想听，但如果那些人喊的声音太大了，我也没办法把自己的脑子封上，你说是吗？”Charles非常有耐心地向这个小精灵解释自己是如何得知他的秘密的。

Legolas想了想，点点头，把自己的箭插回箭囊，长弓背好。他重新审视着面前的人，带着更新奇的眼光，他觉得Charles简直太神奇了，“这么说你可以轻而易举地控制住别人？太厉害了，我的Ada都没有这样神奇的能力。变种人很多吗？人类真的在进化。”

“人类在变化，每时每刻。”Charles笑了，这次Legolas不觉得他的笑容讨厌了。“你为什么会在这艘船上？这条船上都是像你一样的人吗？”

Charles很真挚地和小精灵亮晶晶的眼眸对视着，“我不太清楚，Legolas。我来这艘船上是想调查一些奇怪的事情，所以我也跟你一样是偷偷上来的。这艘船的主人是谁，要开到何处去，谁来接应他们——这些问题正好也是我想要弄清楚的，所以我无法解答你的问题。”他冲着Legolas眨眨眼睛，露出愉悦的笑意，“你为何不好好享受一下第一次海洋之行呢？带着高兴的心态去面对，吹吹海风，见识一下许许多多美丽的海洋生物，然后等船靠岸后再悄悄溜走……”

“听上去不错，” Legolas笑了，他索性坐下来拍拍自己的腿，“反正在船靠岸前我也只能待在这里了。不过要是被他们发现我们了可怎么办，你觉得他们会欢迎两个不速之客吗？”

Charles向外望着湛蓝的天空，盘算着这艘船的驶向。他听了Legolas 的话，走过来坐在他旁边，对小精灵说：“我有办法能让他们‘看不见’我们。”

Legolas弹一下自己的长弓，纤细的手指顺着上面精美细致的纹路摩挲，“或者被发现了也没关系。如果他们讲道理呢，我就唱首歌给他们听；要是他们不讲道理呢，那我就用弓弹首曲子给他们听。”  
******************

Legolas钦佩Charles的神奇天赋，这两天他只要走出船舱就和Charles形影不离，他曾担心这样大摇大摆出去觅食一定会被人发现，然而Charles只要轻轻把他的手指搭在太阳穴上，两人就很神奇地“隐身”了，来来回回走过的人竟然好像都看不到他们一样。藉由着这样神奇的能力，他们几乎把这艘船转了个遍。Legolas第一次和大海的距离这么近，海洋果然和森林完全不同，波动的海水无穷无尽，天空的光芒随着水波而流转，每一次被卷进去都会继续和船身悬挂的铁锚相辉映。Legolas看着这片默默孕育着无数生命的海洋，崇敬之情油然而生，“这真的太伟大了。”

Charles站在他旁边，手肘搭在船沿，海风把他柔顺的棕发吹乱了，他随意地整理一下。身边小精灵的话似乎没有听进去，不然他一定会回应的——Legolas这么想，这两天Charles心事重重的，经常皱着眉头，不过这忧郁的模样反而给他披上了一层神秘感，使Charles变得更加迷人。实际上只要越和Charles交谈，Legolas就越喜欢他，对方虽然只是人类，但是阅历不凡，天南海北的新鲜事儿他全都知道，风俗人情、王朝跌宕侃侃而谈。更别说Legolas非常欣赏Charles的气质，虽然他只是穿着最普通的粗麻衣，外面套一件半长的褐色袍子，脚蹬一双长及膝盖的靴子，但是他的谈吐和举止却十分优雅，这是从骨子里散发出来的魅力，是长年累月的积攒，绝非一蹴而就的模仿。

“他真的不像是人类，他长得太好看了不是吗？” Legolas心里默默地想，而且Charles很有趣，一点也不无聊，这可是他出门以来交上的第一个朋友，他简直不想和对方分开了。

小精灵沉浸在自己快乐的想象中，脸庞被海风温柔的抚摸着，伴着一直环绕在船上空的海鸥的清脆鸣叫，阳光格外慷慨，毫不吝啬朝他们洒下大片光辉。Legolas闭上眼睛，想在这片轻柔中吸进几口咸咸的海风。天空上飞旋下来几片轻柔的仿佛鹅毛一样的东西，冷冷的落在他白皙的额头上，Legolas睁开眼睛，惊讶地发现竟然毫无预兆地下起了雪，天上的每一朵云彩仿佛都被风吹散开，吹成一片片鹅毛般的雪花，“簌簌”的飘向大海。刚刚和煦的阳光、温柔的海风仿佛成了泡影。

“下雪了，怎么会？” Legolas伸出手接住了那几瓣雪花，雪花在他的掌心中化开，留下一小片水。Legolas忽然感到不远处的空气中荡来一片嘶吼，他往远处看去，一大团灰暗的雾气正急速向他们的船包裹过来，倒不如说是他们的船正在撞上那团怪异的雾气。

灰黑如同烧飞的灰烬一般，而且越往中间行驶光芒越是黯淡。Legolas听到了无数人的恸哭，但是周围却只有这一艘船，邪恶之气冲他奔来，身边掠过无数黑色的人影，像是乌鸦一样，一边嚎叫嘶鸣一边绕着他转圈。Legolas拔出连在箭囊外的短剑，朝着一个黑影砍去，剑刃却透过了那具身体劈了个空。船员们惨叫着，凄厉绝望的声音附和着这群死灵。

Legolas看不清任何一个人的位置，大雾的天气蒙住了他的精灵眼，他只能尽量跟着声音走，希望可以救下几个人。一个接着一个，不停地有重物倒地，是肉体砸到了地板上。等到周围的黑影散去，Legolas发现自己就站在甲板中间，他的脚边横七竖八地躺着船员。他们全都脸色发青嘴唇发黑，Legolas无论怎么摇晃，他们都没人醒来。

“Charles！”Legolas发现他身边的人不知何时已经消失了。  
*************************

Charles站在一扇门前，眼里几乎要喷出怒火，在他意识到这是一片怎样的海域之后，在他发现几乎一瞬间，船上的人全部都被夺去了性命之后，他跑来了这间屋子前。早在这几天的夜晚，在Legolas睡熟之后，他悄悄地在这艘船的内部环游了一遍，所有的屋子他都亲自或是凭着脑海探查过，唯有面前的这家屋子，多天来一直大门紧闭，无人进也无人出，而且他的意识竟然也闯不进去。这让他察觉到了不同寻常的地方，这艘船去向成谜，船长成谜，他多天来一无所获，只有危机感如影随形，若不是身边还跟着一个无忧无虑的小精灵陪着自己聊天解闷，Charles怕自己真的会被这种前所未有的无助和茫然逼疯。一望无际的海洋上，什么事情都有可能发生的船上，没有援助的自己，未知的力量……

“出来！”Charles回忆着刚刚一路走来踏过的尸体，他拔出了腰间的佩剑，厉声说道：“出来，别躲在里面。我不管你是什么，魔怪也好，恶鬼也好，如果是你害了这么多人，我一定不会放过你的！”

“Charles！”Legolas跟着他的声音追过来，跳下了楼梯，站到他身边。“为什么外面的人全部都睡着了？”Charles吐出悲凉的声音，“Legolas，他们不是睡着了，是死了。”

“死了？那是什么？” Legolas不太懂，他觉得Charles又说了什么很厉害的话。而后者震惊的看着他，却又很快释然。

Charles知道，Legolas是一个精灵，他的种族生命不死，灵魂不灭，即便他度过了一千年的岁月，这在人类眼中遥不可及的寿命，对于精灵族来说却仿佛是一片树叶飘落的时间。Legolas没有见过族人的离去，因此也不知道什么是死亡。而精灵们漫长的寿命也给了他们权力使他们漠视死亡，从不谈起死亡。

Charles无法跟他解释那个词的意思，Legolas见他握着剑，也拔出了自己的箭搭上了弓。Charles制止了他，“离这儿远些吧，孩子。这本来与你无关，你没必要掺和进来。”

Legolas耸耸肩膀，笑了，“我已在船上，Charles，你让我去哪里呢？”

感动的心情勾起了Charles的嘴角，他回报这个小精灵以发自内心的笑容，为了他们这短暂的两天结下的真挚的友谊。Legolas一支利箭飞出，牢牢地钉在木门上，他抽出第二支箭瞄准门。Charles持剑站在Legolas身前。  
门缓缓开了。

从门后散出浓浓的幽绿的光逼向两人的眼睛，漆黑一片之中翻搅着诡异的绿色光团。有个修长的人影在光团中若隐若现。Charles反握住自己的长剑，正要向那团影子掷去，Legolas拦住了他，“等等，Charles，不对，这不是什么魔怪，这个气息虽然诡异但并不邪恶。”

“你能确定吗，Legolas？”

Legolas皱着眉头盯着那个人影，影子向他们走来，越发清晰。Legolas感受到的气息愈发浓烈，他几乎可以下判断了。  
“天哪，Charles，这是一位神！”

================TBC====================


	4. 沙漠的暴雪2

Charles一脸受到了震惊的表情，他咬咬牙，“看这样子，Legolas，即使他是神恐怕也是什么邪神！”Charles紧紧握住自己的剑，向那团绿影冲了过去。Legolas停在原地犹豫不决，他是精灵，精灵和神从来都是友好的关系，更何况精灵信奉的维拉也是神族。Legolas觉得自己可能还没做好准备和自己的造物主开战，所以他紧张地观战，悄悄地希望Charles争气一点。

那团绿色影子褪去神秘之后，在黑色的光团中显出完整的人形。Charles瞅准机会扑了上去，那人闪身躲过了，深绿色的长袍在空中画出一道锋利的弧线，长长的胳膊一伸，手中出现了一支权杖，稳稳地挡住了Charles的利剑。两人在狭窄的船舱中打斗起来，一时之间难分上下，周围的桌子、柱子和墙壁被尖刺划得乱七八糟，碗碟全都砸在地上摔得粉身碎骨。Charles看到那人左侧露出了破绽，便挺剑刺去，谁知他身上忽然散出一阵黄色的光芒，利剑正好碰上黄光，Charles的手像是被钝器狠狠地击打了，猛地一震，剑脱手而去。那人趁着Charles失利之时挥来权杖，上面的利刃刺向Charles的脖子。

正当他差点得手的时候，从不远处凌空飞来一只箭，打开了他的权杖。Charles瞬间反败为胜，向那人扑过去，把他牢牢压在身下，拾起地上的碎瓷片抵住他的脖子。“别动！否则我就送你去见冥王。”

地上那人双手摊开放在头顶，他看了看Charles握在手中的东西，笑了，“事实上，尼福尔海姆①还没有人称王呢。”他看着走进身前的Legolas，恶狠狠地说：“小精灵，我还以为你不参战呢，你知道我是谁吗，胆敢招惹我？”

Charles皱眉道：“你最好老实点，别想着吓唬别人。告诉我你是谁以及你出现在这里的目的。”

那人冷笑，鄙夷地看了一眼Charles，“一只小小的蝼蚁也配问我问题？”

Charles慢慢地把手上的碎瓷片向前移动了一点，那人细白的脖子出现了一条细微的红痕。Legolas顿时着急了，刚刚他眼见Charles危在旦夕，情急之下射出了箭，间接导致这位神被捉住，但要是Charles杀掉他，Legolas简直不敢想象后果。小精灵捏住了Charles的肩膀，“Charles，别真下手啊。还有你，快回答问题！”他拼命向躺在地上的神使眼色，可惜对方完全不领好意。

“你也没资格问我问题，尖耳朵。”

“你脑子是不是有毛病？” Legolas气得直跺脚。

那人嘴角上挑，轻慢地说：“那我就告诉你们好了。我是Thor，神父Odin之子，现在你们知道自己惹到谁了吧。” Legolas倒吸一口气，Charles却笑了，“是吗？我听传闻说Thor金发蓝眸，一身火红的披风。”他看着身下的神，乌黑的及肩长发，绿莹莹的眸子，黑绿混搭的长袍，“你有哪点符合的？”

“传说也都不一定是真的，对吧。”

但Charles此时倒显得镇定多了，“好吧，既然你不想自己说的话，”他用湛蓝的眼睛盯住对方幽绿的眼珠，一瞬间一些画面飞跃到了他的脑海中，Charles深吸一口气，“你叫Loki，你是神父Odin之子，Thor的弟弟。你的船要开往……”Charles脸色忽然变得阴沉，目不斜视地盯着躺在地上的Loki，“你想去魔鬼海域？”

Loki诧异地睁大了他的绿眸，“你竟然会读心？深藏不露啊蝼蚁。”

“他为什么想去那儿，Charles？” Legolas问。

Charles探索的脚步忽然被打断，一堵坚实的墙壁挡在他面前，他再也不能往前走半步。Loki得意地冲他笑，“你看不到了吧，读心者。”

Legolas脸色十分凝重，“我听说魔鬼海域是水手们世代之间口耳相传的禁海，传说那片海域栖息着无数魔物。”Charles补充道：“那不是传说，Legolas，那片海域是真的存在，只要不小心驶入了，没有船只能出来。谁都不知道哪里会发生什么……”Charles从Loki身上跳起来，“趁着还有风，赶紧转舵，现在绕出去还来得及。”

船身的一阵剧烈晃动打翻了船舱内的所有东西，他们上下颠簸像是被接连不断的海浪击中。忽而外面光芒大盛，刺眼的光钻进潮湿黑暗的船舱内，在刻满了划痕的墙壁上渡了一层金色。颠簸之后船身停止了，一切都平静下来。

但也未免太过安静。

“船不动了。” Legolas推开砸在自己身上的桌子，从地上艰难地爬起。Charles和Loki也从埋着自己的东西里探出头。“它不动了，完完全全不动了。Charles，我们不是在海里吗，可我连海浪的拍打都感觉不到。”三人走出船舱，外面剧烈刺眼阳光顿时杀进眼睛中，等几人适应了外面的光，他们才看清眼前所处的环境。

“伟大的维拉神啊……” Legolas喃喃自语。

眼前是一片浩瀚无垠的，如同海洋一般的，一眼望不到头的沙漠，他们的船只卡在沙子里动弹不得，头顶的太阳凶残地炙烤这片沙子，空气中奔涌来一团团的热浪。然而与此同时，天上继续飘落雪花，非但没有融化，反而在炙热中舞得更加狂野，在他们躲在船舱里的这段时间，雪花已经埋掉了甲板。

眼前是一片下着暴雪的金色沙漠！

**************************

Legolas伸手去接空中掉落的雪花，手上覆满了凉丝丝的感觉，但是身上和脸上，太阳的温度让他的脸开始发烫，衣服像是要烧着了一般，“我都不知道到底是热还是冷了。”

他走入船舱，凌乱的房间现在被收拾得齐整了很多，一张方桌上，Charles和Loki坐在对面，平视着对方。Legolas决定不去搅合两人之间诡异的气氛，他坐在了侧板旁边的一条小凳子上。

“别这么看着我了，”Loki先开口，“我也没有来过这里，怎么会知道要死那么多人。”

“我不相信你一点准备都没有，”Charles注视着他，说：“数天之前，我接到线报，这艘船私自藏匿了大批武器，但是船的主人、航行的目的怎么打探都一无所知。我怀疑有人胆敢从事武器交易，所以才上了这艘船想调查清楚，结果发现船员们都在被人控制着意识。你运了这么多武器上来，肯定事先知道航行的危险。”

Loki耸耸肩膀，嘴角一撇，“武器是为了防止危险，但具体是什么样的危险我也不清楚……”

“额，那个，我能打断一下吗？” Legolas忍不住插了一句，换来桌子上的两人齐刷刷的目光，“我觉得，我们现在最要紧的，是怎么从这里出去，其他的可以等安全了再说。”

“尖耳朵小精灵，我来告诉你，”Loki上下打量着Legolas，满带笑意地说：“我们不是真的在沙漠里，这是幻境，是因为我们已经在魔鬼海域了。我们看到的沙漠，感受到的炙热都是假的。实际上我们还是在海里，幻术都有核心，这样庞大的幻境要想解开，你们必须听我的。”

“凭什么？”

“凭我是世上顶尖的法师。”Loki脸上挂满了笑容。

Charles揉着眉心，把自己的褶皱压平，左手敲击着桌面，“我不相信你，Loki，很显然你不是什么能造福的神。而且你一直都有隐藏，从没说实话。”

“哦，那么你就说实话了是吧，”Loki反唇相讥，“刚刚经过的那片充满了迷雾的地方是亡灵地带，夺人性命无可避免，所有人都死了，为什么你没事？”

“Charles是变种人。” Legolas轻轻地说。

“我才不管那是什么玩意儿呢，蚂蚁就算长了翅膀也还是蚂蚁，难道还能变成蝴蝶？”Loki摇摇头，他卷出舌头舔着自己的牙齿，锐利的目光射向对面的Charles，“我是神，他是精灵，所以我俩能安然渡过。你是什么？总之不会是人类吧。”

Charles平静地看着Loki，“如果你非要让我说的话，我也不是很清楚。我身上确实和人类不太一样，所以我告诉你我是变种人，你不相信就算了。”

“Charles？”Legolas惊讶地看着自己的好友。

“Legolas，我发誓我绝对没有骗过你。”Charles真诚地对他说。

Loki笑了，“你没骗他，只不过隐瞒了一些事实对吧。你刚才说你接到线报是来调查的，一个普通人怎么能做出这样的事。你是蝼蚁贵族？”

Charles同时被一双幽绿的眼睛和一双褐色的眼睛盯着，和那两双漂亮的眼睛僵持了半天最终叹了口气，“好吧，我承认，我还有一些别的身份。我在威彻斯特建了一所学校，而且是当今国王的老师，所以还担任了他的国事顾问。”

“我真不敢相信。” Legolas觉得自己的友情受到了伤害，“我们一见面你就用心灵感应知道了我的身份，但你自己的身份却一直瞒着我。你把我当成什么，供你取乐的吗？”

“真的抱歉，Legolas，”Charles道完歉后转头瞪着Loki，而Loki惬意地靠在椅子背上，冲他挑眉一笑。Charles冷冷地说，“这下你满意了？挑拨离间很成功。”

“过奖过奖，”Loki活动了一下酸疼的肩膀，他有自己的考量，目前船上只有三个人，而Charles和Legolas又站在一起，天平未免失衡倾斜不利于自己，只有三角形才是最稳固的形状。  
“鉴于目前的困境，我们三人很不幸要共渡难关，”Loki看着自己的两位“同伴”，皮笑肉不笑地说：“齐心协力我们才能离开这里。”

齐心协力你个大头鬼！Charles用尽身上的全部力量，朝着Loki翻出了一个毕生以来最华丽的白眼。

“这下好了，既然我们三人都不互相信任，那么就可以分配保管一下食物了。”Loki满意地拍拍手站起来。他看着Charles和Legolas说：“虽然我是法师，想变出多少吃的都可以，但是要想解决面前的幻术势必会消耗很多法力，假如我的力量枯竭了，那么我们就得靠着这些人类食物勉强度日。所以我提醒你们俩一下，省着点吃喝，尤其是水，喝光了就死定了。”

“为什么，海里这么多水还不够你喝的？”

Loki惊异地看着Legolas，皱着眉头瞪大了眼睛，好像在确认对方是不是故意的，在发现他真的不懂以后，一抹笑容爬上了他的嘴角，“好呀，尖耳朵，如果你好奇海水的味道大可以去品尝一下，我发誓比葡萄酒还美味。”

**********************

三人基本上各忙各的了，Loki去了甲板上观察沙漠的风向、太阳照射的角度，想要找到幻境的破绽；Charles留在船舱里，尽量收拾出一个能睡下他们三人的房间；Legolas去了货仓，查看都有哪些武器，现在船上只剩下他们三个，如果遇到沙漠里或是海洋里的怪物，需要有武器来对抗。Legolas看遍了货仓，挑出了容易携带的弓箭、刀剑、绳索，还有一些可以远掷的长矛，Charles说的没错，这艘船里武器简直应有尽有，这意味着会有很残酷的战斗吗？Legolas一想到自己有可能会跟沙漠巨兽或是深海巨妖战斗，提心吊胆中还掺杂着些许兴奋。

Legolas清点完武器，从船舱里探出身子来，Charles正好站在过道对面，倚着栏杆背对着他。Legolas犹豫了一下，想要走开，却被Charles的声音拦了下来，“这片沙漠金灿灿的颜色倒让我想起了一望无际的麦田。” Legolas走到Charles身边站定，默不作声。Charles转过头来看着他，非常真诚地说：“十分抱歉Legolas，虽然我隐瞒了很多事情，但绝没有戏弄你的意思。”

Legolas紧绷的脸到底还是出现了一丝裂痕，他像是认输般的叹了口气，“算了，Charles，我哪有资格生气，我其实也没有把自己的一切都说出来，一直让你道歉倒显得我斤斤计较了。”他冲着自己的蓝眼睛朋友笑了笑，拍拍他的肩膀，“不过说真的你太厉害了，你竟然是国王的老师。你今年才多大，看上去也就二十出头，难道国王是个八九岁的小孩子吗？” Legolas说着就兴奋了起来，“而且你居然还是威彻斯特的贵族，以后我去威彻斯特可以去找你吗？”

“你知道威彻斯特？”

“当然了，我听过人类世界的故事的，” Legolas回忆起小时候Maya阿姆坐在床头讲的睡前故事，那些迥异于林地的人类世界悄悄地在他心灵中埋下了种子，“传说威彻斯特原本只是中土大陆东方的一个小部落，但是九百多年前诞生了一个伟大的君王，他把原始野蛮的威彻斯特发展强盛，版图也越来越大，最终成为雄踞整个东方的大帝国，和西方的刚铎帝国双峰并峙。他被后世尊称为‘查理大帝——Charlie the Great’，人们传唱着这位伟大的帝王，他的事迹口耳相传。”

Charles干笑了两声，“传说也不一定都是真的。”

“我都是听别人说的。” Legolas有些难过，“我的父亲从不让我走出密林，他对我严加看守，好像生怕别人会闯进来害我，或者我会跑出去害别人似的。”

寂静的空气终于开始久违的波动，站在船板上的两人看见从远处的沙丘上荡开一圈一圈的波纹，慢慢地朝着他们这里包围过来。无数的沙子像是化成了水，只把金色的外衣浮在表面。太阳忽变得昏暗，原本刺眼灼目的光芒此刻蒙上了厚厚的帷帐一般，黯然失色的天地间，唯有雪花仍在飘零。

Loki从甲板上走下来，他脸色惨白，支着权杖，脚步虚浮，看上去一副精疲力尽的样子。Charles上前去搀住了他，架住Loki的胳膊把他扶进了船舱。Legolas点开了灶台，零碎的火星在石砖、泥台和木柴之间“噼啪”作响。火照亮了室内，昏黄的光芒跳跃在众人脸上。

“我找到破解的关键了，”Loki说道：“沙漠和海洋，我们相处的两个世界的关键点就是外面下的那场暴雪。我已经破解了它的外部迷觉阵法，只剩内部的转换阵，等我恢复一下体力就可以轻而易举地解决，我们就可以回到之前那片海洋上了。”

Charles一直观察着Loki的状态，对方很明显就是精力消耗过头，他给Loki递过去一碗水，“你得好好休息，不然会伤害到你的身体。”

Loki接过Charles的水喝干了，他把空碗扔到桌子上，“我休息，那你们俩谁来？什么忙都帮不上的人就不要添乱。”

Charles一摊手作投降状，“好吧好吧，我认输，你想干啥都行，需要帮忙就叫我们。”

Legolas坐到了两人中间，他歪着脑袋看着Charles和Loki，眉头紧锁好像在认真地思考什么，他看看右边的Charles，然后又看看左边的Loki。当他的视线再次扫向Charles时，对方开了口，“Legolas，你怎么了？”

“你有话就说，我记得没人把你的嘴堵上。”Loki也对小精灵屡次探量的视线略有不爽。

“好吧，事实上我在想要不要给你们，不过你们都算是我的朋友，” Legolas像是下了很大的决心一样，他把袖子捋上去，雪白的胳臂露在橘黄的火光中，他的肘上套着三枚小小的臂环，Legolas取下来两枚，给了Loki和Charles，“这是我的Ada给我的，据说有神奇的力量，能保护他的佩戴者不受伤害。要是我们遇到了什么危险，希望它能保护你们。”

Loki捏着那枚小小的圆环，在火光中端详，“世界树的枝叶？”他惊讶地抬头看着Legolas，“你竟然是爱隆王的子嗣吗？”

“爱隆陛下？” Legolas摇摇头，疑惑地说：“爱隆陛下是林谷国王，我是幽暗密林Thranduil之子。但是林谷和密林一向没什么来往的，为什么你会这么问？”

“怎么，”Loki脸上闪过一丝戏谑，“你是叛国者Thranduil之子？”

“你说什么？” Legolas脸色顿时阴沉了，“什么叛国者，一派胡言，我Ada为人正直……”

“真是可怜，你都不清楚Thranduil在外面的名声吗？”

Legolas大怒，一脚踏翻了木板凳，直直地向着Loki扑过去，他把对方按倒在地上，脖子上都浮起了数道青筋，双手的力度恨不得把Loki的肩膀捏碎。Loki皱眉，“动口不动手，有话好好说。你怎么跟那群愚蠢的武夫一样狂躁崇尚暴力。”Charles叹口气朝Loki摇摇头，比了个手势示意他不要再说了，但Loki看见反而笑了，“怎么，小精灵，我伤害到你了吗？”

Legolas紧紧盯着Loki幽绿的双眸，恶狠狠的模样恨不得用自己的眼神射穿他，“我Ada是幽暗密林的精灵王，你休想诋毁他的名誉，没人可以在我面前说他坏话。”

Loki哼了一声，把臂环举到两人中间，打断了他的话，“这是由神族的圣物——世界树的枝叶编织成的，我的父亲众神之父奥丁的永恒之枪Gungnir也是由世界树的枝叶做成的，所以我一眼就能看出来。世界树承载天地无比贵重，由诸神看管无人可近，只有在一千年前，精灵王Erlond登基时，神族取下枝叶编织了三枚臂环当成贺礼。你既然不是爱隆王的子嗣，又怎么能得到？Thranduil若非叛国，又怎会有此物，难道不是他偷来抢来的？”

“我才不会相信你说的话。”

“那好，”Loki一把推开了Legolas，从地上坐起来，伸出手指着旁边的Charles，“那你可以去问问你无所不知的蝼蚁朋友，听听我说的是不是真的。”

Charles咬着下唇，凝重地望着Legolas。Legolas的目光焦急又悲伤，如雕像般漂亮的面容涂满了哀戚。Charles有点不忍心，但是小精灵显然是决定要知道真相的，他最终难过地轻轻说：“Legolas，虽然我很不想承认，但是Loki说的是真的。一千年前爱隆王统一了各精灵部落，但在之后他与炎魔交战时，他的得力战将Thranduil却私自带兵撤离战场回了瑞文戴尔，之后爱隆王班师返还，Thranduil就离开了瑞文戴尔去了林地自立为王，也就是说，你的父亲的行为无疑是撕裂了精灵王国。”

Charles发现小精灵的身体摇摇晃晃，如遭雷劈一般，赶紧安慰他：“Legolas，我们只能知晓表面的事，你父亲和爱隆王之间有什么恩怨谁都不清楚，说不定他是有苦衷的。”

“我倒是听过一个说法，黑暗魔王Sauron在爱隆王登基的时候给他的孩子下了诅咒，爱隆王为了其子嗣的安全向族人隐瞒了他已有两个孩子，却在一次醉酒后透露了真相，所以在他离开瑞文戴尔出征的时候，Thranduil为了消除族人们的隐患，偷偷回去杀掉了爱隆王的两个孩子，他害怕爱隆王的报复，所以才去了北方。”Loki补充说道。

Charles捂着脸，他简直要崩溃了，“尊敬的神仙大人，您就非得往别人伤口上撒盐吗？”

Legolas低着头什么反应没有，一句话也不说，他只觉得船舱内空气稀薄，自己呼吸不畅，而且好像有什么东西爬进了他的鼻子里，弄得他的鼻子痒痒的又酸酸的。他的视线模糊一片，颤抖的声音从牙缝中露出，“传闻一定不是真的。”说完 Legolas走出了船舱，他一点都不想在别人面前流泪。外面的一片沙海还在不停波动，刺目的金色映在他眼中让他眼睛更疼了。他听见过屋子里Charles和Loki的声音，起初很小，接着两人说话声越来越大，像是在吵架。不过Legolas可不想去管，他反而像个孩子一样希望他们最好能打起来。结果争吵声戛然而止，只剩下Charles一个人在说话，柔柔的声音仿佛在唱歌。

Legolas双肘撑着栏杆，把头埋进胳膊里，打算再也不要理会屋子里的两个人，没错，他要单方面跟他们绝交！

这时一只手轻轻地放在他的肩膀上，Legolas闷闷地说：“Charles，我想一个人待着。”

“我可不是那只短腿蝼蚁。”

Legolas像是被蛰了，一下子回头，看到Loki站在他旁边冲他笑。“你想干什么？”

Loki用胳膊撑着自己的脑袋，饶有趣味地打量哭鼻子的小精灵，“我只是不太懂，尖耳朵，为什么你要为不相干的人说的话这么难过呢？”

“你们不是不相干的人，你们都是我的朋友，你和Charles。可是你们却污蔑我的父亲。”

“是吗？”Loki假装惊讶的说：“尖耳朵，你才刚认识我不到一天就把我当朋友了？你要知道即便是相处了几百几千年的人我都不会把他们认成朋友。那些人表面对我唯唯诺诺，为着我的身份对我貌似毕恭毕敬，其实心里却十分不屑，还沾沾自喜以为自己掩盖得天衣无缝，简直可笑至极！所以我根本就不会把他们当回事儿，无论他们说了什么，对我而言就是个屁。但是我可不是什么宽宏大量的好神，谁要是敢让我不爽了，我一定找准时机给他个教训。所以我跟你说，要么你就完全不往心里去，要么你就让对方吃个苦头，让他知道你是有脾气的。像你这样站在这里，自己难过有用吗？”

Legolas破涕为笑，“Loki，你太奇怪了，你是在让我报复你吗？”

Loki一挑眉，“嗯，你要有本事大可以试试。”他收回了放在Legolas肩上的手，看着小精灵褐色的眼珠说：“说真的，如果你对你父亲的品行坚信不疑，你就把刚刚我和那只蝼蚁说的话当成个笑话；如果你有一丝怀疑，干脆直接去问你的父亲，这关乎你的家族荣誉，你有权知道真相。”

Legolas沉吟不语，后面传来了Charles的声音，“看样子你们和好了？”漂亮的蓝眼睛端着三杯葡萄酒走过来，“来喝点提提神。”

Loki接过来之后皱了眉头，“什么叫‘和好’，我跟尖耳朵本来也不是什么可笑的朋友关系。”

Charles点了点头表示认同，不过态度十分之敷衍。

Legolas一只胳膊一个，环住了Charles和Loki的脖子，把三人的脑袋凑到了一起，葡萄酒摇晃着洒出了汁液，Loki嫌弃地“啧”了一声。

Charles迎着太阳举起酒杯，大声说：“来吧，让我们为这倒霉的航行干杯，让我们为这倒霉的友谊干杯。”

三人一饮而尽，葡萄甘醇的气息弥散在三人周旁，酒的味道唇齿留香。

Loki突然像是想到了什么不对劲的地方：  
“喂，不要自作多情好吗，我跟你们可不是朋友。”

================TBC====================

①尼福尔海姆：北欧神话中的“雾之国”，但也经常和海姆冥界混同。笔者在这里就设定为两者等同，尼福尔海姆就是海姆冥界。


	5. 灵魂的错接1

Charles拉开弓，在颠簸的船上勉强站稳了身子，然后放开弓弦，一支箭斜穿过灰蒙蒙的海面，扎在了企图爬上他们船的恶心的怪物肩膀上，那个从水中冒出头的肮脏的海怪惨叫一声，又掉进海里。

“你认真的？蝼蚁，”Loki一脸震惊地看向Charles，不可置信地说：“这么近的距离，你竟然都射不中它的脑袋！”

“天太暗了，我看不清，”Charles在又射出一箭之后没好气地说，“或许你能把这鬼天气变得明亮点，大法师。”

“别推给天气，你就是没射中，怪你自己！”

“谁能射得中我就……”Charles还没说完这句话，只见旁边的Legolas飞出一箭，稳稳地扎在刚踏上船的海怪的脑袋上，而且正中眉心，Charles沉默地低头看了一眼手里的长弓，果断扔掉，然后拔出了腰间的佩剑，冲着不断涌上船的海怪砍去。

更早些时候，在他们还滞留在金色沙漠中时，三人在稍作休息之后，Loki恢复了一些体力，开始解除最后的幻阵。在他拿起权杖之前，他曾嘱咐过Charles和Legolas，“在幻境解除的一瞬间，我们就会回到之前的海洋上。但是魔鬼海域如果仅仅只是靠着这个幻境来支撑，那它也不会有这么可怕的传闻了，所以我们可能还会面临海中不知名的怪物。”Charles当时点了点头表示认同，他和Legolas走进丢满了武器的内室，两人挑走了自己合手的兵器。当Loki念动咒语，周身散发出纯绿色的光芒时，Charles和Legolas站在他身边，两人把他围在中间，准备接下来可能遇到的。结果Loki说得果然没错，他们的船回到了海上，然后一群从海里探出头的怪物狠狠地撞向船，还试图往上爬。

“他们数量太多，我们寡不敌众。”Charles削掉一个海怪的脑袋之后，转身对那俩人说：“Legolas，你先撑一会。Loki，你去转舵掉头，我把帆扬起来，我们借风离开这里。”

Legolas守在甲板上，怪物从海里源源不断冒出头，尖锐的爪子扒拉着船板往上爬，Legolas只有一人难免感到力不从心。好在船终于向前开动了，从舱室回到甲板上的Loki对准头顶的帆念动咒语，海上的波纹开始荡得猛烈，原本耷拉着身子的帆被吹得肚子鼓鼓的，一阵来势甚猛的风带着船飞速前行。海怪不断从水中冒出头，发出刺耳的尖叫，黑压压的一群聚在一起游在大船后面，想要用头去撞船身。Charles和Legolas不断向着海面冒出的脑袋射出利箭，终于在风和箭雨的帮助下，他们甩掉了密密麻麻的海怪。

他们航行了一会儿，找到了一片群礁，这些礁石露出水面的部分高低不平，在雾气的笼罩中透出一股病态的猩红色，海风吹到这里被礁石分割，带动着水流形成了大大小小的漩涡。Charles双手把舵，尽量错开这些水漩，避免船被绞进去，他找了一块较为高大的石头，正好可以暂时把他们遮掩一下。

Legolas爬上桅杆上的观测台极力向远处张望，然而即便他的精灵眼再怎样灵敏，眼前终究只有一片弥漫着雾气的灰蒙蒙的大海。“我什么都看不到，” Legolas大声冲着下面喊：“我们完全被困在这里了。”他回到甲板。Charles半跪在地上紧锁着眉头观察刚才战斗中被他们杀死的海怪的尸体。Loki双手环抱睥睨着Charles，视线落在他被海水打湿的发卷和雪白的后颈上，“你在干嘛？观察得这么仔细，别告诉我你还想开顿大餐。”

正好走到两人身边的Legolas听到了Loki说的话，立马嫌弃地嚷起来：“什么呀，真恶心！”

“你们在瞎想什么，”Charles无奈地抬起头，“我只不过没见过这种生物，好奇罢了。”他站起身来，从怀中掏出罗盘，把上面不停晃动的指针展示给两人看，“现在方向都搞不清楚，原路返回成了无稽之谈，我们得另想方法开出去。”

Loki静静听着Charles的话，之后接着说：“所以我们不能原路返回，我们要往这片海域的中心走。”

“你知道该怎么走吗？” Legolas撇撇嘴，“你以前都没来过中土。”

Loki不甘示弱，反唇相讥：“你也从没出过家门，从没下过海，尖耳朵，老老实实地闭嘴……”

“好了，我的朋友们，”Charles把罗盘揣进衣兜里，掐断了两人之间即将燃烧的小火苗，“我们停止无谓的争论，把精力花费在正确的事情上不行吗？”于是他收获了小精灵调皮的眨眼和某位神不耐烦的白眼，Charles叹口气，说道：“Loki，我得问问你刚才的意思，希望你是真的有可靠的计划，而不是凭着想要冒险的心态说的。”

“蝼蚁，若本王想要冒险，不必来中庭，”Loki以他一贯的态度说道：“我是偶然在神界得知，上古时代有一块蕴含着无限力量的宝石被遗失在这片海洋上，据说这块宝石可以扭曲空间，打开空间之门，把任何东西传送到任何地方。我一向对这种事情十分好奇，所以就打算来看看。”Loki挥了挥手中的权杖，半弯的权杖顶端镶嵌的宝石发出盈盈的蓝光，“我已经探测到那块宝石的方向了，就在魔鬼海域的中心。所以我们就往那里走。”

在Loki说完之后，一股诡异的气氛弥漫在三人周围，Charles欲言又止，最后还是选择了沉默，Legolas抿着嘴听完，实在忍不住嘀咕：“听上去跟冒险并没有什么区别……”只不过他的声音小小的，也没什么威慑力，Loki刻意忽视了。Charles思考了片刻，目光不断在Loki和Legolas的脸庞上来回流转，最终下定了决心，“好吧，那我们就试试。”  
============================

“我就知道这是个糟糕的主意！” Legolas把身子缩进船舱，避免了巨浪袭来被打的浑身湿透的命运，但是Charles就没这么幸运了，毕竟他的灵敏不如精灵，所以等他钻进船舱，整个人从头到脚都被海水打湿，衣衫不停地滴水，打在地板上汇成一摊水渍，头发紧紧贴在脸上，海水从额前滑落到颈后。

“你好啊，出浴的美人儿。” Legolas带着戏谑的态度调笑Charles，后者一边脱下外衣拧水，一边自嘲：“别人沐浴都是先脱衣，我倒是连衣服都一起洗了。”他搬了条木凳坐下整理衣服，冲着室内摆弄权杖的Loki说：“你确定这个方向没错？”  
Loki盯着权杖上不断闪烁的蓝光，点点头，“没错，我们已经离它很近了。”

猛然间，船身受到了一股震波，三个人稳不住身子全都跌倒在地上，“又怎么了？” Legolas崩溃地大喊，他发誓如果可以，这辈子都不想再出海了。他们奔出船舱，看见了从海里伸出的十几条触手，但最可怕的是，这些触手每一条都足有他们的船身那般大。这些油腻腻、软滑滑宛如无骨蛇一般的触手每次拍在海面上，就掀起了滔天巨浪，刚才就是由于他们受到了余震才发生颠簸。

“深海巨妖！”这下连Charles的脸色都不好看了，他干咳两声，扯出个笑脸，对身边两个面色惨白的同伴说：“我很荣幸在最后的日子里有你们俩陪伴在身边。”

“别对我开这种玩笑，否则我宰了你，蝼蚁。”Loki咬着牙从嘴巴里扯出一句话，他高举权杖，瞬间光芒大盛，整条船都被柔和的光包裹起来，而那条冲着他们船落下的触手正好砸到了光上，紧接着就被弹开掉到了海里。

Legolas的双眼透过数条直直竖立的触手，看到了刚从海面上冒出半个脑袋的章鱼怪，它一半的脑袋就足有三艘船那么大。也许是被Loki的光芒吸引，它转过头来，两只大大的眼睛一眨不眨地瞪着他们的船。“它看到我们了！” Legolas惊呼。下一秒，仿佛印证了他的话，那些原本在海面上随意拍打的触手全部伸出海面，直直地冲着他们的船而来。他们连触手腕足部位的像磨盘那样大的白色吸盘都看得一清二楚。

Loki猛地把权杖狠狠往地上一杵，大声念动咒语，刚才那片光芒在包裹了整条船之后继续向外荡开，触手们像是被刀砍了，章鱼怪把触手全部缩回。它像是被惹怒了，但又忌惮船上发出的光，触手在离船不远处扭动，微微试探着光芒。Loki毫不怀疑，如果下一秒他将防御阵撤掉，这艘船会被立刻吸进海里撕得粉碎，那样谁都别想活命了。

Charles抽出箭射中了离得最近的那条触手，却引得大章鱼更加恼怒，触手在船边砸进海里，掀起的海浪差点打翻了船。他看见Loki微微喘气，知道这样的阵法很消耗体力，更何况他之前就已经浪费了不少法力了，再拖延下去非常危险。

Charles冲Legolas喊：“我们转头往回，先离开这里再说！”

“不行！”Loki挡在他俩身前，“宝石就在这附近，我们不能离开。”

“你难道连命都不要了吗？”Charles心中泛起一阵恼怒，“看看你自己吧，你还能撑多久？我们都干不掉那只章鱼，继续待在这里只会消耗你的法力。”

Loki冷笑着，“我都不介意，你又何必管我。”

Charles只觉得头疼，他决定立刻掉头，不管Loki如何反对。此时Legolas忽然大叫一声，想起了什么似的，脸上挂满了喜悦，“我想起来了，我能干掉这只海怪。”他转身跑进了武器室，不久拖出了一把大弓和几支铁铸成的利箭。“来帮个忙。”小精灵喊道，Charles走过去和Legolas扶起长弓，这弓又重又长，立起来比Legolas还要高。Charles惊讶地说：“竟然还有这种武器？” Legolas点点头，“没错，之前我整理武器室就发现了，但是不能随身带，所以就没捡出来。”

Loki皱着眉看着他们的举动，不太赞同地说：“你能行不，尖耳朵？这弓箭比你都高，你的胳膊根本拉不开！”

Legolas很有信心地回答：“我不用胳膊，Loki，千万别小看精灵的箭术！”

他把长弓立好，Charles跪下帮他稳住，Legolas拿过斜靠在门上的铁箭，箭头搭在船舷上，他一只脚抵在弓的中心点，，另一只脚站在船上，双手抓着箭羽和弓弦，整个身子向后仰，双手和脚同时用力，弓弦被他整个身子拉开，长长的铁箭穿在中间，涨得满满的。Legolas凭借着超常的视力，准确地捕捉到了在海面上若隐若现的章鱼眼睛，他瞄准，随后双手一松。一支铁箭划破海面，穿过触手间的缝隙，刺向了半掩在海水中的眼睛。

章鱼怪发出尖锐的惨叫声，凄厉无比，它颇为滑稽的在海水中翻了个身，却引得滔天的巨浪冲向船只，它在极度的痛苦中发疯般挥舞着自己的触手。Legolas搭上第二支箭，正要射出时，章鱼怪却消失了，并非是它游走了，而是突然不见了，整片海洋仿佛什么都没有发生般平静。

Legolas震惊的同时，Loki却面露喜色，他的权杖蓝色的光芒时不时闪烁，而且越来越亮，“就在前面了。”Loki肯定地说。

“刚才是怎么回事？” Legolas把弓箭放倒，询问Loki。然而Loki一心注视着远处没有回答他，Charles站起来解释：“如果那块宝石真的可以混乱空间，那么魔鬼海域里的种种怪物就是被它网来的，它可以瞬间从别的什么地方偷过来一只章鱼，也可以瞬间把章鱼扔回去。这个倒有点像是变种能力中的瞬移，只不过没有变种人能瞬间变出来那么大的怪物，也没办法混乱空间。”Charles转眼盯着Loki权杖中的光，蓝色的光芒映在他沾湿了海水的脸上，衬得他的双眸蓝得更加清澈，他沉静的声音传入Loki脑海中，“Loki，你究竟为什么想要得到这块宝石？”

Loki仿佛对他会提出这个问题毫不惊讶，嘴角挑起一丝微笑，Loki有条不紊地在脑海中和Charles进行交谈，“你又为什么不问出口，反而要用这种方式呢？”

“Legolas愿意信任你，我不想让他难过。我知道你有自己的目的，也并不想深究。但是这块宝石有这样强大的能量，而你的法术又如此精湛，我不知道让你得到它究竟是对是错。只希望你记得，不管在神看来我们怎样渺小如蝼蚁，中土永远不屈服于任何邪恶力量，千年前的黑暗大帝Sauron就是一个例子。”Charles的声音温和、缓慢，却又十分坚定。

“真好笑，你是在向我示威吗？我倒想知道你能怎样不屈服，我现在捏死你就像捏死一只蚂蚁一样。”

Legolas完全不知道他的两位同伴之间的暗流涌动，他看着前方，看着突然漂浮在海面上的石殿，四根粗大的大理石柱子筑起一个小小的平台，如同神迹一般降临在目光之下。石台的正中央，一块正四方体的宝石端端正正的淌着蓝色的光芒，像极了密林上方天空的颜色。Loki的权杖变得通亮，和不远处的宝石相辉映，蓝白之间，璀璨夺目。

“我们到了，” Legolas欢乐地大喊，接着纵身一跃，轻轻巧巧地落在了石台上。Loki知道这是空间又发生了错乱，本来他们还到不了这个地方，但现在机会就在眼前，转瞬即逝，若不把握住，待会儿空间再发生扭曲他们估计又会被传送到不知道什么地方去。于是他示意Charles，“先上去再说，快！”两人跳上了石台。

而这时Legolas已经拿起了那块发光的宝石，他褐色的双眸注释着宝石中仿佛流动的蓝光，赞叹道：“真美啊。”他看到Loki和Charles向他走来，冲他们展颜一笑，伸手把宝石递给走在前面的Charles，想让他也看看。Charles冲他温柔地微笑，可就在他刚碰到宝石的时候，后面的Loki看到了，脸色变得难看，他大喊一声：“别让蝼蚁碰！”随后用力推开Charles，后者一个趔趄，站立不稳，Legolas张开双手去接Charles即将倒地的身体。

宝石摔在石台上，滚了几下。周围的空气突然变得稠密难以呼吸，原本安静的蓝光涨满了整块宝石，它像是刚刚吞下了一头大象的蛇一般，不停地在石台上扭动，蓝光仿佛要扯破躯壳的束缚冲出来。Loki暗骂一声，挥动权杖抵住宝石，默念咒语希望能稳住能量的异动。

他最后的一丝意识，就是从那块宝石中刺出的光芒。  
==========================

不知昏迷了多久，Loki悠悠醒来，头上柔软的枕头，身上盖着暖和的棉被子。他疑惑地坐起身，打量这个房间。被褥是灰蓝色的，上面绣着他没见过的繁复花纹，床架是红木雕刻，并以楠木镶边，床帏半落，窗帘紧闭，只有微弱的阳光透过缝隙照进来。

好了，Loki环顾四周发现这个房间除自己之外空无一人，他告诉自己镇定下来，虽然他现在头晕目眩的感觉还没过去。更糟糕的是，他脑子里面有许多人一直不停地讲话、喊叫，吵得他更加头疼，而且他肯定这不是从外面传进来的声音，这就是他脑子里的，仿佛从脑袋里长出来的一样。大概是一种幻觉，可能自己没有休息好。但他有点搞不懂目前身处的这个地方，难道空间又发生了扭曲？无论如何，他决定先找到另外两个倒霉鬼。

Loki忍着耳朵里那堆嘈杂恼人的声音，掀开被子，站起身来。这时，门开了，一个女子进来，走到窗边，拉开了帘子，被挡在外面的阳光涌进了室内。她回头，看到了Loki，脸上立马露出了欣喜的神情，“您什么时候回来的？我们竟然都不知道。”她跑出去，不一会儿又端着水盆和毛巾走进来，嘴里嘟囔着：“您也真是的，老是这样说走就走，不打声招呼就回来，我们根本没有准备您的早餐。这下要让厨子们重新忙活了，您都不会有一点愧疚吗？”

Loki看这女人穿着一袭纯色的束腰长裙，头发高高挽起，浑身朴素，像个女仆一样，嘴里却不停地唠叨，心下厌恶，再加上脑袋里的声音不但不停，反而愈演愈烈，更是没好气儿。他阴森森地开口：“你是谁？这是哪里？”

女人听闻诧异地看着Loki，看到他难受的神情，小心翼翼地询问：“殿下，您没事儿吧？”

Loki皱眉看着她，“我不记得你，你是新来的？”

女人更是瞪大了双眼，她把水盆放在洗漱台上，毛巾搭好，说道：“您先洗漱，我去帮您叫人过来。”然后她又跑了出去。  
Loki疑惑地看了看面前的一切，再次确认自己不是在金宫内，而且刚刚那个很明显就是人类女性，可她又怎会认识自己，称呼自己为“殿下”呢？Loki带着满肚子的疑惑走进洗漱台，他决定还是先洗把脸。

然而洗漱台上面挂着的镜子明亮如水，清晰的映出了镜前的人秀美温润的脸孔，Loki倒吸了一口冷气，不是因为镜子里的人有多美貌，实际上这张脸他再熟悉不过了，因为整整一天他都对着这张脸！  
=================

“他一醒来就这样吗？”Hank站在寝室门口，看着紧紧关闭的大门，询问把他找来的Moira。女仆点点头，“他有点不太对劲，不但脸色很难看，而且好像不知道我是谁了。您说他会不会……”

“失忆吗？”Hank思忖一下随即否定，“不会的，要是他失忆了怎么能回来呢？但不管怎样我得先见到他才行。”Hank轻轻扣了扣门，“Charles，能让我进去吗？”然而回应他的却是一股强大的心灵冲击，屋内的人用意识表达了他的拒绝。Hank紧张起来，“他有点意识混乱，他以前从不攻击别人的。”

Moira捂住嘴巴几乎哭出来，“天哪，他究竟遇到什么了？”

Hank敲了敲门，“Charles，我进来了！”随后他撞开门进去，可是寝室内却空无一人，屋里的窗户大开，窗帘被风吹动，帘角飘起又落下。“他竟然跳窗子跑了，”Hank更加担心，在他心里形成了一个念头，那就是Charles这次外出遇到了什么事情，导致他的心灵能力失控，他为了不伤害别人，所以打算自己承受痛苦。这个傻瓜！Hank望向窗外的后山，对Moira说：“你快去禀告国王陛下，向他说清Charles的状况，请陛下派人去后山搜寻Charles。”

而他们要搜寻的“Charles”此刻的确很狼狈。Loki一边忍受着脑海中时不时涌进的嘶喊一边向后山深处跑去，他发现这些声音无法停止也无法屏蔽，因为不是自己发出的，这种感受就好像无数缝衣针的尖端刺在脑子里，刺出了鲜血后就着流血的伤口继续往深处扎。Loki一刻也忍受不了，而他发现，进了后山之后，越是人烟稀少，声音就越微弱。他咬咬牙，继续向着丛林深处走。

他走进了一个比较干燥的山洞，几乎是摊靠在石头上休息。他需要清空脑海想明白目前的状况是什么原因。他回忆起了石台、蓝色宝石、自己念动的咒语、Legolas、Charles……

“Loki？”

他猛地睁开眼，有人喊他的名字，环顾四周却并没有人。但那个声音再次响起，这次更加清晰明了：

“Loki !”

“蝼蚁？”Loki听到了那副温润的嗓音，此刻熟悉地让他差点喊出声来，“蝼蚁，是你吗？”

那个声音在脑海中回答，“是我，朋友。我听到了你的呼唤，如果我猜的没错，你也遇到了跟我相同的事情，而且你是在我的身体里对吗？”

Loki点点头，然后意识到对方看不见自己，于是他说：“没错，我的确是在你的身体里。”Loki想到了什么，按照这个样子，他们三人应该是发生了灵魂互换，他进入了Charles的身体。想到此处，Loki满怀期待地问Charles，“你呢？你是在谁的身体里？”

Charles并没有回答他，而是说：“我们得先把Legolas也找到才行，这还要靠你了，我的朋友。”Loki皱着眉，“怎么找？我不太会用你的能力。”

“没关系，我可以引导你。听我说，尽力让自己平静下来，摒弃周围的杂念，放出你的思维，想着Legolas的样子，轻念他的名字，追随他的脚步……”

Loki在那把嗓音的包围中感到全身舒畅，但是一放松下来他就有点困乏，迷迷糊糊之时，他听到Charles在脑海中略微无奈地说：“Loki，别睡着了。”

Loki正要开口，脑袋中忽然又出现了另一个熟悉的声音，这个声音一闯入脑海就伴随着“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊”的大叫。

“Legolas，冷静一点，我们都出现了这种状况。”

“尖耳朵，你能不能懂得什么叫从容不迫！”

“Loki？Charles？” Legolas简直要喜极而泣了，“我一睁眼就看见金灿灿的屋顶，而且又是我一个人，怎么叫你们都没有回应，我还以为你们遇害了。”

Loki捕捉到了关键字眼“金灿灿的屋顶”，心中刚刚涌起的一丝期待落空了，他没好气儿的说：“你在金宫里，我的寝殿，神域阿斯加德。镇定点，尖耳朵，既然是你钻进了我的身体，我不得不头疼了，在我们换回来之前，你不准给我找麻烦，听见没？”

“呃……”Legolas犹豫着要不要说，Charles听到了他发出的音节，关心地问他，“怎么了，Legolas？要是你遇到什么麻烦，赶紧问一下Loki。”

“好吧，”Legolas一跺脚，索性豁出去了，“我刚醒，一个金发红披风的人就进来了，嘴里嚷嚷着，说他的寝宫不小心被自己的雷劈了，他监督修缮一整晚没睡，想在我这里睡一下。可是我还没答应呢，还没起床呢，他就开始当着我的面脱衣服……”

Legolas捂着眼，想起刚刚看到的满身腱子肉，觉得自己受到了精神伤害和灵魂污染，“我被吓着了，然后就……呃……我把他揍了一顿，他光着身子跑出去了……”

================TBC====================


	6. 灵魂的错接2

Thor右手捂着眼睛跑过长长的仙宫厅廊，他赤裸着上身露出纵横的肌肉，在金碧辉煌的宫殿照映下，走廊上健硕的身体拉出一道影子。他跑到自己好友的住处，撞开门，对着屋内诧异地转头看着他的三人说：“刚刚Loki打我了。”Thor把右手放下，给三人看自己刚刚被一个拳头打青的眼圈，并且向他们控诉道：“Loki竟然打我！”

“听着多新鲜似的。”Volstagg抖抖肚子上的肉，冲着Thor吹胡子，“我就说你跟我们凑合睡一觉，你非得去找你弟弟，被揍了也活该。”

Thor摇摇头，“你没听懂我的意思，我是说，Loki竟然用拳头打我，没有用刀捅我。你们说他是不是有点奇怪？”

“伟大的众神之父哪，”Hogun憋着笑坐上床榻，拍了拍身边的位置，“Thor，你现在可以先休息一下。等你睡醒了再去想这些有的没的。”

Thor躺上刚为他腾出的地方，拉上被子盖好，认真地说：“我感觉他心情不太好，他刚见我的时候眼睛瞪得大大的，而且还大喊大叫，就像不认识我似的。”Thor揉揉眼眶，还挺疼的，他都不清楚自己的bro什么时候练成了这样又快又准的招式，刚刚那一拳挥来的时候，自己竟然都没能躲过去。Loki果然很奇怪！

而他口中奇怪的弟弟，此刻打量着这座气势恢宏的仙宫。

Legolas有生以来从未见识过这样耀眼的金色，由内而外流淌的金瓦琉璃铺满了脚下的长廊，像一条金色的河流径直流向远方，这样的浓烈的金光倒与他年少时幻想的双圣树中的金树类似。坚实的石柱顶起房梁，隔开宫外明朗的晴空。Legolas从雕刻着盘龙嬉戏的窗沿向外望去，看见了庄严的神域阿斯加德——训练有素的金宫侍卫在眼下的广场上巡逻，稍微远一点的地方，神域子民热闹地嬉戏、交谈、贸易，宽广的河流穿入无际的森林，最远处一座五光十色的大桥气势磅礴地横亘在流海之上。

Legolas兴奋不已，他想赶快走出金宫去看看阿斯加德全貌。毕竟这可是一个千载难逢的好机会啊，试问中土能有几人不仅来到阿斯加德，住他们王子的寝宫，而且还打了他们的另一个王子？Legolas发誓自己的Ada都没有这样的经历，简直太值得炫耀了不是吗？况且刚刚三人的交谈中，Loki对他不小心打了Thor的事情一点责怪都没有，他对Legolas唯一的要求就是——“尽量别去见我母亲就行了，不然会被她发现的。其他的事情你随意吧，反正就算你表现得再不对劲也没人会觉得奇怪的。”这让Legolas悬着的心完全放下来了。

我是身负重任的，并不是单单在玩耍。Legolas一边往仙宫外走一边开心地想，Loki交代让他去寻找那块导致他们灵魂互换的宝石，在石台上，Loki对它使用的法术和它本身的能量发生抵牾，灵魂和空间同时发生了混乱，但宝石会跟随着Loki的法力而来，也就是说它掉落在阿斯加德的某处了。Legolas最大的任务就是找到宝石。

小精灵跑出了Loki空荡荡的寝殿，一路上都没什么人，直到他走近主殿才看到护卫的身影。那些神族护卫向他躬身行礼，Legolas冲他们露出大大的笑容，却吓到了护卫们，护卫们面面相觑，看着平时不苟言笑的王子殿下欢快的身影渐渐远去。Legolas走到仙宫的大门，正要走出，身后伸来一只粗壮的手臂环上了他的脖子。

Legolas转头看去，刚刚被自己揍了一顿的Loki的哥哥正在笑眯眯地看着自己，他眼睛上的乌青还未褪去，看上去十分滑稽。

Thor倒是完全不在意似的，笑着对“Loki”说道：“bro，我们待会儿要去武场练练，你想不想跟着一起来？”

想想想……Legolas激动不已，差点就要同意Thor诱人的提议了，但是转念想到自己肩上沉重的担子，Legolas只能打消这种想法，他沉默地看着Thor摇了摇头，对方明显也露出了失望的神色。

“别拒绝嘛，bro，”Thor耀眼的金发在金宫的映照下灿灿生光，他环着Legolas的胳膊收紧，把他的脑袋拉得靠近自己。Legolas吓了一跳，这样的距离有点太近了，脸都快贴上了，他把脸向后转开，避开了Thor的视线。“刚才你那几招很不错啊，你是不是偷偷学的？来跟我们比试比试，别总是倒腾那些乱七八糟的阵法，你得学点真正有用的。”

“你是说我学的法术都没用吗？” Legolas有点生气地看着Thor，谁敢说Loki的法术没用？Legolas回想起在大海上一切，要是没有Loki神奇奥妙的阵法，他们三个怎么可能安然无恙。

Thor察觉到了对方生气的情绪，金发的神祗展开明朗的笑容，他宽大的手掌抚上了“Loki”的后颈，常年练武的手指长出了粗糙的茧子，硌得Legolas痒痒的。Thor温和的说道：“好吧，Loki。我不勉强你，你不想去就算了。”

“Thor，你开什么玩笑，Loki怎么可能去练武场呢？”

从Thor身后走出了三个勇士，他们都穿着坚硬的盔甲，打扮得像是要随时上战场似的。Legolas注意到刚刚那句话是从他们中一个体形很壮硕很肥大的人口中说出的。Legolas明显感到这三个人对自己的态度都怪怪的，刚才说话的大肚子吹着胡子瞪着自己，仿佛做了什么错事被他逮到了；另一个黑发的瞥了自己一眼就没再往这边看了；倒是中间那个金头发的神色很温和，还冲着自己微笑，看上去没什么敌意，但又有点说不上来的感觉。

那个大肚子继续说话，嘴唇上的毛髯一耸一耸的，“Loki去了练武场我可不负责他的安全。”

Legolas面色不虞地瞟了他一眼，转身往仙宫中走，他打算等这几个人离开再出来。然而那个讨厌的、不依不饶的声音阻拦了他的步伐——

“Loki还是应该回到仙宫里，躲在王后殿下的裙底学怎么绣花，哈哈哈……”

这句话像是一簇火花，彻底点燃了Legolas的怒火。他沉着脸走到Volstagg面前，阴森森地对他说：“收回你刚才的话并向我道歉，就现在！”

Volstagg似乎没想到会有这样的事情出现，一时之间笑容僵在了脸上。Legolas锐利的目光缓缓扫过去，除了面前这个肉球，旁边黑发的、还有前殿的数十个护卫脸上都挂着若有若无的嘲讽般的笑。Legolas的怒火几乎快把他的头发烧掉了。  
Thor拍拍Legolas的肩膀，“怎么了，Loki？Volstagg就是开个玩笑而已。”

“你管那叫玩笑吗？” Legolas看着Thor一只眼睛上的乌青，恨不得在他另一只眼睛上也补一拳，他指着前殿站着的一队护卫，“他当着这么多人的面说这种话，难道不该道歉吗？”

Thor抓抓头发，不解地说：“可是，Volstagg他们之前也这么说过，你从来都不在意的。”

“那么我从现在开始在意了！” Legolas声音越来越大，几乎是吼出来恨不得所有人都能听见，“我可不是你们的王子，忍受不了这个……啊不，我的意思是，我可是众神之父Odin之子，侮辱我就是侮辱我身上的血脉，就是侮辱你，侮辱神后，侮辱神父。这个罪责是不是很大了？”

“这……”

Legolas看着面露难色的Thor，心中更是气愤，小精灵现在对神族的好感度大打折扣，他发誓以后再也不跟神族的人交朋友了，当然，除了Loki，虽然Loki牙尖嘴利有时很讨厌，但他从来不这样羞辱别人，也不会跟他哥哥一样一脸傻相。

Legolas直视着Volstagg的眼睛，一字一字地咬着牙说道：“道歉，快！”

满脸大胡须的勇士在听了刚才的话之后气势弱了下来，却仍然倔强地回视Legolas，他庞大的身躯僵硬着，胡子耷拉在下巴上，完全没了刚才的神气。

Legolas见他这样的态度，不怒反笑，“怎么？有勇气侮辱别人，却没勇气承认错误吗？你还瞪我！我可是你们的二王子，你见到我应该行礼，没有我的允许不准直视我的眼睛。”

“你别想拿王子的身份欺压别人，我们只对保卫阿斯加德的战士展露礼节和崇敬。”

Legolas循着声音看去，是黑发的Hogun站到了旁边，为自己的好友出声。Legolas笑了，“怎么，你是怀疑我没有保卫家园的能力吗？”他大踏一步上前，“你们要去哪儿来着，比武场是吧。我跟你们一起去，我会让你输得心服口服的。” 

Legolas注视着Volstagg，说道：“我们来比试一场，若你赢了，这件事一笔勾销，今后随便你怎么说我都可以；若我赢了，你要向我道歉，并且再也不准说出那样的话，怎么样？”

Volstagg想也不想就愉快地接受了，不但如此，大肉球还自信满满的加码：“谁要是输了，不光你说的那些，还要脱光了衣裳绕着阿斯加德跑三圈。”  
==================

Thor在休息厅里焦急地来回踱步，他把双手背到红披风后面。躺椅上的Volstagg反而十分惬意地一手捏着一串葡萄，一手端着酒杯，不停地吃吃喝喝。Thor紧锁着眉头，终于开口：“我现在真的觉得你是在欺负Loki了，你为什么要答应和他比武？”

“Thor，你讲点道理好不好，”Volstagg叼了一口葡萄，嘴里含含糊糊的说：“明明是你弟弟非要跟我比试的。”

“我不准，”Thor双手环胸，“停止这场愚蠢的比试。”

“恐怕已经晚了，”Hogun用看戏般的语气揶揄Thor，“他俩下午要比武的消息大概已经被风吹满整个阿斯加德了。”

Thor难过地弯下腰，双手抱头，“众神之父啊，Loki怎么可能赢得过你！你竟然还说要绕着阿斯加德跑三圈，整整三圈！Loki会受不了的，半圈不到他就会喘不上来气。”他脑海中满是弟弟苍白的脸庞，摇摇欲坠的身体，Thor心疼的不得了，他猛地站起身，恶狠狠地对着正在叼葡萄的Volstagg说：“要是Loki病倒了，我就拔光你的胡子。”说完话，Thor就走了出去，红披风飘在身后跟着主人。

Volstagg冲着Thor的背影喊：“你放心，我不让你弟弟输得太难看怎么样？”

坐在旁边一直沉默不语的Fandral突然站起冲着他走来，在谁都没有想到的情况下忽然发难，一脚踢翻了Volstagg身前的水果盘，葡萄、苹果、橘子骨碌碌滚了一地。Volstagg和Hogun愣愣地看着他，Fandral带着怒意说：“你还没意识到这次是谁的错吗？Loki虽然不太合群，但你说出那样的话也未免太过分了。”话音落下，Fandral便带着未发泄完的怒气踏步出了休息厅。只留下皱着眉头的Hogun和一脸不可置信的Volstagg，后者望着满地的水果发呆，喃喃道：“这家伙又是怎么回事？”

午饭之后Volstagg和Hogun作伴来到了宽阔的比武场，场上围满了想要观看比试的武者和群众，Thor和Fandral早就等在那里。Fandral看见两人抬抬下巴算是打了招呼，Thor干脆连理都没理。Volstagg过去跟他们打招呼，顺便询问：“Loki呢？不会已经躲起来了吧。”

然而远处渐渐逼近的马蹄声回答了他的问题。Loki跨在一匹黑色的骏马上向练武场疾驰而来，他乌黑的头发在风中凌乱，几缕发丝轻拂在他雪白的的面庞上，修长的身影越来越近，围观的众神都看到了他们的小王子俊逸的脸庞，薄薄的嘴唇抿出一丝比初春的新阳更加明朗的笑容。他墨绿色的长袍包裹着劲瘦的身躯，勾画出腰间美妙的曲线。Loki所经之处，马蹄挟风卷起一层尘土，他在飘扬的微尘中下马走来。一时之间，众神恍惚，竟然舍不得从他身上移开片寸目光。

Legolas浑身血液沸腾，兴奋地跃跃欲试。他精神抖擞地走到Volstagg面前，问他：“你想比试什么？”

Volstagg咳了两声，指着练武场上摆放的各种兵器说道：“这样好了，我也不欺负你。你来决定兵器，我来决定规则，如何？”

Legolas点点头，“听上去很公平。”他目光扫了一圈，在一堆兵器中发现了自己的最爱，他拾起搁在地上的弓箭，“我们就比射箭好了。”

Thor一步跨到他面前，拽着他的胳膊轻声说：“bro，你没有学过箭术，不如选择匕首，Volstagg力气很大但是动作不灵活，你只要不跟他拼蛮力还是很有可能获胜的。”

“放心吧，哥哥，” “Loki”眨眨幽绿的大眼睛，坚定地说道：“我就跟他比射箭，而且我绝对不会输的。”Thor见弟弟不听劝，有些急了，他还想说什么的时候，Volstagg把他挤开了，大肉球大声说：“那就这么定了，我们比射箭。”

他和Loki站到比武场的中央，Volstagg指着武场外围茂密无际的森林说：“一般射箭我们这么来玩，分为大彩、中彩、小彩、卒、和死。射手向着森林随意发五支箭，如果五支都落空就是死；要是能射中，如果中的是死物，比如石头、树干，那就叫卒；如果你射中了有腿的，就是小彩；射中了带翅膀的，就是中彩。”

“大彩呢？” Legolas挑眉问道。

“如果你想试一试大彩的话，”Fandral打开地上的袋子，从里面掏出一个小小的馒头形状的干粮，“这个里面有一枚特制的种子，外面包着的是动物最喜欢吃的饲料。武卫会在赛前将它扔进森林，没有人知道他会扔在哪里，也许会有动物吃了它，可能是鹿，可能是羚羊，可能是白鸽，但也许它没被吃掉。不管怎么样，若能射中种子，就是大彩，得大彩者胜。”

Legolas笑了，“你们花样儿还蛮多的，我知道了，就这么办吧。”

在Volstagg准备射击的时候，Thor来到“Loki”身边，悄悄对他咬耳朵，“bro，Volstagg其实也不太会射箭的，他一般都中卒，很少有小彩。你尽量瞄准点，要是能射中山雀什么的，胜算就很大了。”

“好的，我明白了。” Legolas分出了Thor话中的关切，他在心里暗暗点头，看来Loki的哥哥虽然有点傻傻的，但是对他真的很在意呀。

那边Volstagg五箭已经射完，果然如Thor说的，他四箭都扎在石头、树干和地上，只有一支箭射到了一只山鸡。当武卫把那只山鸡提到场上的时候，大胡子已经忍不住露出得意的神色了。裁判官剖开山鸡，确认他没有射中种子后，给他记上了“四个卒+一个中彩”

Legolas忽视了那个挑衅的表情，抽出一支箭上前。他凝神静气，闭目屏息，把纷乱的思绪全部放空，把周围的叫喊声关闭在自己的感知之外，他腰杆挺直，随后双腿一前一后分离开，搭弓上弦，右手握着箭羽，双臂张开，把弓拉满。

Legolas心无旁骛地盯着自己的前方，箭头冲着视线的中点对齐。

Fandral相当诧异，他贴近Thor问：“你教他的姿势吗？”

Thor摇头，他紧张地盯着Loki的背影，手心里攥了一把汗，他已经下好决心，要是Loki输了，干脆就陪他一起跑。

Legolas松开了手，一支利箭呼啸着向森林深处飞去，他细细听着，脸颊渐渐堆上了笑容。他转过身，大声宣布：“我不射了！”

众神面面相觑，谁都搞不清楚这位一向喜欢恶作剧的王子又想出了什么鬼点子。Thor急了，“Loki，你只射了一箭！” 

Legolas耸耸肩，“没错，我知道，但我射这一箭就行。”

武卫提着Legolas射中的东西返回赛场，众神看去，是一只松鼠。Volstagg抚掌大笑，喊道：“小彩，小彩！”Thor急得揪住自己的金发，不停冲着弟弟使眼色。Legolas看见了松鼠也毫不惊慌，始终面带微笑，他在等着裁判公布的结果。

当裁判官剖开松鼠的肚子，取出箭镞时，全场都看到了Legolas的箭头上插着那枚种子。比武场上先是寂静，随之而来的是排山倒海般的欢呼和掌声。Thor开心地大喊：“Loki，我的bro！”金发神祗一把揽住Loki的细腰，把他扛在自己肩膀上转圈圈，Legolas大声尖叫。整个比武场都沸腾了，在Thor的带领下，跟着他一起喊：“Loki，Loki，Loki……”

不远处的金宫上，高高的楼阁中，一个左手持枪、满头白发的独眼老人静静地看着练武场上喧闹的人群。他苍老的脸孔盛满了威严，唯一的一只眼睛仍旧锐利如鹰隼，他的目光紧紧跟随着练武场上黏在一起的一红一绿两道身影。从外面传来的脚步声离他越来越近，老者没有回头便开口：“这一代的孩子中，有几个能一箭射中大彩？”

身后与他同样年老的天界守护者摇摇头，“没有，陛下。”

Odin沉重的声音犹如钟声般回荡在宫殿上，“可是现在出现一个了，但谁都不知道他怎么办到的，甚至我们都以为他不擅武道。”

“Loki殿下一向很低调。”

Odin望着仍然沸腾不已的武场，哼了一声，“我倒觉得，他像是蛰伏的豹子，久久趴伏在草丛中隐忍，只为了给对手致命一击。”

“您觉得Loki殿下会把谁当成对手？”

Odin终于把目光从武场上移开，离开了窗子，“想必你也知道，这孩子今天就在金宫大门口，当着庭下如此多侍卫的面说他不是阿斯加德的王子，还是吼出来的。”

“您是说他对自己的身世有所察觉吗？”

Odin不再说话，屋顶投射下的阴影盖住了他的上身，他的神情隐没在一片寂静中，无人能端详。  
==================

真正的Loki此刻全身都软在躺椅上，在凉亭中享受着透过树叶洒下的点点阳光，他半眯着眼睛舒爽地发出小猫一般的轻哼。他从后山出来，向那个叫Hank的人解释说自己确实遇到了意外，导致思维混乱，有点失忆。在配合了一系列检查后，他安慰对方，只要让他休养几天，他一定可以慢慢恢复记忆。

这样的解释多完美，他根本用不着为自己“异常”的举动费心了，没人会责怪失忆者行为反常的。

Loki舒舒服服打了个盹，接着他整理好自己的衣襟，准备在蝼蚁开的学校中散散心。这所学校紧挨着宫廷，Loki早就发现了，他记得Charles介绍自己是国王的老师，也许这正是国王对他的信任。本来Loki担心Charles那样年纪的学生都是十岁的小孩子，万一老来找自己怎么办，但Charles信誓旦旦地跟他说国王会处理好一切的，那Loki也懒得管了。

与其说是一座学校，倒更像是一座古堡，很明显年代久远的产物，学校前一堆年纪不大的孩子嬉戏玩闹。Loki冷冷地看着他们有的甩出翅膀飞上天、有的胳膊上冒出鳞片、有的手指上开出一朵玫瑰花。啧，他撇撇嘴，感觉自己是在看一场廉价的法术秀。

学校中草木繁茂，连带着风的味道都冷冽了几分。Loki深深吸了一口气，顿觉肺部清爽起来。他漫无目的地到处闲逛。期间有很多大大小小的学生向他打招呼，Loki挑了几个自己看着顺眼的回应了一下。他不知不觉走到城堡边缘，那里有一处看上去像是废弃的小屋，木头、铁块乱糟糟地挤在角落里，他在外面都能闻到一股尘土的呛人的气味。Loki挥了挥面前的空气，正要走开的时候，屋子里突然传来一声大响，接着小房子屋顶塌了一半。

Loki被吓了一跳，他想要赶快离开这个奇怪的地方，然而从那堆废品里钻出来了一个脑袋，一个半大的孩子从塌掉的房子里艰难地爬出来，趴在草地上不停咳嗽。他浑身都是土和渣滓，连长相都看不清。他在看到Loki后，黑黢黢的脸上出现了一圈雪白的牙齿。随后，他从地上蹦起来，直接跳进Loki的怀里。

“啊！”Loki惊恐地大叫，“你这肮脏的猪猡，本王命令你把手放开！”

那孩子松开手，迟疑地看着“Charles”，他胡乱地抹了一把脸，带着不确定的语气说：“爸，你刚才说啥？”

Loki看着这个还没长开的孩子，心里的感受已经不能用“震惊”来形容了，应当是大风呼啸掀开他的脑壳。该死的Charles竟然有个儿子！为什么他从来没提起过？孩子他娘不会晚上钻进自己的被窝吧。想到此处，Loki泛起一阵恶寒。

“殿下，”Moria及时赶到，化解了眼前的尴尬，她走近Loki，低声对他说：“殿下，这是您的养子Tony Stark，Tony少爷昨天才从Stark庄园回来的。”

Loki点点头，心中一块大石头落了地。

“Moria，他咋了？”

“Tony少爷，殿下外出遇到了一点意外，虽然没什么事但他最近可能会有点失忆，不过很快就会好的。”

“哈，”Loki发现这只小蚂蚁竟然发出了有点庆幸的声音，他忽然上前又给了Loki一个强有力的拥抱，大声说：“爸，你会好起来的。”接着脚底抹油，一溜烟儿就没影儿了。

Loki一言不发地死死盯着被弄脏的衣服，他的腰上还印着两个爪印！

“殿下，我们不用去找Tony少爷吗？上次他这么跑出去，之后差点把森林烧掉。”

Loki抬起头，露出了阴恻恻的笑容，“没事儿，就让他去吧。”最好顺便把他自己烧掉！

Moria小声地建议：“您之前都是不允许他乱跑闯祸的。”看着对方没有理自己，她只能小步地跟上急于去换衣服的“Charles”。

等Loki穿了身干净衣服重新回到草地上时，已经没有多少学生在外面玩了。他顺着绿草如茵的操场一直向前走，在一墙之外的王宫旁边驻足。他盯着白墙那边的、被围在宫廷里的高塔。这座塔楼拔地而起，直插入云霄，足有一百多尺，塔身的颜色已经看不出来了，因为它的身子上爬满了藤叶，硕大的绿叶把它遮挡得严严实实的，从远处望去，就像是绿色的一样，Loki凭着藤条的粗细大致推断这座塔少说也得有好几百年的历史了。

“这就是青塔，殿下。”身后的声音打断了Loki的思维。Moria小心翼翼地为“失忆的”Charles解说，渴望能唤醒他的一些记忆，“这是威彻斯特的标志，我们的青塔，和刚铎米那斯提力斯的白塔、魔多的黑塔并称。”

Loki点了点头，示意她继续说下去，Moria受到了鼓舞，继续说道：“青塔最有名的传说就是曾作为监狱囚禁了查理大帝三十多年。”

“三十多年？”Loki惊讶不已，以蝼蚁的寿命，虚耗在一座塔中三十多年可真是够久的了。

“没错，”Moria带着无比崇敬的心情仰望着青塔，“九百多年前，威彻斯特诞生了我们伟大的君王，但是他幼年不幸，父亲早逝，母亲改嫁后继父待他非打即骂，更是残忍剥夺了他的继承权将他囚禁在高塔里。但是我们的查理大帝用这三十多年铸就了无与伦比的智慧，他像神灵一般破解了禁锢，也打破了人民身上的枷锁。他带着威彻斯特走向强盛，后世称他为查理大帝Charlie the Great。”Moria眼中盛满了灵动的光芒，仿佛雏鸟向往蓝天那样憧憬着一个幻想中的伟岸身影。

Loki暗中嗤笑她，那种少女怀春般的心情注定是要破灭的。他伸伸懒腰，决定去给自己找甜点吃。Loki爱上了厨房里端出的一道道入口即化、甜而不腻的餐点，尤其是其中一个叫布丁的点心，吃过之后唇齿留香，欲罢不能，让他简直上了瘾。Loki不得不感叹，生命短暂、智商低下的蝼蚁们把全部的精力都用在开发甜点上了。

与此同时，斑驳的白墙那头，宫城内。威彻斯特的现任国王Scott Summers正在接待从南方来的女使臣。

Emma早就知道威彻斯特的国王是一个还不到二十岁的年轻变种人，因为他们也从来无意隐瞒。但当身穿雪白罗裙，冷艳动人的“白皇后”站在大殿中时，看着端坐在王座上的年轻人，还是小小吃了一惊。Emma看着国王双眼蒙着的纱布，心想自己可从没有接到Scott是一个盲人的消息。她在心里谴责了一下情报官，随即端庄又得体地冲着年轻国王行了屈膝礼，“尊敬的国王陛下，您以国礼之隆重来款待我这小小的乡下人，实在让我受宠若惊。”

“客气了，Emma小姐，”Scott开口，他的声音年轻却并不羞涩，“谁都知道南方千百年来在Sauron的蚕食下挣扎，受到半兽人的骚扰不得宁静，至今仍然是无数的分散城邦，还有一些民间组织。”

“没错，”Emma静静地说：“所以南方至今都没能统一，更不要说发展成像刚铎、威彻斯特这样庞大的帝国了。”

Scott笑了，“那么，现在地狱火的Shaw先生可是有了此意？”

Emma不置可否，“我只是使臣，只完成自己的任务即可。”她将文书双手递上，殿下的使臣接过。Emma解释道：“此次我代表地狱火来拜访威彻斯特国王陛下，呈上我们的敬意。南方别的也罢了，丰富独特的矿藏贵国不该错过，”在Emma说话的同时，她身后的使者打开他们抬进大殿的箱子，共十口，每一口大箱子都盛满了颜色、形态各异的矿石。

Emma微笑地看着王座上的年轻人，他身边另外站着两个略微年长的人，一个附首在国王耳边，低声向他描绘箱子里的东西，另一个直接发问：“请您介绍一下您带来的东西。”

Emma走到一口箱子前，拿出一块淡金色的矿石，“这是振刚，非常坚韧，把它融入铠甲中，刀枪不入，利箭不透。”她继续走到另一口箱子前，拾起一块银白的金属，“这个，我们管它叫艾德曼，制成剑刃，锋利无比。”Emma又像变戏法似的拿出一块红彤彤的石头，“这个是红石英，可以折射、保存很强的光。”

Scott认真地听着她的介绍，等对方说完了，年轻的国王开口：“地狱火带来这么贵重的礼物，不知威彻斯特可有何能帮助的？”

“陛下是决定要与地狱火联盟了吗？”

“我想您误会了，Emma小姐，”Scott摇摇头，“威彻斯特无意插手南方的事物，如果是正常的贸易来往，我们非常欢迎，但若是牵扯到了政局，我们只能谢绝地狱火的好意了。”

“Scott陛下，”Emma说道：“地狱火和您国家的大多臣民一样，都是变种人。您觉得我们为什么要舍近刚铎不去，反而绕远来到威彻斯特？因为中土都知道，威彻斯特承认变种人，保护变种人。我和我的同胞对这个国家充满了感情，所以我们宁愿选择和自己的同类站在一处，也不愿意向愚蠢的人类寒暄。”

“Emma小姐，您刚才所说的一番话与我们目前考虑的东西并不相关。变种人可能到处都有，威彻斯特也同样接纳他们。但是这和你想达成的联盟无关。南方一直是分裂状态，如同一盘散沙，可我们心里都清楚，沙子不会分散得太久，总有一日会被风吹聚成沙丘。然而请恕威彻斯特无力也无意去做那阵风。”Scott年轻的嗓音掷地有声。

Emma沉默半晌，寂静的时间长久地仿佛冻结了一般。忽然她展颜一笑，又冲着Scott行了一礼，“我已知晓您的意思，只怕这次要无功而返了。但请您允许我一个小小的要求。”

Scott叹了口气，“Emma小姐请讲，只要敝国能做到的。”  
====================

Loki坐在长桌另一头，大口大口地往嘴里塞点心，吃的毫无形象可言，桌上摊开一本Moria刚刚从博物馆给他拿来的一本老旧的文献《Charlie’s diary》，书页发黄发脆，一看就是老古董。他对中庭历史文化一点兴趣都没有，也就是为了打发无聊生活才随手翻了几页。不过这倒让他发现了奇妙的事情——日记的主人很是博学，不断变化着语言去记载生活中的琐事，一会儿用矮人文字、人类文字，后面又换成精灵文字、半兽人文字。“那个女人倒是没说谎，”Loki心想，“这个皇帝确实懂得很多，看看他竟然会写这么多文字，难不成怕有人偷看他的日记？”但是Loki不太能看得懂，他就随意那么有一搭没一搭地翻着页。

Loki不知道那个尖耳朵精灵什么时候才能找到宝石，所以就趁着这段时间，把Charles家的甜点吃个遍。

而他正大快朵颐的时候，餐厅的大门被推开了。Loki看去，一个浑身雪白的金发美艳女子走了进来。Loki暂时停下了吞咽的动作，挺直了后背。

Emma同样也在打量“Charles”，他微卷的棕色发卷柔软地贴在两鬓，光洁的额头下镶嵌着一双比大海更加醉人的蓝眼睛，鼻梁高挺，嘴唇红润，嘴角还沾着一些糕点的碎屑。这张面孔秀美又温柔，让人感觉心里甜甜的。Emma有生以来第一次由衷赞叹一个人的外貌，而这令人心醉神迷的面孔却是属于一个男子。

“你有事吗？”Loki冷冷地说。

Emma笑了，“我获得国王的准许可以在这所驰名中土的学校参观，误入此地，希望没有打扰你用餐。”

Loki一挑眉，“误入？我倒觉得你是直接冲着这边来的。”

Emma来了兴趣，“哦？你怎知道？难道你坐在屋子里就能了解外面的事情？”

“我不管你是谁，现在我在吃饭，慢走不送。”Loki说完就当闯入者不存在一般，自顾自拿起盘子里的豌豆糕往嘴里塞。

但Emma并没有走，反倒饶有兴致地盯着Loki看，“我听闻当今国王年轻却很有主见，今日一见果然名不虚传，所以不禁好奇，能教导出这样出色学生的老师又该是怎样深谋远虑的人呢？”Emma更近一步，斜坐在长桌上，她雪白的大腿在裙间若隐若现，“而且我听说他还是三代帝师，佐政六十余年，”Emma发现“Charles”听到这里手抖了一下，她笑着说道：“这样的人物即便垂垂老矣，但必定德高望重，我很想见识一下。毕竟刚刚他的学生拒绝了我的提议，让我觉得十分不明智。说不定我见到他，说服他，能让国王回心转意呢！”

“蝼蚁之见。”

Emma有点不敢相信自己听到的，“您说什么？”

Loki彻底放下手中的糕点，抬起头鄙夷地看着Emma，“吾言，苍穹之下，尔为蝼蚁。尔心中所盘桓，皆为蝼蚁之见，上不得台面。纵汝自诩芳华佳人，然终究不过一具红粉骷髅，有何颜面在此大放厥词。吾不屑与蝼蚁共居一室，恕不远送。”

Emma雪白的脸庞顿时涨得通红，双颊发热，耳根滚烫。Loki虽然只是轻轻道来，但他的话犹如铁森林中拔出的荆棘一样，更何况他温柔的眉眼流露出与他相貌十分不符的轻蔑神情，抽打着骄傲的白皇后的自尊心。Emma的恼怒充满胸膛，鲜嫩的丹唇气得发抖。

而屋外忽然发出一声响彻天地的轰鸣，整片大地仿佛都被震动了。Loki稳住了将将欲倒的细长酒杯，他望着那个匆匆离开的白色身影，回想起刚刚Emma说的一些话。桌子上的书正好吹到最后一页，泛黄的书皮上刻着细碎的凹痕，Loki抚摸着那枚刻记，他认识这种精灵文字，翻译成通用语就是一个名字：

——“Charles Xavier”

我还真是不能小瞧你哪，蝼蚁。Loki自言自语道。

白皇后向着发出巨响的地方匆匆赶去，那里正好停放着他们的车队。但她赶到的时候，迎接她的，只有升起的黑烟和一地的烂木头碎木屑、飞得遍地的金属块。Emma脸色铁青，厉声问道：“怎么回事？”她的侍女Angle跑过来说道：“Emma小姐，是Tony Stark，天赋学校校长的养子，他说他在做实验，不小心失手了。”

Emma望着面前一片狼藉，“他的变种能力是什么？”

“他不是变种人。”

Emma难以置信地说：“他不是变种人怎么把我们的车队毁掉的，还毁得这么彻底？”

Angle打量着Emma的脸色，为难地说：“那个……他解释说这是他发明的一种药……”看见Emma脸色越来越难看，她的声音也渐渐小了。

“很好，”Emma怒极，“威彻斯特这样愚弄我们！”她咬着嘴唇，恨恨地盯着后面宽大的古堡。但随之，她忽然舒展眉眼，现出一个似笑非笑的神情，喃喃说着：“既然威彻斯特不吃软的，那让万磁王来试试如何？”  
=======================

Maya端着水和一些水果轻轻推开图书室的门，一头白金色长发的小精灵安安静静地坐在地上，长腿并拢蜷在臀下，膝盖上翻着一本书，密林外的阳光透过林地大殿莹白的窗帷洒在小精灵身上，让他洁白的皮肤隐隐发出柔和的光芒。Maya慈爱地看着Legolas，心中不免有些担忧，她叹了口气，将手里的盘子放在地上，坐在了“Legolas”旁边。

小精灵抬起了埋在书本中的头颅，冲她甜甜一笑，“Maya阿姆。”

“殿下，不想跟阿姆谈谈心吗？”Maya对他偷偷跑出去，之后又神鬼不知地回来的行为没有什么意见，毕竟孩子长大了总是会向往更广大的世界。但是归来后的Legolas明显和以前不一样了，他变得不复往日活泼，不再每天去森林中玩耍，不再和飞翔的鸟儿说悄悄话，甚至连他最爱的小弓箭他都没再碰过。Legolas每天就是在图书馆里看书，简直到了废寝忘食的地步。这在Maya眼中，就是意外了。她不得不来找Legolas谈谈心，在Thranduil陛下春猎回来之前，她希望小王子可以变回之前的机灵鬼。

“Legolas”眨眨眼睛，疑惑地说：“怎么，阿姆，您有什么事情吗？”

“是您，我的殿下。短短几天，是什么事情让您如此心事重重？”

Charles抿抿唇，他搞不懂自己哪里表现得“心事重重”了。他每天泡在图书馆里，汲取之前不曾碰过的珍贵书籍，知识的灌溉只会让他通体舒畅、心情愉悦，浑身洋溢着快乐的气息。他舍不得从这里移步，Charles翻阅历史的足迹，他已经看到第二纪元的文献了。而且难道家长们不是最喜爱乖巧好学的孩子吗？

“没有什么，阿姆，我真的很好，每天都和快乐相伴。”Charles冲Maya眨巴着眼睛说。

“您久久地停留在此处，为了高深的知识埋头苦学。但是您多长时间没有去亲昵森林了？您最爱的努曼诺尔弓都蒙上了灰尘。在外出的日子里，发生了什么不能忘怀的事情使您行为异于平常？”

噢，天哪。Charles扶额，不敢直视Maya担忧的眼神。他算是明白问题在哪里了，他之前的表现都是自己认为的理所应当的“正常”。思及此处，Charles深深吸了一口气，他放下手里的书，从地上一跃而起，“我忽然不想看书了，阿姆，我要去森林里狩猎，带着我最爱的小弓箭。”

Maya欣慰的目光还是极大的安慰了Charles。他穿上Legolas的麂皮高筒靴，带着他的弓箭和短刃向森林中走去。林地的树木古老又强壮，每一株都高耸入云，直冲云天，树干足有三个成年人合抱那么粗，它们的枝梢在空中相互交错攀爬，肥硕的叶片犹如绿云一般遮天蔽日，阳光只能透过间隙钻到地面上。风飘过，枝叶便发出“簌簌”的回应。

Charles为这片充满古老叹息的森林所折服，他其实也钟爱户外活动，只不过略逊于书籍对他的吸引罢了。但他此刻徜徉在这片绿色的茂密丛林中，深深被这些多姿的树木所吸引。虽然Charles来到幽暗密林不过短短的时光，可他却生出了奇妙的归属感，这树林的气息明明该是陌生的，他却对此如此熟悉，仿佛自己生来也该这样畅游林中、无忧无虑。不知不觉中，他向着密林深处越走越远。

他不清楚自己走了多久，直到日光幽微，天际划下一道暗影才止步。他所到的地方景色一如之前，但是地上和树上却找不到精灵留下的任何痕迹。Charles不禁赞叹精灵轻巧的身姿和迅疾的步伐，若是他原本的身体，没办法走这么远的。

Charles寻了一块大石头坐下来生火，准备吃点野味犒劳一下自己的肚子。当火光跳跃起来的时候，Charles灵敏的精灵耳却听到了附近草丛里“嗤嗤”的声响。他暗骂自己愚蠢，这里没有精灵涉足，说不定是有什么危险的生物居住。Charles站起身，正要将火堆扑灭时，突然一个小东西从石缝里滚过来，“咣当”一声，清脆地落入火堆中。

他找来一根树枝，从“噼里啪啦”燃烧的火焰中挑出了那个小东西，令他意外的是，“一枚指环？”Charles捏住这个小指环，就着火光观察它。

纯金打造，闪着金色的光芒，如此耀眼夺目，比任何的黄金都要珍贵。Charles的眼神渐渐变得痴迷起来，他轻轻抚摸着冰凉的戒指，耳畔响起了忽远忽近的声音，似乎有人贴在他的耳边说着什么密语，不断告诉地强调这是自己应得的。Charles周围所有的景色全部褪去，他目光中只剩了手里的金戒指，仿佛生命里也是如此。“噢，我的宝贝，”Charles虔诚地亲吻它，“你是我的，我的灵魂都属于你。”

突然间，Charles的胸腔传来一阵钝痛，似乎一双手想把他的灵魂扯成两半。他痛苦地跪倒，手一松，金戒指掉在了地上。Charles猛地清醒过来，“我在干什么？”他发觉自己出了一身的冷汗，刚刚的情景历历在目，自己就像中了邪，前面是地狱也敢一步踏入。

在他漫长的生命中，他从未对自己的自制力有过这样真切的怀疑。多可笑啊，他本以为自己已经超脱，可终究还是一届凡人，竟然仍会见财起意。Charles为自身刚才想要私吞无主之物的行径感到羞愧不已。他认真反省了一番，重新捡起那枚金戒指，发现它之前光滑的表面好像有什么东西浮现。一串刻痕慢慢出现，发出火焰般的光芒。Charles看着那些痕迹，像是某种精灵语，但是他却从来没见过，应当是非常古老的语言：

Ash nazg durbatuluk  
Ash nazg gimbatul  
Ash nazg thrakatuluk  
Agh burzum-ishi krimpatul. ①

然而刻痕只昙花一现，不久便消失得干干净净。

Charles心中充满了疑惑，他打算把这个带回林地大殿，有关上面的文字，他可以去那里的图书室查阅。但他还未离开，树丛中突然窜出一个影子，往他身上扑来。Charles闪身避开了，还要多亏了精灵敏捷的身手。

那个影子蜷缩在火堆旁，身量像孩童一般，它浑身无毛，光秃的脑袋上飘着几根头发，脸两侧竖着宽宽的耳朵，一双大眼睛几乎把整张脸都占满了。这个小怪物冲着他露出尖牙，嘶哑的声音从丑陋的喉咙里发出来：“小偷，小偷，把我们的宝贝还来！”

Charles举起手里的金戒指，“这是你的？”

“Gollum，Gollum，”那个小怪物喊着，它似乎是被激怒了，张开利齿恶狠狠地朝Charles的胳膊扑过去，“我们的宝贝，小偷、小偷，你这可耻的贼！”

“嘿，小家伙，”Charles也感到有一点生气，他不断躲开那满口的利牙和尖尖的爪子，抓住对方的空门一把将它按在地上，“你把我当成什么了？诸天神明在上皆可为我作证，我绝非侵占他人财产的无耻小人。”Charles把那枚戒指放在怪物的脑门上，“我把它还给你。”

小怪物死死攥着金戒指，爬着钻入了草丛里消失了。Charles盯着火堆，不知怎么，他仍然觉得心脏狂跳不止，快要喘不过来气，每看一眼那枚戒指，心中就涌起一层接着一层的狂风巨浪。他不得不承认，在刚刚交出戒指的一瞬间，几乎就后悔了，他差点就想掐死那只怪物，把戒指装进自己的口袋。

“镇定点，Charles Xavier，”他捶捶自己的胸膛，“像个男人，你又不是没见过金子。”  
==========================

Charles回到林地大殿已是深夜。他冲着图书室走去，他心中疑惑逐渐加深，若不能解开怕是要睡不安稳的。但他几乎在偌大的图书室翻遍了，也没有找到与那枚戒指上类似的文字。“这不对的，”他心里想，“如果连精灵都没有记载，中土根本就不会存在这种语言。”

他忽然想到了还有一个地方自己从没有去过，前两天与Legolas的阿姆Maya交谈时，她无意中提起的林地王国国王Thranduil的私人书房。除了国王本人和侍女长Maya之外，没有精灵进去过。Charles想去那里碰碰运气，“即便被发现了，也没什么大不了的，毕竟我现在是他们的王子。”他这么想着，于是朝Thranduil的书房走去。

门上了锁，Charles直接从外面跳窗子进去了。国王的书房比图书室要小很多，但是华美程度不可相提并论。墙壁上镶嵌着无数的月光石，这种石头为精灵们钟爱，因为它们在夜晚会发出媲美月光星芒的光泽，莹白的亮涂满了整个房间，静谧又端庄。

Charles深吸一口气，被眼前之物所震撼——一幅巨大的壁画悬挂在正中央的墙上，笔法勾勒惟妙惟肖，人物面庞栩栩如生。而且细看就会发现，整幅画都是以镶嵌不同颜色的宝石来着色的。“这该叫做宝石画”，Charles心里小小幽默了一下，早就听闻林地王国的国王痴迷宝石，没想到简直到了丧心病狂的地步。

Charles看着，整幅画上只有两个相拥的人，或者说是两个相拥的精灵，他们都身材高挑，长发披肩，身着柔软的长袍。一个黑发黑眸，相貌庄重威严，却无比温柔地看着自己怀中的精灵，而另一个像Legolas一样，有着白金般的头发，眼睛是半透明的湖水色，面容是凡人想象不到的俊美，他含笑看着自己抱着的三团东西。

Charles离得近一点才看清，那是三颗像苹果一样形状的果子，但最奇怪的就是，一个是蓝色的，一个是绿色的，一个是褐色的。Charles自言自语道：“这是什么精灵的传说吗？我好像从没听过这样的故事。”而他更是发现，在这幅宝石画的右下方，三个辛达语的精灵文字闪闪发光：

Gilith  
Taurion  
Legolas ②

================TBC====================  
注：  
① 这段话是至尊魔戒上雕刻的文字，用的是魔多方言，翻译过来就是：  
“魔戒全属至尊御，  
至尊指引诸魔戒，  
至尊魔戒唤众戒，  
众戒归一黑暗中。”

② 这三个名字都是辛达族精灵的语言，前两个是我私设。  
“Gilith”意为“星空”；  
“Taurion”意为“森林之子”，“Taur-”是“森林的”，“-ion”是后缀，“……的儿子”之意；  
“Legolas”就不用我说了吧，就是“叶子”啦，这也是莱吉为什么被称为小叶子，因为他的名字就是这个意思~~


	7. 命运的拼凑1

Loki，真正的Loki，当武卫在练武场的森林中发现他的时候，差点以为王子殿下是偷偷躲进森林里练什么邪术呢。这也怪不得他们，Loki周身蓝光萦绕，头顶整片天空乌云聚拢，隐有闪电在云层中蹿腾劈闪，但慢慢地，这些景象都散去了。Loki睁开眼睛，看见周围的一切终于不再是中庭的景象，他满意了。

但还是被看见了！Loki撇嘴看着面前十几个瞠目结舌盯着他的武卫，心里暗恼。他在发现Legolas找到魔石的时候，立马吩咐他找一个隐蔽的地方藏着，好让灵魂换回来的时候不会惊动到别人。当然，他自己没找，也没跟Charles提前说，反正那俩人会怎样他没所谓的。然而叮咛了半天还是被发现了。

“Loki殿下，您是捕猎捉到什么野兽了吗？”武卫笑着询问。

“我不喜欢这种粗鲁的活动。”Loki冷冷地回答，在众人诧异的目光中向外走。谁知刚出森林立马闪出个金发大个子把他揽进怀里，Thor双手扶住Loki的肩膀，非常担忧地说：“Loki，你没事吧。”

“我能有什么事？”Loki轻轻格开Thor的手，好笑地看着自己的哥哥，“难道怕我被雷劈了？如果真是那样，那也是你的错对吧。”

Thor咧开嘴，“你没事就好。下午一起打猎，记得来啊。”

“Thor，”Loki皱着眉盯着自己的哥哥，“为什么打猎要叫我，我从不跟你们混在一起的。”

“你答应过的。”Thor瞪大了眼睛。

“那一定是你的错觉。”Loki毫不留情地说。

“别害羞嘛Loki，”Thor说：“没人能比得上你的马术和箭术，这几天你可抓到了不少好东西咧，今天Fandral还想跟你一队呢，不过我可不会同意，明明咱俩合作才是最完美的！”

很好，尖耳朵，Loki脸上勉强维持着笑容，心里已经礼貌地问候Legolas全家了。然而对面的Thor仍还充满期待看着他，那种神情像是Loki固执地离群索居许久，终于头脑开窍想要融入人群了一般。

嘿，这个傻子！

Loki心中轻笑了一声，他忽然故作神秘地压低了声音，伏在Thor耳边说：“哥哥，马上就是你的加冕大典了，我想给你一个礼物，所以这两天要好好筹备一下。”

“Loki？”Thor惊喜地睁大双目，声音中透出由衷的开心，“弟弟，你有这份心意就可以了，你知道我并不在乎这些的。”

“那怎么行呢？你马上就是阿斯加德的王，九界之主。你必须得有能配上你身份的东西，”Loki坚定地说，“你不是常常抱怨没有趁手的武器吗？我去请矮人族最厉害的工匠为你打造了一个①。父亲很满意，说会在加冕当天赠送给你。”

“是什么，是刀吗？还是斧子，长枪，双棍……”Thor一下来了兴趣，按捺不住地缠着Loki猜来猜去。

“别心急，哥哥，等到你加冕当天不就知道了吗？”

“好吧，”Thor压住了自己的好奇心，笑着对Loki说：“我现在太期待你送我的礼物了。我知道你给的一定都是最好的。”Thor心中很感动，虽然很多神都不喜欢Loki，觉得他古怪又冷漠。可是在Thor心中，Loki永远都是自己最亲密的弟弟，哪怕他的恶作剧和独来独往的习惯，Thor也只是当弟弟的爱好。Thor想，他们能一直这么走下去的，以前是兄弟，以后是君臣，这对他来说仅是身份调换而已，并不会影响到两人的关系。

“Loki，我们回去吧。”

Loki点了点头，跟在Thor身后。他看着那道鲜红的披风在日光的摆弄下飘扬，仍旧是一如既往地刺眼。有的人像是从来长在光明之处，行走在众人拥戴的道路上。可那又如何，Loki盯着哥哥魁梧的躯干和坚硬的铠甲，悄悄捏了捏手中蓝色的魔石，在石头的那方不知有什么东西在蠢蠢欲动。

我亲爱的哥哥啊，Loki在心里大声地笑了，我给你的这份意想不到的礼物，一定能让你终身难忘！  
======================================

风呼啸着穿过峡谷，卷走细碎的沙石，这两座石山靠得很近，像是远古时期被雷劈成了两半。不过多年来经过开凿，中间的道路越拓越宽，到现在已经能容下四辆马车并排走过了。脚下的石路弯弯折折，萦回地通向远处的城镇。

一队马车日夜兼程经过这片荒芜的石山，为首的一人军官打扮，穿着一套深棕色的铁甲，浑身都被钢铁和鞣皮包裹着。但他的双手却是空的，腿上也没有绑匕首。骑马者有着一双灰绿色的双眸，透出的目光坚硬又锐利。

车队离开隘口之后，他们停下来稍作整顿。铁甲者纵马来到队伍中间，在一个被黑布罩着的囚车前停了下来。车里隐隐有粗重的喘气声，仿佛里面锁着什么可怕的野兽。

“把布掀开。”冰冷的声音穿梭在夜晚刺骨的冷风中，逼得人瑟瑟发抖。

随从把罩布拉开，皎洁的月光一下子涌进去，照亮了囚车和它的犯人。车子的构架和普通的囚车一般无二，唯一特殊在整辆车子都是铁制的，里一层外一层，足足有三圈铁栅栏，牢牢地锁着里面的“野兽”。

——也许这就是野兽。车里的人上身赤裸，就连裤子都被自己扯得稀烂，他被忽然照进来的光惊扰，朝车前的人露出森森白牙，喉咙里发出“吭哧吭哧”的气音。旺盛的头发竖起，他像真正的野兽一样蜷伏着身子，摆出一副攻击的姿态。而他的手，当他双手握紧攥成拳头时，一副钢爪从指骨抽了出来，在月亮下锋利得发光。他恶狠狠地盯着车外好整以暇的人，在空中划拉他的钢爪。

“省省吧，”灰绿色的眼睛有了一点嘲弄，“你就是学不聪明是吧。”他挥挥手，车里的野兽忽然动弹不得，随即狠狠摔倒。

“把车门打开。”他冷冷地下命令，身后的人立马上前开锁，一点也不担心自己会被突然闪出来的钢爪穿破喉咙。

囚车中的野兽没有发疯似的冲出来大开杀戒，他一点点地被什么神秘的力量控制着，然后移出了铁笼子。

“去吧，前面就是威彻斯特的都城，去见见你的老朋友。”在他松手的瞬间，那匹野兽四足着地朝着不远处冒着炊烟的城镇跑了去。

钢铁一样的军官盯着渐渐消失的身影。曾有人问他为何而去，他想起了Emma信中调侃的“棕发蓝眸的美人儿，相貌温柔似水但性格傲慢恶劣”。Charles的确像水一样温和，他们相遇也是在水中。波光粼粼的冰冷大海，他本来要坠落深渊，最后却落进了一个温暖有力的怀抱。当他艰难地露出头，对面的人温柔地打量着他，尽管那人头发湿淋淋地滴水，看上去狼狈不堪，但那双眼睛……那双蓝得清澈明朗的眼睛一下子包裹住了他，满天星辰黯然失色，从此只剩他眼中的星星闪闪发光。

为何来威彻斯特吗？  
他望着在拂晓中隐隐绰绰的青塔，终于在长途跋涉许久之后露出了第一个真心的笑容，也许还带着一点说不清道不明的意味……

——来摘天上的星星！

但即便是星星也会有烦心事。

Charles站在三楼的一个木门前，里面是Hank的实验室，但Hank这个时候还在睡觉，屋内却金属、石头碰撞声不断。Charles叹口气，他轻轻敲了敲，里面立马传来回应，“Charles Xavier免进，其他人随意。”

“真不巧，我就是Charles Xavier，”Charles笑着推开门，桌子上拿着铁钳和石头的少年立马瞪他。

“好了，Tony，我知道你眼睛又大又漂亮，不用向我炫耀了。”Charles小心翼翼地穿过满地的废渣石屑和金属残骸，走到了桌前。Tony一下子把整个小身子都压在了桌子上，护住自己的实验器材，嚷嚷道：“恶魔退散，你不能再没收我的发明！”

“说到没收，我想起来了，上次那台卷石机，你趁着前两天我失忆偷偷拿回去了对吧。”Charles双手抱胸盯着自己养子趴在桌子上干嚎，“拿出来吧Tony，下次做事情之前可要考虑清楚后果。”

“爸，你不能这样！”Tony大声抗议，“我承认跟你赌气大半夜不睡觉来这儿做实验是我不好，但是你的惩罚太过分了，你不能把我的实验室封了。”

“又不会永远封掉，”Charles看着他，“咱们说好的，只要你能一年不闯祸。我就把它还给你。”Charles眨眨眼睛，好笑地看着瘪了气的小Tony，“孩子，难道你对自己这么没信心吗？”

“我已经承认错误了……”

Charles温和的对他说：“Tony，有时候你做下的事情，哪怕并非出自自己本心，也要承担相应的后果。你看，你毁了外国使者的马车，如果有人因你受伤呢？如果地狱火不是发公函来而是要跟我们开战呢？”Charles看着Tony越来越低的头，有些怜爱地摸了摸他的脑袋，“好在这次没有严重的后果，但我希望你能记住教训，以后无论怎样都不要鲁莽行事。”

“好吧，”Tony垂头丧气地回答，可他猛地想起来了什么，抬头对着Charles的蓝眼睛，“小爸，难道你没有什么惩罚吗？那封公函我也看了，里面不满你对Emma女爵态度傲慢咧，”Tony扑闪着蜜糖一样的大眼睛，不怀好意地笑着，“要说承担后果的话，你得跟我一起。”

“Tony，”Charles解释道：“虽然说出来你可能不信，但是前两天那个人不是我，所以我不应该承担什么罪责的。”

“天哪，”Tony，Stark庄园的继承者，显然被自己养父的说辞震惊了，半晌才回过神来，从牙缝里艰难地挤出一句话：“大人都是这么不要脸的吗？”

Charles有些尴尬，谁知道Loki这几天都干了啥，他换回来后旁敲侧击地问了Raven和Hank，得到的答案就是吃了睡睡了吃，怪不得感觉自己的小肚子又软了。虽然不相信Loki能不惹麻烦，但Charles还是希望这些天平安无事。结果，一封加急的公函从南方地狱火联盟送来，信件里颇为得体地抗议威彻斯特对待Emma公使的态度。Charles想到Loki坏坏的笑容就有点头疼，如果可以的话，他希望这位邪气的神不要再来中土了。

Charles按了按光洁的额头，眼睛在室内搜寻，想要找到什么转移一下话题。他的目光落在杂乱的桌子上，“你又在搞什么发明吗？”

一说到发明，小少年立马神采飞扬，容光焕发，他拿起桌子上的一个木质玩意儿，看上去像弓，但是却被Tony安装上了木臂，木臂前正对着弦的地方刨了一道浅浅的沟。“这里，”Tony给Charles讲解，“把弓弦挂在钩子上，然后把箭固定在这里，按一下底部，箭就飞出去啦。你看……”Tony挥了挥那把奇怪的弓，瞄准立在墙角的木桩，手指扣动，一支利箭撕裂空气飞了出去，“噔”的一声扎入木桩，木桩上披着的铁甲裂开掉到地上。

Charles心里骇然，他没想到这个东西竟然会有这么大的杀伤力。他曾经也见识过臂力强劲的弓箭手射箭，也可以射穿坚硬的甲胄，但是这样的射手万里挑一。可Tony只是一个年幼的孩子，用他手中的东西竟然轻轻松松就能做到。

“怎么样，厉害吧，谁都可以用这个哦。”Tony仰起脸，得意洋洋地说。

“Tony，”Charles拿过了他手中的特制强弓放在桌子上，稍稍低下身子，平视Tony蜜糖一样的眼睛，“我能知道你为什么要做这个吗？”

Tony想了想回答说：“首先，我喜欢干这个；其次，有了这个不是可以打败我们的敌人吗？如果人手一个的话，还有谁敢来惹威彻斯特？”

“你和你父亲一样总是喜欢这些有杀伤力的东西，”Charles叹气，“我们没有敌人，现在是和平年代，轻易不会再有战争了。”

“未来总会有的吧，那我们防患于未然不好吗？”

Charles看着面前执着的孩子，Tony脸上的神情甚至是语气几乎都和当年的Howard一模一样，这让他深埋在心中多年未波及的湖水泛起了一丝涟漪。Charles忽然有些不忍心再去劝Tony放弃这些，他只是轻轻地说：“孩子，我只是担心有一天你的东西也许会伤害到自己最亲近的人。”

“怎么会呢……你和Hank，Scott、Alex、Ororo他们都这么厉害，这个东西伤不了你们的。”  
“即便你现在恭维我，我也不会把实验室还给你的。”Charles戳穿了养子的小心思，窗外刚刚探出头的日头散开亮橘色的光，他看到了毛榉树的枝条伸到窗沿的影子。随着新一天的到来，Charles心情舒爽，他在Tony脑壳上弹了一下，在后者的呼痛声中说：“走吧，你该去吃早餐休息一下。待会儿Hank就来了，你可不能跟他抢实验室。”

“我可以跟他一起做实验，”Tony不满地哼哼，“在这一点上他可比你厉害。Hank从南方的矿石里找到一种材料，可以保存Scott眼睛里射出来的光。不出意外的话，他说不定能睁开眼睛了。”

“哦，这可真是个好消息……”Charles惊喜地喊出来，“Scott，可怜的孩子，要是我没记错，他蒙着眼睛大概有七八年……你们跟他说了吗？”

“还没有，我们打算成功之后跟他说。”

“你们？Hank和你吗？”Charles还是那样的语气，可Tony却听得心里发毛，他抢在养父发声前坦白，“Charles，你得承认我的发明并不是只会惹麻烦的，我有很多构思连Hank都赞不绝口呢。”

“我知道，”Charles清澈的蓝眼睛里水影波动，流光溢彩，他的声音就像是四月初山谷自在飞舞的画眉鸟一样充满了骄傲，“因为我的小Tony可是聪明绝顶的孩子。”

“嘿嘿，”Tony乐了，开心得眉飞色舞，“那么爸，你能把实验室还给聪明的孩子吗？”

Charles眉毛一挑。

=================================

Erik Lensherr作为吉诺莎第一执政官来到东方威彻斯特帝国的都城，城门口迎接他的是宫廷骑士护卫队，卫队长Bobby爵士站在队首迎接这位在南方以铁心铜肠而让敌人闻风丧胆的铁血将军。他们一路上穿过了最繁华热闹的王城，来到王宫会议厅。

Scott一世已经等在那里，他穿着素帛织就的深灰短衣，外披褐色小马甲，全身几乎找不到华丽的图案纹饰，看上去十分简朴。唯一的不同在于，他的双眼蒙着雪白的冰丝缣帛，把这位年轻国王的脸盖住了一半，只露着光洁的下巴和丰盈红润的嘴唇。

Erik Lensherr在离Scott三米远处站定，他盯着国王的眼睛，眉头深锁，也不管国王身边的两人对他无礼行径的瞪视。

“Lensherr将军，远道而来实在辛苦了。”Scott面朝着他开口，“将军到的如此匆忙，以至于我来不及换上朝服，还请不要介意。”

“当然，”Erik刚硬的声音回荡在大厅，“陛下这副打扮更容易让人产生亲近之感。”

“Lensherr将军之前送来的公文说，要来威彻斯特拜会一个熟人，却没有透露此人的姓名。不知我现在可否问一下，将军的熟人是谁？我怎么不知道自己王宫之中还有和吉诺莎打过交道的人物。”Scott打趣一样的语气丝毫不落下风。

“陛下不必猜疑，您亲近之人中没有吉诺莎的奸细。我与他只是很多年前有一些交情，那时我还不是吉诺莎的将军。”Erik道出Scott话中之意，生硬地拒绝了Scott。

大厅瞬间笼上了一层寒冰。

Scott没有说话，他略微低下头似乎在思考什么。而Erik眯起眼睛观察他脸上的神情。Scott抬手，他身边的红发男子上前，他跟红发低声说了几句，红发男子点头走出了会议厅。

Scott这时打断了尴尬的寂静，“Lensherr将军，既然您是来会见旧友的，岂能空手而来？想必带了南方的特产……”大厅的门忽然开了，红发男子去而复返，身后还跟着一辆推车，一个被幕布裹得严严实实的笼子被四个健壮的随从抬下来，“咣”地放到了地上。笼子里一直传出粗重的“嗬嗬”声，像是有人把什么凶狠的野兽堵上喉咙扔了进去。

红发男子得到国王的示意后，一下拽开了幕布。关在笼子里的野兽凶狠地盯着外面所有人，他虬发旺盛，目光凶狠，双手的钢爪泛着一层锋利的白光。大厅里一阵吸气声。

Erik在笼子抬进来的时候就知道了里面装着的是什么，他有一瞬间的诧异，但很快脸上又恢复平静。他只饶有兴趣地重新打量Scott，试探着说：“看样子陛下捉到了什么好东西是吗？”

“今天早晨，将军在城外的树林中放出了这个人。我的王城护卫却随后就捉到了他，”Scott不疾不徐地说道：“这位变种人看上去可不怎么友善，将军目的何在？”

“你在监视我？”Erik笑了。

“从你进入罗德峡谷之后，”Scott说道：“也许你想引起骚乱，也许还有别的目的，但我劝你打住。无论如何你都不会如愿以偿的。”

“陛下在警告我？”

“我在威胁你！”

Scott话音刚落，Lensherr将军忽然抬手，整个笼子顿时四分五裂，那匹野兽冲着离他最近的Scott冲去。国王的侍卫们持剑上前，锋利的剑刃碰到钢爪就像豆腐一样碎了一地。“快让开，你们不是他的对手。”红发男子上前，众人立马捂住双耳。他张开嘴，尖锐的声音从四面八方涌来，野兽被他的声浪弹开。

“Sean大人，你身后！”有人尖叫出来。笼子断开的铁栏杆忽然活了似的，十几根铁杆在地上扭动，猛地像离弦之箭一般向红发Sean射去。Scott身边的另一个年轻人冲上前，手臂甩出橙红色的光圈，把铁杆尽数砸断，光圈凿透大厅的墙壁飞了出去。

“Alex，Scott！”Sean恼怒地提醒他光顾着救自己，却把他的国王弟弟落在一边。

那双锋利的钢爪趁机奔到了Scott身前，在他要刺穿国王的身体时，Scott摘下了蒙着双眼的丝帛。两道亮红的光束从他双眼射出，把扑来的男子轰上天，会议厅的穹顶几乎全塌了。Scott闭上眼睛，正要将缣帛缠上时，地上的、墙上的、甚至是众人衣服上的金属制品突然震动起来。一把扭曲的窗栏蹿上了Scott的手腕，缠上他的身子，尖锐的顶端抵在脖子上。

“如果你们谁敢动一下，威彻斯特就要迎来国葬了。”Erik冰冷的声音把所有人定在原地，他扫视一周，大家对上他鹰隼一般的眼神都感到一阵寒气。

“威彻斯特不会放过你的。”Alex死死盯着杵在Scott脖子上的铁刺，恶狠狠地说。

“威彻斯特还会有国王的，”Scott说道：“但你会永远不得安生。”

Erik忽然笑了，看得出他确实有点高兴，众人不明白他为何忽然发笑，只觉得那笑声磨快了一把锋利的剑一般。Erik缓缓走到他们面前，“你们很厉害，虽然年纪还小，但将来必成大器。尤其是你，”他看了一眼Scott，后者紧紧闭着双眼被他“绑”在原地动弹不得，“你只要睁开眼睛，说不定能击败我，为什么闭着？难道你对敌人也有怜悯心吗？”

Scott没有回答他，Erik看了一下四周，大厅里除了自己带来的人之外，就只有Scott、Alex和Sean三个变种人，其余都是普通人。

Erik踩着皮革军靴走到众人中央，“我对你们的能力很感兴趣，但这并不是我到此的原因。我要见你们的大家长，Charles Xavier，”他似乎想到了什么，语气忽然变得没有那么冷硬了，“我有几个问题帮我转告给他……”

“您为何不当面来问我呢？”

这句话突然从Erik身后的随从口中说出。那个小随从瞳孔微散，脸上挂着像是被人强挤出来的笑容，他冲着转过头来的Erik微笑，“请您先将国王放开吧，这样传出去倒让人觉得我们招待不周了。”Erik抬抬手，绕在Scott身上的铁栏像是蛇褪下的空皮一样软了下去。侍卫们立马围上去，Alex小心翼翼地翻开Scott的衣领，查看他的脖子有没有受伤。

“老师！”Scott喊了一声。

随从爱怜地看向Scott，“孩子，你没事就好……好好的接待怎么变成战场了？王宫这里闹了这么大的动静，会议厅都被你们毁了。”

“Xavier殿下，”Erik的眼睛钉在那个随从身上，他看着对方的脸，仿佛这样就能透过他看见操控者的灵魂一样，“你不妨私下里再教导学生。此次我确有问题想要请教，烦劳殿下当面解答。”

“可以，青塔旁边的天赋学校，我在草坪上的第三棵银杉树下等着将军。”随从说完这句话，头就垂下去，等他再抬起的时候，神色恢复正常，面对大家集中在自己身上的目光不知所措。

Erik嘴角带着微笑，留下了他的侍从，独身一人走向那片葱郁繁茂的绿色。一个身影，站在亭亭青翠的银杉下，在他视线中越发清晰。他在那人转过头时停了脚步，立于原地不再向前，只是用目光慢慢将那人浑身上下抚摸了一遍，最后在Charles秀美的脸庞上流连。

Charles诧异地看着这位军官，他俊朗的线条未免显得有些生硬，这还多拜他的表情所赐，他时刻都如同一把永不落鞘的利剑。刚刚Charles脑进会议厅时，正赶上他提出要见自己，但Charles对他没有一点印象，Erik Lensherr这个名字对他来说就像是看见沙漠里下着雪那样新奇。

看见对方没有再走过来的想法，Charles来到了他面前，笑着伸出手：“Lensherr将军，远道而来辛苦了。”

对方低头看着Charles的手——那些短短的可爱的手指晃进他的眼里，Erik一言不发，伸手握住了Charles的手，紧紧攥住，然后在这样的距离下，看着那双让人心醉神驰的蓝眸。

Charles发现对方没有一点松手的想法，他试着轻轻挣了一下，完全没用，对方攥得太死，简直恨不得把两只手融在一起。Charles尽量维持着脸上的微笑，“Lensherr将军，您可以放开手了。”

Erik松了松，但仍然以对方无法挣脱的力度握着，“为什么……想要我握手的是你，想要我放手的也是你。难道我不能有选择的权利吗？”他无比认真地说道：“Xavier殿下，你要记得，既然事情是由你挑起的，那就理应由我决定何时结束，这样才公平。”

Charles的笑容僵在脸上，对方挑衅的意图根本毫不遮掩，“您究竟为何而来？既然您已经见到我了，不妨坦言相告。”

“我给你带来了一位老朋友，”Erik说道，“不过他刚刚被你的学生轰飞……Xavier殿下，你还记不记得，金刚狼？”

“Logan？”Charles睁大了眼睛，但听到故友名字的欣喜没有冲昏他的头脑，Charles冷静地重新审视面前的钢铁将军，“您如何得知我的事情？”

Erik没有作答，他继续说：“殿下稍后可以去见见他，但要做好心理准备。他跟您印象中的不大一样了，如果您能知道在他身上都发生了什么，那我到此的目的自然也就清楚了。”对面的人沉默不语，Erik把视线放在他洁白的额头，他相信里面装着的浩瀚智慧必定能让自己不虚此行。Erik挑起笑容，询问这位相貌如此年轻出众的智者：

“Charles，中土和平已逾千年，但若有一日战火复燃，你将作何打算？”

Charles眼中燃起一层光，一片湛蓝中映着面前高大挺拔的男子，他的笑容已经不再友善，语气也略显冰冷，“非常抱歉，Lensherr大人，关于国事您应该和国王说。还有……”Charles动了动他被紧紧攥住的手，“您能放开手了吗？”  
===============================

在穿过一望无际的森林之后，紧接着映入眼帘的稀稀拉拉的树木、沙石和矮灌丛。即使是贫瘠的土地中，也总有一抹绿色骄傲地生长，往往一场大雨过后，许多沉睡在沙土下、石缝中的种子钻出来，仰头承接雨露。

Legolas纵马穿过了森林、石丘和沙地，他自己都忘了奔跑了几日，反正他不眠不休，从不累倦。但他的马儿有些受不了了。小精灵在来到一片金黄的油菜地时，决定下马，让可怜的坐骑休息一下。

他把自己的白马拴在小溪边的橡树下，然后坐在岸边，低头望着清澈的水流发呆。Legolas想到之前，当Loki施咒换回时，他在父亲的书房看到的东西。他之前从未进过Thranduil的私人书房，因为在他记忆中，每当Ada进去那个房间，再出来时都是乌云密布，心情沉重。而父亲自小对他十分严厉，他心中很是惧怕父亲的威严，所以看见他心情不好，都会躲得远远的。

但是……

现在换成Legolas心情不好了，他感觉自己是被迫进入书房的，结果就有了现在的烦心事。他记得Loki说的，可他不敢亲自去质问自己的父亲，但他也不想就这么糊里糊涂地过去。思前想后，Legolas又做了一个大胆的决定——他要去瑞文戴尔，去向爱隆王求证。

阳光照得Legolas后背暖洋洋的，这片山地上种着金灿灿的油菜花，Legolas喜欢这耀眼却不刺目的金色，温柔得像木精灵们在群星宴会上唱的歌。他看着清澈溪流中的淤泥和鹅卵石，心情好了很多。毕竟他在长寿的精灵中也只算一个涉世不深的孩子，对世间万物都怀揣好奇和热情。Legolas脱掉了长靴，把裤子挽到膝盖，然后将自己的脚和莹白的小腿浸入清凉的小溪。水从他腿间、趾缝划过，Legolas舒服得眯起眼睛。他决定躺在油菜花田里小憩一会儿。

不知过了多久，Legolas被不远处的声音吵醒。他猛然坐起，发现不知何时，对面大路上已歇着十来个商人，他们都身披长麻衣，凑在一堆大声交谈，生火做饭。Legolas反省自己太没警惕性了，他急忙穿上鞋子。就在他起身的时候，那群人很显然也注意到这只小精灵醒了，因为Legolas听到他们的口哨声，他感觉自己的脸都要烧起来了。数条视线集中在自己身上，尤其在那群人中，有一道目光从他睁开眼睛就黏在身上。

一个穿着劲装的年长女人走过来，和善地向Legolas打招呼：“你不要害怕，我们没有恶意，只是在这里歇歇脚。我们做了饭，你要不要跟我们一起吃？”她指着人群中的一个说：“那个人还托我跟你说——Almare②。”

Legolas诧异于这里竟然有人会说精灵语，他沿着那个方向望去，一个人翘着腿坐在大石头上，他手里拿着烟斗，身上紧裹着一件布料厚实的深灰色斗篷，尽管阳光明媚，他仍戴着兜帽，把自己遮挡得严严实实的。Legolas完全看不见他的脸，但是出于礼貌，他冲那人笑了笑。

在谢绝了好心女人的邀请后，Legolas决定继续赶路。他牵来白马，忽然传来一阵歌声，他听出了是《露西安之歌》③。Legolas惊讶地看去，仍是石头上的那个人，低沉的声音从他兜帽后的口中源源不断传出，磁性的男子声音飘荡在整片油菜花田。他骑马而去，歌声离他越来越远，最终听不到了。

当天夜里，明朗的星月忽然被黑暗遮蔽，闪电划亮整片夜空，接着开始雷声阵阵。Legolas躲进山洞里避雨，雷声敲得他脑袋嗡鸣，小精灵活了这么长时间，从来没见过这么大动静的雷声。完了，他想，要是暴雨一直下个没完，自己恐怕是要被困在山谷里了。结果响彻整个中土的雷电过去后，夜空又恢复明朗，竟然连一滴雨水都没下！这也算怪事了。Legolas心里念叨。

没有暴雨的阻挠，几天之后，小精灵就来到了瑞文戴尔。当他走向城门时，已经有精灵在那里等候了。

“Lindir！”Legolas认出了他——爱隆王的王城守卫长，他之所以认识Lindir，还是因为几百年前Ada生辰的时候Lindir代表林谷送来贺礼，结果被Ada从林地大殿扔了出去。Legolas担心自己恐怕也会遭到相同的命运。

“Legolas殿下，”Lindir倒很友好，“我奉爱隆陛下的命令在此等候您。”

“爱隆陛下怎知我要来？”

“爱隆陛下知晓一切，”Lindir说：“他托我告诉您，您此番是私自前来，他不能见您。关于您的问题，爱隆陛下请您相信Thranduil陛下，您的Ada品性高洁自持，亲切和善（Legolas发誓Lindir说到这里脸部肌肉抽搐了一下）。还有您带来的东西，爱隆陛下说，这是他亲手赠给Thranduil陛下的。”

“我不能进去见他吗？”Legolas既失望又难过，虽然爱隆王让他相信Ada，但他有那么多的问题，现在不知道该找谁解答了。关于书房里的壁画，那个黑发精灵，没人跟他说过，他也从未见过父亲与谁如此亲密；父亲怀里抱着的三颗果子，他在旁边找到了自己的名字，那么Taurion和Gilith又是谁；还有壁画下面摆放的东西，正是让自己最终决定来找爱隆王的原因。

小精灵垂头丧气地向Lindir道谢之后，离开了瑞文戴尔。这下可好啦，他第二次从家里偷跑出来，父亲知道更得生气，只要稍微想想Ada板着脸训斥的样子，Legolas就瑟瑟发抖。

他这么漫无目的走着，竟然又遇到昨天那群商人，他们的货车装满了大麻袋，一个个脸上都兴高采烈的。Legolas目光扫过他们，发现那个会说精灵语的人不在，心里倒有点失落。商人们看见了Legolas，热情地同他打招呼，年轻人们像昨天一样又冲他吹口哨。

“你们去哪儿？”Legolas没一会儿就同他们熟悉了。

“我们是结伴出来添置东西的，”商人回答他，“现在大伙可要各奔各家了。这边几个要去刚铎，那边三个要往威彻斯特去，其余的去洛汗……不过我们现在要等人都到齐了才能出发。”

Legolas点点头，那边一堆坐在马车上的人开始抱怨，“为什么大步佬还不回来？他在耽误我们的时间！”

小精灵听到了一个奇怪的名字，“大步佬？”他想了想，问 ：“是昨天那个唱歌的人吗？”

“没错，就是他，一个游侠，”年轻人们都喜欢和这个美貌纯真的小精灵搭话，他们笑着对Legolas说：“腿长步子迈得开，走起路来飞快，所以有了这么个名头。成天走南闯北，几乎啥都知道。”

“那他叫什么呢？”

“这可没人清楚啦。”小伙子们叫起来，“他这人怪咧，不跟人说话，问他好几遍都爱答不理的。”其中一个人忽然指着坐在草席上正在嚼干饼的人说：“Tajier知道，他跟大步佬最熟了。”Tajier差点被噎死，他抬起眼正好对上Legolas湖水般清澈的眸子，脸一下子炸红，憋着气说：“我本来就跟他最熟，我们结伴过好多次呢。”

“那他叫什么呢？”

“我凭什么告诉你们！”

“吹牛吹牛！”周围的人起哄。Tajier大声嚷嚷：“我就是跟他很熟，我都跟他进过瑞文戴尔咧，我还知道他是爱隆王的儿子呢……”

不远处扬起一团尘土，伴着马蹄声越来越近，Legolas看清了骑在马背上的人，还是昨天一样的打扮，正是大家刚才还在谈论的大步佬。他从马上下来，看见Legolas愣了愣，然后牵马走到一块树荫下，远远离开人群。

那个怪人是爱隆王的儿子？Legolas望着他的背影出神。如果能说服他带自己进瑞文戴尔的话，说不定爱隆王就会见自己了。Legolas灵机一动，向那人走过去。

虽然怪人的脸一直装在兜帽里，但他显然看到了Legolas的靠近，宽大的身子有点僵硬。小精灵慢慢凑近他，礼貌地对他打招呼：“您好，请允许我介绍一下自己，我是……”

“Tinúviel④。”兜帽里忽然冒出了这么一个名字。

“什么？”

“没什么，”游侠干笑了两声，声音低沉浑厚：“我说笑呢。”

Legolas奇怪地看着他，“可是，这有什么好笑的？”

游侠尴尬地咳了两声，突然抖落罩在头上的兜帽，露出杂乱的黑发和一双锐利的绿色眸子，他盯着Legolas，仿佛这辈子第一次见到精灵一样，“我是Estel⑤，如果你想知道的话。”

哦，他叫希望呢。Legolas笑了，“你名字很好听，我叫Legolas。”

“绿叶。”游侠点点头，重新卷了一些烟草点燃，吸进口中再吐出烟圈，“我还有人类的名字，是Aragorn。你想叫哪个都没关系。”

啧，真是个怪人！

其实Legolas根本没想知道他的名字，这人还一下告诉他两个，难道指望他全记住吗？

“我听说您认识爱隆王陛下，”小精灵斟酌自己的用词，希望不要惹得这个怪人发怒才好，“我有点事情想见他，您看您方不方便带我进瑞文戴尔？”

Aragorn狠狠吸了一口烟斗，一边吐着白烟一边说：“恐怕不怎么方便，我已经去过了。最近都不会再去。”

“好吧，”Legolas难掩失望的语气，他仍是道谢，“谢谢，打扰您了。”

也许是Legolas摆在脸上的神情太难过了，触动了这个怪人的心，他喊住了要离开的精灵，“你找爱隆王有什么事情？如果十分要紧的话，我可以折回去。”

“不了，没什么要紧的。” Legolas忽然想，也许这未尝不是件好事。他毕竟不清楚父辈们的恩怨，要是因为自己的莽撞造访引发什么冲突的话就不妙了。至于自己想了解的真相，Legolas又记起一个人，“对，我可以去天鹅湾找他，他说不定知道……”小精灵喃喃自语。

“你想去天鹅湾？”旁边的Aragorn听力极佳，“你难道要去找Gandalf？”对面的小精灵一下子站得笔直，戒备地看着他。Aragorn冲他微笑，“如果你真的这样打算，恐怕要扑个空了，Gandalf此刻已经在去威彻斯特的路上了。”

“什么？”

“你不知道吗？”Aragorn灭了烟，在石头上磕烟斗，绿色的眼睛里全是浅金色的小精灵，“这件事已经传开了……前两天的夜里，雷电劈亮了整片夜空，一把锤子从天而降，砸在威彻斯特的王宫门口，最邪门的是没人能拿得起来，就好像它生了根扎进地心一样。王城里谣言四起，都说是天谴天罚……国王Scott束手无策，已经派人去请Gandalf了。”

================TBC====================  
*①Mjolnir：北欧神话中，雷神之锤是Loki与侏儒打赌得到的。  
②Almare：精灵语“你好”的意思，相当于问候你。  
③《露西安之歌》：露西安是出生在双树纪的精灵公主，后爱上了人类贝伦，甘愿为爱放弃自己的精灵身份，放弃精灵永生的寿命，作为凡人和挚爱同生共死。  
④Tinúviel：仍是指精灵公主露西安，露西安全名Lúthien Tinúviel  
⑤Estel：爱隆王为养子Aragorn取的精灵名字，意为“希望”。


	8. 命运的拼凑2

宫殿的灯火因为主人的心情被蒙上了一层阴翳，往日辉煌的金宫内温暖不再，每一缕布、每一寸土都覆上了神后低落的情绪。

Odin虽然不太精通法术，但作为丈夫，他还是感受到了同床共枕数千年的妻子的心情。即便神父面对世间万物都能以威严震慑，可是当面对自己的爱人，依旧会感到一丝手足无措。“Frigga……”众神之父轻轻的开口，本想安慰伤心的妻子，可一记起Thor莽撞、冲动又野蛮的行为，心中生出一股恼怒，使得他的安慰成了责备，“我很抱歉，但是Thor真的被你宠坏了。”

Frigga深深地叹气，忧伤却尽量温和地说：“他自幼跟着您学习的，陛下……您将他赶出去时完全不顾我的心情，现在反而指责我吗？”

Odin坐到了妻子身边，轻轻揽住她的肩膀，“Frigga，我已老了，这个位置也许再过不久就要让出去，可我能找谁呢？我们的Thor，我本来对他寄予了那样高的期待，结果他却如此的傲慢又短视，让人失望透顶。”

神后轻轻靠着丈夫，“我明白，您贬谪Thor是为了磨练他。可我担心您的身体……陛下，您得好好静养一段时间。这期间就让Loki处理国事吧。”

神父听见这话忽然站起，脸色有些阴沉，他压低声音说：“Frigga，我问你，你认为Thor的加冕礼上为什么会出现一支冰霜巨人的军队？”

“我不明白您的意思……”

“我是说，”Odin问：“你觉得谁会处心积虑想破坏Thor的加冕礼？谁又能瞒过Heimdallr的眼睛搞这些把戏？”

“您这是什么意思？”Frigga不可置信地看着丈夫，“您怀疑Loki？”神后的声音越来越大，“您怎能作此猜想……以Loki目前的法术，他也许能偷偷带两三个巨人混进阿斯加德，但绝无可能带进来这么多还不被发现！”Frigga冲着丈夫昂起头，“您不如怀疑我，整个阿斯加德，只有我能做到。”

“Frigga！”自己的妻子鲜少有发怒的时候，而当神后心情不好时，意味着阿斯加德的暴风雨就要来了。Odin放柔了声音，“你冷静一下。”

“在一个母亲面前质疑她的孩子，您才应该冷静一下。”

Odin叹口气，想提醒妻子，Loki并非他们的儿子，但此时说这个显然是火上浇油。看来今天是谈不成了，Odin安慰了妻子一阵，走出了他们的寝宫。其实他心中只是有所怀疑，但是众神之父也清楚Frigga所言非虚，虽然Loki自幼和她学习法术，并且资质聪颖，但到底还年轻，想要瞒过Heimdallr的眼睛是不可能的。

然而，神父又想起了Loki在金宫前的发言，他有理由怀疑这个孩子已经猜到了自己的身世——关于他并非亲生的那部分。虽然这件事知之者甚少，但是Loki天性中的敏感可能使他警觉。Odin有些头疼。Loki不是神族的人，可是Frigga如此疼爱这个孩子，何况千年的相处，Odin对他也不是没有感情的。

就这样吧，众神之父心想，Loki只要一直乖乖的，那他就永远都是阿斯加德的皇子。

=============================================

瞧瞧他发现了什么，一群野山鸡！

Legolas数了数，大概有八只窝在树荫下打盹。小精灵轻手轻脚地从背后的箭囊中抽出一支箭，拉弓放弦，“嗖”地一声，箭射中了两只山鸡，其余的都被惊醒，四散飞起。Legolas带着他的胜利品回去的时候，Aragorn已经把火堆架起来了。

当Legolas得知Gandalf不在天鹅湾后，思来想去还是决定回家，虽然做出这个决定让他的勇气都耗光了，但他也不可能一辈子不回去见父亲，而越晚回去，父亲越生气。他本以为这一段路途还是自己走，谁知那个怪人却说同自己顺路。“我想去长湖镇。”Aragorn这么说，像是解释什么似的。不过同行一段时间，Legolas发现对方举止很稳重，不甚像商人们口中“信不过的大步佬”。小精灵和人交朋友最容易了，很快两人就能说上话，但经常是Legolas说，Aragorn静静地听。  
他走过去，翻开Aragorn身边的布袋，“哦，你抓了四条鱼！”这当然不难看出，毕竟他扔在火堆旁的外衫还在淌水咧。

“你为什么要穿着衣服下河呢？”Legolas坐到他对面，看着Aragorn用匕首削木签，又瞅了一眼他的衣服，“啧，你好湿……”

Aragorn忽然手一抖，“咔嚓”一声，细小的木签折成两段。Legolas惊讶地发现对方脸上的表情有点怪异。“怎么了？”

“没什么。”Aragorn重新拿了一根树枝开始削，眼睛都没有看他。

Legolas也没在意，小精灵拾起石头上已经削好的木签开始穿鱼，一边准备烤鱼，一边跟Aragorn闲聊，“我们马上就要到密林了，你是打算穿过密林去长湖镇吗？”

“如果我没记错，这是唯一的近路。”Aragorn把木签递给Legolas。

Legolas点点头，看着对方把穿上木签的鱼摆到火堆上的木架，“但是密林的春猎已经结束了，国王肯定已经回到宫殿，戒备会比之前还要严。你如果想穿过去的话，恐怕会有些麻烦。”

“那也没关系，”Aragorn说：“我再找别的路就是了。”

“你可以从威彻斯特那边绕过去，”提到这个国家，Legolas不禁想起了那位蓝眼睛的同伴，更加开心，“我有认识的人在那里，”小精灵兴奋起来就觉得自己的朋友们应该都相互认识才对，他一个劲儿地夸Charles，“你可以去找他玩，他人很好的。”

Aragorn注意到了Legolas眼睛的光芒，正在翻弄烤鱼的手顿了顿，烟飘上来，挡住了他的神情。Aragorn看似不经意地随口询问：“你跟他……你喜欢他？”

Legolas点点头，“是啊，他是我好朋友。他还会读心，很厉害的！”

“嗯。”Aragorn淡淡地开口：“他是变种人对吗？”

“没错，”Legolas察觉到对方低沉下来的情绪和语气，小心地问：“你是不喜欢变种人吗？”

“那倒没有，”Aragorn一边说，手上的动作也没有停下，“虽然很多人都恐惧变种人，总觉得他们是威胁和诅咒的化身，但我却不这样想。我只把他们看作是生来异于常人罢了，不过有时候变种人确实是危险的，所以最好不要去招惹他们，而我也不太会主动跟变种人结交。”

“这样啊……”Legolas晃了晃脑袋，眼睛盯着Aragorn手中烤得金黄的鱼。

“你很喜欢那个Charles？”

“啊？”Legolas忽然被Aragorn持之以恒的追问弄得懵了，他刚想问问对方到底是什么意思的时候，耳朵却听到了远处传来的一股声音，混着沙土和武器碰撞的声音，正在向他们飞速靠近。

Aragorn见Legolas猛地站起，神情严肃，接着小精灵展开步子跃上高处的石块，竖起耳朵望向远方。游侠此刻也有所警觉，伏在地面上，“有很多人冲着这里，而且没有响亮的蹄声，他们的坐骑非常灵巧……Legolas，你的眼睛看到了什么？”

“是一群半兽人！”Legolas惊呼，“骑着座狼来势汹汹。”小精灵跳下石头，“他们是冲着我们这边来的！”他拉起Aragorn，“我们赶快躲起来！”

Aragorn扫视四处，他们所在的周围是一片贫瘠的矮丘陵，没有高大的树木，荒草也长不过膝盖，根本就没有可以躲藏的洞穴，“我们快离开这里。”

“来不及的，”Legolas飞跃上马，“我来引开他们，你快点走！”

“不行，你这样太危险！”

“听我说，Aragorn，”小精灵坐在马背上垂下头看着游侠，修长的身躯挡住了还站在地上的人，“你是爱隆王的养子，半兽人肯定是冲着你来的。你赶快离开，我把他们引走。之后我们在格莱登河口会合！” Legolas说完，挥动手中的缰绳，直接策马而去。

Aragorn还没来及说话，就只能看见小精灵坐骑扬起的灰尘了。游侠咬咬牙，上马掉头驶向格莱登河口。还没走多远，两侧的丘陵处突然蹿出十几个半兽人，他们的嘶吼声回荡在山陵处，胯下的座狼对着Aragorn的马露出獠牙。他们很快就从石陵上一跃而下，朝Aragorn冲来。

游侠抽出长刀，冲着奔来的半兽人砍去。虽然他们人数多，但是实力却不是很强，反而是这些怪物骑的座狼更有威胁性。他们也很快找到了诀窍，不再硬往游侠的刀上冲，而是驱使座狼攻击Aragorn的马。

半兽人冲着他吼叫，“精灵，把你身上的东西交出来！”

Aragorn浑身一颤，挥下的刀刃更不留情。他终于把这十几个半兽人全部都解决掉，而他的马也被座狼咬断喉咙咽了气。Aragorn从地上拾起几支箭装进箭筒，大步往Legolas的方向跑去。

小精灵这边基本被缠得动弹不得，围着他的一开始只有三十多个半兽人，他用箭解决掉了一半，可随后又从山头冒出来黑压压的一片。Legolas冲出一条路，纵马跑出他们的包围圈，座狼在后面紧追不舍。

“Mody，”Legolas唤着马儿的名字，用手拍着它的长颈，“快跑，Mody。”

马儿轻声啼叫，迈开蹄子，带着主人飞驰。他们穿过了最容易受到伏击的石陵，左后方一只半兽人追上了他们，那匹座狼猛地朝Legolas的马扑去。马儿侧身躲过，待座狼又要跳起时，忽然人立而起，两只前蹄朝着座狼头上狠狠砸去，顿时把那匹猛兽和它背上的兽人踢得倒地不起。

Legolas勒紧马缰，后面的半兽人蜂拥而至，一只扑向他的后背，小精灵抽出白刃，反手劈开了它的脑袋，第二只趁机而上，咬住了Legolas的手臂。Legolas把它摔下马，胳膊的血喷涌而出，小精灵没空顾及，不断催促着马儿。但是他的马也在刚才被座狼咬伤了，此刻跑起来显然有些吃力。

“Mody，”Legolas心疼地看着它，轻声安慰，“没事儿的，我们很快就没事了。”马儿轻轻叫了一声，算是回应主人。半兽人在后面穷追不舍，粗重的吼叫声比瀑布还要震耳，离Legolas最近的几个半兽人从布袋中掏出铁钩，甩开长链投向小精灵，想把他勾下马。

远处飞来几支利箭，射中了半兽人胯下的座狼，最前面的几个纷纷摔下了去。Legolas看到Aragorn站在不远处的山坡上，朝着自己身后的敌人射出一支支箭，太阳正好就在他的头上，他整个人都像是出鞘的宝剑一般，锋芒毕露，耀眼夺目。

Legolas驱马奔向他，大声喊：“不是让你走吗，你怎么又回来了？”小精灵朝他伸出手，Aragorn在马儿略过他的瞬间抓住，越上马背，坐到了Legolas后面。小精灵把缰绳交给他，Aragorn瞬时会意，一手执绳，一手解下背后的箭筒交给Legolas。小精灵有了箭如同神助，凡是凑近他们的半兽人全部被他射下。

两人一马奔出荒地，暂时将半兽人甩在身后。他们走上了一条长长的岭道，山岭崎岖多石子，马儿的步子迈得小了，忽然之间前面出现了一道深涧，马儿连声惊嘶，及时收蹄，在涧前停住，几粒石子滚下去，只能听到悠长的声响，黑黢黢根本看不见底。

背后的兽吼声隐隐传来，Legolas望向对岸，心里大约估计了一下距离。他把马儿拉着往后退了几步，轻轻拍拍它的长颈，“Mody，跳过去！”

马儿踏了几步，接着急奔，在崖边飞跃而起。但它腿上有伤，两只前蹄勉强贴上了地面，后半身却悬空向深渊坠去。Legolas惊呼，Aragorn揽住小精灵的腰，抱着他向旁边一滚，两人摔下地，但马儿长声悲鸣，已坠入了深渊中。

“Mody！”Legolas奔到崖边，却只能看见茫茫的一团白雾笼罩着山渊，小精灵心中悲痛不已。Aragorn站在他身后，想要安慰难过的小精灵，蓦地发现他的胳膊竟然在淌血。

“Legolas，你受伤了。”游侠拉住小精灵的手腕，捋开他的袖子查看伤口，血肉模糊的地方兽人的齿痕深可见骨，“你得好好包扎才行。”

游侠寻了一处山洞，两人进去暂时歇息。Legolas疲惫不堪，失血过多让他头晕目眩，在Aragorn来搀扶他的时候，小精灵眼前一黑，倒了下去。

============================================

他是被一阵温暖唤醒的，Legolas睁开眼就看到旁边的火堆，自己身上还盖着游侠的衣服，Aragorn靠在火堆对面的石头上，似是睡着了。小精灵轻轻动了一下身子，忽然吓了一跳，惊呼出声。Aragorn立马睁开眼，挪到Legolas身边，“怎么了，哪里不舒服？”

Legolas几乎要哭出来，“我……我感觉不到胳膊了，我的胳膊是不是没了？”

游侠脸上的焦急换成笑容，扶着Legolas让他坐起来，“你只是失血过多还没恢复知觉而已。不用担心，我刚刚给你包扎了，虽然伤得重好在骨头没事，慢慢养着就行。”

Legolas摸摸左边的胳膊，触到了厚厚的布带，才反应过来刚才自己似乎有点丢人，苍白的脸上浮现一片红，他低声道谢。Aragorn拾起脚边的树枝，从火堆中扒拉出来几块红薯，游侠拿起一块在手中倒了几下，一边吹气一边剥皮，红薯的香气弥漫开。Legolas肚子也有些饿了，他的左臂还是没知觉，于是用右手去够地上的红薯。Aragorn把刚剥好皮的那块放到他手中。

“你知道为什么半兽人会袭击我们吗？”小精灵问，“我们要不要提醒爱隆王？”

Aragorn愣了愣，忽然想起半兽人朝他喊的那句话，他目光锁在Legolas褐色的眼眸中，深深地望进他的眼睛。Legolas讪讪地和对方对视，“我说的话有问题吗？”

“他们不是冲我来的，也不是冲着爱隆陛下来的。”Aragorn盯着半靠在石头上的小精灵，目光变得锐利起来，“他们冲你而来，Legolas。你身上带着什么东西，吸引着他们……”

Legolas眼神立马躲闪开，他内心的犹豫全都表现在脸上了。Aragorn叹口气，“Legolas，我并非坏人。而且我们之后还有可能遇到袭击，最起码你得让我明白为何自己会被半兽人盯上吧。”

小精灵低下头没有说话。沉默围绕在两人之间，只是当Aragorn把第二个剥好的红薯递给Legolas时，小精灵拿出了一个小盒子，“这个，我想他们要的东西大概是这个。”他把盒子打开，里面是一枚璀璨的蓝宝石戒指，在昏暗的洞穴中依旧闪闪发光。

“维雅①……”Aragorn不可置信地看着这枚蓝宝石戒指，“风之戒，精灵三戒之一……为什么会在你这里？”

Legolas的表情像是豁出去了一样，“其实，我不是普通的辛达族精灵，我是密林Thranduil之子。这枚戒指是我从我父亲的书房里找到的，当时我就认出了这是爱隆陛下的维雅，”小精灵想到了伤心事，脸上的神情都变得悲戚了，“我……之前在外面听到过一些关于我父亲的说法，不知道该怎么办，本来应该去问父亲，但我却又很害怕从他那里听到真相，所以才想去找爱隆王求证……”

火光照亮了小精英白白的脸蛋，Legolas呆呆地望着跳动的火苗不再说话了。Aragorn忽然觉得表情有些迷糊的Legolas很可爱，他整张脸皱成一团，好像很难过，但又气鼓鼓的。游侠没忍住，笑出了声。Legolas难以置信地看着他，“我在跟你说我的伤心事，你居然还笑！”

“抱歉，Legolas，”Aragorn把露出的牙齿收了回去，咳了两声，说道：“我明白你说的是什么，但据我所知，爱隆陛下从来没有指责过你父亲。他们俩的私人恩怨虽然我也不清楚，可是爱隆陛下应当不怨恨你父亲的。”

“真的？”Legolas顿时精神了，“这么说我Ada不是窃国贼，也没有害爱隆陛下的孩子？”

“应该没有，否则这样的不共戴天之仇，他们俩怎么可能相安无事一千年呢。”

“没错……”Legolas觉得Aragorn分析得十分有理，心情开朗了不少，但胳膊上的疼痛又让他记起今天遇到的袭击，“那你知道为什么半兽人想要戒指吗？”

Aragorn表情立刻严肃了，“不清楚……Legolas，这件事很蹊跷，兽人们群龙无首，这么多年一直相互内斗，只能靠偷鸡摸狗的伎俩混世。但是刚才的袭击很明显是策划好的，那群半兽人并不散漫，他们都是冲着一个目标而来……”Aragorn攥紧手腕，他的眼睛像是映着熊熊大火，“Legolas，我们两人势单力薄，不能一直在野外闲逛了。”

“我们不能回密林，”Legolas想了想说，“我不能把它们引过去，更何况它们极有可能闯出密林，那长湖镇的人类就很危险了。”

“没错，”Aragorn点点头，他望着太阳升起的地方说：“所以我们往东走，去威彻斯特的都城。”

“你在说什么……”Legolas摇头，“那可是大城市，人类更多。我不能把这样的危险带过去。”

“Legolas，你以为我们在哪里？”Aragorn笑着说，指了指前面，“往那个方向再走三十里就是罗德峡谷，穿过去再走过一片树林就是威彻斯特的都城。这是离咱们最近的城市了，即便你不愿意去，但我们总得找个地方买两匹马，更何况你还受了伤。”小精灵还在犹豫的时候，游侠继续劝说：“Gandalf也动身往那里去了，他是纳雅的持有者，如果这群兽人的目标是精灵三戒，那我们也有必要告知Gandalf。”

小精灵豁然开朗，“没错，我们是得去威彻斯特。”虽然可能会给他们带去麻烦，不过Legolas 相信Charles是可以解决的，一想到Charles，Legolas开心起来，“我还可以去见Charles，分开这么几天真的挺想念他的。”

Aragorn盯着小精灵红润的笑脸，默不作声，手里的红薯被他捏得碎了一地。  
=============================================

Thor的意识恢复了一些，首先感觉到的是身体的酸麻，半个脑袋都在嗡鸣，其次才发觉自己躺在地面上，有人正试图把他搬起来。周围一圈的人围着他窃窃私语，Thor听见几个人在争执：

“我真的不知道这人是谁，是他自己掉在我马车上的，我没有故意撞他……”一个难听的声音大声吼叫，Thor艰难地睁开眼皮，隐隐约约看见几个军人打扮的人。

“不管怎么样，先把这个人送去医院，”其中一个军官说。周围的群众有人看到Thor睁开了眼睛，喊道：“大人，这个倒霉鬼醒了！”

军官走到车前，看到Thor已经撑起身子了，便询问：“老兄，你感觉还好吗？”Thor喘着气点点头，便要跳下马车。军官上前阻拦，“嘿，老兄，你得去趟医院检查一下，毕竟你可是直接撞在那个大家伙上了。”他指了指那辆“肇事”货车，“另外你还得联系一下你的家人，让他们过来处理。”

Thor皱眉，“不用了。”他环顾四周，发现这里的人衣着打扮很奇怪，不像是阿斯加德人，而且自己的身体还在疼痛中没有恢复。Thor清楚自己已经不在阿斯加德了，Odin废除了他的神力，夺回了他的武器，把他贬谪了。“这是哪里？”Thor顺手揪住围观的一个人问。

也许是Thor表情太凶狠，也许是他的问题太奇怪，被他揪住衣领的人战战兢兢地说：“威……威彻斯特。”

“我没听过这个地方，”Thor的两条金色的眉毛拧在一起，“我问你这是哪里，是哪一界，是华纳海姆，穆斯贝尔海姆还是亚尔夫海姆②？”他瞅了一眼自己抓住的人，“看看你这样子，估计不是亚尔夫海姆。”

“老兄，你还是去医院看看吧。”那边的几个军官看到这边发生的事，都走了过来。他们相互使了个眼色，慢慢把Thor围起来，其中两个掏出绑带从背后扑过去。Thor及时躲开了，神祗怒发冲冠，抡起拳头往他们脸上招呼，“你们好大胆子，竟敢袭击Odin之子！”

不多时，Thor身旁躺满了被他拳头砸晕的兵士。金发大块头看着地上的杰作，顿时胸口难以排解的郁闷一扫而空，Thor舒爽地哈哈大笑。王城里的骚乱很快引来了更多的护卫队，周围的群众全部被疏散，没过多久，天上就出现了一双洁白的翅膀。

Warren盯着地上那个还在洋洋得意的金发，慢慢举起手中的长矛对准。这时一个蓝色的小家伙忽然从背后探出脑袋，“Warren，你会伤到他的。”

“Kurt！”Warren咬牙说，“看看这家伙干了什么好事，他伤了我这么多弟兄！”Kurt甩甩身后蓝色的长尾巴，“别生气，我把他送去审查室。”Kurt从Warren背后飞跃而下，半空忽然炸开一团烟，蓝色的小家伙就不见了。

Thor听到空中的声音，伴着一股硫磺冲进鼻子，他还没来得及抬头，身前忽然“砰”地一声，一个蓝色的东西就出现了。“你……”Thor不可置信地瞪大眼睛，看着眼前蓝皮肤的人，“你是冰霜巨人……”他还没说完，蓝人忽然抓住了他的胳膊，Thor只觉得眼前顿时漆黑，再一道光闪过，他竟然被扔进了牢房！

Kurt站在铁栏外面看着他，“你现在有感觉好点吗？”

Thor冲到铁栏前，狠狠地朝Kurt吼：“你这卑鄙的冰霜巨人，你们破坏了我的加冕礼还把我关到这个地方！Odin在上，我要是出去了一定把你们恶心的蓝皮都扒下来！”说完Thor发现，眼前的这个小怪物竟然像是受了很大打击一般，竟然开始啜泣。

Kurt很委屈，自己好心竟然被骂。蓝皮肤怎么了，自己的父母也都是蓝皮肤，而且从小没有人笑话过自己的肤色，Charles舅舅还常说大海都没有自己漂亮……Kurt越想越难受，他大声说：“我要去告诉我妈妈！”随后又一炸，瞬间不见了。

Thor震惊地看着蓝怪消失的全过程，小声地自言自语：“冰霜巨人怎么会有这么厉害的魔法？”

“诸神在上，你怎么会觉得那是冰霜巨人呢？”一个清冷的声音从背后传来。Thor转头惊喜地看到弟弟修长的身影，Loki还是一如既往地优雅，穿着墨绿色的长袍，有些无奈地看着Thor。

“Loki！”Thor开心地叫他，“我就知道你不会丢下我的。”

黑发法师白了傻哥哥一眼。之前他给Thor准备了一份足够惊吓的礼物——一支冰霜巨人的军队，果然成功地破坏了Thor的加冕。Thor气不过，带着他和三勇士要去约顿海姆铲除冰霜巨人，却在彩虹桥上被Odin拦下来。Thor和Odin争执，把他们的父亲气个半死，众神之父一怒之下废除了Thor的神力将他驱逐出阿斯加德。

事情的进展稍微有点超出Loki的预料，他本以为父亲最多也就把Thor关进牢里反省一下，谁知哥哥却消失在茫茫星空。那一瞬间，Loki的心差点从嗓子里蹦出来，满嘴都是苦涩的味道，他望着高高在上，手中握着永恒之枪的父亲，整个人如坠冰窖。尽管Loki拼命安慰自己，说这些都是Thor自作自受，谁让他这么鲁莽愚蠢，但是总有一个声音在脑海中固执地反驳他的自欺欺人。而母亲的悲伤是最后的一根稻草，他不忍心看到Frigga终日郁郁寡欢，母亲对他越是慈爱，Loki被刀割得越痛。最终，他还是来寻Thor了。

Loki成功地接住了Thor给自己的熊抱，“你太傻，我怕你被人骗了，给Odin家丢人而已。”

“噢，弟弟，你总是这么言不由衷。”Thor开怀大笑，接着问他，“你说刚刚那个不是冰霜巨人？”Loki瞪他，“当然不是，他就是一个人类孩子而已。天哪Thor，你明明有脑子，为什么从来不用？你见过体型这么小的巨人吗？”

Thor想了想，摇头说：“说不定他有什么残疾缺陷……不管这个了，Loki，你来找我，我真的太高兴太意外了。”

“是挺意外的，”Loki叹口气，“我自己都觉得觉得不可置信，大概被你传染了。”他打量了一下Thor，哥哥身上破破烂烂的，再也没有金宫时的光鲜亮丽。Loki心里不知是什么滋味，他说：“Thor，父亲可被你气得不轻……走吧，我带你回去，跟他服个软认个错，这件事不就过去了，父亲一向偏爱你，一定会原谅你的。”

Thor却拧着眉毛，一脸不快，生硬地拒绝：“我才不道歉，我本来就没错，父亲就是个老糊涂蛋！要是我不除掉冰霜巨人，整个九界都会笑话我，敌人们都会藐视我，我还怎么当阿斯加德未来的主人……”

“好了好了，你说的那个老糊涂蛋被你气岔气了，所以你能消消气了吗老哥？”Loki摊开手，试图阻止越说越激动的Thor，而他发现对方忽然眼睛一亮，露出了个不怀好意的表情，跟他上次打算偷偷去约顿海姆时一样的表情。Loki无奈，“你又想干嘛？”

“Loki，听着，我想到了一个绝妙的法子。”Thor兴奋地搓手，在牢房里踱来踱去，“我们正好不在阿斯加德，所以我们干脆去约顿海姆，把那些怪物狠狠教训一顿。这样我既报了仇，也向父亲证明了我才是对的。怎么样Loki，这个主意是不是棒透了？”

修长俊美的神灵听完之后整个人都仿佛石化了，Loki缓了好久才回过神来，他搭上Thor的肩膀，认真地对Thor说：“哥哥，我得向你道歉，我之前真的太低估你了。”Thor立时得意洋洋，不过Loki 接着又说：“我本来以为你只是有一点傻，没想到你是傻到无药可救了……”

“你觉得这个计划行不通？”

“当然行得通……就有鬼了好吗，”Loki有时候真想把Thor的脑壳撬开，看看里面都装了些什么玩意儿，“你现在神力都没有，打打人类还行，你指望这样去找冰霜巨人的麻烦吗？”

“你不说我都忘了，哈哈……”Thor倒是一点都担心，“所以先去找锤子，等我恢复神力后，咱俩就杀去约顿海姆。”

Loki深深地吸口气，努力使自己平静下来，他看了一眼穿得像流浪汉似的兄长，“走吧，就算要去找锤子，我们也得先离开这个地方。”Thor握住Loki伸出来的手，在后者的一个咒语下，两人瞬间来到一间屋子里。

Thor打开窗子，看着街头人头攒动，熙熙攘攘，“这里是中庭是吗？”

“或者他们喜欢称之为中土，反正都一样，叫法不同而已。”Loki把床头叠的整整齐齐的新衣服扔给Thor，“这是一个旅店，我们暂时就在这里歇歇脚。你的锤子和你一起飞走，应该不会落在太远的地方，而且从天而降的锤子肯定会成为热议，我们可以白天的时候去人多的地方打听打听消息。”

“Loki，”Thor拍拍弟弟的肩膀，“果然你是最靠得住的兄弟了。”  
=================================================  
但你是最靠不住的兄弟！

Loki斜着眼看着远处那个跳来跳去金发大个子，再一次怀疑自己为什么来要中庭。中午，两人就出一趟门吃个饭的功夫，在热闹的饭馆听说今晚的树林里会举办一场篝火舞会，Thor就坐不住了，非要来凑个热闹，还硬把自己也拉过来看。

Loki坐在竹席上，盯着围在巨大的火垛旁边载歌载舞的年轻男女，自己的哥哥即便是身穿人类的衣服也依旧挺拔，连冲天的火焰都夺不走他的光芒。Loki冷眼看着Thor散发着魅力把一群雌性蝼蚁吸引到身边，他的目光都快要着火了。

这时，一个花环忽然从天而降，落在了Loki头上。Loki愕然，微一扭头看见一个年轻的女孩站在他身边，羞涩地冲他笑。女孩子仿佛是下了很大的决心一般，鼓足勇气对Loki说：“您能和我去跳一支舞吗？”

“那个，抱歉，我弟弟他身体不舒服。”Thor忽然挤到两人之间，金发大块头顺手把Loki头上的花环摘下来递回去。女孩子点点头，失望地离开了。

“bro，你这可有点专横，”Loki瞥着他，“我让你帮我拒绝了吗？”

Thor抓抓头发，“反正你也不喜欢人群啊……”再说你也不喜欢跳舞，Thor心里暗暗吐槽弟弟，然而他发现Loki望着女孩离去的方向久久不移开目光，一个猜测涌上心头，让Thor震惊，“Loki，难道……你不是喜欢上那个人类了吧。”

Loki先是愣了愣，随后笑出声，“没有……虽然很可惜，但她不是我喜欢的类型。”

Thor立马把耳朵竖起来，凑到Loki脑袋边，不放过任何一个关于弟弟的秘密，“那你喜欢什么类型的？”

Loki转头，两人的脸几乎贴在一起，他看见了Thor澄澈的眼眸，想起夏日里温柔舒爽的湖水，他和Thor年少嬉戏，亲密无间的时光。Thor的头发垂在Loki眼前，金色的，温柔地发着光。Loki低下眼睛，轻轻说：“金发……bro，我喜欢金发的。”

Thor的眼神黏着Loki，他白皙的皮肤，光洁的额头，乌黑的头发……Thor感觉有什么东西在自己的心上敲，他自从长大之后就没有这么近距离地观察过自己的弟弟了，近到可以数清Loki长长的睫毛，近到两人的呼吸几乎融二为一。Thor听到有人在他耳边低语，模模糊糊却又仿佛很清晰，从身体深处传来一个声音，让他再靠近一些。金发神祗冲着弟弟吐了一口气，“还有呢，Loki？”

“适可而止吧，”Loki一把把试图黏在自己身上的Thor推开，“我都告诉你金发了，剩下的你自己猜吧。”

Thor感到一阵失落，他也说不清是因为Loki推开了他，还是因为Loki没告诉自己心上人的线索。金发大个子手撑着下巴，呆呆地看着弟弟出神。在夜晚的篝火下，Loki脸上浮着一层浅浅的橘色，整个人似乎都在发光，他一直都知道自己的弟弟生得俊，但从未想过世间还有这样想象不到的美丽……

“你的眼神很恶心，bro，”Loki冷冷地说，“能否容我冒昧问一句，你是否尽兴了？如果是，那我们可不可以回去了？”

Thor猛然回神，有些不好意思地对Loki笑笑，然后向他解释，“Loki，其实我今晚来这里也是为了打探锤子的下落，白天不好明着问，刚才我去那边跳舞已经搞清楚了。锤子的确落在这附近，就在王宫正门口。”

Loki难以置信的看向Thor，后者抬起脸，一副得意洋洋求夸奖的模样又让Loki觉得有些可爱，“好吧bro，这回我真的要向你道歉了，你偶尔也还算聪明的。”

两人一溜烟地离开篝火晚会，在Loki定位咒和移行咒的帮助下，他们顺利来到王宫门口。在他们的角度可以很明显看到地面上砸出的大坑，周围一圈站着十来个警卫守着。

Loki一把拽住了想要冲过去的Thor，冲他比了个手势，轻声说：“等到他们换岗。”Thor点点头，两人一起窝进草丛里。夜色越浓，Loki感到连草地都变得冰凉，他本来以为今晚只是去篝火晚会，所以也没穿多少衣服，此时察觉到气温骤降浑身都打了个颤。Thor发现弟弟身体抖了一下，便把外衣脱下来披在弟弟身上。Loki一下子像被火烫一般，Thor奇怪地问：“Loki，你有这么冷吗？”

天际忽然滚过一道闪电，劈亮了漆黑的夜晚，大片浓密的乌云遮住了皎洁的月亮，同时伴着云中闷雷震震。该死的，Loki暗骂，这见鬼的天气！

Thor却似乎一点都没有被要下雨影响兴奋的心情，他看见那群围在王宫门口警卫渐渐散开，拍拍弟弟的后背，“Loki，他们离开了，我们快去！”

Loki给两人施加了隐身咒，他们趁着警卫换班的空档跳进了坑中。Thor的锤子果然静静地立在土壤中，四周全被挖空。Thor哈哈大笑，大踏步走向自己的武器，他站在妙尔尼尔旁边正脸朝着Loki，两人相对而立，闪电在Thor身后劈开，他们头顶的天空被烧烙上大片的蓝白。Loki静静看着Thor，金发神祗似乎变得更加高大，顶天立地一般的伟岸。Thor也看着弟弟，大声喊：“Loki，你准备好了吗？”

“什么？”

“准备好，跟我杀去约顿海姆！”Thor拉住锤柄，向上一提。

又一道闪电蹿来，在云层中隐约扑腾的惊雷终于把最后一道防线劈开，暴雨倾盆而下。

妙尔尼尔纹丝未动。

Thor脸色惨白，他用上双手，死死攥住锤柄往上拽。他又换了一个方向试，这回连双脚都用上了，可他浑身的力气都似乎落了空。锤子依旧默不作声地立在原地，对Thor的狼狈无动于衷。“啊！”Thor朝天大声怒吼，回应他的是更震耳欲聋的雷雨之声。Thor狠狠抹了一把脸，继续拔锤子。锤柄上沾满了水，Thor刚握住手就打滑，整个人一下子失去平衡，跌倒在地上。土里混着雨水，给他浇上满身的泥。

在Thor跌倒第四次时，Loki实在看不下去了，他走过去拉住还想拔锤子的Thor，“够了，bro，今天就这样吧，我们回去再想办法……”Thor置若罔闻，双眼直直地盯着地上的锤子，好像他的全世界就只剩眼前这个武器了。

Loki见劝不动Thor就往后拉他，谁知Thor忽然反手狠狠一推，Loki没站稳一下子也摔进泥坑里。“你这……”Loki正想破口大骂，但看着这么失魂落魄的Thor又不忍心再刺激他，“我干嘛和你讲理呢，我脑子难道进水了？”

雨越下越大，Thor喘着粗气，双目血红盯着地上的妙尔尼尔。忽然身后传来一声惊呼，Thor听出是Loki的惨叫一下子清醒，他回头看见弟弟坐在地上浑身颤抖，双手捂着肚子。“Loki！”Thor被吓了一跳，跑到弟弟身边，“你怎么了？”

“我……胃疼……”

Thor看见弟弟脸色发青，神情十分痛苦，心里急得要死，他把Loki扶起来，待Loki站稳就把他背起来，“Loki，你撑着点，我马上带你回旅店。”

他几乎是一路飞奔，到了旅店后用力砸门。老板刚打开大门，Thor就冲进去拽住他的衣领，“我弟弟身体不舒服，你快……”他话还没说完，Loki竟然从他背上跳下去，扔给老板一个小钱袋，“你去给我俩煮点鱼汤。”之后，他头也不回地转身上楼。

“你没事，刚刚骗我？”Thor关上房门，Loki站在桌子旁边正脱湿衣服，“难道你希望我有事？”

“呃……没有……”Thor叹口气，坐在长椅上。

“好了bro，毕竟父亲是为了惩罚你，估计不可能这么容易就让你重新恢复神力，”Loki从衣柜里翻出几身干净衣服，给Thor挑了一身递给他，“反正锤子跑不掉，我看也没人能拿得起来。我们慢慢想办法就是。”

Thor点点头，“没错，是我太心急了……今晚就这样吧，我明天再去试试。”

Loki象征性地安慰了一下哥哥，“明天肯定能拔起来的。”

但Loki万万没想到，自己随口一句就成真了。

妙尔尼尔的确被拔起来了，只不过不是被Thor。

==============TBC=============

注：  
①维雅：精灵三戒之一，Ring of Air，有译为“风之戒”，也有译为“气之戒”，镶有一颗蓝宝石。（其余两戒为纳雅，火之戒，红宝石戒指，第三纪元由Gandalf持有；南雅，水之戒，钻石戒指，持有者为Galadriel）  
②北欧神话里从世界树中诞生的九个王国：中庭（人类居住）、阿斯加德（阿萨神族居住）、赫尔海姆、尼福尔海姆（冥界/雾之国）、穆斯贝尔海姆（火之国）、约顿海姆（巨人之国）、瓦特海姆（矮人居住）、华纳海姆（华纳神族居住）、亚尔夫海姆（精灵居住）


	9. 命运的拼凑3

“看我的铁甲手臂！”Tony Stark大吼一声，他的右臂被一副钢铁装甲包裹着，稍微转动了一下，随后握住地上的锤柄。可他龇出一口大白牙也没能让锤子移动分毫。

“耶，输了输了！”周围的孩子轰然大笑，“连钢力士都提不起来的……”Jubilee摇摇头，“要不Tony你再用点力？”

“唉，不行，”Tony干脆地放弃了，“我连拉屎的力气都用上了……这破玩意儿没人能拿起来 。”Jubilee反驳他，“那可不一定 ，说不定有比钢力士力气还大的人呢。”

“连Tony Stark都举不起来，就更不可能有人做到了。”Tony大声说，“我说没有就是没有，从现在开始，谁第一个把这锤子举起来，我就管他叫爸爸怎么样?”

Jubilee双手掐腰，“我才不跟你打赌咧！”她做了个鬼脸立马跑开了。“胆小鬼！”Tony大叫着，跑过去追她。

草坪上孩子闹得欢腾，屋里的大人却很心塞。

Charles坐在书桌旁，手里拿着一本书，他一边帮学生批改作业，一边听着Scott大倒苦水。“……就这样，”Scott往桌子上一趴，脑袋埋进胳膊，闷闷地说：“我算是拿它没辙了。”

Charles放下手里的书和笔，摸了摸Scott的头发，“陛下，恕我直言，您从一开始恐怕就想错了。您担忧的不该是锤子，锤子、斧子、榔头……有什么区别呢？您该好好想想这件事带来的影响，现在城中议论非非，怎么解决流言蜚语才是您要考虑的。”

“那锤子就不管了吗？”

“当然不是，锤子是整件事情的源头，也要解决的……”Charles故意拖了个长调，成功地把怏怏不乐的小国王的脑袋勾了起来，他笑了，“我知道你去请Gandalf了，不过他一直四处游历，要找到他不太容易，所以我们不能全指望巫师。我也知道你一直在找人试，但没有人能举起来对不对？”

“没错……”Scott捂脸，“或者老师您认识力气更大的人？”

Charles温和地笑出声，“孩子，我想也许你可以换个思路……为什么一定要用力气对付它呢？”

Scott的耳朵竖起来了。

“让Jean去试试。”Charles提出建议，换来国王高兴的大呼，Scott从椅子上跳起，“我立马去找她！”Charles笑着看他，“去吧，孩子，希望这是你最后一次为这件事烦恼了。”  
===================================

午日高照，天气倒并不闷热，暖洋洋的光铺在地面上，升腾起淡淡的水雾。天赋学校里绿草如茵，生机盎然。Charles本来一整天都要埋头在书房里，但是Raven以他身上快要发霉为由，把他赶出房间，不过这也让他有机会放松享受一下。Charles选了一处阳光最佳的地方，躺在长椅上小憩。

Erik看到的就是这样的景象。一个人卧在阳光下，地上的草抬着头长高，从远处看仿佛这个人被鲜嫩的草丛捧起。Erik走近一些，那个人的面容更加清晰，Charles的肤色白得几乎透明，Erik甚至能找到那隐藏在肌肤下的细小的青色血管，他闭着眼睛，柔软的睫毛微颤，脸上挂着笑意，似乎是正与美梦为伴。Erik的眼睛被那张花瓣般娇红的小嘴吸引住了，他轻手轻脚地靠近，鬼使神差地慢慢俯下身子。

Charles其实只是浅眠，当感到有一团阴影离他越来越近的时候，他就清醒过来了。结果一睁眼他就看见一个人的脸和自己挨得那么近，即便Charles认为自己也算见过世面的，依然被吓了一跳。他完全忘记自己是躺在狭长的椅子上，他往旁边一躲，于是便准确无误地、毫不意外地，摔在了地上。

“Charles，”Erik听到他的呼痛声，连忙绕过来蹲下身查看，“摔疼了吗？”

“疼倒在其次……”Charles揉着被磕红的脑袋，晕晕乎乎地回答：“主要受了惊吓。”他原以为是哪个调皮鬼，谁知却听到了属于一个男人的低沉笑声，这让Charles还在眩晕中的脑袋一下子清醒了。

“Lensherr将军，”Charles看清男子的面容后，立马换上了礼貌的笑容，他从地上站起，拍拍身上的土，然后对着男子灰绿色的眸子说：“竟然会在这里遇上您，失礼之处还望见谅。”

一身铁甲的军人丝毫不在意Charles言语之间的疏离，他只是带着算得上温和的表情说，“今日天气大好，我出来散散心，果然看见了威彻斯特独有的美景。”他的目光牢牢地飘在Charles脸上。

Charles笑笑，“我之前三次的拜访都被拒绝了，本以为您会很忙，没想到您还有闲情逸致出来散心……”

“怎么，Charles，”Erik也笑了，“你是怪我没有陪你吗？”

Charles瞪大眼睛看着面前的人，饶是他见多识广，仍然难以想象世上竟有人如此厚颜无耻。这才是两人第二次见面，对方话里的意思仿佛他们是什么亲密的情人一样。若有若无的挑逗让他心生不耐，Charles不动声色地把话题转开，“那么，希望威彻斯特的景色能给您带来愉悦。”

“确实，我也说了，有一处独特的美景让我流连忘返。”Erik又巧妙地把话题引了回去。

Charles尴尬地笑了笑，耳尖微微发烫。Erik见到他窘迫的样子，也不再调笑了，铁甲将军做了一个非常礼貌地手势邀请Charles，“尊敬的Xavier殿下，我初来乍到，对威彻斯特不甚熟悉。不知您能否屈尊做我的向导？”

Charles没有立刻回答，只是静静地看着一身戎装的男子，单看他的衣着Charles就觉得这是个十分严谨的人。似乎从来到威彻斯特的那天起，Erik Lensherr便没有脱下过他身上的铁甲，甚至连出来“散个步”也带着头盔——或许有些谨慎过头了。Charles笑笑，湛蓝的眼眸水灵灵地一转，“我的荣幸，Lensherr将军。”

“或许……你无需一直称呼我将军或阁下，”两人并肩走在学校中，孩子们在草地上嬉笑打闹，时不时有孩子认出了Charles，冲他大声打招呼。旁边的男子一言不发地盯着Charles对孩子们露出的温和笑容，忽然间抛了一句话出来，“Charles，你可以叫我Erik。”

Charles有些意外，“这样怕是不太礼貌。”

“难道我们不是朋友吗？”

“是吗？”Charles惊讶于对方的说辞，他笑了笑，指指身边人穿戴的战甲，“那么，将军，我们在朋友家做客可从不穿这个……或者，吉诺莎的习俗如此？”

“习惯而已，Charles，事实上南方那样的地方，即便我在吉诺莎，晚上睡觉时也不会脱下铠甲，让我的敌人有机可乘。”Erik的声音云淡风轻，好像说着和自己完全无关的事情。

“哦，我的朋友……”Charles的叹息像天上飘过的云彩一样又轻又柔软，似乎是为自己无意的冒犯表示歉意。

Erik当然捕捉到了Charles态度的变化，从刚才的称呼就能判断，估计在Charles饱含温情的心中，已经给自己安上了血与泪的人生经历——虽然这样想也没错。军人不由得心情大好，甚至默默认同了 Emma的说法，适当的示弱的确可以缓和人际关系。当然，那个可恶的女人原话是“怂一点，你就能少打一天光棍”。

“也许我们可以出去转转，”Charles提议，他只是想让这位客人玩得尽兴一些，好让愁云一扫而空，“你一直都在学校里住着，大概会感到无聊。实际上威彻斯特最有特色的是海港，我们可以去海边酒馆尝一尝渔家酿。”

“让人心动的提议，”Erik评价道，“不过威彻斯特最著名的景点难道不应该是那个吗？”Charles顺着Erik的手，看到了不远处高耸雄壮的巨塔。“Charles，我到的匆忙，之后住到学校也没有再进过宫廷。一直想去看看，正好你愿意相伴，不如我们去青塔上观赏。”

Charles点头同意了，但在他的大力推荐下，他们还是在学校和后山中消耗了大把时光。和Erik的交谈让Charles对他的性子多了一些了解，对方看上去对万事万物都不以为意，倒并非冷淡无趣之人。两人一边聊着一边散步，穿过学校与宫廷连接的石廊，走到了郁郁葱葱的青塔下。

Erik打量着眼前这座巨塔，站在下面仰头望不到顶，塔身石头上斑驳的痕迹都被新绿盖得严严密密，恍若初生婴儿，似乎不管它经历多久的年份，总是生生不息。Erik走了进去，Charles没来得及喊住他，他咬着嘴唇犹豫了一下，还是跟了上去。

“你难道想要上去吗？”Charles发现对方环顾四周之后冲着长梯而去，这回及时地在军人的靴子踏上梯子前叫住了他。

Erik回头看着Charles，那表情就是在说“你怎么会问这么明摆着的问题”一样，“我们既然都进来了，难道不该上去看看？”

“上面没什么可看的。”Charles皱着脸还是跟上去了。两人绕着长长的螺旋式石阶慢慢向塔顶移动，期间Charles还试图让对方回心转意，“只剩一个窗户而已，说真的这座塔只有外面略可观赏，里面空无一物。”但Erik像是铁了心要去，Charles只好跟在他后面一圈一圈地向上爬。

“可能确实没什么值得观赏的东西，但是塔顶风光无限。”Erik解释了一下，发现无人回应，他回身见Charles呼哧呼哧地跟着自己，Erik感到有趣，“很累吗，Charles？”

Charles摆摆手，他完全不为自己体力不支感到羞愧，他和这种征战沙场的军人怎么能比呢？但看看自己累得半死，对方仍然轻松自如，呼吸平稳，Charles还是有点不好意思，“有一点吧，将军，烦劳您担待些，我真的是很久很久没爬过这么多的梯子了。”

“确实很多，”Erik往下望，现在塔底的门缩成了一枚指甲盖大小的光洞，“而且也很高，站在上面也许可以看见整座城市。”

“您一定能如愿以偿。”Charles挤出微笑回答他，他实在难以想象如此好的天气里，自己没有去看书，去散步，却在这么一个阴森森的地方爬楼梯，关键是始作俑者居然还兴致不减！Charles直起腰板继续跟在Erik后面，不多久终于看见塔顶的天窗，Charles松了一口气。

Erik早已站在窗前，双目望着远处的城市，他双腿又直又长，背部绷紧，手臂的线条凸显。Charles注意到他脸上的神情也带着军人的严谨和肃穆，他知道Erik必定是千征百战才取得了如今的位置，初一见面，自己就从他身上听见了兵戈相向的声音。Charles有一种直觉，除了危险之外，对方还带给他一种飘渺的感觉，看不透也说不清，熟悉却又陌生。

正当Charles还在神游天外时，Erik忽然转身说：“我们走吧。”

“走？”Charles顺着扶梯往下望了望深不见底的地面，他筋疲力尽的大腿立马向他提出强烈抗议。Charles勉强笑了笑，“您不再看看了吗？”

“你说的对，这里确实没什么的……何况只有一扇窗户，也无法看见城市的全貌。”

Erik发现Charles的脸色突然很不好看，他似乎受了戏弄一样，疲倦中带着恼怒。Erik看着对方可爱的表情，石块一样的脸上裂了一条缝隙，“你不想再爬楼梯了是吗，Charles？”

“不是，”Charles有些尴尬，他支起身子，背靠着墙，说：“我当然能爬……”

“也许我们不用走梯子也可以下去。”Erik说着，慢慢朝Charles靠近，深棕色铠甲几乎把略矮的Charles笼在身下。Charles没有惊慌，他向旁边挪开，可对方又继而靠近。Charles被他逼到了窗边，他的后背甚至生出了悬空感。Charles不相信Erik会做出什么鲁莽的事情，但是对方此时的用意他依旧猜不透。Charles眼角瞥了一下窗外，他知道青塔下会有巡逻的士兵，“无论你想做什么，将军，都是十分不明智的。”

Erik没有回答，只是深深地看进Charles清澈的蓝眸——那双明亮如繁星、透澈如湖海的眼睛，上面微翘的睫毛又长又软，“唰唰”地扑闪。Erik几乎要和Charles的身体贴在一起，他甚至听见了一阵心跳声，说不清是自己的还是Charles的，又或许两者皆有。整片天空都在Charles身后徐徐展开，Erik轻笑着，随后他伸出手，把Charles推了下去。  
==============================================

Charles发誓，自他出生以来从未像今天这样收获如此多的惊吓！

他怎么也想不到Erik会突然逞凶，当时他脑海里只剩一片空白，身体向后仰倒，Charles伸手想抓住些什么，却仍旧无法阻止下坠之势，反而扯坏了塔外的青藤。隆隆的风声灌进耳朵，浑身的血液倒流，混着凛冽的寒气吞没了他的五脏六腑。Charles紧紧闭上眼睛，人生的最后一刻，他只希望自己能别死得太难看。

这时，一双有力的手臂揽住他的腰，Charles被卷进一个宽广的怀抱中，在耳边呼啸而过的狂风把他黏在那人的胸膛前。下坠的身体在空中停住了，Charles松了一口气，他睁开眼睛想要道谢，却发现正好是那个把自己推下来的混账！而这个混账不但没有一点要道歉的意思，反而满含笑意地看着Charles。

“Lensherr将军，”两个人此时浮在半空中，Charles发现Erik非但没有着陆的打算，反而越升越高，越飞越远。“请您放我下去好吗？”

Erik像是完全没听见Charles的请求一样，那双灰绿色的鹰眼盯着Charles，在锐利之中透露着一丝朦胧的情愫，“Charles，你会感到害怕吗？”

“让您失望了，并没有。”Charles梗直脖子瞪着眼前的人，虽然他说得十分硬气，可惜颤抖的声音出卖了他。

于是Erik空闲的另一只胳膊也环上了Charles的腰，在衣服下面软乎乎的肉被他捏了一手。“你！”Charles脸色发青，愤怒让他额头蒙上了阴鸷，“我绝不受这样的侮辱，Lensherr将军，如果您再不放手，不要怪我不客气了。”

“我们在空中，Charles，你要我放手，难道想摔得粉身碎骨吗？”

“您究竟想干什么，不妨直言相告。”Charles今天已经受够了，要忍受面前这个人的行径实在太难为他。他觉得渐渐有些呼吸不畅，手脚冰冷，浑身一颤。

“冷吗？”Erik刚抵上他的额头，立刻被后者闪开。他笑了，对着怀中人的耳边轻轻说：“看看你的脚下，Charles，这是你的城市。”

从两人的高度向下俯瞰，街道人头攒动，花花绿绿的衣裳流动着，一幢幢屋宇鳞次栉比，瓦片反射一块一块的光，像是一瓣瓣奶白色的杏仁。这座城市热闹地躺在群山环绕之中，被灰白的石、透蓝的溪、浓绿的林拥在中心。

“噢，这可真是……”Charles从未看过这样的城市，都城四周的矮山没有足够的高度。他顿时觉得心情舒畅愉悦，刚刚的愤怒一扫而空。Erik细心留意Charles的表情，当对方脸上露出浅笑时，他知道Charles已经没那么生气了，于是他腾出一条胳膊悄悄握住了Charles垂在身旁的手，凉丝丝的，软软的，滑滑的。

“要下雨了。”

“什么？”Charles只顾着低头，都没注意到对方在占自己便宜，只有冰冷的风拼命灌进耳朵里，他完全听不清Erik的话。Erik大声重复了一遍，“看天上的云！”

Charles抬起头，云彩被风裁剪成纷乱的棉絮，一团一团地挤在一起。Erik拉着Charles的手慢慢抬起，他们双手相执，探入绵密的白絮，探进鎏金的霞光。触手可及的云顶之下，两道身影紧紧合在一起。

“今夜会有暴雨，”Erik望着怀里被美景迷了眼的人，那双宝石蓝的眼睛此刻盛满了白云还有自己，令人心驰神乱。“Charles，天上的云全都是你的。”  
======================================

“如果你怀念刚才那个，我乐意随时为你效劳。”两人回到地面上，平稳地在学校着陆。Charles万分庆幸这个时间孩子们都放学了，不然一群孩子眼睁睁看着他们的老师被人抱着从天上飞下来，估计接下来可别想太平了！

“非常感谢，但我觉得美妙的经历一次就足够回味了。”

“既然美妙非凡，能让人念念不忘，那么有机会的话自然还要把握。”

“真是……”Charles无奈地笑笑，“我得承认，Erik，这么多年来，你是第二个让我如此头疼的。”

“第二个？”Erik眼睛眯起来，“我很好奇第一个人是谁……”

“他不是人，”Charles想到Loki那个狡诈的小滑头，脑仁又有些疼了，“他是个神。”

Erik此时的表情称得上危险，一层阴翳笼罩在绿色的眼睛上，刚刚的柔情瞬间消失无踪，阴沉的气息扩散在两人中间。Charles本能地察觉到危险，对方死死盯着他宛如他是弱小的猎物一样。Charles一时不明白为何对方突然如此，他镇静地对上这股威胁。

“老师！”一声呼喊让剑拔弩张的气氛顿时烟消云散。Charles心里松了口气，不管怎样，他还是不想和对方发生什么冲突。

不远处的Alex和Jean惊讶地看着自己的老师和另一个男子贴在一起，两个人都愣在原地，连Charles冲他们打招呼都没反应过来。“你们怎么会在这里？”Charles的两个学生满脸呆愣，让他有些尴尬，他请Erik稍候便冲他俩走过去。

两人这才回神。Alex解释，“是因为，Scott让那个锤子……”

“又是这个，”Charles皱眉，不满的心情都表现在脸上了，他斥责：“国王没别的事可做了吗，整天围着一个锤子转！”Alex不敢吭声了，Charles叹口气，接着问女孩子：“Jean，你也不行吗？”

红发女孩摇摇头，“老师，我去试了一下，虽然没有成功，但我感到那个东西有一丝松动。我认为您的想法是正确的，可惜我能力还不够。”Jean压低了声音，在Charles耳边轻轻说：“要不要我借用凤凰的力量？”

“你还不能很熟练地操控，不要冒险。”Charles用眼神安慰沮丧的女学生，他温和地说：“我知道你尽力了，去做自己的事情吧。这个东西交给我来解决……”

“也许我能帮你，Charles，”Erik不知何时站在三人旁边，他完全不理会Jean的戒备和Alex的敌意，军人似乎对他们的话题中心产生了很大的兴趣，“锤子吗，我也略有耳闻。说不定我能解决这个麻烦。”

“感谢你的好意，但我想不必……”

Erik迈进一步，直接挡在Charles身前，隔断了Alex和Jean好奇打量的目光。他刀锋般英俊的面孔把Charles定在原地，Erik不经意地笑笑，“Charles，其实有时你不必把自己伪装得拒人于千里之外，我能帮你解决这件事情，而事成之后你只需要为我做一件事，就算还清了人情，如何？”

Charles僵持了一阵，最终还是叹了口气，“好吧。”  
===========================================

Charles走进校舍，内心实在无比怀念双腿挨着椅子的感觉，他决定在睡觉前找两本书看，好平复一下今天下午跌宕起伏的心情。他在经过Hank的实验室时，听到了里面的哭声。

“这是怎么了？”Charles进去，发现Hank和Raven都在，Kurt窝在Hank怀里啜泣，Raven双手叉腰，一副怒气冲冲的样子。Charles简直不敢相信自己的眼睛，“你骂他了？”

Raven像炮仗一样被Charles一句话点燃了，“刚才有个疯子在街上撒泼，还欺负Kurt，还说要把他的皮剥下来。”

“那我想这个疯人现在变成死人了？”Charles怜爱地摸了摸Kurt的小脑袋，看这个小家伙，又可爱又善良，谁会忍心欺负他？更何况他还有一个比母老虎凶悍的妈妈，Charles偷偷瞄了一眼Raven，不，她的凶悍连母老虎都想象不到。不过呢，他又看了一眼抱着Kurt的稳重爸爸，Charles暗自舒了口气，谢天谢地，幸好世上还有Hank愿意牺牲自己。

“我去审查室的时候，那个疯子不见了！”Raven气得直跺脚，她的大嗓门几乎要把整个实验室掀翻，“我就知道不该让Kurt和那个长翅膀的混小子出去玩，连个人都看不住，真不知道巡逻队一天到晚都在干嘛！”

“巡逻队也不管看守犯人……”Hank想纠正一下妻子的漏洞，结果被对方一个眼色把后面的话都咽了下去。

Charles觉得好笑，谁都能看出来Raven只是因为没揍成人，外加本来就不喜欢Warren在发泄而已。这时小Kurt从爸爸怀里探出头，悄悄拽住了Charles的衣服，用小小的声音说：“舅舅，我不想跟Warren绝交。”

“没人会让你们绝交，舅舅给你保证！”Charles拍拍Kurt，“好孩子，去睡觉吧。”

得到了保证的Kurt开开心心甩着尾巴跑了。Raven拧着眉头看看哥哥，又看看自己的丈夫，半晌还是叹气，“Charles，你认真的？那个小混球以前可是拽着Kurt的尾巴把他摔到墙上呢。”

“没错，是有这么回事，然后你把他揍得连他父母都认不出来了。”Charles笑着说，“Warren现在长大了，没小时候那么爱欺负人了，更何况Kurt喜欢跟Warren玩嘛，你可别当坏妈妈。”

Raven还想说什么，窗外忽然砸开一声闷雷，带着亮白的电光染满整片夜空。Charles想起下午时候，和Erik翱翔在云端时，他对自己说的话。此刻天空电闪雷鸣，Charles轻笑：

“真的下雨了。”  
=======================================

Thor睁开眼睛，外面已经大亮了，他翻身起来，发现对面的床铺上空无一人。“Loki？”

“这儿呢。”Loki推开门进来，还带了一些早点。看着对方如释重负后朝自己露出的傻笑，Loki就觉得一股闷气憋在胸口。昨晚这个家伙倒头就睡，呼声阵阵，连着外面的暴雨声简直吵得人心烦意乱，结果导致自己一夜没睡好的罪魁祸首就这么高兴地吃着自己带回来的早饭。Loki认真思考如果给Thor投毒会不会真的把现在的他毒死。

“我吃完了，我们去吧！”Thor抹了抹嘴巴，期待的看着Loki。

“去哪儿？”

“去拿锤子啊，Loki你是不是昨晚淋雨浇傻了？”Thor用很奇怪的眼神看着弟弟。

Loki只觉得手痒痒的，非得捅个什么人才能缓解一下，他从牙缝中挤出一丝冷笑，“真好，我们大白天的去王宫门口，还要穿过层层守卫，听起来一点都不会引人注目。”

“是呀，”Thor也不知道是真的没听出Loki的讽刺还是装的，居然点点头，他胡乱擦了把脸，期待地望着Loki，“那我们走吧。”

为什么这样的傻子居然是我哥哥呢？

尽管Loki心中再怎么怀疑这个事实，依然无法改变对方此刻跃跃欲试的兴奋。看到Thor的表情，Loki知道如果今天Thor不把锤子拿到手，他们俩恐怕要在那个破坭坑里待一天了。管它的，Loki心想，要是Thor敢让自己站在泥潭一天，他就把那个金发大块头再扔回蝼蚁的牢房里。

两人顺着昨天的路来到宫门口，惊讶地发现王宫前围了一大堆人，凑在一起把路堵得水泄不通，指指点点的叽叽喳喳地都不知道在说什么。Thor紧紧拉着Loki的手，带着他在人群中拼命往前挤。Loki皱着眉忍着一群人在自己身上蹭来蹭去，两人很快就要挪到最前面的时候，Loki眼尖地看见站在卫队中间的那个人，及时拉住了Thor。

“我们就在这儿吧。”Thor虽然不明白为什么，但是Loki的脸色不太好看，Thor也没有多问，反正以他们俩的身高，站在这个位置也足以看清发生了什么。

没错，看得太清了！

Loki咬牙切齿地盯着不远处，被卫兵们簇拥着，穿着藏蓝色长衫的Charles，他身旁还站着一个比他高出半头的人，那人一副战士的打扮，不但身上穿着坚硬的盔甲，头上竟然还有个紫红色的头盔，多么恐怖的颜色！Loki庆幸自己没有冲到最前面，他可还不想让Thor知道自己来过中庭。

不远处的Charles和他旁边的军人似乎说了些什么，那人笑了笑，然后走到了大坑前，抬起了手。就在众目睽睽之下，所有人的双眼都看到，那个任谁使力都不动如山的锤子，竟然慢慢升起来，飞到了那个军人的手里！

周围立刻爆发出雷鸣一般的欢呼和掌声！

“不！”Thor大声嘶吼，他的声音湮没在浪潮一般的喝彩声中，Thor撞开人群就要冲过去，Loki死死拽住他的胳膊，被他拖着向前滑。

“Thor，Thor！你冷静一点！”Loki的脸色也有些发白，但他还得照看Thor，如果他就这么冲过去，很难想象会有什么后果。可Thor发了疯一样，Loki实在没辙，不管周围的人，他施了咒语让Thor和自己瞬间回到了旅馆。

Thor瞪圆了眼睛看着Loki，额头青筋暴起，浑身的骨头咯咯作响，他简直是一头丧失了理智的金毛狮子，他脸色发青，双手攥成拳。Thor的内心从深处涌出的愤怒把他从头浸到脚，他感觉自己的怒气如果不发泄出来，恐怕就要窒息而亡。可是，他看见面前的Loki，修长的声影，乌黑的长发，绿莹莹的眸子，忽然浑身的力气都被抽干了，他似乎是一脚踏进了万丈深渊之中。

“Thor？”Loki看着哥哥的暴怒消失得无形无踪，Thor瘫倒在椅子上，仿佛一只被剃光了毛的金犬。Loki暗暗心惊，这可不是Thor，他的老哥应当会乱砸乱砍再加朝天乱叫才对。Loki开始担心，“你没事吧？”

Thor突然有气无力地笑了一下，这让Loki深深皱起眉头。金发神祗看着弟弟，“Loki，你走吧。”

“你又发什么疯？”

“我认真的，弟弟，”Thor的声音有些颤抖，“锤子被别人拿起来，我的神力回不来了，也许我没办法再回阿斯加德……可你不一样，Loki，你回去吧，别再管我了。”

“我什么时候管你了？”Loki冷笑，“看看你现在落魄的样子，不知道有多少人看你的笑话呢……而且Thor，你恐怕搞错了，我来中庭是因为我想来，我如果要回去的话也得是我想离开。你少对我指手画脚的！”

诡计之神的银舌头又狠又毒，但Thor心中，只有那个和自己一同玩耍、一同成长的弟弟，他知道Loki从来都是心口不一，嘴上说的话刻薄，心里的念头却很柔软。可他不愿意弟弟在自己身上费时间了，说不定他真的要当一辈子的凡人，在中庭这个地方惶惶终老。Thor一直是个乐观的神，他是天之骄子，是雷霆之神，万物见他理应膜拜，他从未濒临绝境。而此刻，Thor像是姗姗学步就摔断腿的孩童，没有人扶他就只能坐在地上嚎啕大哭一样。Thor说不出什么话来，他怔怔地盯着Loki。

Loki实在受不了Thor这个样子，那从来洋溢着得意洒脱笑容的脸怎么会变得这么沮丧，“Thor，你像个什么样子？一件小事就把你打击得再也振作不起来了是吗？”其实Loki明白，这绝不是简单的小事，跟他们幼年偷偷跑去黑森林玩，跟他们在永恒之枪上涂鸦完全不一样。Thor的锤子被别人拿了起来，他的神力也被夺走了。

“老哥，”Loki走过去，Thor抱住他的腰，把头埋进弟弟的肚子。Loki顺着Thor的金发，轻轻说：“妙尔尼尔是你的锤子，是我为你造的，不会有任何人能拿走它。”

如果有呢？

如果有……Loki看了一眼窗外——王宫的方向，诡计之神的绿眸子闪出一丝尖利的光芒。  
===================================

Erik的心情就如同雨后初晴的天空般清澈晴朗。他想到Charles看见他拎着锤子的可爱表情，又笑出声。他当时在Charles耳边低声邀请他晚上来自己房中下棋，对方气鼓鼓的脸差点让Erik没顾众目睽睽直接上手捏了 。Erik 摆好棋盘，正在思考要不要来点酒时，窗帘忽然被一阵风吹动。

“什么人？”Erik冷冷地说，毕竟现在是晚上，况且没正常人会走窗户吧。所以当透过窗纱看清那个绰约的人影时，他十分意外，“Charles？”Erik放下手中的酒杯，去迎接客人，“我没想到你现在就来了，你吃过晚饭了吗？”

Charles看了Erik一眼，瞥见桌子上的棋盘，说道：“速战速决。”

Erik笑笑，“这么迫不及待来见我吗？”

Charles开始用一种很奇怪的眼神打量他，随后露出一个甜甜的笑容，他的手指攀上Erik的衣领，轻轻点着他衬衣的扣子，若有若无地划过胸前健硕的肌肉。Erik的目光变得炽热起来，Charles笑着，他滑嫩的手环上Erik的脖子，踮起脚尖在他耳边吐气，“迫不及待的人明明是你……”Charles白日里清亮的声音此刻抹了蜜一样的又甜又腻。

Erik像是被迷惑住了，坚硬有力的手臂搂住Charles的细腰，他看着怀中娇媚无比的人，轻笑着：“是我，那你此刻又是什么意思呢？”

Charles几乎全身都软在Erik的怀中，他痴痴地笑着，“我们去床上慢慢说。”

“好。”Erik眼里闪过一道光。

“你抱我……”

Erik看着撒娇的Charles，双手一用力，把怀中人拦腰横抱起。Charles的胳膊立马如两条水蛇缠上了Erik的脖子。Erik目不转睛地欣赏着Charles的面庞，怀里的人注意到他的目光，似乎有些害羞，低下了头。Erik只顾盯着Charles，似乎完全没注意到，那双搂着自己脖子的手，刚刚还空无一物，一道光划过后，赫然冒出了一把匕首！

握刀的手猛然刺向Erik的脖子！

军人似乎还沉浸在温柔乡之中，Charles笑容越咧越大。然而手中忽然传来一阵剧痛，Charles瞪大了眼睛，发现自己的匕首竟然不听使唤倒刺向自己的手。就在这时，Erik把他往地上一抛，又快又准地反擒住他的手腕拧在背后，另一只手扣住他的脖子。Charles整个人被Erik压制在地板上动弹不得。

“你装他可不怎么像。”头顶上的人发出冰冷的气息，Erik看着身下人的目光就像是在看一具尸体，“Shaw派你来的？”

“Charles”的容貌果然变了，从头到脚变成了一个穿着墨绿色长袍的黑发男子，他的手被刺穿，而Erik又拧着他受伤的胳膊，整条手臂都痛到麻木，可他的眼神却依然充满了不屑和蔑视。Erik卡住他的咽喉，冷冷地说：“我可没空把时间花费在你身上，既然你不想说，那就下地狱吧。”他钢铁一般有力的手猛然收紧。

黑发男子顿感呼吸一窒，大叫：“Charles Xavier！”

“什么？”Erik不禁一愣。身下的人抓准空隙，Erik只觉眼前绿光一闪，那人从手中一下子消失，继而站在对面，他双手一翻，又变出两把匕首，挺身朝Erik刺来。

突然一阵地摇天崩的声音，整个屋子开始颤动，满室的灯具、餐具、柜子，甚至连墙上的壁画都抖动起来，就像是活了一般朝黑发男子吐出信子。他没想到会发生这样的变故，躲闪不及被刺来的刀具划伤大腿，不由得动作一慢。而那些金属物件立刻就把他缠得死死的。

“等等，”黑发男子大声说，“难道你不想知道是谁派我来的吗？”

“我不必，”Erik冷冷地说，“猜也能猜到……你死后我就把你的脑袋割下来送给Shaw，好提醒他别太猖狂。”

Erik把床头的护栏分开拧成十几枚长钉，手一挥，它们冲着男子的头、胸、小腹射去。但男子周身溢出耀眼的绿光，那些长钉射了个空，绿光闪过，男子顿时消失无踪。

“法师？”Erik看着空荡的房间，略有些诧异，他从地上拾起男子落下的匕首，上面雕刻精美的花纹，绕着几个金绿的文字熠熠发光。Erik沉思，“既然他有这么厉害的法术，为什么刚才不用？”

“发生什么事了吗？”听到打斗声的Charles匆匆赶来。Erik乍一见他，眼神再也离不开了，他把手中的匕首递过去，“有人变成你的模样刺杀我。”

Charles看到匕首的表情十分怪异，似乎既意外又无奈还有点头疼。Erik指着上面，“这里有些字，不太像是通用语。”

“古文字，”Charles摩挲着匕首的刻痕，“这是如尼文字，神族的文字……我只在极珍贵的典籍中见过，可惜没有详解，所以我只能认出来少数几个……”

“为什么神族的东西会出现在这里？”Erik盯着Charles的表情，忽然想起来之前他说的那个让他在意的“第一人”。Erik回忆起刚才那人的容貌，的确非常俊朗，而且气质优雅，说不定真的是Charles喜欢的类型。Erik的眼睛眯了起来，看着Charles观察匕首的专注模样心中更是不快，他哼了一声，把Charles拿的匕首压了下去，在后者诧异的神色下，生硬地问：“下棋吗？”

“现在？”Charles皱皱眉，“我还没吃晚饭呢。”  
=======================================

Raven在清晨吃早饭的时候，看见自己的哥哥捂着腰，步伐散乱地晃进厨房。她的眼睛瞪得巨大，下巴差点掉下来，“很辛苦吗？”

“什么？”Charles扶着椅子坐下。

Raven染上大大的笑容，上下打量着脸色苍白的哥哥，“昨天你吃过晚饭就去Erik Lensherr屋里了，然后整整一夜都没出来……”她坏坏地说：“他是不是超厉害的？”

“他真的很厉害，”Charles也有点兴奋，“你敢相信吗，Raven，我活了这么久，终于找到能跟我一起下棋的人了。我们昨晚下了三十盘，十三胜十三负四平，他跟我完全不分上下！”

Raven怀疑自己的听力出了错误，“所以你们昨晚真的就只是下棋？下了一整夜？他就陪着你下了一整晚的棋？”

Charles点点头，控制不住打了个大大的哈欠，“我坐得腰都快断了，一整晚没合眼，天哪，我今天要好好休息，无论有什么事儿都别想打扰我……”他话音才落，一个卫兵就跑进来汇报，“Xavier殿下，Bobby长官让我来传话，外面来了两个人，说是您的朋友。”

Charles觉得自己眼皮都在打架，还得强忍着问：“有没有说是谁？”

“其中一个是精灵，他说他叫Legolas。”

Raven望着兄长走出去的背影，咬了一口乳酪，叹气说：“我可怜的哥哥呀，什么时候才能结束漫无边际的处男生涯……”

威彻斯特的都城不算太大，这里的百姓安居乐业，互相也都熟稔，往往一家发生了什么新鲜事，过不了多久就会传遍全城。而今天最激动人心的新闻无非是，王城中出现了一个精灵！这可绝对是头等的好事儿。好多大人孩子都想去看看传说中的精灵长什么样子，但是他已经被接到王宫中了。不过据看到的人描绘，好看得不得了，就跟从画里走出来似的。

从画里走出来的Legolas此刻在学校前等着Charles，他看着这片生机勃勃的绿野，心里十分开心，还有不远处的一群小孩子凑在一起悄悄打量他，Legolas冲他们笑笑，孩子们立马发出欢笑声。他觉得有趣，便招呼坐在树下的人，“Aragorn，看那群孩子！”

“他们都在看你，”Aragorn仍然戴着兜帽，“或许想跟你做游戏。”

Legolas笑了，这时，一朵娇艳的红玫瑰晃进眼睛，一个约莫十六七岁的孩子手里捏着这朵玫瑰花站在小精灵身前，他蜜糖一样的大眼睛拼命冲Legolas眨，玫瑰献上，说：“啊，来自天边的精灵，玫瑰也不及你的容貌娇嫩动人……”Legolas睁大眼睛看着他，完全搞不懂是什么情况，他看着杵到自己眼前的玫瑰，不知道该不该接，他看了一眼Aragorn，谁知游侠笑得差点倒在地上。远处的那群孩子更是迸发出海浪一样大的笑声。

那个孩子憋得小脸通红，但还是鼓足了勇气继续像念书一样说：“啊，精灵，你的头发比初生的太阳更加耀眼夺目……啊啊啊啊！”他还没念完情诗，耳朵就被人揪住了，后面的Charles似笑非笑地盯着他，还把他的玫瑰花顺走了，他急的大叫：“Charles Xavier，把我的花还给我！”

“Stark小少爷，我能问一下你在做什么吗？”

Tony眼珠一转，大声说：“我在追求美，这是我的自由，我喜欢金发美人！”

“你的功课做完了吗？”Charles微笑着看着他，小Tony顿时泄了气，嘟囔着：“我回去做不就行了，成天盯着我，真讨厌……”Charles放开他之后，Tony朝他做了个鬼脸。

“Charles！”Legolas见到朋友开心地拥抱了他，Charles也十分高兴，“Legolas，我真没想到咱们这么快就见面了。”他抱的时候不小心牵动了伤口，小精灵吸了一口气，Charles发觉异样，“你怎么了？天哪，Legolas，你受伤了？”

Legolas点点头，“我们被半兽人袭击……”说到这里，小精灵想起自己的同伴，他开心地为他们介绍，“Charles，这是我的朋友Aragorn，是个十分厉害的游侠。”Charles这才注意到这个连脸都挡得密不透风的人，Legolas有些不满，直接掀开他的帽子，露出游侠的面目。Aragorn朝Legolas无奈地笑笑，随后冲Charles点点头，“您好。”

“您好。”Charles回礼，不过他总觉得这个人看自己的眼神充满了考量和隐隐戒备，这让他觉得有些奇怪。但Legolas很快移走了他的注意力，小精灵指着旁边，问：“那是你的朋友吗？”

Charles回头，看见Erik正向这边走来。忽然不远处的小女孩大喊了一句：“那是Tony的爸爸呢！”Tony气得全身都发红，“Jubilee！”他撒开腿就追过去，远处的孩子们大笑着散开。

Charles没管孩子们的闹剧，继续为他们作介绍，“这是Erik Lensherr……这是Legolas。”

“您好，Lensherr先生。”小精灵冲军人打招呼。Erik也对他笑笑，“你好。”Legolas拉来Aragorn，“这是Aragorn。”谁知Erik眼神冷了下来，他淡淡地说：“我不跟人类打交道。”Aragorn也面无表情地扫了Erik一眼。

Legolas瞪大了双目，正要为Aragorn说什么。Charles走上前，用胳膊肘撞了一下Erik的腰，笑着对他们俩说：“别理他，他又不是这儿的人，我代表威彻斯特欢迎你们。”Erik哼了一声，没再说话。

Charles拉过Legolas的手，担忧地看着他，“进来歇歇吧，孩子。咱们好好聊聊，我还得给你请个医生看看……”

一行人正要往里走，王宫门口忽然闹哄哄的。Charles喊住了一个跑进来的卫兵，“外面怎么了？”

“殿下，”卫兵毕恭毕敬地回答，“门口有个疯子硬闯，我们要去汇报给陛下。”

“这个时间他应该还没起……”Charles想想，“我去看看吧。”

“什么什么？”小精灵兴趣十足的样子，“我能一起去看看吗？”他拉着Aragorn，“一起去吧。”

“Legolas，”Aragorn提醒他，“这可不是什么能凑热闹的事……”

“没关系，”Charles笑笑，“那边人很多，不会出什么乱子的。”  
========================================

Legolas跟在Charles身旁，小精灵看见了他挂在腰间的匕首，觉得有点眼熟，“这是不是Loki的？”Charles点点头。Legolas问他：“能让我看看吗？”早在海上时，他就注意到了Loki精致又锋利的匕首，但数次请求都遭到了Loki无情的拒绝。

Charles解下来递给Legolas，小精灵如获至宝，捧在手里细细把玩。

几人来到宫门口，一群侍卫围着一个粗壮的男子，他有一头及肩的金发，像是斗牛一样在包围中横冲直撞。Legolas看清了他的面容不由得惊呼一声，金发男子看见他们，眼神忽然落在Legolas身上，准确地说，是落在他掌中的匕首上。他一下子狠狠撞开缚住自己的几人，怒吼着朝Legolas冲过去。

还没到目标前面，一个人从旁边窜出来，双手按上他的脑袋。一阵剧痛立刻侵袭了金发男子，他疼得眼前一黑，周围的侍卫一拥而上把他压在地上。本来金发男子根本不把这些人类放在眼中，但是此刻他却全身动弹不得，他瞪着站在眼前的Charles，粗声粗气地说：“你对我做了什么？”

“您擅闯宫门，先生，”Charles温和地看着他，“恐怕您得有个合理的原因才行。”

金发男子喘着气瞪着眼前亮晶晶的蓝眸，“我来找我弟弟，你们把他藏哪儿了？”

“您是什么人，先生，从哪里来的……”

然而不管Charles怎么问，他都只嚷嚷着要对方交出自己的弟弟。“就算您要找人，也得先告诉我您是何许人吧。”Charles叹气。

“我是Thor，Odin之子，你们竟然藏起吾弟，Odin之怒会降临在你们头上的！”

周围人都哄笑，Charles抿抿嘴，朝他伸出手，“神父Odin之子！幸会幸会，我是精灵王Elrond之子。”

Thor感到自己能动了，迟疑着握住了Charles的手，打量着他，“你……”他完全看不出这个人是精灵，但他竟然说自己是Elrond之子，Thor发觉周围的士兵都在憋笑，恍然大悟：“你在跟我开玩笑吗？”

“是您先跟我开玩笑的。”Charles很认真的说。

“诸神在上！”Thor的每一根头发都竖了起来，“我是众神之父Odin之子，你怎敢质疑我！我弟弟Loki呢？你们把他怎么样了？”

“不认识。”Charles很干脆地说。

Thor指着Legolas，“那是我弟弟的匕首，你们……”

“我听够了，”Charles揉揉眼睛，接着一挥手，金发壮汉大叫一声立刻晕倒在地。他对旁边的士兵说：“把他压下去吧。”  
待他们撤走，Legolas有些焦急地跑上前，Charles打了个大大的哈欠，“怎么了，孩子？”

“Charles，”小精灵没顾朋友对自己的称呼，他很着急地说：“那个人真的是Thor！”

Charles笑着看着他。Legolas继续说：“上次我不是在仙宫待过……虽然不清楚中间发生了什么，但是那个人真的是Thor。”

“我知道，”Charles朝小精灵眨眨眼，露出白白的牙齿，“我是故意的。”

===============TBC=================


	10. 亡魂的低语 番外一

上

Scott最近有两件烦心事，一个是来自南境的Erik Lensherr，吉诺莎的首席将军，传闻铜心铁胆而被称为“万磁王”，本应住在宫廷中的客邸却赖在天赋学校不肯离开。不但如此，他还连番三次粗鲁地拒绝了Xavier的拜访请求。年轻的国王知道后气不过，跑去跟老师抱怨，被拒绝的Charles反而没有一丝生气的样子，还笑着安慰Scott，“孩子，你为何这么气愤？Lensherr远道而来，必有所图，我一点都不担心见不到他。”话虽如此，但万磁王的入住就像是有一把利剑悬于头顶，你得时时忧心它的威胁。

而另一个就是昨天夜里，在划亮天空的雷电过后，莫名其妙从天而降的锤子，而且不偏不倚正好砸在宫门前——也是出入宫廷的必经之地！他找了无数的人都挪不动它，甚至连力大如牛的钢力士都不行！

总而言之，Scott现在很心塞，当他郁闷的时候，他会在王宫中散散步，尽量清空自己的脑袋，好让思绪清晰一些。感受着漫天星光的辉映，Scott不知不觉走到了殿外，守卫见到他纷纷行礼问安，Scott朝他们点头，随后推开大门走进去。

长长的通道直直通向王宫大殿，墙壁两侧悬挂着数不尽的灯盏，火星落进灯油里，发出噼里啪啦的脆响。灯盏上方垂着威彻斯特历朝国王王后的画像或浮雕，整齐地布在廊道里。可这些远远不足，年轻的国王感慨着，威彻斯特的历史虽然不能跟刚铎相比，但是战火的洗礼让它甚至比刚铎更加千疮百孔，很多国王的画像都被毁了，连那位“创国者”查理大帝都没能幸免，唯剩下他们的传说在民间口耳相传。

Scott从墙边提起一盏灯举高，照亮了离他最近的这两座浮雕。他的手摸索着浮雕的纹路，辨认出了这位前朝国王的身份。他在心里计量着，又向前走了几布，站在另一幅画像旁边。如果他没有数错步子的话，面前的这位国王，应该是他的祖辈Philip三世——严格来说，是Scott爷爷的哥哥，他是一位非常有作为的君主，就是在他执政时期，威彻斯特的海港才发展起来，商业贸易萌芽茁壮，国库渐渐丰盈，整片土地都富庶起来了。可惜这位国王也差一点毁掉了威彻斯特，因为明君千算万算，却唯独没有安排好自己的身后事。在Philip三世去世后，他的王后（人称“疯后”）Yelena没了约束，在前朝牵起滔天巨浪，整个Summers家族差点被她斩尽杀绝。

现在他回想起这段往事，尽管当时年龄小，但是哥哥Alex的愤怒、悲伤和无可奈何，他仍然记忆犹新。

如果往前追究原因的话，要算到大约七十多年前，当时威彻斯特的王储Adonis曾在中土游学，期间遇到了一位友人，据皇帝回忆，这位朋友才识超群，卓而不凡，他棕发像衫木的枝干，蓝眸如同激荡在山谷的清泉。总之，两人一见如故。后来Adonis回国加冕成为国王，不料未到十年，一场时疫就夺去了年轻的国王夫妇的性命。临终前，Adonis想为自己的两个幼子物色一位出众的老师，于是他言辞恳切地写了一封信，请来了这位朋友。

这位朋友也没有让他失望，Philip和August在他的亲自教导下渐渐长大。不但是两位王子，这位朋友还收了许多贵族和平民的子弟当学生，对他们一视同仁，此举曾引发轩然大波，后来他做出妥协，将贵族和平民的孩子分开，这才熄灭了大臣们的不满。

Philip在学校中和一个贵族女孩Yelena相爱了，他们共同得到了老师的祝福。然而Yelena却对政务显露出了不该有的好奇心和掌控欲，她在Philip处理一些公事时横加干涉，Philip爱她爱得死心塌地，对她言听计从。有了国王的纵容，Yelena越发肆无忌惮，她甚至挑唆Philip和弟弟August的关系。

此举惹怒了他们的老师，他把Philip和Yelena狠狠训斥了一通，让他们跪在先人祠堂里反省，并要召开朝会废除Yelena的储妃身份。但在议事会召开时，Yelena散发赤足闯入，在众臣面前泣不成声，苦苦哀求老师的慈悲。结果，很不幸地，老师心软了，原谅了他的学生。Yelena为了让老师放心，特意在众人面前发誓：

绝不会背叛Summers家族，否则就被活活吓死，用最丑恶的面目离世！

年轻女子终于表现得像个王后了，而Philip也到了亲政的年纪，他们的老师把全部政务都交还给他，并为这对情人举办了婚礼。之后，这位博学的老师、忠实的朋友就消失了，再也没有出现过，他的离去就如同他的到来一样神秘莫测，不留痕迹。

Philip和Yelena婚后多年一无所出，这让王后伤心欲绝。王弟August把自己的长子Cedric过继给了兄嫂，解决了他们的忧虑。威彻斯特在Philip手中愈发繁荣，国王勤于政务虽是好事，但分到妻子和孩子身上的关注就少了。Cedric完全由Yelena一手掌控，性格怯懦，对母亲唯唯诺诺。

Philip离世后，Cedric虽然继位，但朝政全由王太后Yelena把持，她大肆培植自己的亲信，国王对母亲的做法全然不闻不问，整日沉迷花酒享乐，正值壮年便中风去世了。Cedric的王后只有两个女儿，并且都不幸早夭。朝臣们一致请Cedric的弟弟，也就是August的次子Christopher继位。王太后对正值壮年强健的王弟Christopher很是忌惮，王弟本在国外，听到王兄去世的消息便和妻子急忙赶回，谁知途中遭遇匪徒袭击双双殒命。不幸的消息传来，民间流言四起，都说是王太后Yelena下的手。

Scott想到这里叹了口气，当时对父母的去世无法接受，只有七岁的他一直窝在哥哥的怀中哭，而十四岁的Alex更是几近崩溃。Scott还记得，Alex因父亲的死成了第一顺位继承人，王太后Yelena的使者来到寝殿传召Alex去见她的时候，Alex拒不从命，并让使者给Yelena带话，若自己登上王位，就要用Yelena的皮给父母擦拭棺材。据说Yelena听到Alex的话后暴怒不已，甚至晕倒在地差点没醒过来。

如果当时Alex能沉住气的话，Scott心想，没准儿他能实现愿望。

然而过分的悲痛开启了Alex的异能，橘红色的光束冲天，带着毁灭之势摧垮了后山的半片树林。Yelena抓住来之不易的契机，大肆宣扬变种人的危害，煽动朝臣对变种人的恐惧，反对Alex继位的人越来越多，甚至于有的家族派人暗杀Alex。朝中虽然也有一些正直的贵族为Alex辩护，但仍旧寡不敌众，最终Alex宣布永久放弃王位。

Scott的思绪转到手中提着的灯，“望”着那跳跃的火苗。他并非盲人，只是不能享受光明罢了，在眼上蒙着的纱布那边，他可以想象，一点如豆大小的火星被黑暗步步紧逼，就好像那时候的他们。

王位不可空悬，年仅七岁的自己成为了绝无异议的继任者，但是Yelena提出条件，她声称作为Scott的祖母，必须亲自养育失怙失恃的孙儿。但是大家对她打的主意都心知肚明。Alex召集忠于王族的大臣进行密议。

“我绝不能让那个老妖婆带走我弟弟！”Alex吼道，“谁都知道她想做什么，她想操控Scott，就好像她操控Cedric一样！”

大臣们寂静无声，王太后的心思虽然是明摆在台面上的歹毒，但她的要求偏又合情合理，让人不能拒绝。而此时有人提议，前朝曾有借鉴，若能为小国王找到一位才德出众的老师当监护，就可以回绝王太后的抚养。但是找谁来当国王的老师，大家又犯了难，谁都不能打包票他们招来的人不会是王太后的奸细。

而这时，Stark庄园的Howard老爷站了起来，他对众人说自己有一个绝妙的人选，并向Alex发誓，此人绝不会成为Yelena的走狗。

Scott想到Charles，嘴角不禁弯了起来，他带着浅浅的笑意和真挚的敬意开始回忆第一次见到Charles的情景。

那天，他们在焦急地等待着Howard许诺的老师，整整一天，几个大大小小的孩子凑在一间屋子里，叽叽喳喳地埋怨Stark。

“我猜Howard肯定跑路了，”John嘟囔着，“你怎么能相信一个商人咧，我父亲说这些商贾出身的狡猾奸诈，无好处不上，没有信用名誉也极坏。”

Alex当时在屋里背着手走来走去，很是着急，听到这话脾气立刻爆发，“闭嘴！要不然你给我去找一个？”

John向来很怕Alex，顿时不吭声了。Bobby给Alex拿了一把椅子，让他坐下歇会儿，“Alex，别着急了，Sean不是已经出去打探了，如果有消息他就会回来的。”

Alex狠狠抓了几下头发，“我不能不着急……明天！该死的，明天那个老妖婆就要把Scott接到宫里了。”当看到窗外的黑影时，他几乎是一下子跳了起来，惊喜地大叫：“Sean！”

Sean朝他做了个噤声的手势，翻窗进了屋子。孩子们一下子围上去，Alex抓着他的胳膊焦急的看着他。Sean叹了口气，摇摇头说：“我不知道该怎么跟你说……我见到Howard老爷说的那个人，但是他看上去太小，比我们大不了多少，这样的年轻人怎么去跟Yelena交锋呢？王太后的虎齿会把他撕成碎片的……”

Alex脸色灰白，一下子颓倒在椅子上。这时，Howard进来了，他朝着Alex和小Scott行了礼，“两位殿下，我请来的人已到，还请Scott殿下移驾到会客室。”

“我要跟着去，看看你请了个什么样的老师！”Alex恶狠狠地瞪着Howard，但是Howard温和地对他说：“十分抱歉，Alex殿下，这位先生有点古怪，他说只要见未来的国王。”

Alex当场就要发作，Sean扯扯他的袖子，对旁边的Bobby交代看着Alex，自己拉起了Scott的手跟上了Howard。他们在会客室的门前站定，Sean把他往前推了一把，小声鼓励他：“去吧，Scott，我和Howard老爷就在门外。”

Scott直到现在还记得那扇暗红色的门上刻着的每一道花纹，他推开走进去。屋内闪着几盏昏黄的油灯，一个人立在桌旁，看见他之后，走进几步在他身前蹲下——这也使得Scott看清了他的面貌。

“啊！”当时的Scott忍不住惊呼，伸出小手指着他的鼻子：“你怎么活了？”

那人愣住了，随后Scott的话让他露出微笑：

“我知道你，你是Jean昨天缝的那个洋娃娃。”

“哦，”那人眨眨湛蓝的眼眸，掩盖不住其中的温柔笑意，“虽然很可惜，但我不是洋娃娃。我叫Charles Xavier，很荣幸拜见你，孩子。”

Scott听到他说不是洋娃娃变得有点失望，但这个人长得实在太漂亮了，让他的一点小烦恼很快就烟消云散。可随即，面前这个人敛起笑容，用很严肃的语气说：“Summers小殿下，您当知道我为何而来。”

“我知道，他们都说我要成为国王了，国王还得有一个老师。”

Charles微微颔首，“当国王可没有这么容易，王位本来轮不到您的。您可知晓现在的局势？”

提起这个，Scott变得伤心了，“我知道……爸爸妈妈都没了，他们还想杀了Alex。”

“所以您认为当上国王就能挽回一切吗？”面前的年轻人板起漂亮的面孔，对他说：“您年纪幼小，父母双亡，兄长负罪，坐在宽大的王座上面对群臣犹如小羊羔独自挑战虎豹豺狼。他们将您推上去，只想您成为一只鹦鹉，或者牵线布偶。也许您乖乖听话能善终，但如有反抗之心，他们会把您拉下来，而一个被废黜国王的命运可不会有多好，要么被推上断头台，要么被放逐，永远在中土流浪，有家不能回。”Charles顿下来，怜爱地看着面前的小孩子，叹口气问他：“您将作何选择呢，Scott殿下？”

当时自己又是怎么回答的？

Scott想起来了，当时他绞紧衣角，昏暗的室内除了噼啪的火星闪动再无音响，他毅然抬起头，不惧地对上Charles的蓝眸，坚定地对他说：

“我不愿做王位上的傀儡，也不想当荒原中的野鬼！”

Charles睁大了双目，过了一会儿他忽然笑了，刚刚还绷紧的空气终于放松。Charles温和的声音响起：“那正是我到此的目的。”他单膝跪在Scott面前对他行了一个无比庄重的礼，“我的陛下，乐意为您效劳。”

Scott对当时的情景记忆犹新，因为Charles是第一个称呼自己“陛下”的人。

这个人站直身子，呼喊门外的Howard进来，对Stark老爷说：“我已看过了，Scott陛下是位非常有胆量的人。”

“这有什么好的？”

Charles笑着说：“总比没胆子要好。”他转向Scott，“您让我想起了您的祖辈Philip，不过您比他强太多，当年他可是被我一番话吓得嚎啕大哭。”

这话说的就好像他认识Philip似的，Scott抬头瞄了一眼说大话的年轻人。他神采奕奕望着自己，“陛下，我知道您面临的处境，但我也无父无母，无人教诲。我知道的所有的一切，都是自己领悟的。曾经我也十分痛苦没有长辈教育，但现在我希望能让您不再有这样的遗憾。”

“Charles，”沉默不言的Howard老爷开口，“现在的情势并非如此轻松……”

“我知道，”Charles收了笑意，目光变得冰冷，“那也是我回来的目的之一，Howard。不管外戚势力如何枝繁叶茂，终究只系于Yelena身上，她的家族没有后起之秀，全靠她一人苦苦支撑到如今。”

Howard忍不住连连叹气，“没错，不瞒你说，我们曾想把她……但是王太后戒备森严，连一只苍蝇都飞不进，每次餐食还有三个侍女为她试毒，她的周遭简直滴水不露。”

Charles若有所思，问他： “我听说Yelena曾被Alex气晕？”

“是，据说差点就……真可惜。”Howard见Charles面色不虞，自知失言，“我的意思是，毕竟她都是快七十岁的人了。”

“真没想到过了这么久啊，”Charles似乎是回忆起了什么，随后对Howard说：“我来给你个一劳永逸的办法。”他望着窗外——王太后的寝殿方向，说道：“人们得知道，誓言不可违背，否则必遭报应！”

随后，Scott被带出去了，Alex问他老师如何，他只能模模糊糊地说一句“他长得像洋娃娃”，引来兄长的皱眉。然而当天夜里，王太后的宫殿出了很大的动静，三队轻骑兵里里外外包围了寝殿。Alex派出去的人传来消息说，Yelene宫中闹鬼，王太后凄厉的叫声差点刺穿大理石墙壁。他们不明所以，只能看着宫外的骑兵进进出出，甚至提心吊胆以为Yelena终于要对他们斩草除根了。

然而第二天，传来的消息却是王太后Yelena暴毙，据见到遗体的人说，王太后眼珠凸出，铁青色遍布她长满皱纹的脸，面目既丑陋又可憎，似乎真的是见到了什么鬼魂一般。

“是你搞的鬼吗？”Scott在Charles——或者该称呼为太傅，给他系王服的衣带时忍不住问他，引来年轻的太傅一阵发笑，“我不知道你在说什么，孩子，”他调皮地眨眨眼睛，“也许王太后只是见到了一个故人，一个她以为早就不可能在人世的故人，就受到了惊吓。”

说罢，Charles牵起小国王的手，两人一共走向议事厅，全部的朝臣都在等着新国王登基。他们在大门前停下，Charles轻轻对他说：“去吧，陛下，前途光明平坦。”

Scott走了进去。

下

Scott不止一次问过Howard老爷是如何跟自己的老师相识的，但每次Howard都摆出一副高深莫测的样子，微笑摇头，简直要把小国王的好奇心勾到九万里的高空中了。

Howard老爷其实也算是Scott钦佩的人之一，商贾出身的他硬是在贵族林立的议院打下了一席之地，虽说Stark庄园的发家史曾被人诟病，可一旦取得成功，人们便只在意它的光辉。Scott一度认为Howard和Charles的关系十分奇怪。为何这么说呢？假如两人关系一般，Charles不会在王朝风雨飘摇之际趟这浑水；但如果说两人是知己，可是他们在Scott即位后便没有私下的联系了。Charles住进王宫，不但负责小国王的学习，还要为他摄政，Scott可以说是和老师寸步不离，也并未见到他与Howard有什么见面。

在枯燥的学习之余，猜测两人的关系倒成了Scott的一点小小的乐趣。

如果Howard老爷没有离世，也许这段秘密会一直被两人隐瞒着。但谁都说不清楚命运这两个字，Scott还记得那是他登上王位的第三年，Howard从出海回来后身体一直不好，尽管他精心调理，但最终没能扛过死神的镰刀。

当得知Howard Stark病危的消息，Charles连外衫都没顾上穿，几乎是一路跑到了Stark家。屋外的御医拦住匆匆赶来的几人，面露难色说Stark大人恐怕撑不过去了。Charles冲进屋内，Howard躺在床上双目紧闭，呼吸微弱，听见声动后缓缓张开了眼睛，先是看到了正走进屋的Scott，想要起身却被已经站到床头的Charles按了下去。

Scott说：“您不必行礼，还是好好修养，我还等着您痊愈之后继续当我的财政大臣咧。”

Howard喘着气道了谢，之后他的眼珠就转到半跪在床头的Charles身上了。

“Charles，”他轻轻地，像是呼喊，又像是慨叹。他们的头离得很近，仿佛中间再也插不进去别人，Howard笑了，“你主动来见我，看来我真的快不行了。”

“我情愿这是你的玩笑。”Charles的声音有些哽咽，喉咙里有什么东西堵着一样。

“时间真是神奇的东西……”Howard颤抖着举起手，似乎是想抚摸Charles的脸庞或者头发，但最后却搭在他的肩膀上，“看看你，Charles，你还是二十多年前的模样，可我已经老了，长出了白发，还有皱纹……”

“你一点都不老，和我印象中没什么差别。”Charles俯得更近些，轻轻把手放在Howard的额头上。Howard微不可见地摇摇头，“也许现在还没太明显，但总有一天，我会满头白发，满脸皱纹，也许还腿脚不便走不了路，手连碗都端不稳。等到那时呢？……Charles，大概你会感谢我们早早分开。”

“你要和我说这个吗？这是你最后想和我说的吗？”Charles声音发抖，不知是悲伤还是气愤，“真可笑，你觉得我会忘了你是吗？”

“不，Charles，”Howard眼睛亮亮的，“我是怕你一直不忘。”

“我本想问你会不会忘记，但连我自己都不清楚那是怎样的念想……要是你忘了我，也许我会怪你冷酷；可你若是一直不忘，我会怪自己残忍……Charles，我宁愿你把我完全忘了。你是一棵秀立挺拔的橡树，我只是某一刻偶然吹过你的一阵风，虽然带走了几片叶子，但是来年春天，你仍会郁郁葱葱。你的生命是漫长的，悲伤不会弥漫在所有的角落，划在身上的疤痕终会在岁月中褪色……遗忘是人的本能，Charles，当你行走在阳光之下，你就会忘记这一切的。”

“你又怎么能知道以后的事呢？”Scott看见一颗泪水从老师的蓝眸中滴出，滚过高挺的鼻梁，打在Howard的肩膀上。Charles硬生生把余下的眼泪吞回去，“Howard，我不知道……大概你会让我悲伤，可我不会永远为你悲伤。再过几十年，说不定我会爱上别人。”

Howard笑出了声，“我会祝福你的，Charles……我们要顾虑得太多了，可你一定能遇到一个人，即使你们再争执，他也永远会在你需要的时候站在你身边。你们会一同走过艰难却快乐的日日夜夜，那个人会信你如星光，爱你如信仰。无论你们经历多少，那些波折只能让你们贴得更紧……Charles，如果你遇到了，假如你真的找到那个人了，到时候请对着天空大声告诉我，让我知道我的祝福实现了……”

“去你的祝福！”Charles发怒了，仿佛一头伤痕累累的幼鹿，他的泪水如同雨水一般，在经历了短暂的沉闷后，终于滂沱。“该死的Howard Stark！你要好起来，不能让我爱上别人才对，听见没有！……你要是敢死，我就把你挣得钱全都扔进海里喂鲨鱼，你的儿子我就把他赶到大街上。”Charles声音越来越大，越来越激动，他回头对Stark的老管家说：“Jarvis，Tony还没到吗？”随后他又低下声音对Howard说：“Tony你还没见到呢，Howard你怎么忍心把他一个人抛在世上？”

“Tony……”Howard 喃喃地唤着自己孩子的名字，身上似乎有了一点力气，但没支撑多久再次倒塌。Howard的状态甚至比刚刚还要糟糕一些，他断断续续地说：“Charles……Tony……我……请你好好……”

“你要自己照顾他，”Charles攥紧他的手，“Howard，你要坚强，那个意气风发说要征服世界的人去哪儿了？……诸神在上，为什么我总是要为自己的恋人养孩子？”

Howard看上去有点想笑，如果有足够的力气，很可能是放声大笑。可他没有精力了，他呼吸声很粗，好像那就花光了他全部的力量。但Scott发现他病重的脸上忽然泛起一片红，Howard的眼睛比刚刚更亮，整个人似乎健康了很多，他惊呼：“Stark老爷，您好了！”

Charles的神情却更加悲痛，他雪白的脖颈崩出青筋，好像是有什么看不见的东西在蚕食他。Scott不解，以防大家没注意到，他只能又宣布一遍，带着孩子的天真和善意喊：“Stark老爷痊愈了！”

有人忽然开始哽噎着唱歌，声音沙哑，嗓子浸在盐水中一般。那是Charles的声音，他慢慢地，断断续续地，艰难地唱出声音。那些调子爬上天，脆弱得不堪一击，还没传进众人耳中，就被吹得零落四散。唯有Scott听出老师在唱着威彻斯特的一首民谣。

“ _……我站在原地，阅遍世界沧桑，_  
 _日沉月继，寒来暑往，故土已非昔时模样，_  
 _……晨曦已逝，暮钟敲响……_  
 _船上的远行人啊，唯有星河护送你去远方……_  
 _可我扎根于此，无法相伴你身旁，_  
 _只好一人留在此处，望着你的背影黯然神伤……_ ”

Charles的歌越来越低，终于听不到了，他在Howard额头上轻轻吻了一下，而后站起来走出房间。Scott发现不知何时，Howard老爷已经闭上眼睛，他静静躺在床上，面容十分安详，仿佛进入了甜美的梦境。Scott也走出了房间，在一棵老柏树下找到了Charles。

他看见老师双手捂着眼睛，肩膀不停耸动，他听见老师的胸腔中发出闷闷的声音。Scott很担心，轻轻喊他。而他听到了，用手狠狠擦了擦眼睛，随即转过来。

而在那时，Scott发现老师有点变了。

他很难说清楚，可他觉得，Charles似乎有些老了。但是他的面容明明娇嫩如昨，漂亮的蓝眸足够媲美繁星，白皙柔软的皮肤仍然不比婴儿逊色，他没有任何的外在变化，可Scott就是感觉他变得老了。痛苦像是风暴从他身体内部席卷呼啸，把他搅得支离破碎。Scott忽然意识到，沉痛的悲伤是可以杀死一个人的①。

Stark的老管家也走了出来，悲戚沾满了他的脸，他对Charles说：“老爷走了。”  
========================

也许Howard是有那么些许遗憾的，但谁又能站在一生的尽头拍着胸脯说没有任何遗憾呢？

在Howard最后的回忆中，他的思绪跑回了二十多年前，那个年轻气盛、意气风发的自己，立誓要闯出一片天地。他在最好的年华结识了许多的朋友，其中就有Charles。他是那样特别，吸引着Howard的目光，也吸引着他的心。

他们一共游历中土，最后去了南方，还在那里认识了Logan，解救了许多变种人孩子。Howard本以为能一直如此，但是Stark家派人来了，要接回Howard。于是他们争吵，谁也不能说服对方。

Howard如此伤心，以为Charles对自己全无情意。他对Charles说：“明天我就回去，可是Charles，要是你改变主意了，今晚就来找我吧。”

那天晚上，Howard站在窗边吹着夜晚的冷风，一直固执地看着远方，终于盼到了一个人影。他立马认出那是Charles之前在海里救起的一个变种人孩子。喜悦冲上眉梢，Howard几乎是跳出了窗子，大喊：

“Max，Max Eisenhardt！好孩子，是不是Charles让你来的？他是不是有话让你带给我？”

Max神色僵硬，冰冷地说：“是的，Charles让我来跟你说，一路顺风，先生。”

Howard顿时如坠冰窖，心中像是有一千把刀子在划，他像是死了。就算是死亡，也未必会更加痛苦了……

Howard临终之际又记起了这件事，他暗暗想，如果加上这次，他算是死过两次的人了。

==============TBC==================  
注：  
① 精灵是永生的，在正常状况下不会死去，而且他们也不会生病。但是悲伤会让他们心碎，最终会杀死他们。


	11. 魔鬼的访问1

Loki是在充分的考虑之后才选定了刺杀这条无奈之策。

他得想怎么样才能把Thor的神力夺回来，那个带头盔的人举起了锤子，按理说他就得到了雷神之力，不过目前肯定还无法操控自如，但令他头疼的是，杀了那个人之后，雷神之力是会随着主人一同消失还是回到锤子中，这点谁都说不清，而假如他使用法术的话，又会不会和那股力量产生冲撞？

经过深思熟虑之后，当天晚上他给Thor施加了一道昏睡咒语，确定他整晚都不会醒来——这个傻子要是知道自己的计划肯定会阻拦。之后，Loki就变成Charles的模样，飘进那个军人的房间。可令Loki措手不及的是，他根本就拼不过人家，反而让自己受了伤。

Loki躲进了树丛中，手臂和大腿的伤口仍血流不止。他查看了一下，施展治愈术，随着肌肤上滑过的绿色柔光，伤痕也消失不见。Loki靠在树干上皱眉，在刚才的交锋中，他并未从那人身上感应到任何神力，一丝都没有！诡计之神好看的额头上犁出两道沟壑，这太奇怪了不是吗，那个人举起了锤子，却没有得到Thor的神力……

正在他百思不得其解的时候，后树林劈过一道惊雷。Loki悄悄走过去，发现树林里开辟出的那个小训练场上，一个黑肤白发的人类少女站在台上，她的头发垂到双肩，双眼上翻，指间的雷花“滋滋”作响。Loki大为惊讶。而此时，一个红发女孩也跑了进来，一下子揽住了她的肩膀，“Ororo，大家等你吃晚饭呢。”

“Jean！”黑色女孩气得跺脚，“我说了别在我练习的时候跳过来，你不怕被我的雷劈到吗？”

红发女孩干脆一把揉上了那头整齐的、白雪一般的头发，把它们揉的乱七八糟，“你会吗你真的会吗……”

“啊！”Ororo挣脱了那双捣乱的小爪子，朝Jean扑过去。两人闹成一团。

Loki在旁边冷眼看着，他之前在学校的时候很多学生都没见过，不过看这个情形，Loki也猜出来这个黑色女孩可以召唤雷电是因为她的变种能力，而非雷神之力。其实真正吸引他的是那个叫Jean的红发女孩。Loki察觉到她的身体内蕴藏着一股特殊的能量，一直和女孩本身的力量互相争斗融合，像是悬崖一般深不见底，又仿佛巨大的黑洞无穷无尽。Loki感受到压迫，他诧异于蝼蚁的身上能藏住这样强大恐怖的力量。

他跟在后面，本想等她落单抓住来研究一下，谁知却被迫听了一整晚女孩们的闺房夜话，通通都是头发、鲜花、好看的衣裳，以及并不存在的英俊潇洒又博学睿智的金发天神。

Loki很累了，他在崩溃之前非常明智地离开了校舍。忙活一整晚，天都亮了才拖着疲倦的身躯返回，此刻的Loki只想闷头栽进床被中好好睡上一觉，即便旁边会有一只呼呼打鼾的猪。可谁知他进屋的时候看见了一张空床铺，迎接他的只有吹进来的冷风……

那个傻子咋没了？

=======================================

在守卫最森严，终年湿冷的地牢中，一条细滑的小青蛇钻进其中一间牢房。它歪着脑袋瞅瞅瘫坐在角落里的金发大块头，爬到他的脚边扭动身体似乎想引起他的注意，无奈金发垂着脑袋看都不看它。

小青蛇身上散出一片墨绿光芒，随后变回了原身。Loki踢踢Thor的腿，“快起来，在这种又脏又乱的地方你还能睡得着？”Thor对他的动静毫无反应，脑袋软软的耷拉着。

Loki心慌起来，Thor现在跟凡人没什么两样，不会真的出什么事吧。Loki蹲下身，抚摸上他的脸庞，谁知Thor原本垂在地上的手忽然擒住Loki的手腕，他抬起头冲Loki一笑。诡计之神发现哥哥的眼睛一片澄黄。

“你！”他想站起来，身体却动弹不得。一股巨大的力量从他周身的每一个毛孔侵入，把他困得死死的，Loki背后发凉，他看见从牢外的阴影走出了那个红发女孩，她把Loki定在原地动弹不得。而地上的“Thor”皮肤开始翻滚，变回一个浑身蓝色鳞片的女人。接着，背后就出现了一个让他讨厌的声音：

“欢迎你，我的朋友。”

==================================

“这就是你欢迎朋友的方式？”

Loki冷言冷语，看着对方关上了门。Charles把Loki带进了自己的书房，还给他沏了杯茶。蓝眼睛里依旧十分温和，“你在不忿什么？我的朋友，你变成我的样子去刺杀外宾，这件事我还没跟你说道呢。”

Loki接过茶杯，抿了一口，茶叶的清甜萦绕在舌尖，他修长的手指摩挲着茶杯上的花纹，碧绿的眼眸盯着Charles，“Thor呢？”

Charles笑意满满，慢斯条理地吹吹杯里飘出的热气，然后细细品茶。杯子中的茶叶忽然变成了一条小蛇，爬着杯沿就要去咬Charles。Charles用手指把它勾住，“你很喜欢蛇吗？”

Loki不说话，直直地盯着他看。Charles终于在Loki毁天灭地的目光中放下茶杯，笑着对他说，“Loki，帮我一个忙，我就把你哥哥还给你怎么样？”

“你想耍什么花招？”

“哪有什么花招……”Charles把指上的小蛇一圈一圈缠在灯盏上，“我真的想请你帮忙而已，”他目光炯炯盯着Loki，“你曾经阻挡住了我的能力，我想知道你是怎么做到的？”

“就为这个？”Loki觉得好笑，“我是神，而且还是法师，当然有办法。”

“所以一个人类，既不会法术，也不是心灵能力者，你觉得他有可能屏蔽我吗？”

“你遇到了这样的的人？”Loki摸着下巴，饶有兴致地问。

Charles用手指扣着红木桌面，“的确遇到一个，我无论如何都无法窥测到他的一丝想法，他对我来说完全是一个谜。”

Loki看着Charles的神情有点幸灾乐祸，他摆上了一如既往的嘲讽表情，“短腿蝼蚁，你真是没用！本来我还觉得你是蚁群里面难得长着脑子的生物。让我来猜猜，那个让你这么受挫的人……”

“不用猜了，就是那个轻而易举地把你和你哥哥都束手无策的锤子拿起来的人，”Charles白了他一眼，“当然，也是那个你没杀成反而差点被他杀了的人。”Charles顿了顿，继续说：“Loki，你曾经使用过也阻挡过我的能力，相信没人比你更了解，所以我才找你帮忙。如果你答应的话，我立刻就带你去见你哥哥怎么样？”

“Odin在上，你敢威胁我！”Loki眼睛眯起来，剧毒的黑蛇嘶嘶吐着信子，“你知道Thor的身份还敢这么对他，就不怕会有大麻烦？”

“我知道什么？”Charles好似全不在意，耸耸肩，“我只是一个凡人，Odin他老人家总不会纡尊降贵来找我麻烦吧。”

“你凭什么觉得我会在乎那个蠢货！”Loki从椅子上跳起来，几乎要把地砖踏碎，“我现在就回阿斯加德，那只金毛傻狗的死活随你处置好了。”紧接着，他就随着一道光芒消失得无影无踪。

Charles一点都不惊讶，又沏了两杯茶。在他刚把一个杯子放在桌角的时候，Loki跟着一道光再度出现。Charles问：“来杯茶？”

Loki脸色发青，阴狠狠地说：“你到底把Thor关到哪儿了？”

“你找不到他的，朋友。除非同意我的条件。”

Charles还是很温和，但Loki从来没有这么想把他掐死过。他气冲冲地坐到椅子上，端起杯盏一饮而尽，想了想随后说道：“我要吃葡萄。”

“什么？”

“我说，我要吃葡萄。”Loki眯起眼睛盯着Charles。

Charles松了口气，嘴角挂上笑容，“我保证每一颗都又圆又甜。”

===================================

“你感觉怎么样？”Aragorn坐在Legolas床尾，小精灵斜在靠枕上，脸色有点发白。“这没关系的，Charles已经帮我找医生看过了……”

“人类的医生治得好精灵吗？”Aragorn捧着一碗药汤，他吹吹热气，盛了一勺伸到Legolas嘴边。小精灵脸立时涨得通红，挡住了他，大声嚷：“天哪，请你别这样，一个Charles还不够我受的吗……我胳膊又不是废掉了……”

“但你虚弱得太过了，”Aragorn把勺子递给Legolas，看着他用没受伤的手臂喝药，“这种程度的伤口怎么能奈何得了精灵？按理说你很快就可以愈合才对。”

“谁说不是呢，”Legolas满面愁容，心里很后悔这次出门太匆忙，没将世界树的臂环带出来，“我可从来没有生过病，这次真的不同寻常，我感觉自己的身体没有以前那么强壮了，有时候耳朵还会出现幻听……”

“幻听？你听到什么？”

“海浪声，”Legolas回答，他仔细想想，又接着描述：“不算很大，有海风轻轻的吹动，从大海尽头还有精灵的歌声飘过来呢。”那歌声十分悦耳，一直唱进了Legolas的梦里，他感到有什么轻柔地拂过，吸引他向不知名之地走去。

Aragorn听了他的话后神色变得十分肃穆，整个人宛如雕像一般。

这时，一个人笑着进来，“我也经常能梦见大海，大概是因为出海太多次了。”

“Charles，”Legolas很开心，“你忙完了？捉到Loki了？”

“尖耳朵，注意你的措辞。”Loki双手环抱靠在门口，上下扫了一遍Legolas，“看看你自己吧，只有真正的笨蛋才会浑身是伤。”

“我可没有‘浑身’，我只是胳膊受伤了。”

“听上去真值得骄傲对吧，”Loki走到床边很不客气地对Aragorn说，“滚开，本王要坐这个位置。”

Aragorn一下起身，回头看着Loki，用不着怒气来装饰，单只站在那里就有十分的气势。他平静地说：“如果你希望别人尊敬你的话，也要回报同等的敬意才行。”

“我无所谓，”Loki冷冷地，“况且我也不稀罕蝼蚁的敬意。”

Aragorn还要再说些什么的时候，衣服突然被人拽了拽，他低头看去，Legolas伸长胳膊攥着他的衣角，大眼睛对他眨两下，“Aragorn，你可以先去外面一下吗？”

游侠对小精灵可是一点脾气都没有，他笑了笑，把身边的位置让出来，在经过Charles的时候 ，两人相互点头致意。床上的Legolas冲着他的背影大喊：“别跟Loki一般见识！”

Loki直接上手敲了Legolas的额头，他的眼眸在盯着Aragorn的身影时更显幽深，“小男朋友？”

“什么？没有！不是！你别乱说！”Legolas打掉了Loki的手，“还有，别捏我的脸！”

“你冲谁发脾气呢，”Loki很是不屑，“我刚才对那只蝼蚁的态度让你不满意了？”

不提还好，一提小精灵就很生气，“Aragorn又没惹你，你别老是蝼蚁蝼蚁的，太失礼了。”

Loki觉得好笑，“让我们搞清楚一点，尖耳朵。我对你的小……朋友什么意见都没有，我也没有针对他的意思。只不过他们本来就是寿命短暂，智慧有限的凡夫俗子，跟蝼蚁没任何区别。”

“你早该习惯了，Legolas，”Charles靠在桌边说，“他连我也这么叫，你有听他喊过我的名字吗？”

Legolas张着大眼睛直直瞪着Loki。深绿色的黑发神撇撇嘴，在小精灵受伤的胳膊上狠狠抓了一把，Legolas吃痛，身体一抖。Loki抓住他的胳膊扯掉绷带，看着深紫泛黑的齿痕皱眉，“你是被长着毒牙的疯狗咬了吗？”他把手覆在伤口上，浅碧色的光晕从Loki手心荡开，填满了深紫色的伤口。Legolas觉得胳膊上凉丝丝的又痒痒的，有一股愉悦的泉水涌入心田。等到光晕消失，他的胳膊也恢复得洁白无瑕，连一丝疤痕都没留。

“噢，Loki，谢谢……”

“我把话说明白点，”Loki盯着他挽上袖子，“我可不是自愿的，纯粹是有人威胁我。”

“谁？”

“我，”Charles举起手，笑着看着坐在床上的两人，“反正Loki会治愈法术，不用白不用嘛。不过没想到咱们仨这么快又见面了，真是让人高兴不是吗！”

“包括见到我？”Loki一挑眉毛，皮笑肉不笑地望着他。Charles顿时语塞，好像喉咙里噎了个鸡蛋一样，“勉强可以这么说……”

Loki鼻子哼了一声。Legolas觉得好笑，小精灵看见绿眼睛的朋友又忽然想起什么，他从枕头下面摸出一把精致的匕首摊给Loki，“还你。”

Loki瞥了一眼，“你拿着吧，反正你觊觎我的匕首很久了，这次就当我送你的。”

正好这会儿，宫廷里的人过来传话，灰袍巫师Gandalf已经进了王城。Legolas听到后异常激动，Charles也有些惊讶，他要人先把老者接进学校来，“我得先去迎接远客了，朋友们，那么稍后再……”

他的话还没说完，一道阴森森的声音忽然传进几人的耳中，“听说你抓住了那个刺杀我的人？”

Erik Lensherr不知何时已经直挺挺地立在门口盯着他，军人的目光原本是带着一丝不易察觉的温柔，可当他看见坐在床尾的Loki，整个人立时覆上一层寒冰，他咬牙切齿地说：“你们两个在屋子里做什么？”

“我们在谈论一些事情……”Charles的眸子在Erik和Loki之间转了两圈，两人一见面室内的空气就烧灼起来，他想着怎么才能熄灭愈烧愈炽的火焰。然而Charles此刻心不在焉的样子让Erik心里更加不快。

“有什么事情不能公开说，非要两个人凑在一起偷偷摸摸的。”Erik冷冷地说。

“他们不是两个人，这里还有一个我呢，Lensherr先生。”Legolas纠正他。

但Erik仿佛压根没看见小精灵一样，他灰绿色的鹰眼锐利得发光，如果眼中能射出箭的话，Loki毫无疑问早就被万箭穿心了。

“我要做什么用不着跟你报备，蝼蚁。”银舌头不停地在即将爆发的火焰上浇滚烫的油，“算你走运没死成，下次就没有这么好的运气了。”

“这句话原封不动还给你，”Erik毫不示弱，嘴角噙着一丝带血的笑意，“如果再落进我手里，我一定活剥了你的皮做成马鞍。”

Loki的笑简直可以用毛骨悚然来形容，接着从牙缝里挤出一句，“好啊，那我们拭目以待。”

Erik突然手一伸，桌子上的烛台窜起来向他飞去，尖刺的顶端偏过他的脖子射向他身后那个想要偷袭的幻化人形，烛台“嗤”地一声扎穿虚影钉进白墙。Erik甚至都没有朝后看一眼，身为军人的敏锐直觉仿佛在他脑后安了眼睛。他的笑容变得嘲讽，“只会这些故弄玄虚的花招吗，法师？”整个屋子里的金属开始晃动，Legolas惊呼，他躺着的床剧烈地颤抖，好像下一刻就会飞起来似的。

“Erik！”Charles喊他，“你冷静点！”

Loki跃下床，跳到Charles身后，他手掌一翻，变出一把匕首便刺向Charles的咽喉。刀刃立时没入Charles雪白的脖颈，Loki将匕首拔出，如岩浆一般的鲜血飞溅。

“Charles！”Legolas不由得惨叫，他看着好友的脖子上被开了一个黑森森的血洞，Charles的血还溅到他扶着床沿的手背上，温热的感觉就像他分给旁人的温暖一样。Legolas几乎一片空白，脑海中只剩了一句话——Loki杀了Charles……

Loki得手后十分得意地望着Erik，“来点实招如何？”

倒在地上的Charles——满脸被血浸透，眼睛还睁着，却已没了神采。军人钢铁般的身躯被人抽干了，一下子软在地上，Erik颤抖着手抱起Charles的尸体。他想起往昔无数的日夜中陪伴自己的温暖笑脸，他清晰记着那人给他的肩膀擦药，柔软的手心让他浑身燃起了一把大火。那双让他魂牵梦萦，辗转难眠的蓝眸，一次次把他从冰冷的黑暗中唤醒。当他望着天空的繁星，无数次记起陈埋在一片废墟中的童年，Erik大概永远也忘不了那个把他从海水中捞起的人。

可那人现在躺在冰冷的地板上，就在Erik的怀里，蓝色的眼眸却再也不会注视他。

“Charles……”

Loki擦拭完匕首上粘稠的液体，看着屋里另外两个活物——一个紧紧搂着地上的死人喃喃自语，僵得犹如木塑；一个坐在床上睁大眼睛，仍然不敢置信。Loki冷笑，走到Erik前面，居高临下望着他，精光闪闪的匕首指着他的额头。而Erik完全没有闪躲的意思，他的感官似乎被封死了。

“你闹够了吗？”

这个声音像是一道惊雷，劈开了屋里人浑浑噩噩的意识。Charles靠在起居室门口，怒视Loki，看表情就知道他这次真的有些生气。

“下次你再敢把我扔出去试试！”

Erik双眼攒满血丝，死死盯着走进屋来的Charles，而他怀中抱着的“尸体”则变成了一堆枝枝叉叉。Erik的身躯颤抖着，胸膛不住起伏。Charles蹲在他面前安慰，“别担心，我的朋友，这只不过是一个恶作剧。”

Erik盯着他半晌不语，而后张开双臂抱住Charles，宽大的手掌抚摸着Charles深棕的卷发，Erik把脸埋进Charles的颈窝，嗅着从他脖子深处散发出的温热的、生命的气息，那一声声从他胸膛中传来的有力的心跳声无疑是他此刻最好的镇定剂。

“Erik……”Charles被Erik揽入怀抱，脖颈传来一阵湿热，他惊讶地发现这位朋友竟然落下眼泪！Charles的心顿时像是被雨丝浸润过一样又轻又软，他隐隐有了一些连自己都说不清的感觉，刚刚还缠绕着的对Loki恶作剧的怒意立马消失无踪。Charles回抱住Erik，在他耳边叹息：“哦，我的朋友……”

而诡计之神丝毫不愿意给别人温馨的时刻。Loki冷冷地睥睨跪在地上相拥的两人，“也许我无法打败你，但我绝对可以轻而易举地搞垮你。刚才那个就当是一个警告。”

“你在说什么，”Legolas短短片刻就在悲喜交加中徘徊，见到Charles安然无恙才松一口气，现在又听到Loki的话顿时觉得有点生气，“Loki，你的恶作剧太过分了！”

“这算什么，”Loki双手环抱，白了小精灵一眼，“你该谢谢我，不然哪有机会看见一个人抱着一堆树枝痛哭流涕的滑稽场面？”

Erik猛地抬起头，朝Loki一伸手，屋子里一堆东西冲着他就砸过去。Charles拉住他的胳膊，“好了，Erik，冷静一点。”

“Charles，”Erik的牙齿磨出刀剑碰撞的声音，“我今天一定要好好教训他！”

“你想把我的学校毁了吗？”

Erik望进Charles湛蓝的双眸，“那好，我出去解决。”Loki一声惊呼，身体被甩开撞在墙壁上，整面墙塌了一半，Loki顺着墙上的洞就被击飞出去。

“伊露维塔①呀……”Legolas带上自己的弓箭，从墙洞中跳出去。

“你要杀了他吗？”Charles拦住Erik，“我不知道你在别的地方如何，朋友，但在威彻斯特，不许杀人！”

“他不是人，”Erik挑眉，有些好笑地看着气急败坏的Charles，“是你说的，他是个神。”Erik一条手臂搂住Charles的腰，两人升空而起，从窗子中飞落到草地上。Legolas已经扶起了摔进草坪的Loki。

“闪开，尖耳朵。”Loki推开Legolas，双手端在胸前，金光闪过，长长的权杖出现。可黑发的神灵还未做什么，他的权杖就脱手而去，飞到了Erik身边。

“Loki！”刚被人带过来的Thor乍见弟弟，开心地大喊。但这份狂喜还没得到Loki的回应就被眼前的景象打断了，Thor看见那个熟悉的戴头盔的家伙拿着Loki的权杖，瞬间怒发冲冠，“又是你！你不但拿走了我的锤子，还敢抢Loki的权杖！”金发神祗挥舞着拳头就向他冲过去。

Erik抬抬下巴，那辆停在校舍门口最大的马车冲着Thor撞去。Thor毫无惧意，一拳砸散了车舆，抓住足有半人高的车轮向Erik甩过去，Erik抽出佩剑把车轮劈成两半。两人毁了一副车驾，木渣崩得到处都是。Legolas站得有些近，被打中好多次。

“你还不滚远点吗！”Loki朝他吼道。

小精灵朝他做了个鬼脸。闻声而来的Aragorn挡在Legolas前面，“你们要打就打，别伤及无辜。”Thor听见大怒，转过来一把揪住游侠的衣领，“我弟弟是为了他好，你别不识好歹！”

Aragorn平静地看着满面怒容的Thor，“请将你的手放开。”

“不然呢？”

“不然的话，”Aragorn的手按上剑柄，“Odinson殿下，我很乐意为您展示人类的怒意。”

“人类的怒意能干嘛？”Erik冷冷地说，他执着Loki的权杖，未曾想手中的杖身摹地变得滚烫，权杖通身散发混着银金的光芒。Erik沉默地松手，权杖再度飞回Loki手中。诡计之神傲视着他，语带讥讽，“你又能干嘛？就算拿到了我的权杖，你也只会不得要领地乱挥乱砍罢了。”

Loki把权杖杵在地面，随着他的咒语，几人周围幻化出数百个Loki，他们连表情都一模一样，手中的武器寒光闪闪。Erik转转自己的护腕，摊开双手，掌心向下，大地顷刻间剧烈晃动起来。

“天哪天哪……”Legolas看着脚下的土地裂开一丝丝缝隙，不由得惊呼。

恰在这时候，所有人突然浑身一震，紧接着脑海中传来天崩地裂般的剧痛。Loki无数个幻影被击得粉碎，Erik看到几人痛苦的表情后也有意识地放松下来，地面恢复了平静。但在其他人的脑海中，却经历着一场狂风过境、烈焰冲天般的景象，他们都被甩在风暴中心，天地骤变，仿佛置身荒原，耳边就是烈火和海啸交叉着咆哮嘶吼。在令人呼吸停滞的黑暗袭来之际，除了Erik之外的所有人都听见一个声音：

“你们把我的学校搞成这样，知道会有什么样的后果对吧。”

Charles冲他们微笑着，接着数十丈高的海浪就冲他们卷来，深海巨怪扭动软滑的吸盘触手离他们越来越近……

“孩子们呐，”苍老的声音在Charles背后响起，及时解救了众人，况且Charles也没想真的把这群家伙怎么样。众人眼前的景象全部散去，大家面面相觑，才发觉自己一直都在原地。

身材高大的灰袍老者笑眯眯地看着几人，“年轻人，火气别太大。”

“Gandalf，”Charles给了慈祥和蔼的老者一个拥抱，“许久不见，您依旧精神矍铄。”

“尊敬的Xavier，”Gandalf捋捋自己茂密的胡须，“和您相见仿佛是上个世纪的事了，不过我倒是第一次见您发脾气。”他看见了小精灵更是惊喜，“Legolas the Greenleaf，密林最好的小战士，Thranduil终于舍得把你放出来了？”灰袍巫师的目光转到Aragorn身上，向他庄重地点头致敬，“向您和您的养父问好。”

Aragorn弯身回礼，对灰袍老者说：“谢谢，Gandalf，爱隆陛下一切安好。”

灰袍巫师此时注意到了站在一起的两位天神，他清明的目光尤其留意到Loki手中的权杖，“Frigga殿下和两位是什么关系？”

“你认识我们的母亲？”Thor奇怪地问，Loki目不瞬接打量着Gandalf。

“那真是很久之前的事了……”Gandalf笑着，脸上岁月的雕刻聚到一起，老者仿佛陷入很遥远的回忆中，“当时几乎所有的法师齐聚在华纳海姆，要选出九界之中的至尊，这场比试延续了将近一个月。最后Frigga殿下的术法令众人佩服得五体投地，就连我们五巫都甘拜下风，大家一致同意推举她为九界第一法师。当时她可还是华纳海姆的小公主，后来知道她要出嫁，我还猜她的夫君必定也是灵力非凡的法师，谁知华纳海姆竟然选了个只会舞刀弄剑的榆木疙瘩！”Gandalf露出一脸的遗憾，连他的眉毛都在大喊“暴殄天物”。

“谁？那是谁？”Thor听得兴起，发现Gandalf断在这里不满地追问。

Legolas没忍住乐了出来，就连Erik都有点忍俊不禁。Loki喝道：“闭嘴，bro。”

“看看我这一把老骨头的家伙竟然有幸能见到两位阿斯加德的殿下，”Gandalf抚摸着长须，“尤其这位殿下的分身幻形术简直青出于蓝。”

“您过奖了。”Thor哈哈大笑，得意洋洋地炫耀：“Loki厉害的花招可太多了，这都不算什么。”

Gandalf默默地摇摇头，站得离Thor远了点。他的视线落到了最后的Erik身上，灰袍老者双眼一亮，“这位小将军和我年轻时候简直是一模一样。”

“别说笑了Gandalf，”Charles插嘴，“你年轻的时候有这么英俊吗？”这话一抛出，Charles就知道自己错了，Erik似笑非笑地看着他，眼神简直让Charles无地自容。“我刚才什么都没说。”Charles干咳了两声。

“我们什么都听到了。”Legolas拍手，笑得几乎倒在Aragorn身上。

Gandalf拄着手杖走到Charles身旁，“你该带他们好好逛逛，美好的景色能让人忘却一切烦恼，早晨就凑在一起打架，这一天可都毁了。”

“我倒是想，他们也得听我的才行。”Charles苦笑。

“去吧去吧，”Gandalf挥挥手杖，佯装成发怒的模样，“谁都别想惹火一个老人家，他远道而来可不是给你们拉架的……”

Charles做出手势，“请吧各位，让我来尽点地主之谊。”

小精灵欢呼雀跃地提议去看青塔，六人往王宫的方向走去。开始气氛略有些僵硬，但在Legolas和Charles的欢笑中缓和下来，不多时Thor也加入了两人之中，谈话的内容天南地北奇闻异事什么都有，Aragorn和Erik偶尔也会说几句。唯有Loki沉默不语，他一点都不想说话，无奈被Legolas和Charles挤在中间退不得后，Loki看着Thor的样子暗暗咬牙，这个家伙刚才差点和别人打起来，现在又冰释前嫌跟他们有说有笑的，看了真让人心情不快！

不多时几人就站在青塔下了。Legolas仰头看去，几乎望不见头，“天哪，真的好高。”说着就往里走。

Charles打了个激灵，拉住Legolas，“你不会是想上去看看吧。”

Legolas点头，“来都来了，还不上去吗？”

“当然……”Charles笑得勉强，小声嘀咕一句“当年我就该拆了这座破塔”，转而又说：“上面什么都没有，对吧Erik。”他冲军人眨眨眼，想要得到附和。Erik非常配合地说：“上边风景秀美，别处难寻，若是错过肯定要抱憾终生。”

Charles咬着牙根道谢：“真是帮了大忙啊我的朋友。”

“不客气，”Erik笑笑，贴近他低声说：“要是你爬不动了，我们还可以飞下来，就像上次那样。”

而Loki在Thor走来的时候拒绝，“我不上去。”

“怎么了弟弟？”

“无聊，”Loki撇撇嘴，“拜托老哥，你平常随意在天上绕几圈都可以，何必非要和他们凑热闹呢？如果你想跟着的话，那我就先回去了。”

Thor拉着Loki，对弟弟突如其来的脾气有点摸不着头脑。已经站在楼梯上的Legolas喊了一句：“其实Loki是爬不上去怕没面子对吧。”

“尖耳朵！”Loki差点跳起来，“你活了这么久只学会了幼稚吗，如果我走上去了，你就等着给我剥瓜子吧。”他大踏步走向石梯，气势汹汹地挤开Legolas朝着塔顶迈进。Thor目瞪口呆地望着弟弟威风凛凛的背影，小精灵冲他眨眨眼，“其实有时候激将法对Loki更管用。”

Thor不忿地回复，“难道你会比我更了解我弟弟吗？”金发神祗想要追过去，而Legolas站得位置比他高一些，Thor一抬头正好看到精灵的腰间，“那是不是Loki的匕首？”

“噢，是的，他送我的。”

“他怎么可能送你！”Thor完全不相信，“他平时都不愿意让我碰的。”

“可他就是给我了，”Legolas对Thor的怀疑有些生气，“难道我像是撒谎的人吗？”

Thor惊疑地上下打量Legolas，他想到面前这个不是普通身份的精灵，是辛达族和西尔凡族的王子。而且，Thor看到Legolas的头发，阴影之下也难掩那耀目的白金般的光芒。金色的头发……Thor突然记起Loki垂着眼眸，难得神色温和地对自己说喜欢金发。

喜欢金发，他还是王子，Loki送了他随身匕首，他们刚才还抱在一起说说笑笑的……Thor好像想明白了，有什么东西在他脑子里炸得乱七八糟的，他大吼：“喂，你……”

“打住，”跟在后面的Charles及时刹住Thor的话，好声好气地说：“从现在开始，如果我再从谁那儿闻到一丝火药味，那个人就准备去睡四面漏风的马棚吧。”他指指Thor，“尤其您，Odinson殿下，您和您弟弟可是重灾区。”

=======================================

Scott的清晨是伴随着天崩地裂般的巨响开始的，他找来侍者询问，得知是Charles的几位友人在学校的绿坪上切磋——侍者斟酌了一下用词才汇报给国王。

“什么切磋这么大动静？”Scott皱眉，“不知道的以为他们在打群架呢。”今日没有例会也没有早课，小国王本想多睡一会儿的，不过既然醒了就顺其自然吧。

恰好在Scott穿衣的时候，Bobby进来了，护卫长伏在国王耳边悄悄说了什么，Scott懒散的神色变得严肃起来。他迅速将自己收拾完整，跟着侍者的牵引来到会客厅。

大厅正中，五个身材修长的精灵笔直地站立在穹顶之下。他们见到Scott朝他弯腰行礼，为首的精灵上前一步，“威彻斯特的Summers陛下，我等谨代表吾主密林国王Thranduil向您问好。”他有一头乌黑的长发，英俊的面庞更显白皙，“您好，陛下，我是密林护卫长Galion，吾等行至王城附近发现了这些不怀好意的半兽人，”精灵们的脚下躺着几个被五花大绑的兽人，Galion说：“其余的均被消灭，吾等活捉了几个献上，请您发落。”

“多谢，”Scott示意侍从将半兽人压下去，转而询问：“我能否知道几位的来意？”

“尊敬的Scott，您有年轻却敏锐的头脑，何必又明知故问。”

Scott点头，“Legolas殿下是吾师Charles的好友，他来此是为叙旧。威彻斯特也绝不会亏待于他，精灵殿下的一切用度都能配得上他的身份。”

五名精灵忽然开始唱歌，清朗的声音悠悠扬扬，但他们说的是精灵语，众人都听不太懂他们的曲子。可Scott听明白了，这是在说一个父亲思念远方的孩子以至于忧伤过度长病不起。精灵们一曲唱完，美妙的歌喉仍旧让人意犹未尽。

“你们可以亲自去向Legolas殿下说明，是否随你们回去要看他自己的意愿。”

“若只有我们，是无法请回殿下的，但此次还有一人一同而来，”Galion大声说：“Thranduil陛下此刻就驻在城外罗德峡谷处，伴国王之行的，还有密林的白叶军队。”

“吾王让吾等前来传话，无论殿下意愿为何，都须亲自向他说明。”

“吾王还交代，希望Legolas殿下一切安好，否则无论对方是谁，幽暗密林都誓不罢休！”

===========================================

逛完青塔的几人心满意足地走出来。Legolas享受阳光铺在脸上的舒适，开心地伸腰，“我现在想去海边转转了，Charles，你不是说有渔家酿吗，那是吃的还是喝的呀？”

Charles靠在树上喘气，“我得歇歇，天哪，只有我一个这么累吗？”

“真的只有你……”Legolas大笑，小精灵回头去看Loki，Thor突然一个箭步上前挡住了他的视线，他压低声音说：“我有点事想跟你说。”

“什么？”Legolas一头雾水，好奇心驱使他跟了过去。

Thor走到离几人远一点的地方，再三确认Loki能否听见他们说话。Legolas看着Thor东张西望的，更是奇怪，“Thor？你到底有什么事？”

“我们以前认识吗？”金发神祗有些不满地盯着Legolas，“我看你的感觉有点眼熟。”

Legolas暗暗吐舌，熟得很，之前他当过Thor的弟弟，两人一起打猎，Thor还把他扛在肩上转圈呢，不过这些不能让Thor知道。Legolas想了想该怎么说比较好，“我和Loki是好朋友，大概他之前跟你说过我吧。”

谁知Thor听完之后感觉更生气了，他强压住蹭蹭冒出的心火，尽量语重心长地说：“你看，Loki今年也才一千岁多一点，年纪还太小了对吧。”

原来Loki有一千多岁了，Legolas想，那他是比自己大一些的。

Thor继续劝导，“所以现在他还不该谈恋爱的是吧。”

Legolas听得更懵，他打断了Thor，“你跟我说这个做什么，何况这个不是Loki的事吗，他应该要自己决定的吧。”

这话搅在Thor心里让他的怒火一下子爆发，他拉住Legolas的肩膀突然狠狠用脑袋撞过去。

“啊！”小精灵听见从自己头骨传来的闷响，眼中的景象散去，他只能看见一簇簇金星围着他打转儿。意识清醒的最后，Legolas看见朝自己跑来的Aragorn，以及听见了Thor的怒吼：

“离我弟弟远点！”

================TBC================

注：  
①伊露维塔：《魔戒》中宇宙的创造者，相当于上帝。


	12. 魔鬼的访问2

“再见，我威风凛凛的哥哥，”Loki幸灾乐祸地瞅着Thor，“你可是阿斯加德有史以来第一个被蝼蚁赶去睡马棚的储君，这足以名传千古了。”

“拜托，Loki，”Thor浑不在意对着弟弟笑，“别再说风凉话了。”他金色的长发在阳光下尤为刺目，Thor换了一件粗麻长衣，随意绑了条腰带扎紧。他生性一向豁达豪爽，况且往年行军也曾在深林、沙漠中驻军，什么样的艰苦环境没接触过，因而也不甚在意自己今晚要去睡马棚的事情。“我只希望能有几匹骏马。”

Loki走过去坐到床边，勾勾小指，桌子上的果盘冲他稳稳地飞来。Loki抓住盘子，听到Thor的话后翻了个白眼，“算了吧，这可是中庭，你难道还指望见着Sleipnir①那样的天马吗？”

Thor听到Sleipnir的名字后，健硕的身躯摹地一僵，一些沉埋的记忆打乱了他平稳的呼吸。金发神祗偷偷瞄了Loki一眼，后者拿着一颗鲜红的小桃，正用更红润的嘴唇和细白的牙齿慢慢地咬。Thor眼睛直勾勾地盯着Loki。Loki喊了他几声听没人理会，抬头见Thor傻呆呆地看着自己，便拾起一枚青李朝Thor的脸砸过去。

Thor拿起掉在衣兜上的果子，用手擦擦咬了一大口，“马棚的位置好像离妙尔尼尔挺近的，没事了我还可以去看看，试试能不能把锤子拿起来。”

一说到正事，Loki也敛起了轻松的神情，“没错，bro，你得尽早恢复神力，我们才能离开这个鬼地方。”

“这里也没那么糟糕吧，”Thor乐了，他捋了一把下巴上的胡子，“不过中庭人厉害的倒也不少。你不说变种人的话，我还以为他们都会魔法呢……之前没准备才被他们捉住，现在知道了他们的底细，以后就可以和他们斗智斗勇。”

“斗智？”Loki冷笑，脑海中浮现Charles的笑脸，“和谁？那个读心者吗？恕我直言哥哥，他恐怕一根小手指就能玩死你。”

Thor撇撇嘴，似乎对弟弟的话十分不以为然，金发神甩了几件衣服到床上，打算带去马棚。他看着吃水果的Loki，忽然想起一个问题，“Loki，你之前是来过中庭吗？我看这里的一些人跟你都蛮熟悉的。”

“……”Loki本认为凭Thor鲁莽的性格，即便有过怀疑，也很快会被别的事情吸引，之后就把这些疑问忘得干干净净了。Loki可不想承认自己来过中庭，否则若继续解释离家的原因又是一个麻烦。“难道我就不能和他们一见如故吗？”

Thor挠挠头发，“我以为你不喜欢跟别人打交道的。”但金发神祗略一思忖就说服了自己，他点点头，“不过那几个人确实和你有点像，说不定你真的跟他们合得来。”

像？Loki好奇心起，故意问Thor：“你觉得他们都是什么样的人？”

“嗯……”Thor显然没理解弟弟话中的深意，他只想到了自己可怜的锤子。大块头浑身肌肉虬结，挥挥拳头说道：“当然是既阴险又不讲理了。”

“……”

==============================

Tony Stark从自己的小木屋里钻出来，看到不远处一个高大的金发背影，不由得眼前一亮，大喊：“喂，劲爆帅哥！”不过那人没回头，还在弯腰和石台上的那把锤子较劲。Tony哼了一声跑过去。

“我的天哪！”Tony被吓得跳起来，眼前这人捂着小腹，指缝下还在往外渗血，线条粗犷的脸上带着三道血痕，“你怎么了，要不要我去帮你叫Hank或者Jean来看看？”

“没事儿，”Thor感觉脸上火辣辣的，他龇出一个有些尴尬的笑容，“被猫挠的。”

“猫能挠成这样？”Tony眯起眼睛，“哥儿们，说实话不丢人，被老婆挠的吧。”

“胡说，是我弟……”Thor很及时住了口，警惕地看着这个中庭小孩子，“你叫住我想干嘛？”

Thor问完，发现这个刚才还一副趾高气昂模样的小少爷忽然变得羞涩又腼腆，嗯嗯啊啊了半天没说出一个完整的句子。Thor有点不耐烦，“你没事的话烦劳让让，我要把妙尔尼尔拿起来，之后还得回去搬东西呢。”

“我就是想问问你，”Tony拉住他，一口气说出来，“你们几个是不是都认识Legolas，你知道他喜欢什么吗？”

“我怎么知道，我跟他一点都不熟。”Thor皱眉，他有点讨厌听见Legolas的名字，看着面前这个春心荡漾的小孩子，又想起Loki来，立刻酸溜溜地说：“再说，他可是Thranduil之子，难道还会稀罕什么珠宝吗？”

“别的也行，”Tony摊摊手，“就凭他阳光一样的金发，就算他要开在腊月的郁金香我也能种出来 ，世界上没有Tony Stark搞不定的。越难办的事，我办到了才能显出我的本事。”

Thor听罢摇摇头，不再理会这个小鬼，继续专心在妙尔尼尔上。Tony目瞪口呆地看着这个人——俊脸被人挠花，小腹还在冒血，竟仍能面不改色。“我可是神，”Thor似乎看出Tony的疑问，稍微解释了一下，“再说这种情况对我而言是家常便饭，伤口也没多深，很快就愈合了，顶多流点血而已。”

“你老婆真是够猛的，”Tony摸摸下巴上并不存在的胡子，“你不是什么雷神来着，我本来以为你多厉害呢！”

“都说了不是，我还没有成亲呢。”Thor觉得这个小鬼头既刁钻又烦人。

“雷霆之神……”Tony显然对Thor的称号充满好奇，他兴致勃勃的问：“你能打雷是吧，表演一下行不？”

“不行！”Thor的眉毛都快飞起来了，“何况我没有妙尔尼尔是做不到的。”

“为什么？”Tony很困惑，“你不是雷霆之神吗？难道打雷的是你的锤子？Ororo会打雷都只管自己叫Storm，你要是不会的话应该改名叫锤子之神才对嘛……”

Thor怒视着面前的小孩子，他真的快抑制不住想捏死他的欲望了。而且小鬼完全不知道什么叫见好就收，仍然缠着Thor问东问西，这时候，他身侧传来一个冷冷的声音：

“Charles，这么巧在这里遇见你。”

“啊！”Tony吓得立马抱头，大声说：“我功课已经做完了！”想象中的反应没来，他疑惑地回头，身旁只有一个身形颀长的黑发男子，哪有Charles的半点影子？Tony气急，“你骗我！”

“嗯，对呀，那又怎样，”Loki斜视Tony，他又想起这只小蚂蚁把他的脏手印按在自己衣服上的事情，不禁眯起了眼睛，“你这么想见他，我送你一程好了。”Loki伸出右手，轻轻打了个响指，眼前的Tony顿时消失无踪。

“真有出息，Thor，”Loki转过身对老哥冷嘲热讽的，“现在一只中庭小蚂蚁都能欺负你了吗？”

“当然没有，”Thor盯着Loki空空如也的双手，不由自主地摸摸自己剧痛的小腹，有些气虚地说：“我怎么会被别人欺负呢，不过那个小孩真的太烦人，幸亏你把他扔走了。”

Loki看着Thor有些发白的脸，心里也懊悔刚才自己一个顺手就把他捅了，全然忘了Thor现在就是个凡人，这样的伤口处理不好可能是致命的。但诡计之神向来口是心非，Loki担心的神情明明都挂在脸上了，吐出的话还是充满嘲讽，“把他丢走是因为我看他不顺眼而已，就算你是傻的，到底还是Odinson，总不能被蝼蚁欺负。”

Thor觉得有些头晕——在忍了这么久之后，他的小腹冷得麻木。Loki走上来扶住他，他的手心贴在Thor的伤上，那个创口渐渐暖了起来。

Thor盯着Loki覆在自己腰上的手，那里正泛着浅碧色的光晕。金发神祗莫名感到神清气爽，浑身又充满了力气，“我现在肯定能举起妙尔尼尔。”他大摇大摆走过去抓住锤柄用力，无奈锤子仍旧纹丝不动。

“哈，可真厉害啊，bro，力气见长。”Loki毫不吝啬地夸赞他。

Thor叹口气，不过认输这两个字从来不在他豪迈的人生信条里。他转念想，“大概我需要一个工具什么的。”他四处看看，发现了不远处那个小木屋，“Loki，我去那里找个翘板。”

Loki摇摇头看着哥哥的背影，为什么这个家伙就是不明白妙尔尼尔是无法被现在的他举起来的呢？Loki想到了父亲的话——众神之父把锤子拿在手里，对这件威力无边的武器说：“凡有资格者，即能得Thor之神力”。

有资格者……

可是什么才算是有资格的？Loki皱眉看着石台上的锤子，那个瞬间像是看见了仙宫中的王座，他鬼使神差般的伸出手。Thor握过的地方还带着余热，Loki暗地里深吸一口气，他感到这只手似乎真的触摸到了雷神的力量，于是向上一提。

锤子没动。

Loki吐出一口气，连他都说不清自己究竟是失望更多一些还是轻松更多一些。他站回原先的位置上等着Thor，“他怎么还不回来？”Loki往他走的地方一瞧，总觉得那个破破烂烂像是塌了被人粘回去的木屋很眼熟，“我记得那好像是刚才那个小鬼的……”

他的话还没说完，从那间屋子里发出巨响，整个木架都被震飞，一个庞然大物从屋子里“嗖”地一声射出来，伴随着Thor的叫声越来越远，在天空画出一个完美的弧形后，直接飞出了学校。

“为什么我捅的是肚子，他坏的是脑子呢？”Loki简直气得胃疼。

但Thor可不认为自己有错，你要是进了一间装满稀奇古怪东西的屋子，也很难能忍住好奇心不去动动的。结果也不知碰到了什么机关，导致自己像块大石头一样被抛出去了。Thor在天上飞了好久，让他有些从前驰骋在苍穹的感觉，而后他下坠的时候，像是被海浪拍上岸的小鱼，不同的是，鱼可砸不坏沙滩。而他——

他从废墟中艰难站起身，拍掉衣服上的土，这才发现围着自己手执长枪的一群卫兵，“嘿，别紧张，这就是个意外而已。”可惜他的话并不能起到安抚作用，士兵们如临大敌望着他，甚至长枪的尖已经对准了他。此时一道绿色的魔法光波飞快刷遍卫兵们的身体，瞬间就将他们定在原地。

“bro，无论再看多少遍，你的小花招还是用得那么漂亮。”Thor从石块土堆上跳下来，哈哈大笑，他拍拍Loki的肩膀，“谢啦，弟弟。”

“Thor，”Loki脸色发青看着这个大块头，他身后坍塌的很明显只是群建筑的小小一角，风格和构造Loki也十分熟悉，“你砸坏了他们的监牢。”

Thor一听也收敛起笑容，十分严肃地四顾，“是吗，那可不能让囚犯逃跑了。”他碧蓝的双眼往四周一打量，绝佳的视线锁定了两个鬼鬼祟祟的影子。金发神大喝一声，挟带一阵风冲上去。等Loki赶到时，他的哥哥已经一手一个抓住了他们。

“看看这是什么，”Thor晃晃手中的怪物。丑陋又凶恶的半兽人被他拎在手里就像是被扼住咽喉的小鸡崽一般。Loki皱眉，“这好像是袭击Legolas的那群家伙。”半兽人的脸就像是被石头砸出的坑，甚至连鼻子都没有，只有两个黑糊糊的洞，皮肤青黑牙齿疽黄。Loki只看一眼就受不了了，“快把他们扔回去。”

Thor提着半兽人的衣领，拖着他们走，兽人在他的手中挣扎，“老实点，要是你们不想吃苦头的话。”

“你们不是精灵，也不是变种人和人类！”Thor右手的兽人忽然尖声嘶叫，“你们居然是阿斯加德人！Odin竟然也要掺和中土的事吗！”

Thor大怒，一拳砸在兽人脸上，顿时打得它满脸都是血。Thor捏住它的头盖骨，指节用力，只听得头骨裂开的“咯咯”声，金发天神睥睨着跪倒在地的兽人——它已经痛得晕过去了，冷冷地说：“吾父的名字怎可在尔等宵小之辈口中说出。”Thor瞥向另外的那只，它被吓得缩在地上瑟瑟发抖。

Loki一副沉思的模样，Thor经过他时，Loki拉住他，“等等，老哥，我有种说不上来的感觉，它的话感觉很不对劲……”Loki转目盯着发抖的半兽人，思忖了一会问道：“我本来以为你们追击Legolas是因为兽人和精灵之间渊久的仇恨，但听刚才它的话，”Loki踢了一脚晕死过去的丑八怪，“你们好像在谋划什么一样，这可让我有点好奇……”

“你想审问他们吗？”Thor问。

“你看它的样子，哥哥，被你吓得神志不清，估计问也是白问。”Loki捏捏光滑的下巴，一丝坏笑挂在嘴角，“而且它说了也不值得相信，所以我打算直接看看。”

“读取记忆？”

Loki笑道：“你终于聪明一回了，bro。不过我用的是法术，而非天生的能力。”Thor揪着半兽人稀疏的头发把它的头按在Loki面前，Loki把手放在兽人的脑壳上，从他手心内散出白色的光芒，钻入兽人的脑袋里。

Thor盯着弟弟的脸，Loki神情很认真，仿佛看到了什么有趣的东西，表情一如既往地幸灾乐祸，然而渐渐地，笑容在他脸上凝固了，碧绿的双眸慢慢瞪大。“Loki，你看到什么了？”

“这毕竟只是个小喽啰，接触不到什么核心机密。但我在它脑海里发现了一个不同寻常的事情，Thor，你得亲自看看。”Loki神色十分严肃。

Thor拉住了他伸出的手，在随着弟弟的视角飘移过大半个中土后，两人一同站在一片荒芜的山岭。Thor透过尖棱的石缝，看到近在咫尺的“人”——他太熟悉了，这是他们的世仇，破坏了他的加冕礼，也是导致他被贬谪的罪魁祸首。

“为什么冰霜巨人会在中庭？”

=============================

Charles得到消息赶来时，Logan正从床上艰难地坐起身。Jean就站在墙边，看见老师后低声向他说了几句话便离开了。

“Logan，”Charles喊了他的名字，拖来一条长凳坐在床边，这位浑身肌肉的男子揉着自己的脑袋，“还记得我吗？”

“Chuck？”Logan看上去十分迷茫，他看着这个陌生的屋子，望着好友惊喜的笑容困惑不已，“这是哪里？”

“威彻斯特，我的朋友……”

Logan只感觉自己脑袋胀胀的，他忍不住狠狠抓头发，嘴里骂骂咧咧，“操，脑壳儿都要炸开了，那群王八羔子，迟早老子要插爆他们的狗头……”

听到熟悉的骂声，Charles的心情一下就拨云见日，笑容回到他的脸上，“Logan，别动气，能不能和我说说你的遭遇？我们分别的时候你还说要去当海盗呢，怎么再见面你竟然成了这个样子？”

Logan浑身一僵，忽然挣扎着要坐起来，“Chuck，我不能跟你闲聊了，我要赶紧走！”

“我的朋友啊，”Charles把他按回床上去，“老老实实待着，我可不想救你第二次。听好了，把你的经历完完整整告诉我，要是有什么人敢为非作歹的话，难道我还能袖手旁观吗？”

“Charles，”也许是还酸痛的大脑阻止了他，Logan没再坚持离开，他躺在枕头上望着屋顶，向老友倾诉：“这些年南方总是陆陆续续有人离奇失踪，但你也知道那里就这个德行，大街上随便抓个人就有可能是悬赏通缉犯，消失个把人也不算新鲜事儿。直到后来我身边的一些朋友也没了音信，我才感到事情有点不对头……”

“Chuck，消失的通通都是变种人……”

=============================

Erik难得见到盈满怒气的Charles，彼时他正在自己的房间中摆弄棋盘，外面忽然响起的喧闹声让他忍不住蹙眉，还未待他呵斥手下时，大门就被人狠狠推开，Charles气势汹汹地走进来。“别责怪你的手下，他们尽力了，但我想去的地方没人拦得住。”

Erik毫不意外，甚至饶有兴致地看着发怒的Charles，不得不说，美人即便生气也能让人更心动，他笑了笑，转转手中的棋子，“下盘棋，朋友？”

“不了，”Charles被气笑了，“我无意再和你兜圈子，Erik。Logan说有人抓捕变种人进行实验，制造人形武器，我只问你，你对这件事了解多少？”

“你用什么身份来询问我，Charles，是作为变种人的一员还是作为人类的庇护者？”Erik冷笑，“你保护着Stark的孩子，而他的家族却以贩卖武器崛起，你难道从未想过这些武器都去了哪里，也许它们全被用来对付你的同胞！”

Charles的表情十分痛苦，声音颤抖沙哑，“你和我争吵完全于事无补，只能发泄心中的怒气罢了……Erik，这个时候我们何必还要计较，我只想问你，南方的情势究竟如何，身为吉诺莎的执政官，你一定很清楚。”

Charles坐在他对面的位置，顺着窗外照进的光隐约看见这位将军寒霜般的脸，Erik的额头蒙上了一层阴影，他的声音就像他操纵的钢铁一样坚硬：

“起初我以为人类只是想要研究变种人的能力来制作武器，但后来发现并非如此。他们的首领相信了一个巫师的妖言，用血浇血，用肉铸肉，塑造了一具躯体，他们搜寻不同能力的变种人，利用巫师的妖术将他们的能力移植到那个躯壳中，并期待它有朝一日能活过来，作为终极武器消灭掉所有的变种人。”

“造一个活人？”Charles感到不可置信，“这仅凭法术是做不到的。”

“你确定那算是一个人吗？”Erik尖锐的眼神中充满了愤懑与仇恨，“那会是活过来的魔鬼，Charles。”

Erik开始放置棋子，他盯着网格分割开的棋盘，Charles紧握的双手端放在圆润的膝盖上，Erik移开了自己的目光，低沉着嗓音说：“除去全国封闭的瓦坎达不说，其余的人类无不在地狱火和吉诺沙之间挣扎。虽然我和Shaw是死敌，但我们对人类的看法是一样的。他们本来毫无胜算，Charles，谁知一个巫师竟然就让他们重燃希望，甚至联成人友会对抗我们。”

“就算他们联合起来也不会是你们的对手，”Charles说，他的手指在棋子间穿梭，棋盘的局势仿佛映照着那个地方错杂胶着，“他们有外援，对吧Erik，就像白皇后来威彻斯特寻求联盟一样。那些人也同样向别的国家寻求庇佑，一个强大到你和Shaw都不敢轻举妄动的国家……”

他说到这里停下来，棋盘上白子与黑子交错，一时之间竟分不清谁的胜算更大些。Erik平静地盯着面前的棋盘，窗外日头浓烈，军人投在棋盘上的阴影愈发黢暗。Charles叹口气，说出了心里的猜测，“刚铎……”

“刚铎宰相Denethor十分厌恶变种人，曾经还下达过变种人驱逐令，除了这个老糊涂还有谁愿意管闲事？”Erik操控着自己的王向前迈进一步，冷冷地说，“他得意不了多久，刚铎又怎样，未必不会有城破人亡的时候。”

“Erik，威彻斯特不会挑起战争，”Charles说，“我的朋友，这太疯狂了。一旦我们和刚铎打起来，洛汗也不可能袖手旁观，到时候威彻斯特要面临两个强国的夹击。”

“如果真到了那时候，难道我会袖手旁观吗？”Erik语气蓦地激烈起来，“你在担心什么，我不相信你会害怕输给他们，那么为什么我们要一味地忍让？为什么我们明明拥有更强大的力量却要委屈自己与弱者为伍？”

“你办了一所学校，可你都在教他们什么？让他们控制自己的能力，让他们保护人类！你想让他们融入人群，适应世界，迁就人类，你竟然寄希望于人类能够接纳我们！Charles，你把两只老虎放进笼子里，它们难道能相亲相爱吗？”

“变种人时刻生活在水深火热之中，你又在哪里，Charles？威彻斯特的平和景象蒙蔽了你的双眼，你在自己创造的乌托邦中乐不思蜀，你只瞥见冰山一角，像是每天吃糖果的孩子一样根本不知道苦是什么滋味！”

Charles微微蹙眉，他温柔的蓝眸有些担忧地注视着Erik，他太清楚这些话里的含义了，这种思想在悬崖边摇摇欲坠，一步之差，不是毁灭旁人，就是葬送自己。他细细思量如何能让这位已经进入偏激的朋友恢复冷静，“Erik，这世上的确是弱肉强食，可真正的强者不应该只会征战和统御，还要对弱者怜悯宽容。强大如神，也照样保护世人而非将他们斩尽杀绝。”

“神？像那俩兄弟一样的神吗？难怪这世界会颠倒混乱成这个样子。”

一说到Odinson兄弟，Charles笑意更深，“我倒觉得他们挺好的，Thor热情爽朗、威风凛凛，Loki谨慎周全、优雅出众。”

Erik的嘲讽都快掉到地上了，“是呀，一个傻一个滑，不愧是兄弟。”

Charles摇摇头，他走到橱柜翻出一副茶具，“大概你说的全是对的。但战争只会孕育仇恨，仇恨像瘟疫一样蔓延，在死水中开出痛苦的花蕊，Erik，难道你希望看到我们的同胞流离失所，在不幸中生存吗？”

Erik冷峻的脸上终于出现了一丝裂缝，他的声音虽然硬硬的但很明显底气不足，“我并非此意……我很抱歉，Charles，为我刚刚对你说的话。”

“所以我要接受你气势汹汹的歉意吗？我的朋友，这可真是太霸道了，不过我没有生气，你不用多心。”

Erik的视线落在Charles身上——他正低下腰为自己沏茶，略长的棕发划开，露出颈部一小截嫩白，他倒好水后抬头对Erik笑笑，湛蓝的眸子如同湖水般透澈明亮。一股清新的茶香飘进Erik的鼻子，他端起杯盏盯着里面还在打转的茶叶，“Charles，你不必总压抑自己，再装作若无其事的样子去安抚别人。”

Charles无奈地笑笑，“所以道歉之后就要开始教育我了吗？”

“说到教育，我可不敢当，”Erik扫了一眼外面，此刻如茵的绿草地上跑满了闹哄哄的学生，那些年轻张扬的生命仿佛盛开的鸢尾花，“其实我由衷地感到高兴，Charles，你保护着这些孩子，他们是整个族群的未来。”可随即，他的双眼又变得冰冷，“但我还是要给你个警告——别对人类抱有太大希望。”

Charles又气又觉得好笑，“所以在你心里，我仿佛是一朵娇生惯养经不起风吹雨打的花？”

Erik定定地望着Charles，军人摇摇头，“没有，我不会这样想你……”他伸出胳膊，握住了Charles放在桌子上的手，“我知道你受过伤，Charles，我了解你。”

“了解我？”Charles抽出自己的手，起身站在桌边，他低头看着身着甲胄的军人，“Erik，我们刚认识不久，就要妄称了解对方吗？我不清楚你的来意，你也不会明白我的经历。”

“你经历的已经过去，但我却是为了未来而来。”Erik靠着椅背，静静地抬头望着对方，“我和那些人都不一样，他们只能看到外表，但我却能感受你的内心。那些沉重的担子本不属于你，Charles，他们只把你当成解决问题的万能钥匙，他们都是一样的，他们让你独自承受……”

Erik站起身，他看到Charles动人的蓝眼睛有些湿润，他的心仿佛感受到摇摇欲坠的泪滴。Erik想要拥抱Charles，于是他也这么做了，他把身材较小的Charles轻轻揽入怀中，令他开心的是，怀中人并没有拒绝，反而环上了自己的肩膀。Erik略低下头，轻轻在Charles耳边说：“Charles，我想，你是需要帮助的，你需要有一个人在身边支持你，和你并肩。”

“你想说那个人是你吗？”Charles的声音有些颤抖，“Erik，你喜欢我？”

“我想，也许比喜欢还要再深一些？”Erik的双臂紧了紧。

而Charles却在此时挣脱了他，“Charles？”

“但你也会离开的，Erik……”Charles笑了，他忍住了盛满双眼的泪水，模糊的视线把眼前的人影虚化为一个细长的轮廓，他看不清Erik的脸，或者他看到了更多人的脸，“没什么是长久的，最终仍会是我一个人，我付出的全部感情最后都会变成悲伤和痛苦。当我懂了这一点时，我就发誓再也不和爱情纠缠了……我也给你个忠告好了，朋友，不要在我身上白费力气，趁着还未深陷及早抽身吧。”

Charles的泪眼让一贯冷酷的军人心酸，Erik想继续刚才的拥抱，但Charles的态度却很坚决。一室满是沉默。而最终Erik打破了这份沉重的静谧，他低下头，对着Charles的眼睛轻轻说：“你又怎知我没有深陷？”

他突然欺身向前，贴上Charles的身体。冷峻的气息铺天盖地而来，逼得对方打了个寒噤，Erik把Charles夹在茶桌之间，那双常年包裹着护甲的手臂此刻正牢牢地圈着他的心上人。Charles睁大的眼睛中藏着一汪透澈的湖水，高挺的鼻梁下有一处柔嫩诱人的嫣红，品尝起来一定比樱果还要甜美。

Erik毫不犹豫，吻住了Charles的唇。

Charles大概从未遇见过这种情况，大脑仿佛停顿了，浑身都僵硬着。Erik才不愿去想后果，既然美人在怀，能占的便宜当然要占尽。

“啊！”

房间里突然有什么重物下坠砸到地面上，发出很大的声音。这似乎让Charles终于回神了，他拼命推开几乎压在身上的人，狠狠瞪着他。Erik心里更是不快，回头去看那个破坏了他好事的混球。

“Tony？”

摔在地上的男孩揉着腰爬起来，尴尬地咳了两声，“我不是自愿的，是你那个法师朋友把我扔过来的，所以我才是受害者……”待他看清了屋内的情况，发现尴尬的不止他一人，自己的养父满面通红，嘴唇更红，而一旁天杀的Lensherr带着想要灭口的眼神冷冷盯着他。Tony Stark飞速分析到自己应该撞破了什么秘密，可能性命堪忧。但他立马想到，明明自己才是有理的人，干嘛要害怕南方佬的恐吓？

于是他清了清嗓子，双手叉腰，装出审问犯人的气魄，大喝一声：“你们俩刚才偷偷摸摸地干嘛呢！”

==============================

“噢，Galion，他生气了吗？他最近心情好吗？”

Legolas追到护卫长后面，问了自己最关心的问题。而护卫长冲他眨眨眼，“我的殿下，国王春猎非常顺利，加上今年是大丰收，矮人也没有招惹他老人家，所以我想国王心情大概不错？”但Galion瞅了瞅Legolas额头上的一块红肿，忍着笑说：“但您头上这块大包可能会让他老人家的好心情烟消云散。”

“唉，我又怎么能知道会发生这样的事情呢……”Legolas垂着头走回队尾，对身边的Aragorn不停地抱怨，“为什么Thor要撞我？为什么Ada偏偏这个时候过来？为什么……”

“向他好好解释吧，”Aragorn安慰他，“你总要面对的。”游侠忽然压低了声音，细若蚊鸣地在Legolas耳边说：“如果你还想逃跑的话，不如我现在就带你离开？”

Legolas被他的说法吓了一跳，连忙否决：“那怎么行！”游侠露出的笑意也证明了刚才的话不过一个玩笑，小精灵有些难过，“Aragorn，连你都捉弄我。”Legolas低下头不说话了，任凭Aragorn再说什么他都不理会。

一行人很快就到了罗德峡谷。密林的精灵们守在这里，他们黄金般的盔甲在阳光下闪闪发光。这支军队步伐整齐，神情肃穆，给人一种庄严和紧实的压迫感，他们见到Legolas后迅速变换队形，执戟的一排精灵上前两步，分开一条道路立于两侧，尽头就是最大的王帐。

Aragorn被拦在外面等待，他悄悄打量一眼Legolas，小精灵此刻没有任何表情，唯独眼神中写着“视死如归”几个字。游侠有些想笑，可还是忍住了，他看着Legolas一步步迈进了营帐。

精灵王高坐在裘皮椅上，白金般的长发散下，华美的银灰色长袍一直拖到地面，Thranduil斜靠着，他湖水一样的眼眸在看到进来的Legolas时起了波动，庄重肃穆的神情在遇见儿子额头的红肿后终于裂开一条缝隙。

“怎么弄的？”精灵王的声音恍若千斤巨石砸落到地面。

Legolas咂咂嘴，“……我不小心摔得。”

Thranduil双眼精光大盛，“你现在不但敢擅自离家出走，竟然还学会撒谎了？”

“没……”Legolas有些心虚，他悄悄抬头想看看父亲的表情，结果正好被他的目光逮个正着，只得讪讪地说道：“其实是，不小心撞在别人头上了。”

“过来，”Thranduil叹口气，颜色略有缓和，他冲儿子招招手，轻轻点了点Legolas红肿的额头，“和人打架了？”Thranduil拿起桌上放的一个朱红色的檀香木盒，把里面的东西拿出来放在Legolas手里，“出门务必要带着臂环。”

Legolas攥紧了手里的东西，精灵王继续说道：“你这次离开还带走了别的东西，那不是属于你的，还回来。”

“那是属于您的吗，父亲？”Legolas从怀中掏出蓝宝石戒指，却没有递上去。他看着这枚让他感到心平气和的精灵魔力戒指，轻轻地问。“我不懂，父亲，世人皆知维雅属于爱隆王，为何它却在您的书房中？若要物归原主，我们是不是应该将其送回瑞文戴尔？”

“这就是我的，”国王直接拿过王子手中的戒指戴在手上，“有人亲手将它送与我，戴在我的手指上，只不过我平日里不常戴罢了。这能否解答你心中的疑问？”

“Ada，”Legolas双手攥成拳，注视着Thranduil的眼睛，“Gilith是谁？Taurion是谁？我看到了那副画像，这两个名字和我的在同一处。虽然此前从未有人和我提起过，但我猜……我还有兄弟姐妹是吗？”

“你看到了，”Thranduil十分平静，“我知道你心中一定会起疑，以前不说是因为这件事让我痛彻心扉。但你是我的儿子，有权利知道真相——你猜得很对，Leggy，他们是你的哥哥。”

“他们在哪儿？”

“我不知道。”Thranduil紧握扶手的指尖青白，“这世上没人知道，也正因如此，他们才能安全。”

“那，那个黑发的精灵……”

“现在还不是时候，但你们会见面的，到那时你会知道全部的真相，总有一天，不是你挖开它，就是它主动走向你。”

Legolas低头不语，沉默了片刻后重新开口，“我知道了，Ada，请您允许我向朋友告别，随后我会同您一起返回密林。”

“我本认为现在就可以走，”Thranduil转着手上的戒指，“你出门才多久，竟然就有了朋友吗？”

“是的，”Legolas点点头，想起从未和父亲说起过，事实上他也没机会当面和父亲说啊。“Ada，他们都是很好的人，您想不想……”

“不想。”国王还未等王子说完就打断了他的话，“我不见不相干的人。何况你的朋友不就在营帐外，我大概知道他是个什么样的人。”Thranduil手指轻叩木桌，一下一下地敲着，他盯着Legolas，“我们今天就拔营出发。”

Legolas大吃一惊，“这么快吗？”

“所以我允许你同他们告别，而且这大概是永别了。因为我打算让你去灰港岸，和等候在那里的精灵一起西渡去维林诺。”

“什么？”Legolas震惊得说不出话，他强烈地抗议，“我不去！父亲您怎能不征求我的意见就这样做下决定？”

“你为什么不去？”Thranduil站起来，如雕刻一般俊朗的脸庞庄重又肃穆，他严厉地说：“阿门洲是永恒之地，那才是精灵的归宿。我们的时代就要结束，徒留于此只会损耗肉体，慢慢地，我们的身体承载不起灵魂，到时候就会成为飘荡无靠的幽灵！”

“我不去！”Legolas大喊，“你不能擅自给我做决定！”

“Legolas！”国王对儿子的叛逆无比生气，他发怒时显出无比高大恐怖的形象，厉声说：“注意你的言辞！你以什么身份同我讲话？”

“父亲……”

“不要叫我父亲，不要忘了我还是你的国王，”Thranduil沉着脸，“这是国王的命令！”

Legolas喃喃地说：“可我还不想走……我的朋友们都在这里……”

Thranduil看清儿子难过的脸后蓦地惊恐起来，他颤声说：“Leggy，难道你竟然对人类有留念？”他的表情变得悲哀，“你不该如此，孩子。你是精灵，与世长存，不该和短暂虚幻、智慧浅薄的东西建立感情。”

小精灵想到Aragorn，想到Charles，小声地反驳父亲：“人类很有智慧的……”

“人类有什么智慧呢？”Thranduil嗤笑，“他们只活在尺寸光阴，囿于方寸之地，既无法洞悉过去，也不能掌控现在，更无法把握未来。人类的生命就好比一天的太阳，即便如日中天，也难逃日落时分。他们的生命如草芥，如蝼蚁。”

“蝼蚁？”Legolas忽然听到了一个很熟悉的词。

“怎么？”

“没……”Legolas有气无力地笑笑，“我最近听这个词好像听得有点多……”

而Thranduil只是紧紧盯着小精灵，严肃地说：“Legolas，永远都不要爱上一个人类！”

“这也是国王的命令吗？”

Thranduil坚固的身形忽然倾塌，他的目光缥缈又悲伤，好似透过孩子看见了什么无法挽回的事情，“不，Leggy，这是一个父亲的请求……”

“人类朝生夕死，你不能向他们倾诉永恒的爱意。Legolas，你是天之造物，再千年万年仍然如此，而你的爱人却会在眨眼间化为森森白骨，到时候你怎么办呢，我的孩子？”

“ 他会在你心中留下一道无法愈合的伤，永远，永远在你的生命中颤抖着……午夜梦回你记起往昔之时，你能看见和他在一起的每一个瞬间，但清醒之后你会发现那些全部都是色彩斑斓的泡沫，戳破之后，除了空气，还是空气……”

Legolas始终记得父亲和他讲的这番话，这不但是他第一次见到如此担忧悲痛的父亲，也是他第一次被人提点关于精灵、关于人类的关系。他们之间的爱难道就注定是悲剧？或者该说，以悲剧收场的爱情难道就不该发生，就没有丝毫价值和意义吗？

可是爱又是什么，它一定要有意义吗？

小精灵走过去轻轻抱住父亲，用最温柔的声音安慰他，“Ada，我会去维林诺的。您也要相信我，您的儿子一定十分勇敢坚强。”

精灵和凡人的爱情啊……Legolas只能想到那首动人又悲伤的Lúthien之歌，他随后记起，曾有人对他唱过这首爱情之歌，那个人此刻应该还在营帐外守候，阳光会披在他的肩头，他就像是精灵打磨的刀剑一样珍贵又锋利。

Legolas笑了，他是多么耀眼呀。

=============TBC==============

注：  
①Sleipnir：北欧神话中的八足骏马，Odin的坐骑。神话中是Loki和另外一匹马所生（ー_ー），我改一下神话内容，暂定为Loki骗来献给Odin的，后文提到时会再解释一下，因为这段经历在Thor心中有特殊意义。


	13. 魔鬼的访问3

在苍翠的绿色原野中，伴着鸟鸣风吟，景色更显幽清。一座不算宏伟却十分威严的小殿堂立在清泉旁。泉水边跪着一个白发苍苍、佝偻着背的老妇人，她神情迷愣，动作缓慢，一顿一顿地伸出胳膊，舀起泉中的水，颤抖着手浇在跪着的那片土壤中。在离她不远处，一个青春洋溢的妙龄女郎坐在石头上伸个懒腰，她撩起柔软的火红长发，风华艳冶，姿态迷人，纤纤玉手十指如青葱。女郎膝盖上放着一块木板，手中执着一把精致的金色小刀，她吸了口气便低下头认真地刻着什么。

小屋里跳出一个十岁左右身量的女童，脸上蒙着纱，穿着小花裙，整整齐齐地梳着两条小羊角辫。女童嘴里哼着歌——“红色的天，黑色的草，我的小羊羔跳呀跳……”

“Skuld，天不是红的，草也不是黑的。”红发女郎秀眉微蹙，纠正妹妹的歌。

“我看的就是那样！”Skuld的脸一直看着远处，她反驳姐姐Verdandi。Skuld蹦到姐姐身边，看着她漂亮的衣服嘿嘿一笑，忽然拿起岸边的木瓢舀起满满的泉水泼到Verdandi的长裙上，“啊，Verdandi的裙子真漂亮！”

“Skuld！”Verdandi气得跺脚，“你这坏心肠的姑娘！”

跪在泉水边的老妇警觉地抬起头，提醒两个妹妹，“他来了。”

“他来了，他来了，他又来了！”Skuld往地上一躺，小脸瘪着，“Skuld要休息了。”

白发老妇的脸在Odin踏上这片草地时变得肃穆，“神父。”Verdandi也放下手中的石板起身迎接，唯独Skuld仍在草地上装睡。

Odin一身黄金甲胄，手拿永恒之枪，虽然头发都已花白，但仍目光清明锐利，威严赫赫。神父对三姐妹说，“我来到阿斯加德底，世界树的树根处，向The Norns①询问诸神的黄昏。”

“Skuld！”Verdandi过去叫妹妹，见她仍装睡，便拔了条嫩草去搔她的脖子，“你这失礼的坏丫头，神父在问你话呢。”

“别老问我这个！”Skuld尖叫，小姑娘坐起来扭着身子，不管有多少泥土沾到衣服上，她狠狠抓自己的辫子，头上一团乱，“我早早说过了，未来的事情是模糊的，只有当它越来越接近我才能看得清楚些。”

“您双眼中看到的未来有什么变化吗？”

Skuld又哼起歌，“红色的天，黑色的草……诸神的血染红了天，诸神的骨肉摔在地上，大地漆黑一片……”她又哭又笑，又唱又叫，歌儿的内容反反复复只有这些。

神父威严的面容顿时变得戚然，那双充满睿智和坚毅的双眼迅速被悲伤占据。Odin站在原地，周遭静悄悄的，只有Skuld断断续续的歌声散在风里。孤独的老人要离开了，Urd重又跪在岸边浇水，Skuld追着青草间的蝴蝶嬉戏，只有Verdandi去送神父。红发女神盯着这位老人许久，对他说：“伟大的神父，虽然Skuld能见未来之事，但现下所发生的都会造就未来。您所做的每一个决定都会对未来造成不可挽回的后果，望您再三思量。”

Verdandi目送Odin离去，长久地未收回目光。Skuld跑到她身边推了一把，Verdandi回身凝视妹妹，“Skuld，你真的只看到了刚才的那些吗？”

“噢，Verdandi，你叫我怎能在一个老人面前说出那么惨烈的事情呢？”Skuld装作哭泣的样子抹了两把干巴巴的眼睛，小女孩踢踏着花鞋子，嘴里小声念叨：“黑雾弥漫深处，一道烈焰烧遍整片天空，那尽头蛰伏着一头毛茸茸的野兽，它张开血盆大口，吞掉了日月。我们的神父啊，头都被咬掉……”Skuld说着说着，声音渐渐小了，小姑娘头一沉，这回是真的睡着了。

Urd仍然在迟缓地舀水浇灌，仿佛外界发生什么都打动不了她。Verdandi静静地站在姐妹身旁，眺望着神父远去的方向。

===========================

“Thor，我不认为这是个好主意。”Loki尽量平静地对哥哥说，毕竟他们刚刚才度过了一场小小的争吵，无奈眼前的问题注定充满争执。

“敌人就在眼前，Loki，”Thor非常严肃，完全没有一点动摇的想法，“冰霜巨人在中庭一定有什么阴谋，如果我们不去查个明白的话……”

“你要怎么查？”Loki打断了Thor的话，“你认识我们刚才看见的那个地方吗，知道在哪儿吗？那里都有什么你清楚吗？”Loki为Thor不可救药的固执伤透脑筋，“容我提醒，你现在只是一个凡人，Thor。你想赤手空拳闯过去，只能死得很难看，”他耐着性子劝兄长，“最明智的做法——我们把情况告诉父亲，他会做决定，而你，你就待在这里继续想办法恢复神力。看看，这样多完美。”

“Loki，”Thor摇摇头，“冰霜巨人破坏了我的加冕礼，这样的奇耻大辱，而父亲是怎么做的？——他想要息事宁人！现在仅凭这点无关痛痒的情报，他更加不会理会了。”

“bro，众神之父都不理会的话，我们又何必自找麻烦。”Thor的勇敢有时会化为鲁莽，Loki很清楚这一点。他对Thor感情复杂，但无论怎样还是不希望他去送死。他启用自己的银舌头，竭力想要改变Thor的决定，“冰霜巨人在中庭的目的、数量，我们都不清楚。说不定他们只是一群流窜犯，那我们岂不小题大做？即便他们有什么阴谋，在中庭也威胁不到阿斯加德。”

Thor低沉着说：“就算对阿斯加德没什么，但如果他们威胁到了中庭呢？”他定定地望着Loki，金发蓝眸的天神俊朗的脸上写满了坚定，他对弟弟说：“Loki，我们是神。我们有责任保护九界，如果我们对这件事置之不顾，那么将来有了祸事我们会后悔今天的决定，我们会感到良心不安。”

当然不会！

Loki心里翻了个白眼，他的良心可是大大的安。不过Thor都摆出一副哥哥教育不懂事弟弟的傻样儿了，Loki知道他很难再说动这个金发大个子改变主意。一股烦躁的情绪顿时缠上Loki，他让Thor看到冰霜巨人的本意是这件事确实很蹊跷，也关系重大，可他并没打算让Thor过去——毕竟加冕礼上的把戏，诡计之神也担心会露馅。

可Loki遗忘了最关键的——Thor根本就不可能对这件事不管不顾。且不说冰霜巨人害得Thor如此落魄，单凭雷霆之神天生的热心热肠，他的眼里又怎会容许邪恶之事。

Loki再一次清楚地看到，即便他俩面对同样的问题、身处同样的境遇，做法依旧南辕北辙……

他们是如此地不同，可本性使然，有什么办法呢？

Loki看着哥哥粗犷的身躯、坚毅的脸庞，心中的不适愈发难以纾解。他手心燃起一团绿焰，冲着窗台掷去，“哗啦”一声，五彩琉璃被砸得粉碎。Thor见Loki发这么大脾气，浑身一哆嗦，本能地护着小腹。

可黑发绿眸的神这回没对他的哥哥动粗。Loki只是走出了房间，离开之际，他冷冷地说：“如果你执意要去，那我只好独自返回阿斯加德，希望你考虑清楚，哥哥。”

学校里的孩子们嬉闹如常，年幼的生命在明媚阳光下肆意张扬。Loki修长的身影隐在树荫下，翠绿的眼眸淡然地注视着这些。他在绿草如茵、欢声笑语之中显得沉默、神秘又格格不入。

好在无法融入人群的不止他一人。Loki瞥到毛栗树下身着盔甲、披风的军人，一丝笑容爬上他的嘴角。

“你竟然明目张胆地出现在我面前。”Erik本来放空的眼神在看到向自己走来的Loki后变得冰冷。“现在Charles不在，你以为我还能放过你吗？”

“为什么不呢？”Loki笑了，“我无意与你为敌，只是一些误会曾让你我拔剑相向。既然误会已经解开，又为何不能握手言和？”

Erik沉着地打量一遍Loki，没有丝毫松懈，军人的声音像是被浇筑滚烫的铁水一般，“你有什么目的不如直说，我一向不喜欢和别人绕圈子。”

“这可奇了，既然你不喜欢绕圈子，为什么不和Charles把来意说清？”他盯着Erik头上戴的东西，绿眸眯起，“又为什么不敢摘下头盔？难道不是有什么不可告人的秘密吗？”

Erik硬朗的眉目间隐隐有了怒气，“别试图打探什么，也别想搬弄是非——如果你还想活命的话，或者……想要你哥哥活命的话。”

Loki突然大笑起来，似乎刚才Erik说了什么笑话一般。他擦擦眼角，喘着气说：“我好久没见到像你这么可悲的人了……”Loki好半天才直起身子，哂笑着，“你来到这里，想捕获天上的璀璨星辰，谁知在他眼中，你也不过是血肉凡人罢了。因而你从不摘下头盔，把自己伪装成一个谜，想引起Charles的注意……你拥有强大的力量，却做如此可笑又幼稚的事，这难道不可悲？”

“是吗，那你呢？”Erik冷冷地说道：“你身为王族次子，兄长被贬谪本是上位的好时机，却放弃了绝佳机会甘心跟随他。旁人说你对他感情深厚才如此，我倒觉得不尽然，否则你留于仙宫在父神面前替兄长求情不是更有用吗？”Erik看Loki脸色顿变，心里轻快多了，“所以你为什么跟来？感情深厚，担心，愧疚？或者三者皆有？”

“我有什么可愧疚的……”

“那就不得而知了。”Erik冷然说道。

两人相互看了一眼，心有余悸之下，默契地决定不再彼此揭短。

“你究竟想耍什么把戏？”Erik将话题扯回中心。

Loki幽绿的眼眸闪过精光，诡计之神知道在对方眼中自己无异于摆弄阴谋诡计的奸诈之徒，好在Loki心里也没把对方当成什么好人。如此一来不就简单多了吗？Loki看着这个坚硬的男人，轻笑出声：“我只想说，Charles对你一直都有提防之心，他甚至还请我帮忙，想弄清你用了什么方法屏蔽他。我猜——是你的头盔，这太明显了，你几乎从没摘下来过。”

“如果他想知道，大可以亲自来问我。”Erik把注视着校舍的目光转到Loki身上，盯着他轻蔑的笑容，深深皱起眉，“你能猜到，Charles肯定早就猜到了。他只不过想给你点儿事做，省得你成天找麻烦罢了，法师。”

“我从不找麻烦，只是喜欢给别人制造混乱而已。”Loki纠正他的话，黑发神上前一步，继续说：“只有在混乱中，才能达到自己的目的，而你也一样。”

“你是变种人，自认为可以取代人类统治世界——关于这一点，我完全同意。弱肉强食本来就是世界的生存法则，强大的总要吞掉弱小的。肥美的羊羔在前，老虎不吃难道要把自己活活饿死吗？”Loki一边说一边细细留心Erik的神情，“你们既然有统治的实力为何要屈居人下，做人奴仆？你看这个学校里，明明有这么多厉害的战士，可Charles却偏偏希望他们平安、平凡、甚至是平庸地度过一生。他总希望一切美好，所以他不会支持你的。可我不同……”

“冷落、敌视、偏见、不公，我非常清楚这些东西，也对你们的遭遇深有体会。如果有一天，你需要我……”Loki舔舔嘴唇，他说的十分隐晦却又无比明显，“我非常乐意助你一臂之力。”

“这个‘帮助’当然不可能是免费的，对吧。”Erik眼神波动，无疑这个奸诈的家伙说出来的话让他有些动心，Erik的鹰眸盯着Loki，露出一丝危险可怕的笑容，“那么，作为交换，如果有一天，Odinson家出现什么变故，我也很十分愿意尽绵薄之力。”

“我就是喜欢和聪明人打交道，”Loki全身都放松下来，得逞的笑容爬上嘴角，他抓住机会趁热打铁，不紧不慢地说道：“为了庆祝难得有人和我心意相通，我就再和你分享一个秘密好了——知道为什么Charles一直对你不冷不热吗，那可要从很久以前说起，大概一千多年……”

==============================

“你还是住下来，朋友，等休养好之后再离开。”

Charles带着Logan在校园中漫步，这位久别重逢的老友虽然一身伤，但Hank检查后说他自愈能力十分惊人，外伤很快会好，唯一麻烦的是他的大脑似乎也受了很大损伤。这让Charles担心不已，反而Logan大大咧咧的不当一回事。“我的意思是，彻彻底底地好，否则我可不会放你走的。”

Logan右臂打着石膏，缠带绕在脖子上。他刚才本想从灰袍巫师那里借点烟草吸一口，谁知被逮个正着，Charles揪着他到外面，美其名曰“散步有益身心健康，比抽烟更让人神清气爽”。Logan烟瘾上来，烦躁地敲胳膊上硬邦邦的石膏，“威胁？你认真的？这种小伤我可从不当回事儿。”

“那就算是帮我忙好了，Logan。”Charles制止住了对方恨不得把绷带扒开的举动，“我想在去南方前多了解一些当地的情况，希望你可以帮我参考一下。”

Logan惊得一趔趄，张大眼睛，“你要去南方？Chuck，这可不是个好主意，心灵系变种人很稀少，如果他们盯上了你……”

“那我就好好教训这帮混球，给你出气。”Charles笑着打趣Logan。

Logan抓抓后颈，“你现在说得轻巧，到时候就不是这么回事儿了……我还是不建议你独自行动，而且听说你这边也不太平，我看你最好还是别去蹚浑水。”

Charles对Logan的说辞不置可否，他问了自己最关心的问题：“Logan，你了解Erik Lensherr这个人吗？”

“万磁王这老小子吗？”Logan一听到这个名字，情绪更显烦躁，“在南方这个名字一喊出去，连小孩子都吓得哭不出来。”

“这么可怕吗？他倒真不像个残暴的人……”Charles好笑地看着老友，“我在非常认真地问你，你别夹带个人情绪啊。”

“你不信算了，”Logan下意识想弹下烟灰，结果手缠着绷带，嘴里也根本没有烟斗。一想到自己抽不了烟全是身边的Charles干的好事，他就瞪Charles一眼，又气又燥地说：“Lensherr的来历没人知道，甚至有人怀疑这个名字不是他的本名。结果莫名其妙地，他就这么杀出来了。当万磁王这个名号人尽皆知时，他就已经是吉诺沙的将军了，总而言之，这个家伙神秘兮兮的……你怎么开始对他感兴趣了？”

Charles想了想，“Logan，你有没有见过他？我是觉得他总给我隐约的熟悉感，而且照他对我的了解程度，我想二十多年前，也许我在南方见过他。”

“没准儿吧，不过老子活了这么久，乱七八糟的人早不记得了。像你一样天天想这想那、愁眉苦脸的还怎么快活？”

Charles听了老友的话，眉头舒展开，“你说得对，Logan，我近来的确有些思虑过重……我不想了，咱们这么久没见该开开心心的。”

“对嘛，”Logan很满意对方态度的转变，“这是你的地盘，找个好点的酒馆咱今晚去乐乐。”Logan健硕的左臂圈起Charles的脖子，在他耳边低声说：“那个红发小妞……就是给我治病的那个，记得把她也喊出来。”

“Jean？”Charles皱眉扒开这匹狼的胳膊，他看着Logan很严肃地说：“朋友，这可不是个好主意。Jean年纪还小，而且那种龙蛇混杂的地方什么样的人都有，女孩子还是不要沾惹最好。”

“行行行……”Logan伸手掏掏耳朵，懒洋洋的说：“你这个小古董，我都忘了你多擅长扫兴了。”

“我说真的，Logan，不要打Jean的主意。”Charles好声好气地劝他：“先不说她年纪，重要的是Jean和Scott相互有意，不出意外的话，她应该会成为威彻斯特未来的王后。”

“Scott，我好像有点印象……”Logan摸着下巴，眯眼问：“是那个把我轰上天的瘦不拉几的小瞎子吗？”

“他不是盲人，朋友……”Charles见好友一副兴致勃勃的模样，以为他还在介意和自己学生的小过节。Charles有点担心Logan去找Scott的麻烦，正要劝他时，Logan望着远处的眼睛忽然瞪圆，一副要吃人的模样，“等会儿，那边站着的是不是万磁王那个混蛋？”

Charles顺着他的目光看去，Erik Lensherr和Loki Odinson两道身影同时映入眼帘。很好，距离上次两人打起来在学校里闹得天翻地覆才刚过去半天，现在他们居然就站在一起有说有笑的。但好景不长，Loki不知道说了什么，Erik身上突然杀意大盛，那股危险的气息让Logan都不禁寒噤。

“他们要打起来吗？看那个混蛋的眼神，好像下一秒就要大开杀戒了。”

“没关系的，”Charles拉住了挥着僵硬的胳膊想过去拉架的Logan，既然他和Loki没有一见面就开战，想必之后也不会再打起来的。果然那边一身墨绿裹金边的黑发神不知说了什么，尖锐的敌意便偃旗息鼓。

“他们说什么呢？”

Charles摇摇头笑着，“估计是什么秘密，又或者图谋什么，谁知道呢。”

“那也是你学生吗？”Logan一指旁边的Loki，好心提醒，“你可得小心点，喜欢跟万磁王打交道，这学生情操教育不过关哪！”

“他不是我学生……谢天谢地，幸好不是……”Charles仿佛如释重负般，长长地叹了口气，“他是从阿斯加德来的神。”

“哦，我好像听过这个事儿，”Logan努力思索，从一团乱的大脑中摘出刚得到的消息，“锤子是吧，真的有这么神奇的玩意儿？没人拿得起来？”得到了肯定的回答后，Logan忽然心痒，左手伸出钢爪，“妈的，那么麻烦干嘛！拿不起来劈烂了不就完了。”

Charles忍住笑，故作严肃地赞成，“没问题，Logan，你可以去试试。但先说好，万一你的爪子断了，Hank大概没办法给你接回来。”

“这么厉害？”Logan虽然将信将疑，但也清楚Charles从不危言耸听，于是收了手。金刚狼先生想了想，“是不是勇敢忠诚、公正善良啥的才能举起来？天哪，别告诉我你相信了，这不就是小孩子哭的时候糊弄他们的玩意儿吗。”

“我连神和精灵都见到了，还有什么不能相信的呢？”

Logan一听忍不住好奇，追问道：“精灵长什么样子？又美又纯又柔弱是吗？”

“他一箭就能让你脑袋开花，朋友。”Charles白了他一眼。

Logan当然没被吓唬住，反而大声赞叹：“真是辣透了！”

Charles在他还没开口前无情又坚定地拒绝，“没可能，别想我介绍，他还是个孩子呢。再说他父亲都来了，如果你还想让脑袋安安稳稳长在脖子上，就不要去招惹精灵王。”

“你想什么呢，”痒痒的鼻子把他好不容易压下去的烟瘾又勾了回来，Logan狠狠吸了两下，十分不满老友对他的印象，“我在你眼里除了打架斗殴、喝酒泡妞就没有别的爱好了吗？”

“我想，大概还有抽烟？”Charles不禁微笑。

“天，你这混蛋，为什么要故意提那两个字！”Logan的忍耐几乎濒临崩溃。Charles想起刚才抓住他伸向Gandalf烟袋的手时，Logan那抓耳挠腮的样子，实在让人捧腹。金刚狼看着Charles，实在没想到这么一点小事儿就让他几乎笑弯了腰，“啧”了一声，“你比以前幼稚多了，果然是和一群小鬼头待得太久。”

Charles收起笑容纠正他，“我更倾向于‘年轻’这个词，你知道的，和孩子们在一起仿佛自己也变得更有活力。”

Logan十分嫌弃地瞟了一眼周围打打闹闹的小孩子，也就这位老朋友喜欢这群吵吵闹闹的麻烦小鬼们，金刚狼先生都难以想象自己带着小拖油瓶是什么场景，光是想一想就觉得后半生惨淡又绝望呢。

“你这……”Logan正想再说Charles两句，天边的异常却吸引了他的注意。在威彻斯特晴空万里的云海近处，涌来一大片乌云，如巨大的黑色布幕在天空尽头徐徐展开，及其宽大，一眼望不到尽头。Logan一向敏锐的感觉响起尖锐的警示，他站直了腰，盯着那一大片黑，拧着眉毛问：“Chuck，天上那是啥，云？”

如果Logan不说，Charles甚至都没注意到。那大片黑还在很远的地方，从学校这里看过去像是一道又细又长的黑线，在天际拉得笔直，由远及近朝着王城的上空迅速地弥漫过来。Charles惊疑地望着那片漫延过来的黑，“不是，现在没有风，云不会飘得这么快。”

他话音刚落，脚下的大地突然剧烈震动，Charles猝不及防差点倒地。巨大的闷声从地下源源不断传来，石头、土壤被撕裂吞噬的咀嚼声钻开地表，如同大地即将陷落的丧音。

“地震？”Logan大声说。

Charles摇摇头，脸色凝重。

=============================

唯有驻扎在罗德峡谷的精灵们清楚地看到了一切。

先是脚下土地沉闷的惨叫声侵入所有人耳中，在山体剧烈晃动之后，头顶的天空顿时暗了下来，无比巨大的黑色帷幕摊开，遮天蔽日，整个王城头顶的蓝天白云全部不见踪迹。

站在石棱上的Legolas惊呼，他从未见过这幅景象：数以亿计的蝙蝠和魔鸦从北方飞来，展开双翅，它们聚集在王城和山岭上空，把天空涂满墨黑，稠密得连一丝阳光都无法透过。接着，应着这阵天摇地动，几里外的山腹里钻出三条巨大的噬地虫，无头无脸，唯有一张数十倍于鲸吞的大口，它们咬开地表，在罗德山脉吞开黑洞。地洞深处，半兽人急行军蜂拥而出。

Legolas无法估量它们有多少，只看到兽人们如蚁群一般密密麻麻朝着峡谷逼近。Thranduil站在儿子身旁，沉默地看着涌来的半兽人大军，密林的白叶军队在营帐外列队整待，营盘中开始响起嘹亮的号角声。“后面是人类的城镇，”精灵王开口，声音沉稳威严，他下令：“守住这个峡口，绝不能让它们闯过去。”

Legolas抓起自己的白刃插入箭囊，带了一支小队朝外走，在石山上看到了正在观察的游侠，“Aragorn！”

游侠跳下来，“你要独自迎敌吗？”Aragorn看了一眼他身后的十几个精灵，“这绝无可能，你这是去送死！”

“这里只有我们，仅靠Ada的白叶军队无法战胜那么多半兽人。”Legolas站在惨暗的天空下，他的脸被一片青黑的阴影吞没，Aragorn听见他的声音有些颤抖，“Aragorn，我把这支队伍交给你，请你回城告诉国王这里的情况，请他尽快安排百姓撤离，在此期间我们会奋力把半兽人拦在罗德峡谷。”

游侠在昏暗的天空下看不真切小精灵的表情，但他知道那一定会是属于一个战士的坚决英勇。Aragorn拍了一下Legolas的肩膀，像对他发誓一般说道：“我一定回来。”

Legolas的视线从远去的游侠身上离开。半兽人大军已奔至山下，精灵们在南坡布置好兵力，占据有利地势开始反击。

战斗打响了。

狂风夹杂的金属撞击声响彻整片大地，山谷只有鲜血喷涌混合着泥土的味道，号角手倒地，便有另一人代替他的位置。死亡和黑暗紧紧跟随着，如影随形。

“Galion！”Legolas在射出箭筒最后一支箭后，呼唤他们的卫队长，“带几人跟着我，到山脊上去！”

然而更快的狼骑兵已经窜上山岩，它们踢落滚石，砸中几个精灵士兵。Legolas掷出手中的长刀，被砍中的兽人跌落下来，那匹落单的座狼飞跃而起，朝他张开尖牙利爪。一道人影突然飞出来挡在Legolas身前，他的长剑刺入座狼的咽喉。

“Aragorn？”小精灵看到又返回的人感到诧异，“你怎么回来了？”

Aragorn望着小精灵，那双湖水一般明亮的眼眸有无穷的引力，他白皙的脸庞沾了几道灰土。可游侠觉得，他仍然在一片黝黑的天空下发着光。Aragorn轻轻笑了，回答他，简洁明了：“你在这里。”

Legolas忽然想起，之前两人遇袭那次，Aragorn也同样去而复返，在危急关头帮助自己。他心中泛起一种情感，说不清是什么，也根本理不明白，但是却让他欣喜愉快，还掺着一点小小的不安。小精灵握了一下游侠的手，在战斗嘶吼中大声说：“好，那我们一起杀敌！”

Aragorn从地上拔出箭交给Legolas，两人十分默契地向山脊攀爬。他们站在高处冲着脚下蝗虫过境一般的半兽人射出利箭。可兽人们数量实在太多，精灵的包围圈还是被他们冲破。

“它们过去了。”Legolas的声音比刚才还要颤，他眼睁睁盯着那群座狼和兽人奔向人类的城镇却无能为力，它们甚至推着投石车和攻城木。小精灵咬咬牙，准备跳下去。Aragorn拉住他，“你做什么，这么高的地方，即便你是精灵也会受伤的。”

“要阻止……”Legolas还没说完，一支划破空气的响箭冲他飞来。已经有半兽人发现站在山顶的两人，数十只座狼载着它们的主人朝两人攻来。Aragorn俯身，朝座狼的腿挥剑。Legolas跳上凸起的土地，射出利箭，稳稳地穿过敌人的脑袋，待箭又射完后，抽出白刃加入战斗。两人配合无间，斩杀了三十余只兽人。

兽人涌来的数量不断增加，两个人衣衫上溅满腥臭的血液。兽人们见他们只有两人就如此英勇，一时之间不敢再冲上，它们改变了策略，渐渐缩小包围。Aragorn和Legolas被它们逼至崖边。兽人们这回学聪明没有再冲上来，它们搭上弓，五十余支利箭对准Aragorn和Legolas的胸膛。

身后是悬崖，身前是即将射来的铁箭。

Legolas心里估量着跳下悬崖和冲出箭雨哪一个生存几率更大些，结果悲伤地发现，恐怕两人无法全身而退。而Aragorn于此时突然笑了，Legolas感到奇怪，难道这个人在面对死亡的时候一点都不会紧张害怕吗？他转过脸去看和自己并肩的人，发现那个人也正好在注视着他。那道视线和平常并没有什么不同，在此刻却让他感受到了一股力量。

他听到Aragorn低沉浑厚的声音轻轻问自己：“Legolas，你害怕吗？”

Legolas摇摇头，他有什么可怕的？且不说父亲给了他神树树枝编织的护身臂环，即便精灵死去，灵魂也不会消亡，他会远去万水千山，一直飞到维林诺的圣殿，在流逝的日月中静静等候重生。

可是Aragorn呢？Legolas想到这里忽然浑身一震，他看着游侠的灰眸，随风散乱的黑发。小精灵突然害怕了，也许是记起父亲的话，眼前站着的人似乎下一刻就会消散，无声无息，无影无踪。

游侠宽大的手掌伸过来，在碰到小精灵的手背时缩了一下，但他们还是牵到了一起。Legolas觉得自己手心里全是血和汗，又滑又腻，可是Aragorn的手那样有力，紧紧攥着自己，仿佛就要这样一直等到天上的云都散去，或者直到那些闪着寒光的利箭冲他们飞来。其实他们不该这样站着不动，要么冲过去，要么跳下去，可他们却偏偏默契地站在彼此身边，像两棵相互依偎的橡树一般。

这世界的喧嚣，他们再也听不到。

而一道划亮长空的闪电裂开他们的头顶的重重黑雾。围着两人的半兽人在照进来的阳光下纷纷丢盔弃甲、四窜而逃，Aragorn认出了那个在指尖拨弄雷霆的白发垂肩的黑肤女孩，她飞在上空，身后是滚滚惊雷。

“Ororo！”小精灵喊她的名字。Ororo听到了，她发现了被困在山崖上的他们，少女飞下来，“精灵殿下，游侠先生。”

“Charles让你们来的吗？”Legolas笑着问道。

“应该是国王的命令，”Aragorn微笑地望着他。Ororo看看游侠，又看看小精灵，女孩子敏锐的直觉告诉她这两人之间的气氛怪怪的，好像有点暧昧。不过女孩子及时收住了自己的臆想，点头道：“没错，国王下达的命令，让Alex和我率军赶来支援。”

“它们来势汹汹而且人数众多，”Aragorn告诉女孩这里的战况，“我们的防线已经被突破，我看我们最好守住东方和南方的高地，把它们引入山谷。”

Ororo点点头，飞去通知Alex。威彻斯特援军的到来无疑让精灵军队有了喘息之机。他们两重夹击，把兽人大军切断。

Aragorn和Legolas重新加入了战场，在肮脏的血沙中继续并肩战斗。

==============================

蝙蝠云飞得更低，带着窒息之气压在城市上空，在人们头顶盘旋，遮挡住了所有光线。

“Kurt！”Charles喊着小外甥的名字，蓝皮肤的小家伙甩着尾巴凭空出现，“舅舅。”

“Kurt，”Charles抓住他的肩膀，郑重地交代他，“好孩子，去找Warren，让他带着Ororo和你姐姐一起去解决天上的鸟，一定要让太阳露出来。”Kurt狠狠点一下头，顿时消失了。

“有人来找茬了是吧，”Logan亮出钢爪，右臂的纱布被他划得稀巴烂，“Chuck，放心好了，要是它们敢动一下你心爱的这群小崽子，老子就把它们杀个精光。”

“我真的有件事要拜托你，朋友，”Charles凝重地说，“但不是让你去战场，而是更重要的任务——国王肯定把所有人都调动出去了，但他行动不便，我希望你能去保护他。”

Logan眼睛都要瞪掉了，“你有这么快的一把刀不用它砍人，反而拿来切菜吗？”

Charles实在没心思回应他的俏皮话，便顺着答道：“对，就是这样，祝你享用愉快。”在盯着Logan朝王宫去后，Charles抽出佩剑，奔向街道。

城镇涌入越来越多的兽人和座狼，面对兽人还好，人数多的话Charles可以直接脑他们晕倒，可他的能力对动物无效，成群的座狼让他感到头疼，Charles护着几个老人，尽量避开凶残的狼群。他看见Sean和Bobby在城镇中率领军队反击，也看见他的女学生护送着老弱妇孺离开危险的街区。Charles激战之余感到一丝欣慰，这些孩子终是长大了，他们可以保护自己，也可以保护别人——那些于他们而言重要的人。在Charles送走第三拨百姓的时候，从小巷尽头的街道传来妇女的呼救和小孩子的哭声。他循声跑过去。

石板街的房檐下，幼小的孩童蜷在母亲怀抱中哭泣，几只只半兽人围住他们，锋利的长剑就要劈到妇人的头顶。而这些剑却纷纷在半空停下，像是被什么牢牢地冻住一般。一个头戴紫红色头盔的男人出现在它们面前，身着银红色的铠甲，目光凶恶如同撕裂地狱踏出来的魔鬼。男人周身散发出的杀气让狼群忍不住瑟缩。Erik一伸手，停在空中的剑倒刺向兽人，插进它们的脑袋中，血浆四迸。他回头，瞥一眼吓傻的女人，皱眉说：“还不快走。”

Erik飘上空中观察王城的战况。城镇街道阡陌纵横、屋宇鳞次密布，兽人和座狼像过街老鼠般乱窜，Erik阴沉着脸看着脚下这条被兽人占满的小巷，狼群发现了半空的人，甚至跳上屋顶朝他嚎叫。Erik冷笑，双手朝下摊开，一时之间，两旁的房屋全部倒塌，整条路都被掀起，几乎所有的狼骑兵都一命呜呼，被砸死在废墟中。

在刚落回地面之际，半兽人开始出动投石车。漫天的巨大石块像雨点般冲Erik袭来，他吸起地上的刀剑支撑起一个半圆形的穹顶，可石头太多，每块都有一张床那么大，Erik的防护网渐渐支撑不住。

冲破防护的石块像陨石一样冲军人砸来。“Erik！”身后的声音呼唤着他的名字，在漫天巨石砸落的刹那，一个人冲进来，抱住Erik的腰把他扑倒在地。

“Charles！”Erik搂紧怀中的人，护住他的后脑，一个翻身压在Charles身上，军人身上的铁甲张开，贴成最后一道屏障。Erik紧紧地抱住身下的Charles，听着他浓重的喘息声，他愿意不惜一切保护好他的Charles，保护好他生命中的光。

石头没有砸下，交缠在一起的两人从尘土中爬起。那些密密麻麻的石块停在半空，像细绳子牵着一般微微颤抖。“老师！”Jean定住了这么多石头，她的双手几乎麻木没有知觉，可千钧一发之际能救下Charles还是让红发女孩无比高兴。

“谢谢，好姑娘。”Charles冲女孩微笑。

看见那熟悉的笑容，Erik的脸色略有些缓和，他有点恼怒Charles竟然做这么危险的事，但也为他不顾安危救自己而窃喜。Erik干咳两声，掩饰不住嘴角的笑意，在Charles那双醉人的蓝眸望过来时，轻轻吻了吻他蒙灰的额头。

=============================

Thor对面扑来十几只半兽人，他挥舞着斧子一个接一个地砍掉这群怪物的脑袋。金发蓬飞，满脸血污的Thor英勇的身姿宛如天神一般。等他解决掉前仆后继的兽人，Thor才拉开自己用身躯堵住的门板，小木屋里藏着几个老妇人和少女。Thor把她们扶出来。

“你知道外面的狼更多的对吧。”墨绿色的光团出现在身前，Loki从光团中走出来，他看见小院里满地的尸体，一个小孩子被吓得嚎啕大哭，死死抱着Thor的大腿不撒手。Thor看见弟弟大喜过望，“Loki，把他们送到安全的地方！”

Loki皱眉叹了口气，对那些幸存者招招手，“来我这里。”他抱起那个抓着Thor的小女孩，“把你的眼泪擦干，亲爱的。”Loki摆摆手，他和那几人同时消失，再出现时已在避难所。不断有百姓被护送进来，她们大多灰头土脸，衣衫褴褛，三五成堆地蹲坐在地上，低头抱在一起互相安慰，轻轻唱着对国王的赞歌或者虔诚地向她们信仰的神灵祈祷。

神灵……Loki嘴角勾起笑容，如果她们知道所谓的神灵已成肉身凡胎，自身难保，不知还会不会祈求怜悯。

蓝色的小家伙在一旁悄悄观察Loki好半天了，Kurt看见他一下子带进来这么多人十分钦佩，像他现在就只能带两个。他拖着长长的尾巴走到Loki身边，拽了拽Loki的长袍，引来这个漂亮哥哥的注意。“您真厉害，能带这么多人，我能跟您学吗？”

“学什么？”Loki低头看着他，“就算学得再好，别人也只当成小把戏。”说完，黑发神瞬间消失，连一片衣袂都没有留下。

Thor没了顾忌，彻底放开身手。虽然他神力不在，但仍然力大无穷，勇猛非凡。Thor抓住一匹座狼的后腿，把身躯庞大的野兽轻轻松松甩出去，砸倒了一群兽人。一头金发被吹乱，Thor拿着斧子在巷口迎风而立，大有一夫当关万夫莫开的气势。

“果然还是年轻好。”苍老的声音在身后赞叹。Thor回身看见Gandalf撑着顶端发光的长杖戳到兽人的肚子上。“你来做什么！”Thor大喊。

“别觉得我是老朽之人就毫无用处。”Gandalf的长杖如淙淙流水般晃着灰白的光，“Xavier知道阳光是关键，肯定会派人去解决蝙蝠，等天空重新露出，我们胜算就大了。只要能坚持过这一阵……”

“坚持得了吗？”Loki又出现，还顺便掏出短刃解决了一个想要偷袭Thor的兽人。黑发男子神色凝重，他拉住Thor的粗壮胳膊，“我刚去看了前沿，精灵已被击溃，他们再无力阻止半兽人的入侵……”Loki回想起刚刚见到的山原尸首堆积的惨况，混合着厮杀声的腥血溅在尘土里，他本想去找Legolas，但在一片混战中难以定位到他的踪迹。“bro，你得跟我离开这里，马上！”

“Loki，”Thor反手拽住兄弟的肩膀，“我们要保护他们。”

“哈……”Loki感觉自己连笑的力气都没有了，“你怎么保护？用自己去喂饱饿狼吗？”

Thor碧蓝的双眼目不转睛地盯着Loki，他的脸庞在尘土飞扬的血灰中无比坚定。Loki听到他重重地说：“可以的，bro，我们一起。”Thor转身过去，他双臂肌肉沟壑纵横，宽阔伟岸的身躯站在Loki身前，Thor毫无保留、完全信赖地把后背交给了自己的兄弟。

“笨蛋……”Loki轻轻骂了一句，不知是在埋怨Thor，还是在嘲笑自己。他双手变幻出短剑，跟在持斧兄长的身后，杀进蹿入住宅区的兽人群中。

“它们数量太多了，Loki！”Thor嘶喊着。他和Loki就算杀的再多，也抵抗不住蜂拥一般的兽人大军，更不用说还有头骨坚硬的凶残的座狼。两人前进不能，一直向后退。

“我该庆幸你终于意识到我们寡不敌众了吗？”Loki从兽人头顶拔出血红的剑刃，踏上堆积如山的尸体。一个还没死透的半兽人抓住了Loki的脚踝，Loki站立不稳差点被拉倒，Thor搂住了他顺便给了那家伙一斧子。

“一个一个砍过去只会累死。”Gandalf从旁边的土屋冒出来，老人的手杖顶部仿佛火把一般，他掏出不知从哪儿搞来的羊羔毛团，点燃后扔向狼群。“它们除了怕光还怕火，看看能不能用火逼退它们。”

“哪里有火？”漫天黄沙卷着Thor的怒吼。

火……

Loki笑了，他从Thor的臂膀中挣脱出来，看着兄长惊讶的脸。“Loki？”

“难道你忘了吗，Thor，”Loki绿莹莹的眸子跳跃在火光之间，Thor看到从他弟弟的身体内部升起一把火红的焰光，直冲云天，Loki全身燃起熊熊烈焰，狼群被火舌舔上皮毛，带着烧灼惨叫着四散而逃。

“我是阿斯加德十二主神之一，火神Loki。”

这是Thor第一次见到Loki神格化，他黑发的弟弟虚化成弥天烈火。在黑雾弥漫深处，这道烈焰窜向空中，冲天的光芒照红屋宇，犹如一团正午皦日坠落深渊，在天地尽头烧出一片火海。凡是火光照耀处，再无一个兽人和狼敢接近。

“Loki，坚持住！” Thor大喊，他把几个和家人冲散的男孩送到避难所，听到耳边有人尖叫。Thor顺着他们指过去的方向，看到刚才的那个地方已经变成一片火田。大火势头不弱反盛，一点点风就把火浪冲到更远的地方。“我们的家被烧了……”几个小孩子啜泣起来。

“Loki……”Thor把外衣脱下，在大殿外的水桶里浸润一下，便披着冲进火海里。他的弟弟已经恢复原身，倒在地上似是晕过去了。Thor奔到身边扶起他，Loki脸上满是灰尘，Thor帮他擦擦脸，发现弟弟脸色更加惨白，知道Loki释放神格消耗了大量体力，Thor心疼不已。他把弟弟背起来向外走。Loki的双臂无意识地缠上他的脖子，Thor听见他迷迷糊糊地哼了一句：“Thor？”

他把手锁得更牢，轻轻安慰：“睡吧，bro，你需要休息。”

“你让我在这团呛死人的烟里睡吗？”

Thor笑出了声，他迈着疲倦沉重的脚步，背着他的弟弟朝最近的避难所走去。他们黑色的轮廓渐渐被红光融而为一，Thor在踏上一片高地时，脚下全都是嚣张的火苗，连成一线，再聚拢成片，疯狂地向所有方向侵蚀。“Loki，差不多够了，把火灭了吧。”

Loki的身体轻颤，声音满是苦涩：

“我……我没办法，抱歉，哥哥……”

==================================

这场惨烈的战斗终于过去，橙红的夕阳破开重重暗影，在黑灰色的天气里洒下一片光，朦胧如同霁雨初晴。

精灵们受邀进入王城休整。Aragorn和Legolas走在队伍最前，他们路过今早离开时还是繁荣热闹的街巷，而此刻脚下只剩断壁残垣。Legolas还没有经历过真正的战争，当他身处战场，听见吼叫厮杀声，感受尘土飞扬穿梭在刀林箭雨中时，他心中涌起的是一名战士的热血。可当他看清同伴们倒下，看到往日繁华灰飞烟灭时，他才真实地感受到战争有多么残酷。

Legolas心里悲痛，他默默为这场战斗中牺牲的同伴轻念悼词。Aragorn一言不发，看着他们经过的屋舍、庙宇，一派焚烧过后的颓唐，几乎大半的城市都化为焦土。他们沉默地走向王宫。Legolas望见王宫那边空荡的天，反应过来什么似的，他难过地叹口气。

笔直矗立、高耸入天的青塔，已经倒塌了……

游侠和精灵刚进入大厅，就听见小国王的怒吼：“我要把你推上断头台，你这无礼的家伙！”另一个粗犷的男声说：“你不让我抱你，我只好扛你。小瘦子，要是有意见就去找你老师告状啊。”

Aragorn停下脚步，询问前方的人，“我们是不是不太方便进去？”

Alex有些尴尬，大声咳嗽来提醒厅内的人。果然，里面的争吵立马停止了。他们走进大厅，Scott坐在石椅上，他身边站着一个发型怪异、叼着烟袋的男子。而国王的声音又变回他一贯的沉稳，“Thranduil陛下，此次非常荣幸得到您的帮助。”

“我Ada不在，”Legolas对国王说：“他追踪一道白影而去，稍后会返回的。”

“那么我会亲自向您的父亲再次表达谢意，”国王的神情有些僵硬，Legolas看到他整张脸连同脖子都红透了，小精灵有些好奇谁惹他生了这么大的气。Scott看不见有人正在打量自己，他继续说：“另外，此次兽人的袭击明显蓄谋已久。我们的战士在打扫战场时发现的线索也需要向你们说明。”身旁的侍从呈上一把剑和破损的盔甲，国王示意他们看看。

游侠一眼就看到了剑柄上的标志，而Legolas在盔甲上发现同样的印记。他们相互对视，都在对方眼中见到了不可思议。

那标志，是一棵树……

“这并非普通的树，二位一定认出来了。这是刚铎的标志，是努曼诺尔人的圣白树。”

“这绝无可能，”Aragorn放下手中的剑，“陛下，这一定是阴谋。刚铎人不会和这些兽人沆瀣一气，他们之间战争不断，是仇人。”

Scott冷笑，“您如何得知？刚铎宰相Denethor对我们的厌恶举世皆知，甚至不惜撕毁两国数百年的友谊。因此我完全有理由推测，刚铎向半兽人贩卖武器资助它们，又或许，这次的袭击就是刚铎人背后操控。”

“Denethor的做法确有许多不公之处，但他身为刚铎的摄政王族，绝无可能和半兽人同流合污。”Aragorn坚定地对国王说：“他不可能让自己的姓氏蒙羞。”

“也许他老糊涂了也说不定……无论如何，我都该对此严加防范。我已下令，向苏铁维尔调集三万大军。”

“陛下！”Aragorn声音拔高，如岩石般粗粝，“苏铁维尔是威彻斯特离刚铎最近的城市，如果您突然朝那里调军，Denethor会将之视为宣战。”

“是他挑衅在先！”Scott怒道，冷冽的寒气在大厅中游荡，“同时，我也会派人去刚铎质问。Denethor的答复最好让我满意，否则，威彻斯特何必怕再打一次战争！”

============================

Thranduil追着战场上出现的那道白影，他看见这个家伙躲在暗处指挥战事。他追着跑过一片树林，终于在湍急的溪流前截住了这个身材强壮的独臂半兽人。兽人看见Thranduil手指上的维雅，大叫一声冲过来抢夺，被精灵王不费吹灰之力踩在脚下。

“精灵的力量之戒怎会在你手上？”这个怪物嘶吼着，“Elrond在哪里？就是他，千年前砍断了我的手臂。”

“埃尔砍断你的胳膊，你荣幸之至。”

“我记起你了，”兽人狰狞着脸恶狠狠地盯着Thranduil，“你是跟在Elrond身边的急先锋。”

“我倒不记得杂种的样子，你们都是一样丑陋又恶心……”Thranduil冷冷地说，接着又问：“谁让你们来的，谁掌控你们？”

半兽人露出满是污垢的牙齿，“我们只效忠一人，他很快就要卷土重来……”

“精灵的时代已经过去，兽人们的时代就要来临。主人会带领我们，把阴影再度笼罩在中土大地，你们的噩梦马上就要到来。东方雷声震震，天空惨淡，象征希望和重生的青塔已经倾倒，威彻斯特首先陷落，接下来就是刚铎、洛汗……Isildur③的克星即将出现……”

Thranduil眼露凶光，一剑斩下兽人的头颅。他眺望南面，紧握手中的长剑，沉稳而深刻地说道：

“那就让他来吧，我正好和他有不共戴天之仇！”

==============================

Thor找了半天，才在一摊废石柱上望见坐着发呆的Loki。这对他一向精明的兄弟来说可太少见了。Thor跳上去，坐到Loki旁边，发现他还是没反应。Loki仍然在烟火未散的废墟前沉默着。

“Loki，你好像有心事？”Thor笑着拍拍弟弟的肩膀，“来吧，下来喝酒。百姓们都安顿好了，今晚大家要好好庆祝一下。”

“为了什么？庆祝这一片焦土，庆祝脚下的死人骨头，还是庆祝自己苟延残喘？”

Thor吸吸鼻子，“你的话可有点奇怪……虽然对死者抱有无限的缅怀，但我们也要为生者和战争的胜利而呐喊。别想这些了，Loki，你救了这座城市，这回你可是货真价实的英雄。”

“你这傻子，只有你会这么想……”Loki轻轻靠在Thor的肩头，幽绿的双眸仍然长久地注视着这座几乎被焚毁的城市，他喃喃道：“我真的救了他们吗……”

Thor拽起Loki，拉着他往回走。雷神的手温暖如春，Loki却感到一阵恐惧的寒意侵入脏腑，使他浑身发冷，眼前的一切顿时变得晦暗不明，摇摇欲坠。而一个念头钻进他的脑海，连带着往昔种种愈发清晰地映在眼前——

父亲为何赐我“火神”之神格？他说我就是火，对我言之谆谆，说火开化人心，造福世界。但夺人性命、焚烧家园这些恶事不也是因为火吗？

他……他究竟是如何看待我的？

============TBC============  
注：  
①The Norns：即诺伦三姐妹，北欧神话中掌管命运的三女神，是智慧巨人的女儿（也有说是时间巨人）。Urd徐徐老妇，司掌过去；Verdandi青春洋溢，司掌现在；Skuld龆年稚齿，司掌未来。神话中说诸神每日都要到她们的居住处求问命运，而三位女神也会给诸神各种警告。  
②这段战斗场景参考电影《霍比特人：五军之战》，其中部分文字参考托尔金原著《霍比特人•第十七章 奇变骤生》  
③Isildur：刚铎王族，Aragorn是他的第三十九代后裔。在人类与精灵最后的同盟围攻魔多时，他用纳西尔圣剑的短刃砍下黑暗魔君Sauron的手指，得到了至尊魔戒，Sauron被打败。但Isildur受魔戒蛊惑没有将其销毁，而是纳为己有，最后也因此而死。


	14. 骏马的羽翼   番外二

 荧黄的火星喘息不已，烛台流下的热油未触及桌台便冷凝成一滴泪，和忽明忽暗的蜡烛融为一体。宽大的书桌一角，一个绿衣少年蜷在微弱的烛光下，埋头写着一封信：

 

“Thor：

_吾兄外出已有月余，仍未闻归期，且无书信托回，不知遇事是否顺遂？_

_阿斯加德之城垒，坍圮已百余年，盖非我等之过。父王一朝有意修葺，满堂俱寂，汝何故自揽事责。现下寻匠不获，外出飘零，遍尝辛苦之余可生悔意？_

_知汝素有远志，责任非常，此去必不愿空手而返。然母夙夜牵系，苦思若疾，汝何忍置之不顾？不如速速归来，以慰母忧，城垒之事，可另寻良策。_

汝弟Loki祝安”

 

绿衣少年从桌子上爬起来，将写好的信念了两遍，满意地点点头，之后端端正正折起封好。他歪着脑袋想了想，又在信封外施加了一道密封咒。乌黑的头发映着跳跃的烛火，他的脸色在深夜的浓黑中显出一片惨白。少年杵着胳膊，抿着唇死死盯着手里的信纸，仿佛透过这层薄纸看见了那个不知在何处的收件人——红衣的金发少年，闪着张扬的笑容，开朗的朝他跑过来……

绿衣少年似是想到了什么，重重地叹口气，小声嘀咕了两句，他的眼睛一下变得锐利起来。少年突然发狠一般，把手里的信搓成团扔到地上。未过片刻，他从座位上跳下来，拾起纸团又撕得粉碎。少年像是做完一件大事一样，揉揉眼睛，吹熄烛火后便回自己的寝宫了。

 Loki都忘了Thor走了有多久，只记得临行前兄长还兴致勃勃地大放豪言，说要找来九界最好的建筑师修好阿斯加德的城墙。Loki看着明月高悬，乌黑的栎树林被风吹得簌簌作响，他出神许久，再回过神时，窗外竟然已曙光初现。

 横竖睡不着，Loki索性洗漱妥当，打算去母亲那里，然而神后的侍女却先来到他的宫殿，为他带来消息——Thor回来了。

 “Loki！”

 金发的少年站在廊道尽头朝他挥手，健壮的体格倒像是长大的青年男子。Thor乍见兄弟，狂喜地朝他奔去，一把拦腰扛起Loki转了好几圈，非等到Loki大声叫喊才肯放下。Thor摸着弟弟细嫩的后颈，迫不及待地问：“Loki，这么久没见，你想不想我？”

 弟弟毫不留情地拍掉Thor的手，白了他一眼：“我又不是没事做，想你干嘛。”

 “噢，bro，这可太让我伤心了。”Thor双手捧胸，装出一副受了打击的样子，在Loki要打他时紧紧抓住弟弟的手，他望着Loki森林般苍郁的碧眼，十分认真地说：“Loki，我可太想念你了。”

 他的弟弟，仰着那张白白的小脸，听了他的话双颊浮起一层薄薄的红云，Thor感觉一下子心脏被击中了，脑袋晕晕乎乎的，耳畔听见Loki问：“你的事情都办好了是吗？”

 Thor点点头，得意地大笑，“没错，我在九界之内找了好久，最后在大集会上找到了一个十分出色的建筑师。他听说我的任务后，自告奋勇拦下这个活计，待会儿朝会上我就可以跟父亲交差了。”

 “那他要什么报酬呢？”

 Thor抓抓脑袋，反问一句：“什么？”

 Loki顿时沉下脸，“bro，你该不会忘跟他谈了吧。世上哪有人白干活不索取报酬的呢，你没商量好就贸然把他引荐给父王，万一他在父亲面前漫天要价，这个差事可就被你搞砸了，你以后让父亲怎么看你，诸神又会怎么议论？”

 Thor浑不在意，拍拍弟弟紧绷的肩膀，示意他放轻松些，“Loki，我懂你的意思，不用担心，这只是个小小的疏漏。再巨额的财富，父王也不会放在眼里，难道你担心父亲出不起那点钱吗？”

 他的弟弟抿着嘴唇，眉头锁得死死的。Thor晃晃他，Loki不理。他的小脑袋正好高出Thor的肩膀，柔软的黑发里翘起一撮，在晨风中调皮地摇呀摇。Thor摸摸弟弟的脑袋，给他顺顺头发，猛然间下腹一痛，Loki跳出他的包围圈，大叫：“别摸我头，我会长不高的，你这傻子！”

 Thor拔出小刀片，望着Loki跑远的身影，剧痛之余不禁感叹，这熟悉的感觉，果然是家庭才有的温馨！

 Odin的朝会，诸神集聚一堂，共同商讨九界之事。今日，他们迎回了大王子殿下，大堂内更是热闹非凡，说是Thor的接风宴也不为过。大王子豪爽热情，一向受众神的欢迎，几乎没有神不跟他交好。大家对他完成任务回来都表示了祝贺，那些称赞之词飘进Thor的耳朵，让他听得十分得意。Thor仰头灌进酒神亲手酿造的葡萄酒，周围无数喝彩。金发大个子有些飘飘然，他迷蒙的双眼瞄到一个人时摹地变亮。

 是Loki！

 瘦削的绿衣少年坐在王座左侧，靠在宽大的椅背上哈欠连连。Thor兴奋地朝他挥手，黑发少年揉揉眼睛故意转头不理会。Thor正失落着，王宫的大门开了，Odin执着长枪出现在宴会上。诸神停下喧闹，纷纷向神父问安。Odin微笑颔首，在经过Thor时，目光中露出赞许之色。Thor跟在父亲身后，在Odin登上王位之时蹿到Loki身边。

 “Thor，我的长子，完成任务归来。”神父高高在上，声音犹如浑厚的钟声庄重肃穆，“把你找的建筑师带到堂上。”Thor示意侍者，不多时，一个棕褐长发、络腮胡子挡住大半个脸的高个子男人出现在大堂里。

 神父询问，“王子说你可以修好阿斯加德的城墙？”

 大胡子深深鞠了一躬，回答：“没错，All-father，我的手艺传自祖上，阿斯加德毁坏的城垒我可以将它修复如初。”

 诸神面露喜色，相互低声交谈，打量着这个陌生的男子。Odin满意地点点头，又问：“那么远方而来的筑城者想要什么作为回报？”

 “All-father富有九界，金山银山也不在话下。但我并非爱慕钱财之人，只是一向瞻慕阿斯加德的荣光，希望有朝一日自己也能沾沾。众神之父啊，您的宝库中，那最重要的战利品——象征着约顿海姆力量的远古冬棺，请您将它赐予我吧。”

 大堂内霎时死一般的寂静，众神脸上一片愕然，继而议论之声、质疑之声交叠而起，有的神甚至大声斥责这个不知天高地厚觊觎宝物的莽汉。诸神和巨人战争无休的时代已然逝去，约顿海姆战败，至此神族高立于顶峰，阿斯加德的荣耀在九界内传唱。而神父带回的远古冬棺，正是此战役的辉煌，是血肉筑就的繁荣最有力的证明。

 Thor的脑海一下子炸开，众神的指责、叱骂都像是对着他一样，神父威严的面容此刻宛如不化的寒冰。Thor掌心冒汗，愤怒让他的金色眉毛飞起。Thor阴沉着脸正想走过去时，身旁的Loki拽住了他。

 他的兄弟相较之下就平静许多，Loki低声对他说：“你要去揍他吗，那可是自打脸。别忘了你是他的引荐人。”

 “那你说怎么办？”Thor低吼，他简直想把桌子掀翻，或者直接砸到那个大胡子脸上，最好砸得他脑袋开花。Thor紧握着拳头，胳膊上青筋暴起，怒道：“父亲不可能给他远古冬棺的，我的任务反正是搞砸了，不如现在就过去打他一顿出出气。”

 Loki亮晶晶的眼珠盯着他，澄澈的瞳仁里映着他的影子，小少年咂咂嘴：“父亲在这儿呢，你也敢大打出手吗？要怪就怪你太鲁莽了。”Thor正生着气，没想到Loki半点安慰他的意思都没有，他顿时觉得肚子里的苦水都快把自己胀破了。王座上的Odin握着永恒之枪起身了，枪柄顿地，昆古尼尔之声震荡开，众神之父威严震慑之下，再无半丝声响。

 “库中宝物不值一提，”Odin缓缓开口，“阿斯加德的荣光也不是一件小物什能代表的。不如你换个更称身份的报酬。”

 大胡子倒有些急了，“神父，您的长子亲口许诺我，只要我完成任务，什么赏赐都可以求取。”

 Thor又气又怒，四下的神射来的目光简直要让他羞愧而死。如果父亲不在的话，他一定要冲上去把这个人的牙齿全部敲掉。身边的Loki仍然拉着他的手臂，此时突然说道：“我哥哥答应了你可以任取酬劳，但你现在什么都没做成，凭什么向我们要赏赐呢？”少年的嗓音细细的，却在鸦雀无声的殿堂里格外清晰。

 大胡子见一个半大孩子向自己发问，完全没有惧意，他杂乱的胡结一耸一耸，“那我就先去修好城墙，事成之后再来拿远古冬棺。”

 “不必了，”神父的声音铿锵有力，“远古冬棺不是能当做赏赐的东西，我们会另请建造师。这次是我儿的疏忽，阁下就请自便吧。”

 堂上的人闻言冷笑道：“原来阿斯加德王子许诺过的事情一文不值，狗屁不如，今天我可真是见识到了。”

 “你说什么！”Thor怒意彻底爆发，他甩开Loki的手，一个箭步冲上前拽住这个高壮男子的衣领。愤怒和羞耻刷红了Thor硬朗的脸，他咬得牙齿咯咯作响，握紧拳头就要砸在那人脸上。

 “回来！”Odin喝道，神父的声音振聋发聩，威严十足，“回你自己的位置上站好。”

 Thor放开男子，低着头走回去，短短几步路，他却感觉到背后众神的目光如同无数利剑，尖锐锋利，伤人却不见血，正在一点点割着他的骄傲和尊严。

 “哈哈哈，神父何必发怒，毛孩子本来就喜欢和别人闹……”

 Odin面不改色，握紧手中的长枪，脸上几道纹路更深，他眼中光芒熠熠，眉头微皱，紧盯着这个嘲讽儿子的人，“Thor是我的长子，他答应的事情就像一年四季、昼夜交替般不可更改。既然他亲口许诺，你就去修建城垒。不过依照阿斯加德的传统，在众神之中，你还得找到一人为你担保。”

 围绕在厅堂里的诸神，纷纷在那两道精细目光逡巡过来时低下头颅。没人愿意惹祸上身，即便是为王子的面子考虑，也没有人傻到自找麻烦。

 “我来担保。”一个尚且稚嫩的声音打破了战战兢兢的平静。Thor惊讶地看向身边的Loki，他微不可见地轻轻摆头，背过手捏捏弟弟的掌心。Loki理都没理他，对着大胡子说：“我是Odin的次子，你可以去补城墙，但我们得约个期限，否则你赖个几百年，难道我们就得等那么久吗？”

 “你说吧，小殿下。”大胡子眯着眼睛，盯着这个冒出来的细皮嫩肉的男孩。

 Loki掰着手指给他算，“我们要修的城墙呢，说大也不大，也就是绕了阿斯加德一周，平常人修好可能要花个几年。可你既然这么厉害，我看一个月就足够了，不然怎么显出你的手艺。”Loki也不管周围的窃窃低语，继续说：“还有啊，这件任务可是无比神圣，我哥哥只答应给你一人，所以你不准找帮手。但看在你为我们服务的诚意上，我们就允许你用一些小工具好了。”

 “小工具的意思就是，我只能用凿刀、木锲子之类的，不能用马车和船是吗？”

 “那当然咯，马车和船都是阿斯加德的，你得用自己的才行。如果你有的话，我们当然不会不让你用的。”

 他处处刁难，偏偏又说得大方无比。胡子男瞪着眼珠听这个小孩强词夺理了半天，哈哈大笑，“我就用自己的马，别的都不需要。那就约定，若我能在一个月内完工，All-father要赐我远古冬棺。”

 Thor偷偷打量父亲，那张威严的脸上晦暗不明，让人捉摸不透，诸神在等着神父的回应，端坐在王座上的父亲低沉地应允了远来的客人。

 Odin的朝会鲜少不欢而散，本为Thor归来而特意布置的金碧辉煌也因为这场事故失去了色彩。众神一哄而散，不像往常还要拉着Thor饮酒寒暄。Thor也正好乐得清静，他拽着Loki溜出宴会厅，两人像一红一绿的轻烟般撒欢似的窜过长廊，飘进寝室里。

 Thor按着Loki的肩膀把弟弟压在床上坐好，他搬来椅子正对着Loki。Thor依旧气鼓鼓的，一半是为了自己的鲁莽而丢失的颜面，一半是为Loki不听话强出头。Thor严肃地看着弟弟，本带着兄长的威严和训斥的意味，可他一对上弟弟水灵灵的眼睛就泄气，Loki的头发刚长到脖子，乌黑如浓夜，在皎白的光中泛起一小片柔和的银，卷在脖颈上的发尖微微翘起，再往下，白皙的皮肤被衣领挡住……

 Thor忽然觉得有些头晕目眩，这可不是什么好事，他有时候会这样，准确来说是最近常常如此。他想着可能是因为在外奔波让他强壮的身体过于劳累——多合理的解释，身心出现的异常都可以用这个当借口来搪塞。

 “Thor，你想干嘛？”

 Loki的声音唤回了Thor的神智。他刚才要干嘛来着？Thor的心脏不受自己控制，连脑子都脱离掌握了。他干巴巴地问：“你做什么担保，到时候连你都要被拖累了！”这不对，他的声音应该和父亲一样庄重严肃，而不是软绵绵底气不足的口吻。

 他的小坏蛋笑得可开心，绿绿的眼睛一闪一闪的，“不会的，咱们的城墙就算父亲动用阿斯加德所有的工人，也得修上三年，我只给了他一个月，他只有一个人、一匹马，不可能完成这个任务的。到时候父亲把他赶出去，这件事就搞定了。”

 看吧，Loki就是这样，Thor想，这个小坏蛋总是有自己的一套，在信心满满中骄傲地自作主张。他已经不再是那个蹒跚学步的幼儿，紧紧跟随在自己身后亦步亦趋，也不会被Thor吓唬两句就乖乖听话了。而Thor正出神，Loki低着头坐在床上，两条小细腿并在一起一晃一晃，他的手指绞着衣角，轻声说：“bro，你不会怪我抢你风头吧……我真的没有别的意思，只是，我觉得父亲不太喜欢我，所以想着这件事情可能会让他对我改观。”

 “你为什么会这样想呢？你是父亲的儿子，他怎么可能不爱你？”Thor皱眉。

 Loki又不说话了，小脑袋耷拉着。Thor顿时像被尖针戳着心脏一样，他坐到Loki身旁安慰。Thor个子长得飞快，现在坐在弟弟身边仿佛一座小山似的，非常轻松就能把Loki搂进怀里。

 可Loki没有乖乖让他抱，他抬头看着Thor，窗外照进寝室的光被Thor高大的身躯斩成两段。

 “你挡住光了，Thor。”

 “什么？”

 “你挡住了光，”Loki看着他，很认真的说：“我在你的影子下面，哥哥。”他从床上站起来，走到窗前拉开帘子。更多的光芒涌进屋内，花园的栀子开得盛白如雪，花下肥硕葱绿的叶片拱成一团团，像是阿斯加德的冬季，常年青绿的森林开出的一朵一朵白云。Thor只能看见Loki的背影，他身体的轮廓被阳光染上一层金边。Loki站在窗前看着外面的花园，

 “我会找到更多的光，我不必缩在你的影子下面。”

 =============================================

 Thor知道Loki一向聪明，何况他做的打算不是没有道理。Thor本以为这件事到此为止了。于是那道金红色的熟悉身影又出现在狩猎比赛、武斗场上。鲜红的披风所到之处，无人不为他欢呼喝彩。Thor在无数少女们的梦境中宛如惊雷降世、英雄重生。

 所以当他得到消息时，这不可置信的事情几乎要打击到他了——

 阿斯加德的城墙差不多修完了！而此时距约定的时间还有好几天。

 显然Loki也震惊了，连Thor在他眼前背着手绕来绕去都没空搭理，只用手抵着额头，像是遭了霜的铃兰花。Thor可不愿意坐以待毙，他立刻就决定要主动出击，首先要做的就是刺探敌情。他和Loki悄悄溜出仙宫，趁着天黑无人察觉跑去了工地，借着夜色、茂密的灌木丛和Loki的魔法躲藏起来窥视。

 高壮的大胡子睡在大石块上打盹，鼾声阵阵。Thor更不明白了，都没有连夜赶工还能修得这么快？“肯定偷工减料，我们去报告父王。”Thor话音刚落，从远处遥遥传来一声嘹亮的嘶啼，大地轻轻震动，似有万马奔腾之象。Thor把Loki的头按进草丛里，自己也缩成一团。

 杂乱、矫健的马蹄声越奔越近。矮灌丛中慢慢探出两个小脑袋，Thor看清奔向城墙的影子——一匹强壮的灰白色骏马，长长的鬃毛飘散在月光下，身躯之下生有八足，铁蹄飞腾，奔驰如电，托运的石料大如小山却依然足下生风。而大胡子也恰好醒了，继续赶工。

 两个小偷窥者滑下土坡，仰面朝天瘫倒在月色下。

 “他竟然有那样的一匹马，真是失策……”Loki懊恼地捂住眼睛，“他要是完工了，我可就真的惨了。”

 “不要担心，bro。要受罚的话也有我陪你。”Thor拍拍Loki的肚子，安慰他。

 “不，亲爱的哥哥，”手掌下，Loki嘴角上挑，笑意苦涩，“恐怕受罚的只会是我一个人。”他好像不愿意Thor接着询问或反驳，偏过了头。两人之间只有不停歇的马蹄之声，在敲打着不堪一击的寂静。

 “嘿，Loki，别这么悲观，听我说……”Thor一个翻身压在弟弟上方，双臂撑在他小脑袋两侧，看着Loki睁大的绿宝石眸子，“他还没完成呢，我们可以再好好想想办法。总之，我不会让你一人受罚的，好吗？”

 大概是月光太过朦胧，周围星辉璀璨，Thor发现身下的Loki满脸通红，像爱神抚摸过的苹果。他的眼睛水光闪闪，看着Thor，脸上有些气鼓鼓的。“你怎么……啊！”Thor还没问完，他身下的弟弟变出一把小刀准确无误地捅进自己肚子。

 “你想压死我吗！”耳边传来压低的吼声。

 ======================================

 Thor盯着Loki的手，从纤长的指尖处爬出一条绿蛇。他们经过商量的计划就是——攻人先攻马，只要把马吓跑，没人给他搬运石料，他肯定无法如期完工。不得不称赞一句，计划绝妙，只是……

 “这条蛇会不会太小了。”Thor在那条小绿蛇快窜到他鼻子上的时候捏住了它的肚皮，而且只用了两根手指，“天哪，Loki，这个小可怜会被马蹄子踩成烂泥的。”

 “这正是我的计划，”Loki摩拳擦掌，一脸兴奋地说：“我打算让这条蛇爬到那匹马的耳朵里，狠狠咬它几口，保证它疯起来谁都拉不住。”

 Thor又掂了掂这条和他大眼瞪小眼的蛇，嘟囔着：“那这条蛇会不会又太大了……”小绿蛇在他掌心嘶嘶吐着信子，身子扭了扭，似是在附和Thor。

 “试试看再说。”Loki夺过Thor手里的蛇，把它放进沙地里，小绿蛇钻进沙土里，一下子就不见了。他们二人赶紧俯下身，一起睁着大大的眼睛监视着那边的一举一动。

 直到眼睛酸痛……

 “什么都没发生，”Loki揉着眼睛，露出十分可惜的表情。Thor正想说服他变出一条大蛇时，城墙发生了变故。

 一阵犹如冰雪般寒冷的光芒在城墙底部浮现，紧接着如水波般荡开，包围了那个大胡子，等他周身光芒散去，一个高约八丈，通身冰蓝的巨人出现，他一跃而起便落在墙头，轻而易举地抓起石块垒到高处。

 “他竟然是冰霜巨人！”Thor怒吼，Loki扑住想要冲过去的哥哥，捂住他的嘴，低声说：“小声点bro，你想我们死在这里吗？”Thor呜呜地在Loki手掌下发声，眼珠子瞪得快掉下来。

 “他有阴谋，我就知道，否则他为什么要远古冬棺！”Thor被Loki压在身下仍然喋喋不休，他干脆揽住弟弟的小细腿站起身，Loki平衡不稳，结结实实地屁股着地。“你这家伙！”Loki恼怒地跳起来拍灰。

 “我有个计划，Loki，你变出几个士兵过去吓他，让他以为自己露馅了，然后再把他引过来，咱俩趁其不备把他一举拿下。”

 Loki点点头，他手一挥，变出几个阿斯加德的铁甲兵，然而幻影在风中抖动几下后顿时消散了。“他的魔法影响了我，”Loki皱眉看着自己的手，“冰霜巨人的法力波及到这附近。我还不能跟他对抗。”

 Thor敲敲脑袋，想从那里面掏出些有用的法子。他们在这个地方不知不觉耗了将近一夜，旭日从沉睡的土壤里破壳而出，火红的残缺半圆渐渐趋于圆满。

 “看来只能用这招了，”Loki叹了口气，他孩子般地跳了两下，身上忽然白光迸发，灿烂夺目。他仿佛已成了一颗炽热的星星，从内而外源源不断地闪着光华璀璨的光。这枚光团飞向墙底的八足骏马，神马对着光不住嘶啼着，摹地，光团里也有了声响相和，同八足马交缠。

 骏马停下扬起的马蹄，光晕退去后，一匹枣红的小母马款款而来，她身体柔软，四肢矫健，在新晨中踏着清缈的云雾走来。八足马顿时甩开了身上驼运的石料，疯狂地朝小母马奔去，在她后面穷追不舍。

 还站在墙头的冰霜巨人发现爱马跑走，他离得远看不清，不知发生了什么，但还是跳下来追赶，边跑边骂，无奈神马完全没有止步的意思。在经过矮灌丛时，一个金发少年忽然窜出来，持剑劈向他的腰，巨人全无防备，他的身躯像截断的杉树倒地，再也动弹不得了。

 Thor不解气地又踢了两脚，等他找到Loki时，那匹马的八条腿被地下钻出的藤条绑得结结实实的动弹不得，骏马耷拉着脑袋，为梦中情马的破灭而沮丧。

 “我们成功了，Loki！”Thor开心地抱住弟弟转了好几圈。

 ===========================================

 他们把事情的原委通报父亲，将神骏的八足天马献给伟大的众神之父，父王亲自给它取名为“Sleipnir”。他们从宫殿出来，阳光正好的时候，Thor问：“Loki，你用了什么法子把Sleipnir引来的？”

 “你什么时候对我的‘小把戏’这么关心了？”Loki冲他眨眨眼，神气扬扬地笑着。

 Thor还以为又是什么幻术，恐怕只有法力高深之人见了，才能领悟到Loki使出的这招已经不算是幻术，更多的是一种心术。Loki管它叫“镜子”，因为它照出旁人心里的渴望。各人心之所向，各眼看到的幻影便随之千变万化。只要一个人内心有所执着，或有难以割舍，他就一定会中术。因而世上几乎无人能抵抗这样的诱惑，也无人能看破Loki的迷心幻形。这是幻术的极致——Frigga曾这样赞叹，这也是Loki得意之作，是他将幻术和心术结合而成的果实。

 黑发少年一边对哥哥解释着，忽然又想起了，刚才他跑向Thor，Thor肯定也看到了镜子，那么他当时看见了什么呢？

 Loki的问题让Thor脸红起来，他支支吾吾起来，目光躲闪甚至都不敢看Loki。

 “你看见了谁？Sif，或者阿斯加德的哪个女孩？精灵吗？母亲的哪个侍女吗？”

 他每问一句，Thor的脸就更红一些，这让Loki认为自己的猜测接近目标，于是更加不依不饶地追问。

 此时涌来仙宫的诸神看见Thor便把他团团围住，交口称赞他制服巨人，夺取天马的英勇事迹。Thor在赞颂中晕头转向，几乎都忘了自己身在何地。他被众神簇拥着来到花园，一杯杯的美酒敬到面前，甘醴的芬芳几乎让他不饮便醉。Thor很快便把刚才的事情抛在脑后，享受着崇拜和尊敬。

 恍惚中，Thor透过盘根缠绕的藤蔓，纠结在朱红色庭柱间的金色花朵，看见了正望着这里的Loki。那个绿色的小小少年，没有了刚才的活泼开朗。他站在婆娑的树影下，稀疏的叶片在他脸上投下一块阴阳交错的斑驳。两人的目光在空中对上，Thor看清了Loki嘴角挂上的冷峭笑意，他青翠的眸子里下着一场雪，掩埋所有的生机，独留下整片苍白的沉寂。

 Thor想冲他招手，他想对自己的弟弟笑笑，还要说一句，老弟，别哭丧着脸，来跟我们一起喝酒啊。可那个地方忽然又空无一人，Thor甚至不清楚Loki有没有在那里过，也许一切全是自己的错觉。

 对啊，Loki不喜欢吵闹，他一定回寝宫了。所以刚才的都是幻觉，可为什么自己幻想着看到了Loki呢？

 Thor的手有些发抖，他抓不住酒杯了，“咣”的一声，琉璃杯摔得粉碎，紫红色的葡萄酒飞溅，在地上朝着不同的方向流去，越流越远，分差越大，再也不可能汇聚到一起，最终浸透土壤，无法再收集。

 Thor在众神的赞颂之歌中，只想到了Loki，他还想到了刚才的法术，以及自己看见的景象——

 天地苍茫，白虹俯身在黑沙之上，云海压低，有一个人从天尽头朝他跑来。绿衣的少年，黑发散在风中，他在Thor的梦里生根发芽。

 世间万物，再是多姿多彩，Thor只能看见他一人。


End file.
